


Kahit Kailan (Di Kita Iiwan)

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Kyungsoo, alpha!jongin, university!au
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Crush na crush ni clumsy, plain at weirdo omega Kyungsoo si Alpha Jongin, kaya nung may nangyari sa kanila, buong akala niya ay may pag-asa na siya. Pero ang one night stand ay pang-one night lang pala, hanggang sa mabuntis siya.





	1. Unang Tagpo

**Author's Note:**

> twt fic ko popost ko na dito

Tahimik na omega si Kyungsoo. At iilan lang ang kaibigan nito. Tatlo lang. Pero di bale na, quality naman over quantity at tanggap naman ng mga kaibigan ang kawirduhan niya. Basta tanggap siya, masaya na siya.

"O, ayan na yung extra gravy mo." Bigay ni Sehun ng tatlong extra gravy sa kaibigan na laging nilulunod ang kanin sa gravy sa tuwing kakain sa KFC o kaya sa McDo at Jollibee.

"Yey! Thank you, Hunnie!" Nagagalak na palakpak ng maliit na lalaki bago ibuhos ang gravy sa kanin na halos lumangoy na sa dami.

Nag-snort si Sehun sa harap niya bago uminom ng coke float. "Masaya ka na?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo kaunti pero pinilit pa ring ngumiti dahil gustong-gusto niya ng gravy ngayon. Kumain siya ng masaya kahit puso niya'y nalulungkot pa rin.

Pinanood lang ni Sehun ang kaibigan lantakan ang kinakain nito at hinayaan muna nito ubusin ni Kyungsoo ang kinakain.

"Ano na?" Tanong ni Sehun sa kaibigan. Humaliphip ito habang iniinom pa rin ang float na may 75% laman na yelo.

Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang mga labi ng tissue at inayos rin ang suot na salamin. Bakas pa rin ang tuwa sa kanyang mukha matapos makakain.

"Anong ano na?"

Kinuha niya ang chapstick niya sa bulsa at madaling inapplyan ang mga labi.

"May girlfriend na yung tao, Soo. Di ka pa rin titigil?"

Huminto saglit ang mundo ng omega. Iiwasan na sana niya ang tanong pero dumiretso pa ulit si Sehun ng tanong.

"Soo, wala kang pag-asa dun."

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. "Di pa naman sila officially mates. Di pa sila kasal, kaya okay lang ako. Hayaan mo na ako."

Napakamot na lang sa ulo si Sehun dahil kahit ilang beses niya atang pagsabihan ang kaibigan ay hindi siya nito papakinggan.

"Soo, marami pa namang iba diyan, bakit siya pa?"

Kinagat-kagat ni Kyungsoo ang mga labi at hindi siya direktang makatingin kay Sehun. "Basta. Di mo ko maiintindihan."

"Paulit-ulit na lang na ganito, Soo?"

"Basta di pa siya kinakasal tsaka wala pa minamarkahan."

"Ugh." Sukong-suko na rin talaga si Sehun sa kaibigan. "Sige, bahala ka. Pero pinagsabihan na kita. Hay, bakit nga ba ulit kita kinaibigan? Di ko rin maintindihan."

Natawa si Kyungsoo. "Kasi favorite kuya mo ako. Ha. Ha."

"Ha Ha ka dyan. Lika na nga ma-late pa tayo."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo. Humuhugis puso ang labi. "Thank you sa libre, Hunnie." 

Pagkatayo nila, pinitik ni Sehun ang noo ng kaibigan na napahiyaw ng malakas na aray. Nagsitinginan ang mga tao sa kanila kaya mabilis namula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

Kinurot niya bilang ganti ang kaibigan sa tagiliran. "Aray, Soo!"

"Ba't mo ginawa yun?" bulong niya habang tinitingnan ang mga tao sa paligid. "Nakakahiya." Ayaw na ayaw kasi niya na pinagtitinginan ng mga tao.

"Wala lang, baka kasi matauhan ka kapag ginawa ko."

Umirap siya.

At tsaka nauna nang bumaba ng hagdan sa KFC.

Sumunod naman agad si Sehun pero napahinto bigla si Kyungsoo. Muntik tuloy mabangga ng matangkad na lalaki ang maliit na kaibigan.

Ilang metro ang layo sa kinakatayuan, nakita lang naman ni Kyungsoo ang nagugustuhan.

Yung lalaking gustong-gusto niya. Yung lalaking pangarap niyang maging Alpha niya. Yung lalaki ring limang beses na siyang sinaktan dahil sa pagpapalit-palit nito ng jowa. Yung lalaking, may kahawak kamay lang naman at masayang naglalakad kasama ang bagong gf nito.

Si Jongin.

Kinuyom ni Kyungsoo ang mga daliri sa kanyang gilid habang malungkot na pinagmamasdan ang taong gusto na alam niyang wala naman talaga siyang pag-asang makuha.

Sino ba naman kasi ang papansin sa isang tulad niyang weirdo at walang fashion sense? 

Wala. Boring kasi siya.

Nang mawala na sa linya ng paningin niya ang bagong mag-jowa, napalingon siya kay Sehun habang nangingilid ang kanyang mga luha.

"Hunnie? Cut tayo? Please?"

Napakamot sa batok si Sehun at walang nagawa kundi ang umoo sa kaibigang sawi.

"Txt ko si Baek, la rin klase yun."

* * *

Dalawang buwan matapos maanunsyo sa buong campus ang bagong jowa ng captain ng basketball varsity team na si Jongin, mabilis din kumalat ang chismis na hiwalay na daw ang dalawa.

"Playboy naman yang Alpha na yan. Ewan ko ba bakit maraming nagkakagusto."

Rinig ni Kyungsoo habang yakap ang ilang makakapal na libro na hiniram niya sa library tungkol sa teorya sa mga aliens.

Naglalakad na siya patungo sa kanyang building para sa susunod niyang klase ng mahagilap ang mga sabi-sabi ng mga nadadaanan.

"Di naman yun tumatagal ng limang buwan sa jowa."

"Baka kase naghahanap lang ng maikakama lagi. Himala wala pa nabubuntis e di ba naka-lima na?"

"Oo nga. Kadiri siya. Walang kwentang Alpha. Pero maraming nagbubulag-bulagan. Hmp."

Nang marinig ang mga eksaktong mga salitang iyon, kumunot ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at akma na sana niyang sasagutin ang mga babae pero paglingon niya, malayo na ang mga ito sa kanya.

"Pft." Nguso niya sa inis bago nagmamadaling tumakbo papunta sa building niya. Pero nag-slow mo na naman ang lahat para sa omega nang dumaan sa harap niya ang walang iba kundi si Jongin.

Kasama ng Alpha ang teammates niya na sina Moonkyu at Ravi. Ang tatlo ang laging magkakasama sa tuwing nakikita sa campus, pero bakit parang ang saya-saya naman ni Jongin? Masaya ba siya na break na sila ng jowa niya o wala lang talaga sa kanya lahat ng dini-date?

Sinundan ng tingin ni Kyungsoo ang Alpha na ubod ng bango. No wonder maraming omega ang nagkakandarapa sa kanya.

Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at naniniwala siya na iba si Jongin sa kung anong tingin ng marami sa kanya at iyon lang ang paniniwalaan niya.

* * *

Pagpasok sa klase, ang chismis pa din tungkol kay Jongin ang usapan ng lahat lalo na ng mga omega. Halos lahat naman sa mga beta walang pake. Ganun din ang ibang mga Alpha.

Pagkalapag ni Kyungsoo ng mga libro sa kanyang desk, napatingala si Jongdae sa kanya--seatmate at friend.

"Oy, lam mo na ba ang balita?" Taas kilay nitong tanong habang hawak ang cellphone. Kausap nito ang mate niyang babae na sa ibang university nag-aaral.

Umupo si Kyungsoo at nagmaang-maangan. "Ang alin?"

"Seryoso ba?" nagtipa ito saglit sa cellphone bago iyon itago sa bulsa.

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at nagpanggap na inosente. "Di ko pa talaga alam e. Nu ba yun?" tinaas niya ang salamin na suot.

Inurong ni Jongdae ang upuan palapit sa kaibigan. "Ano pa ba? E di break na yung jowa ng taon. Masaya ka na?"

"Ooh." Tanging sagot lang ni Kyungsoo.

"Yun na reaksyon mo?" 

Ngumuso lang si Kyungsoo habang binubuklat ang librong hiniram. May litrato ng mga UFO sa pahina na binuklat nito. "Whoa."

Di naman makapaniwala si Jongdae sa reaksyon ng kaibigan at napatingin na rin ito sa librong tinitingnan ni Kyungsoo. "Alien?"

"Hm." Tanging sagot ni Kyungsoo habang isang malaking ngiti ang display sa mukha niya. Manghang-mangha sa mga litratong tinitingnan sa libro.

Tumikhim si Jongdae. "Anyway, sama kayo nila Sehun tsaka ni Baek sa birthday party ng girlfriend ko. Club party. Marami pagkain."

"Yaw ko nga. Nunood ako Netflix. May research ako about aliens." Monotonong sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

"Soo naman, birthday yun ni Minah. Tsaka..." Lumapit ito bahagya sa tenga ng omega. "Mag-popropose din ako sa araw na yun."

Napatingala agad si Kyungsoo sa gulat. "Di nga?"

"Oo nga. Sasabihin ko ba sayo kung hindi?"

"Baka kasi niloloko mo lang ako para pumunta." Nilobo niya ang mga pisngi. Cute na cute naman si Jongdae sa ginawa ng kaibigang omega at dinutdot ang pisngi nito.

"Gusto ko andun kayo nila Sehun, Soo. Sige na..."

"Pero, alien docus.."

"Hay, pwede ka naman manood kinabukasan ng alien documentaries mo para sa "research" mo. Tsaka si Minah 'to, Soo. Si Minah na kasundo mo sa Sailor Moon at Prince of Tennis mo."

"Ohh. Oo nga pala." Tanda ni Kyungsoo sa first meeting nila ni Minah. "Pero, ano susuotin ko?"

"E di yung..." tumikhim ulit si Jongdae sabay bulong, "Sailor Moon outfit mo."

Napasingap si Kyungsoo at hinampas ng ilang beses sa braso. "Wala akong Sailor Moon outfit no!!"

Napalakas pa ang sabi niya kaya nagsitinginan ang mga kaklase nila sa kanila.

Namula si Kyungsoo at napatakip ng mukha sa hiya. Pati mga tenga niya ubod na rin ng pula.

Tumawa nang malakas si Jongdae sa tabi niya at napapalakpak.

Sumilip naman si Kyungsoo sa katabi at ngumuso. "Mag-nenetflix na lang ako sige."

"Uy! Joke lang yun. Hay, Soo, joke lang. Punta ka na."

"Deh. Alien documentaries."

"Soo, casual clothes lang okay na yun. Wag ka ma-stress sa susuotin mo."

"Pero club yun, Dae! Di pa ko nakakapunta sa club!"

"Ganito, si Baekhyun makakatulong sayo diyan. Basta pumunta ka. Bawal absent."

"Basta marami pagkain ah?"

"Oo. Promise."

"Promise promise? Baka sinasabi mo lang yan para pumunta ako ah?" Tinatago pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa mga braso. Ayaw pa niya dumiretso ng upo baka kasi tingnan ulit siya ng mga kaklase dahil sa ehem sailor ehem moon.

"Pinky promise." lahad ni Jongdae sa pinky niya.

"Ayaw ko nga ng pinky promise. Gusto ko thumb."

"Ha?"

"Thumb swear." Binigyan ni Kyungsoo ng aprub sign ang kaibigan na di alam ang susunod na gagawin. "Thumb swear, common na yung pinky swear nakakasawa na."

'Ah..." Intindi ni Jongdae bago pinaglapit ang mga hintuturo nila.

Dinikit lang actually ni Jongdae yung thumbs nila kaya dahil dun napaupo na si Kyungsoo at humarap sa kaibigan. "Di ganyan. Ganito."

At parang pinky swear, pinulupot ni Kyungsoo ang hintuturo kay Jongdae na natawa na lang sa kanyang kaweirduhan tsaka pinisil ang pisngi niya.

* * *

Dumating na rin ang araw ng birthday ni Minah at ang napipintong proposal ng beta na si Jongdae sa girlfriend.

Hapon na at nanonood pa rin ng alien documentaries itong si Kyungsoo sa Netflix habang kumakain sa harap ng laptop niya ng mga balot ng Mobi, Cheese Ring, at stick-o.

Halos mawala na sa isip niya ang tungkol sa party na pupuntahan mamaya sa BGC dahil na-absorb na siya ng pinapanood. Ang malala pa, plinano na rin niya na manood ng Sci-fi series mamaya pagkatapos pero ginulat siya ng ringtone niyang Ring Ding Dong ng Shinee.

_ Baekla calling _

Sinagot niya ito habang yakap ang lalagyan ng stick-o sa kabilang kamay. "Hello?"

"Hoy, bakla, kanina pa ako nag-dodoorbell dito. Anong oras na bibihisan at mimake-up(an) pa kita!"

"Ha? Bakit? Ano meron?"

"Tanga! Punta tayo BGC. Birthday ni Minah at proposal ni Dae, hellerr!!"

"Ay! Ngayon ba yun?"

"Gaga, oo! Dali buksan mo na tong gate niyo linchak ka! Dadating na din si Sehun! Dali!"

"Ay! Ay! Oo nga pala!" 

Nang maalala ni Kyungsoo ang lahat, mabilis siyang lumabas at pinagbuksan ng gate si Baekhyun. Yakap pa rin niya ang garapon ng stick-o.

Dumukot naman si Baekhyun ng stick-o at tsaka dumirediretso sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

Naiwang nakabukas ang laptop ng lalaki na mabilis din niyang pinatay pero tinandaan muna kung saan siya huminto sa pinapanood.

"Ano ba yan, Soo? Bakit puro chichirya kinakain mo?"

"Cravings."

"Dinaig mo pa ang buntis." Komento ni Baekhyun habang nagliligpit na ng kalat si Kyungsoo.

Matapos magligpit, pagkabalik ni Kyungsoo sa kwarto, nakita na niya ang nakalatag na damit sa kama niya.

"Bawal umangal sa napili ko. Ngayon, upo sa harap at mi-make up(an) na kita."

Habang minimake-up ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo, panay ang kakasalita nito. "Baekhyun, ayoko mag-mukhang clown ah?"

"Gaga, di tayo pupunta ng kid's party para gawin kitang clown. Tingala. Tiin sa taas." Inapplyan niya ito ng eyeliner.

"B-Baek, mahapdi."

"Shh, tiis ganda Marie."

"Di Marie pangalan ko. Kyungsoo."

"Tchhh. E di tiis ganda Marie Kyungsoo Solenn Doh Heussaff."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at nanahimik na.

Matapos ang bonggang make over, inabutan ni Baekhyun ng bilugang salamin si Kyungsoo. "Ano? Mukhang clown?"

"Whoa, sino to, Baek? Ang g-ganda."

Nakapamewang si Baekhyun. "Ikaw yan. Maganda ka naman kasi talaga. Kulang lang sa ayos."

"Kaya ba walang nanliligaw sa akin? Kasi mukha akong lolo lagi?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang tinitingnan pa rin ang sarili sa salamin at bahagyang napangiti.

"Baliw. Kase bulag sila. Mas maganda ka pa sa lahat ng maganda kung tutuusin. Teka, bibihis na ako. Malapit na daw si Sehun. Yung doorbell ah? Mamaya di mo na naman marinig."

"Hm. Salamat, Baek." Ngisi niya sa kaibigan.

"Welcome, baby boo."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa salamin.

* * *

Dumating si Sehun at ready na sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo na umalis.

"Aba, ang gaganda ah?" Smirk ni Sehun sa dalawa. 

"Excuse me, matagal na kaming maganda." Sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Lam ko. O siya, sakay na."

Sa sasakyan...

"Soo, ang ganda mo talaga ngayon." Yakap ni Baek sa braso ng katabing kaibigan. "Baka naman may matipuhan kang Alpha sa party at may lumandi rin sayo dun. Baka naman pwede mo na kalimutan yung Jongin na yun."

"Di naman ako pumunta dun para lumandi."

"Nga pala, nakwento sa akin ni Dae reaksyon mo nung nag-break na yung dalawa." Ungkat ni Sehun.

"Oo nga pala, nakwento rin ni Dae sa akin. Wala ka na daw pake?" Taas kilay ni Baekhyun sa katabi.

"Di naman sa walang pake. May gusto pa rin naman ako sa kanya no. Eh di kung break e di break. Di ko na kailangan mag-react ng OA."

"Okay." At dun na nila tinuldukan ang usapan.

Ibinalin na lng nla ang usapan sa ibang bagay sa byahe para di maburyo.

Nang makarating sa lugar at gabi na rin, di maiwasang maging conscious ni Kyungsoo lalo na't pinagtitinginan siya ng mga nadadaanan.

Di ba niya alam kung sa suot ba niya o sa make-up pero nahihiya na siya.

Nasa gitna siya ng dalawang kaibigan at kahit anong tago niya sa dalawa ay napapansin pa rin niya ang mga tao na tumitingin sa kanya.

"Sehun? B-Baek? U-Uwi na kaya ako?" Tanong niya sa dalawa bago sila pumasok mismo sa club Exordium.

"Kararating lang natin, Soo."

"K-Kasi..."

"Hay nako, Soo. Kung dahil pinagtitinginan ka, well, don't worry. You're hot and pretty kaya ganun. Di ka pwede umalis. Gusto mo ba magtampo si Dae sayo?" Masungit na sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya kaya napaisip siya.

"Ayaw."

"Yun naman pala. Tara na."

Pagkapasok sa club, manghang-mangha na naman si Kyungsoo. First time niya kasi makapunta sa ganung lugar. Madilim nga lang at masakit sa mata ang mga nagsisiyawang iba't-ibang kulay na mga ilaw.

Marami na rin tao sa loob. Mga di nila kakilala, marahil mga bisita ni Minah halos.

"Kyungsoo!" Isang babae ang lumapit sa kanila. 

"Minah! Hello! Happy birthday!" Yakap at bati nilang tatlo sa babaeng omega.

"Kyungsoo, ikaw ba talaga yan?" Tiningnan siya ng babae mula ulo hanggang paa. "Ang ganda ng suot mo, bagay sayo."

"S-Salamat." Pamumula niya. 

"Actually, you look hot tonight. I'm sure maraming Alpha mamaya ang lalapit sayo." Dagdag pa ng babae.

Nahihiyang ngumiti si Kyungsoo. Hindi sanay sa compliments pero nagagalak siya marinig ito sa mga kaibigan. "Kakain lang ako dito."

"Sus, enjoy ka rin by socializing."

"Hay nako, sinabi ko rin yan sa kanya kanina na dito na siya humanap ng Alpha niya."

Si Sehun naman naghahanap na ng maiinom nang biglang isang malakas na party music ang tumugtog at naghiyawan ang iba. Namangha si Kyungsoo sa mga nagsisiyawan na sa gitna.

Napatingin sina Baekhyun at Minah sa reaksyon ni Kyungsoo at napangiti.

"Soo, sayaw ka din dun."

"Ay, di ako marunong sumayaw. Dito lang ako."

"Wala ka pa rin talaga pinagbago, Soo. Cute at inosente pa rin." Pisil ni Minah sa mataba niyang pisngi. "Wala pa si Dae. Help yourselves na lang ah? Enjoy and thank you thank you talaga sa pagpunta."

Nang makaalis na si Minah, naglibot naman si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo para humanap ng makakain pero tumambay na lang sila sa tabi ng chocolate fountain at dun kumain ng marshmallows.

Lumipas ang mga oras at kumain kain lang si Kyungsoo. Dumating na din si Jongdae at masaya silang binati nito.

"Buti na lang pumunta talaga kayo! Lalo ka na, Soo! Aba, tingnan mo nga naman. Ang ganda ganda mo ngayon." Masayang bati ni Jongdae sa kanya.

"Salamat. Si Baek tumulong sa akin." Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo habang kinakalikot ang suot na kwintas.

"Hm. O siya, enjoy lang kayo. Puntahan ko na si Minah."

"Go, Dae." Cheer ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan nila at lumipas ang ilang oras ng pagpaparty ng lahat.

Wala talagang ginawa si Kyungsoo kundi ang lumibot-libot at kumain lang.

Nagpa-iwan na rin siya kina Sehun at Baekhyun dahil gustong sumayaw ng dalawa.

Di rin naman nagkamali sa sinabi si Minah na panigurado ay lalapitan siya ng mga Alpha.

Anim rin ang nagtangka pero sa tuwing getting to know each other na sila ng Alpha (na wala naman din talaga siyang interes at iniisip na lang na pangpraktis niya ito one day kung sakaling lapitan siya ni Jongin) tuwing nababanggit niya ang pagkahilig sa mga conspiracy theories at weird/nerdy stuff, ineexcuse na ng mga alpha ang mga sarili nila at tuluyan nang iniiwan si Kyungsoo.

Sa huling lalaking alpha na nag-attempt siyang landiin, narinig niya ang lalaki na bumulong ng, "weird" at kumurot ang puso niya.

Napayuko siya sa lungkot.

Sa mga minuto ring iyon, nag-umpisa na kumanta ang lahat ng Happy Birthday kay Minah.

Pinag-tipon ang lahat sa gitna habang nasa maliit na stage ang birthday girl.

Inaliw na lang ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa pagkanta sa sulok. Di na niya kasi mahanap sina Sehun at Baekhyun.

Ilang saglit pa, umakyat na ng stage si Jongdae bitbit ang isang bouquet ng red tulips na paborito ni Minah at kinantahan ang girlfriend ng I'll Never Go.

Sa bridge ng kanta, dun na lumuhod si Jongdae at pinakita ang singsing sa girlfriend.

Naluha si Kyungsoo sa napanood.

May halong inggit at kilig ang nararamdaman niya. Napakaswerte ni Minah kay Jongdae habang siya, wala. Walang nagtatangkang mahalin siya. 

Gusto rin niya sana isang araw may lalaking susurpresa sa kanya at aayain siya magpakasal. Gusto lng naman niya magmahal at mahalin rin pero mukhang malabo. Pero kahit ganun, may katiting pa rin siyang umaasa na baka isang araw may Alpha rin na magmamahal sa kanya ng wagas.

Masaya siya para kay Jongdae at Minah.

* * *

Nagpaalam ng maaga si Kyungsoo umuwi.

Si Sehun at Baekhyun ay pareho nang lasing at naglalandian sa sulok.

Di na siya nagpaalam sa dalawa kasi ayaw niyang guluhin ang dalawa. Alam naman din niya na may something ang dalawa kaya hinayaan na niya.

Kaso nga lang, di niya alam paano umuwi. Palakad-lakad lang siya at mukhang paikot-ikot lang din.

Ang malala, di rin pala niya dala ang cellphone. Di na rin niya alam pano bumalik sa club Exordium. 

Pero isang bagay ang pumukaw ng kanyang atensyon.

May pagkalabo man ang mata, alam niya kung si Jongin ang nakikita o hindi.

Dahil ilang metro ang layo sa kanya, isang lasing na Jongin Kim ang papunta sa kanya.

"Oy, oy," Pasuray suray na lakad ni Jongin papunta sa kanya. Lasing man ito, napakagwapo pa rin nito sa paningin ni Kyungsoo na hindi na makakilos sa kinakatayuan.

Di alam ni Kyungsoo kung siya ba ang tinatawag ng lalaki pero paglingon niya, wala nang tao bukod sa kanila.

"Oy..." At huminto na nga si Jongin sa harap niya at humawak pa sa mga balikat niya para hindi matumba.

Amoy alak man si Jongin, nangingibabaw pa rin naman ang natural nitong samyo na nagpapahina sa mga omega.

"Ikaw."

"A-ako?" Magkalapit na ang kanilang mga mukha.

"Hm. Ikaw."

"B-Bakit?" Kabado niyang tanong. Sa lahat ng araw na pwede silang magkita, ngayon pa talaga siya binigyan ng pagkakataong mapalapit kay Jongin Kim.

"U-Uwi na tayo. Uwi mo ko...Dyan lang ako. May condo. Uwi na. Mainit na dito." Reklamo ng basketbolista.

Tumango agad si Kyungsoo at inakay ang lalaki. U-oo lang ata talaga siya nang u-oo sa gusto nito kaya heto siya't nasa posisyon na ng pinapangarap niya.

"S-saan condo mo?" Libot ng mata ni Kyungsoo dahil wala talaga siyang alam sa lugar. Ni wallet wala rin pala siyang dala.

Buong akala kasi niya sabay sabay silang uuwi tatlo nina Sehun at Baekhyun pero mapaglaro ang tadhana sa kanya.

Habang naglalakad at hinihintay ang sagot ni Jongin, naramdaman niya ang lalaki na pinaparaanan ang ilong nito sa kanyang tenga. "Omega ka pala. Ang bango. Ang bango bango mo."

Umingit si Kyungsoo at ramdam niya ang pagkakuryente ng katawan niya sa paglapit ng mga labi ni Jongin sa leeg niya.

Palakas pa nang palakas ang kabog ng kanyang dibdib.

"San na condo mo? Uwi ka na. Baka may makakita pa sayo dito."

Binulong ni Jongin ang pangalan ng building.

Nahihiya man, kinaya naman ni Kyungsoo na magtanong-tanong sa mga tao sa paligid kung saan ang condo building na tinutukoy ni Jongin.

Ilang minuto pa ang paglalakad at kahit siya ay nag-iinit na sa sobrang pawis, nakarating din sila sa building.

"D-Dito ka na."

"Samahan mo ko. Ayoko mapag-isa." Hiling ni Jongin sa kanya na may katiting na lungkot sa tono.

Pagkasakay sa elevator at pagkabanggit ni Jongin ng 32 at napindot na iyon ni Kyungsoo, sumampa ulit si Jongin sa kanya at sininghot-singhot ang kanyang amoy.

"Ang bango..."

Di mapakali si Kyungsoo. Namumula na siya sa sinasabi ng Alpha tungkol sa kanyang amoy. Di rin niya alam kung natural ba itong nilalabas ng kanyang katawan o kung kontrolado ba niya o hindi.

Isa pa, walang Alpha ang nagtangkang nagsabi sa kanya na may kaaya-ayang syang amoy.

Wala nga rin siyang hinuha kung ano ba talaga ang amoy niya. Kaibigan man niya ang alpha na si Sehun, ni minsan wala itong nabanggit tungkol sa kanyang samyo.

At heto ang lalaking kanyang gusto, walang tigil sa pagpuri sa naturang mabango niyang amoy.

Naliliyo na si Kyungsoo.

Mabilis ang mga naging pangyayari pagtapak ng dalawa sa unit.

Inatake agad ng Alpha ng halik ang nanghihina na si Kyungsoo. Nalulunod na ang omega sa samyo at presensya ng alpha at kahit alam niyang wala sa huwisyo si Jongin ay hindi niya ito nagawang tanggihan sa gusto.

Sa kama ang naging huling hantungan ng dalawa.

Bumigay si Kyungsoo na nawala na rin sa realidad at nalimutan na isipin ang magiging kapalit sa kanilang pagsiping at kung ano man ang sasalubong sa kanila sa sumunod na araw.

Pero mahina talaga si Kyungsoo.

Sa bawat puri ni Jongin sa ibabaw niya, sa kanyang amoy, mula sa malalambot niyang mga hita at pwetan, ay lalo lang siyang inuuhaw ng kagustuhang mas mapalapit pa sa alpha.

At ang pinaka hindi inaasahan niyang mangyari sa lahat...ay markahan siya ni Jongin bilang kanya.

Isang marka, tanda ng pag-angkin ng kapares panghabang-buhay.

Doon nagtatapos ang kanya, ang kanilang gabi.


	2. Saradong Puso

Nagising si Jongin na masakit ang ulo.

Maliwanag na sa labas at nasasagi na rin ang kanyang mukha ng sinag ng araw mula sa uwang ng kanyang makapal na kurtina.

Ngunit sa pagdilat ng kanyang mga mata, bumungad sa kanya ang hubong lalaki na nakayakap sa tagiliran niya.

Sa gulat, di niya naiwasang di mapasigaw. "Sino ka!?"

Mabilis siyang lumayo sa estranghero na walang duda ay isang omega.

Dumilat ang lalaki at napanguso. Pero imbis na magulat ito sa sitwasyon nila, ngumiti lang ito sa kanya.

"Good morning." Hikab ng di kilalang lalaki.

"Excuse me? Sino ka at bakit nandito ka sa condo ko!?" Galit niyang sabi.

Oo uminom siya nitong nakaraang gabi para makapagmuni-muni pero hindi ang makipag one night stand sa kung sinu-sino na lang.

Tahimik ang omega at nagpupunas pa ng mata. Parang pusa umasta.

Umupo ang lalaking walang saplot pang-taas at bakas sa katawan nito ang ilang marka na ikinagulat ni Jongin.

'Ako ba gumawa niyan?'

"Hoy, di mo ba ako sasagutin? Sino ka at bakit ka nandito!? A-Anong nangyare?" Kinakabahan siya sa malalaman.

Ngumuso ang lalaki at humikab ulit.

Tiningnan maigi ni Jongin ang lalaki at di niya talaga maalala kung saan niya nadampot ang lalaking ito? Pano na lang kung may sakit ito? Pano na lang kung blackmail-in siya? Pano na lang ang kinabukasan niya, ang pangarap niyang maging parte ng PBA kung sisirain ito ng lalaki?

Sumilip ang lalaki sa nakatakip nitong mga binti at ngumuso. "Hala, pati binti ko may ano...ano nga ba tawag dito? Chunini? Chinini?" Tumingin din ito sa katawan niya lalong lalo na sa dibdib niya. "Hala, ang dami."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin sa reaksyon ng lalaki.

"Seryoso, di mo alam tawag diyan?" Sa lahat ata ng na-kama ni Jongin, ang lalaking kasama niya ngayon ang pinakakakaiba sa lahat.

"Alam ko english nito, hickey pero tagalog nalilimutan ko lagi. Chukulili ba? Chukunini? Ugh. Masisiraan ako ng bait kakaisip. Ano ba tagalog nito?"

Napabuntong-hininga si Jongin at napakamot sa ulo. Pero seryoso, pano niya 'to nadala sa condo niya?

"Teka, bago ko sagutin yan, sino ka? Ano nangyari kagabi?"

Pero malalim pa ring nag-iisip si Kyungsoo hanggang sa may imaginary na bumbilya na sa taas ng ulo niya.

"Ah! Alam ko na! Chukwinini!" Proud niyang sagot bago bumungisngis at pumalakpak.

Pinandilatan lang ni Jongin ang lalaki. Natakot siya bigla dahil, minor ba 'tong naka-one night stand niya?

Tangina.

"Ano ulit tanong mo, Jonginnie?" Tapik ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga labi.

"Jonginnie?"

Tumango ang lalaki. "Hm. Nickname ko sayo. Jonginnie. O kaya pwede rin Nini kasi binigyan mo ko maraming chukwinini!"

Stunned si Jongin. Gusto niya matawa na ewan. Pero tangina teka gusto niya muna linawin ang nangyari pero maraming segway itong lalaki.

"Wait, wag ka muna magsalita. Please? I just want to know pano 'to nangyari? Dahil to be honest, hindi ako nakikipag-one night stand lalo na kapag lasing at sa kung sinu-sino lang."

Nangingilid na bigla ang mga luha ng lalaki.

"Wait, di pa ako tapos. Ayoko rin namang ma-offend ka, okay? Ako muna."

"Okay." Sunod ng lalaki pero naiiyak na talaga ito at medyo naguiguilty si Jongin dahil nagkamali ba siya ng approach dito?

"Gusto ko malaman anong pangalan mo, ilang taon ka na. Then just tell me pano? Pano tayo napunta dito? Did you take advantage of me dahil kilala mo ko? UAAP? Familiar ka ba dun?"

Pinaglaruan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga daliri. "K-Kyungsoo Doh. 20 years old. Graduating. Uhm, Computer Science major. Same school tulad mo."

Nabunutan ng tinik si Jongin nang malaman ang edad ng lalaki. "Puta, akala ko I fucked a minor na. Shet. So same school."

Di makatingin si Kyungsoo sa lalaki. "Di kita pinagsamantalahan. Galing ako sa birthday party ng fiancee ng friend ko kaso umalis na ako kasi di ako marunong magparty tsaka busog na ako di na ako makakain. Yung dalawa ko namang friend, siguro sila na. Tsaka ikaw lumapit sakin."

"Ako? Nilapitan kita?" Di makapaniwala si Jongin na lalapit siya sa lalaki nang lasing. Pero sa kabilang banda, kasalanan din naman niya na nagpasasa siya sa alak.

"Kasi sabi mo iuwi na kita kasi mainit. Kaso naman sa elevator inaamoy mo ko tapos pagpasok natin dito kiniss mo ko."

"Ako unang humalik? Inamoy kita?" Di talaga makapaniwala si Jongin sa ginawang kapabayaan. Pano ito ginawa ni Kyungsoo sa kanya? Wala siyang clue.

"Hm. Bulong ka pa nang bulong na mabango ako."

Nang subukag amuyin ni Jongin ang samyo ng lalaki, wala siyang mahagilap.

Malamang blinock na ito ni Kyungsoo kaya di niya alam kung totoo nga bang mabango ang omega na ito.

Tsaka iilang omega pa lang ang nagustuhan niya ang samyo dahil may pagka-mapili si Jongin.

"Okay." Tiningnan niya ulit ang mga marka sa katawan ng maliit na omega.

"Tapos ano..." Namula bigla ang lalaki na lalong ikinakaba ni Jongin. May ginawa pa ba siyang dapat hindi niya ginawa?

"Ano pa?"

Napakamot si Kyungsoo sa batok at napangiti. "Ano..."

"Ano?"

"Nagulat ako kasi gustong-gusto mo yung utong ko." Dagdag niya pa, habang nakausli ang nguso.

"Ha?"

"Sinipsip mo kagabi. Ayaw mo tigilan. Tapos ano...nagulat ako. May gatas na lumabas." Nagtakip na ng mukha si Kyungsoo at nag-iingit.

Nakanganga lang si Jongin sa mga naririnig at di niya aakalaing may inosente pa palang tao sa mundo.

At natawa siya bahagya. Tangina. "Ano pa?"

Sumilip si Kyungsoo sa mga daliri niya at nagtakip ulit ng mukha bago magsalita. "Dinilaanmoyunganokoyungpwetko."

Ewan ba ni Jongin pero weirdo man itong naka-one night stand niyang schoolmate din pala niya, medyo natuwa naman siya sa kainosentehan nito.

"Ano? Di ko nagets."

"Yung ano ko. Yung alam mo na, kung san mo pinasok. Ano, dinilaan mo." Ayaw na ipakita ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya pero ang dulo ng mga tenga niya ay pulang pula na hanggang sa dibdib niyang inulan ng marka.

Tumawa si Jongin. "Normal lang yun. First time?"

Tumango ang omega.

Pano nangyari ang lahat, di talaga alam ni Jongin. Wala siyang malay kung paano siya inakit ng nasabing omega. Isa pa, si Kyungsoo ang una niyang na-kama na virgin at di rin niya alam kung bakit sa kanya pa binigay ni Kyungsoo ang first time niya.

"Masarap naman ba?"

Marahang tumango ng ulo si Kyungsoo. "Oo."

Napangiti si Jongin at tinapik ang lalaki sa ulo. "Tara, kain na muna tayo."

Pero ang one night stand, ay pang isahang gabi lamang para kay Jongin. Lalo na para kay Kyungsoo.

* * *

Maasikaso si Jongin sa kanya. Pinahiram siya nito ng damit pampalit at pinakain.

Nahiya pa si Kyungsoo dahil naparami ang kinain niyang manok at kanin na order nila sa malapit na Mcdo.

As usual, nilunod na naman niya nag kanin sa gravy dahil nagrequest siya ng pitong gravy kay Jongin nang umorder ito.

Nakatingin lang din si Jongin sa kanya habang kumakain at di niya mapigilang hindi kiligin.

Too good to be true ang nangyari sa kanya. Sa tatlong taon ba naman niyang pinagmamasdan si Jongin mula sa malayo, ngayon pang kung kelan sila graduating tsaka sila pinaglapit ng tadhana.

Masaya si Kyungsoo. Masayang masaya. Eto na ang pinakamasyang experience niya sa buong buhay niya. At mukhang may pag-asa siya sa alpha, lalo na at minarkahan siya nito tanda ng pagiging mates for life nila.

"Ano..." May sasabihin sana siya kaso inunahan siya ni Jongin.

"Tapos ka na? Hatid kita pauwi sa inyo." Ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya.

Bilang isang omega at mated na ng isang Alpha, sumunod si Kyungsoo sa kanya at sumakay sa kotse nitong Subaru na two-seater.

Pagkaseatbelt, umalis na sila. "San ka nakatira?"

At sinabi niya ang buong address.

Tahimik sa sasakyan. Ibang-iba sa atmospera nitong umaga.

Inaantok na ulit si Kyungsoo pero pinigilan niyang huwag makatulog. Panakaw-nakaw din siya ng tingin sa lalaking gusto, at baka nga mahal na rin talaga niya.

Naalala niya ang naudlot niyang sasabihin sa lalaki kanina kaya naglakas loob ulit siyang bitawan ang mga salitang--pero inunahan ulit siya ni Jongin.

"Pwede bang secret lang natin 'tong nangyari na 'to? Ayokong may makaalam na iba." Niliko ni Jongin ang sasakyan. Para namang natusok ng karayom ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

"B-Bakit naman?"

"Ayokong kumalat 'to sa campus. Just keep it to yourself. Wag mo rin sasabihin sa mga friends mo. Ayoko lang ng chismis."

"Okay...Pero..."

"And one more thing, kung magkita man tayo sa campus, just pretend nothing happened."

"Uhm...d-di mo ba nagustuhan yung nangyari? D-Di ka ba nag-enjoy?"

"Di naman sa ganun. Mukha namang nag-enjoy ako based pa lang sa ginawa ko sa katawan mo. Naparami higop ko." Nagawa pa niyang tumawa pero si Kyungsoo gusto na bumaba.

"Ah." Bitter ang tawa na lumabas sa bibig ni Kyungsoo. "So di ka attracted sa akin? Wala lang talaga 'to sayo?"

"A one night stand is for one night only. Kaya nga one, di ba? Kasi isa lang. Tsaka di talaga ako umuulit. And no, I'm sorry pero hindi kita type. Oo, cute ka, nakakatuwa actually, pero sorry, hindi talaga. Di ko alam anong kagaguhang pumasok sa utak ko kagabi para mangyari 'to. Pero ok na rin kasi nakilala kita. Di ba?"

Gusto na umiyak ni Kyungsoo pero pinigilan niya. "O-okay..."

Nanatili ang katahimikan sa kotse hanggang sa makarating na sila sa tapat ng bahay ng mga Doh.

Masakit man ang sinabi ni Jongin sa kanya, di naman siya pinalaking mabilis magpatalo.

"Salamat sa paghatid."

"Welcome."

Pinagbuksan siya ng lalaki ng pinto pero bago siya bumaba, tiningnan niya maigi si Jongin.

"Di mo ata alam."

"Ang alin?"

Lalong gumusot ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. "Di mo nga alam."

"Ang alin ba?"

Nagtitigan ang dalawa.

"Minarkahan mo na ako. Alpha na kita, omega mo na ako."

"Ha?" Napasigaw si Jongin. "Teka, baka niloloko mo lang ako. Yung totoo, pinagsamantalahan mo talaga ako no?"

Na-offend si Kyungsoo sa lalaki pero nanatili siyang kalmado. "Kahit naman na gusto kita, di naman ako ganung tao na basta bastang mananamantala."

"O, di sinabi mo rin pala na gusto mo na ako. Kaya naman pumayag ka na iuwi ako sa condo ko. Kasi kung hindi naman, tataboy mo naman ako, di ba? E, di pinagsamantalahan mo nga ako."

Kuyom na ang mga daliri ni Kyungsoo. "Hindi ka ba marunong makinig? Hindi nga sabi e!"

"Ikaw itong lumapit sa akin. Ikaw 'tong nang-akit ng samyo mo. At ayoko rin naman na may makakita sayo na iba kaya tinulungan kita na makauwi sa condo mo. Wala akong intensyon na mangyari yung nangyari sa atin." Naluluha na si Kyungsoo kaya ayaw na ayaw niya ang nagagalit.

"Ikaw 'tong lumapit, ako pa ang may kasalanan? Ikaw ang nauna, ako pa rin may kasalanan just because inamin ko na sayo ngayon na may gusto ako sayo? Oo, gustong gusto kita at di mo ko kilala. At kahit tatlong taon na akong may gusto sayo, di ko naisip kailanman na pagsamantalahan ka."

Umagos na ang mga luha sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

Akala niya masaya na ang araw niya, yun din pala ang araw na tatapos sa kanya.

Pinunasan niya ang mga luha na di na niya napigilang ilabas. "Gusto kita sobra. Makita lang kita okay na kahit lagi na lang ako nasasaktan kapag may bago ka. Di ko naman din inakalang magkikita tayo sa ganung sitwasyon. Akala ko okay na kasi minarkahan mo ako pero ang tanga tanga ko."

Napasalampak si Jongin sa manibela. "Tangina." Bulong niya sa sarili.

"Pero di kita iiwasan sa campus. Magdusa ka." Bumaba na si Kyungsoo at dumiretso na sa gate ng bahay nila. Nilingon niya ulit si Jongin at tiningnan nang masama bago pumasok sa loob at nagkulong sa kwarto para mag-dive sa kanyang kama.

"Bwiset siya." Bulong niya.

Samantala, nanatili si Jongin sa kotse. Bukas pa rin ang pinto kung san bumaba si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung ano na ang dapat gawin sa sitwasyong ito lalo na at nagawa niya ang isang bagay na hindi pa siya handang gawin--ang mag-claim ng omega na gusto niyang makasama habangbuhay.

Ang na-claim pa niya, ay isang lalaking di naman niya mahal at gusto.

* * *

"O, anyare sayo? Bakit umalis ka agad?" Tumawag si Baekhyun sa kanya.

Gabi na at nakahilata pa rin siya sa kama. "Kasi ayokong sirain gabi niyo ni Sehun."

"Hm. E, pano ka nakauwi?"

"Kayo na ba?"

"Iniiba mo usapan, Soo. Oo, kami na. O, pano ka nakauwi?"

Naiinggit si Kyungsoo. Buti pa ang mga kaibigan niya may mga taong nagmamahal ng tunay sa kanila, habang siya...mated na nga pero sa taong wala naman atang pag-asang mahalin siya pabalik.

"Nag-taxi." Pagsisinungaling niya.

"Weh?"

"E, di wag ka maniwala."

"Pero buti nakauwi ka. Nag-aalala kami sayo. Tapos di mo pa sinasagot mga tawag namin."

"Sorry, naiwan ko pala kasi phone ko."

"Typical you, dahil di ka naman mahilig mag-gadget. Pero buti you're safe Marie Kyungsoo Solenn Heussaff Doh."

"Oy, di nga ako si Solenn!"

"Ikaw talaga, di mabiro. O siya, tulog ka na. Maaga pa bukas."

"Uh, Baek?"

"Hm?"

Nagdalawang-isip bigla si Kyungsoo kung sasabihin ba niya ang napakabilis na progress ng kwento niya with Jongin Kim.

"Ay, joke, wala pala. Sige tulog ka na din."

"Ok, goodnight bebe."

"Night."

Pagkababa ng cellphone, tumitig lang ulit si Kyungsoo sa kisame at inalala ang gabing natumbok nila ni Jongin.

Napakasaya sa pakiramdam. Napakarahan ni Jongin sa kanya. Maingat pero mapusok sa kanya. Pero gago rin pala sa huli. At gago rin niya dahil kahit ganun, gusto pa rin niya ang lalaki.

* * *

Normal lang ang araw. Di pa niya nakakasalubong si Jongin Kim major in Marketing.

Di rin niya maintindihan ang sarili. Gusto na ayaw niya makita ang alpha. Gusto kasi mahal na talaga niya ata kahit medyo bwiset siya, ayaw rin kasi nga bwiset pa rin siya.

Yakap ang makapal na libro tungkol sa aliens na isasauli na niya sa library, isang pamilyar na sasakyan ang huminto sa gilid niya pero sige pa rin siya sa paglalakad.

Nang malagpasan ang kotse, isang kamay ang kumuha sa braso niya. "Teka, mag-usap tayo."

Ay parang gusto bawiin ni kyungsoo ang salitang "mahal na niya".

"Pano kung ayoko?" Pagtataray niya sa alpha.

"Please. Mag-usap tayo. Sa kotse. Baka kung ano pa isipin ng iba."

"Ayoko nga. Nandito ako, dito mo ako kausapin."

Ginulo ni Jongin ang buhok niya. Pero gwapo pa rin.

Bumulong ang alpha. "Alpha mo ako. Sumunod ka na lang."

Kumalas si Kyungsoo sa hawak ni Jongin sa kanya. "Pagsigawan mo muna yan sa lahat bago ako sumunod."

Napabuntong-hininga si Jongin. "Sige na, sige na. Dito na." At ngumuso ang mokong.

Kunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. "Ano na?"

Dumistansya si Kyungsoo sa alpha. Masyado itong mabango at ayaw niyang magpatalo muli sa samyo at presensya nito.

"Kita tayo mamaya sa botanical garden. 2pm. Dun tayo mag-usap."

"Ayoko nga, may klase ako nun eh."

"8pm?"

"Nasa byahe na ako?"

"Hays nu oras ka free?"

"Ngayon."

Tumingin si Jongin sa paligid at pinagtitinginan sila ng iba.

Tumikhim ang lalaki at umasta na walang namamagitang something sa kanila ni Kyungsoo.

"Uh," Pumeke ito ng ngiti para di magmukhang binubully niya ang maliit. "May pinagsabihan ka ba?"

"Wala."

"Good."

"Yun lang?"

"Tsaka kapag may nagtanong sayo bakit mo ko kausap ngayon sabihin mo na lang na for thesis ah?"

"Ayoko nga. Di ako nagsisinungaling." Pero naalala niya nagsinungaling siya kay Baekhyun.

Nag-deflate ang mga balikat ni Jongin. "Seryoso ako. Please, let's stay as strangers here."

"Pinag-isipan mo ba yan maigi? Pinatulog ka ba niyan kagabi?" Weirdo man at inosente si Kyungsoo, nakakatakot naman ito magalit.

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Jongin. "Kaya nga we need to talk more tungkol dito. 2pm."

"Ayoko."

"Fine, ayaw mo, di wag. Just please, stay away, ok?"

"Ayoko nga. Tingnan mo, stay away stay away ka pang nalalaman pero ikaw yung lapit nang lapit. Tch." Inirapan ni Kyungsoo ang alpha at lumakad na papaalis. "Tanga."

Medyo na-conscious pa si Jongin dahil may mga nakakita at nakarinig sa kanila ni Kyungsoo. "Tangina."

* * *

Umusad ang araw ni Kyungsoo nang matiwasay. Perfect niya ang 50 items quiz at nilibre pa siya ni Jongdae ng Magnum ice-cream.

Masayang-masaya si Kyungsoo pero tuwing naiisip si Jongin, imbis na kiligin at lumambot ang puso, nabbwiset lang siya dito. "Tch."

"Soo!" Si Baekhyun. Agad siyang dinambahan ng kaibigan sa likod at kiniss ang noo niya.

"Baekhyun!!"

Tumawa si Baekhyun at inakbayan ang kaibigan. "Sabay na tayo umuwi."

"San si Sehun?"

"May practice pa para sa group project. Gagabihin."

Napanguso si Kyungsoo sa inggit sa kaibigan. Napabulong tuloy siya. "Buti ka pa."

"Ha?"

"Haha, wala! Kako, uwi na tayo. Trapik na sa daan."

Pagtingala ulit ni Kyungsoo, sakto patawid ang team ni Jongin papunta sa direksyon nila.

Naka-pang practice outfit si Jongin.

Sleeveless ang suot, nagpuputukan ang mga braso sa laki.

Kung di lang siguro nangyari ang gabing alam niyo na, baka ngayon naglalaway si Kyungsoo sa alpha. Pero ngayon hindi. Dedma.

Nagtagpo ang mga mata ng dalawa pero umirap si Kyungsoo. Kaso yung gabing maalab, naalala niya. Ang gabing mahigpit ang kapit niya sa mga braso ni Jongin habang bumabayo ito sa kanya. Napakatigas ng katawan ng lalaki at katamtaman ang laki. Napakaganda tingnan. Nakakaaya. Kaya naman hinang-hina si Kyungsoo ng gabing iyon.

"Yung laway mo baka tumulo." Abot ni Baek sa kanya ng panyo.

Hinampas ni Kyungsoo pabalik ang panyo kay Baekhyun sa mukha nito at lumakad na nang hindi nililingon si Jongin.

"Oy, Marie Kyungsoo Solenn! Hintayin mo ko, gaga ka!"

Samantala, nilingon naman ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at narinig pa ang tawag sa knya ng kaibigan.

"Solenn pala ah."

* * *

May topak si Kyungsoo. Bwiset na bwiset na naman siya kay Jongin Kim. Pinatahimik nga siya nito ng ilang araw pero makikita niya may kaakbay na maliit na lalaki at mukhang may something pa?

Gaguhan pala ha?

"Oy, Soo, san ka pupunta?"

Umalis ito sa pila sa Mcdo at lumabas.

Natural sa mga omega na taken na maging possessive sa kanilang mga alpha.

Ayon sa research, once mated, mas strong ang connection ng dalawa at triple ang tindi ng possessiveness ng pair sa isa't-isa.

At heto nasampolan na si Kyungsoo na nanggigilaiti na sa inis.

"Hoy Jongin!"

Lumingon ang dalawa. Nasa labas sila ng campus. Nagsisidaanan ang mga tricycle sa kalsada. Yung iba nakatambay sa fishbolan.

Binigyan siya ng tingin ni Jongin na, 'huwag. huwag mong susubukan...'

Nakapamewang si Kyungsoo, tinaas ang salamin at ngumiti. "Ay, na-hoy pala kita."

"Bakit, sino ka ba?" Tanong ng maliit na lalaki.

Tiningnan niya ito mula ulo hanggang paa. "Tsk." bago tingnan si Jongin na tameme lang.

"Sino ako? Sino?" Natawa si Kyungsoo. "Actually, wala lang. Pero ba't di mo tanungin si Daddy Jongin? Siya sasagot para sayo."

Alam ni Kyungsoo na napuruhan niya si Jongin dahil tiningnan siya nang masama ng kasamang lalaki.

"Sino siya?"

"Teka lang ah." Lumapit si Jongin sa kanya at dinala siya sa tabi. "Anong ginagawa mo?"

"Alpha kita, bakit may kasama kang mabahong omega?"

"Nakakaamoy ka ng omega?"

"Hindi."

Napakamot sa ulo si Jongin. "Anong problema mo?"

"Kasi nga alpha kita, ayokong may kasama kang ibang omega!"

"Shhh, wag mo lakasan baka marinig ka niya."

"Kakama mo?"

"H-Hindi."

"Sinungaling."

"Hindi nga. We dated yun lang."

"Bakit di na lang ako?"

"Pinag-usapan na natin 'to di ba? I'm not attracted to you. That's it. So please, di ba nga leave me alone. Di mo ba naiintindihan yun?"

"Pero we mated. Mates na tayo habang buhay."

"But not all mates are together, siguro alam mo naman yan. Please, let me score with this guy."

Again, tinusok na naman ng invisible na mga karayom ang puso ni Kyungsoo.

"Dahil ba weird ako?"

Napahilamos ng mukha si Jongin at tumingin saglit sa ka-date na naghihintay sa kanya.

"Para tumigil ka, oo, dahil weird ka. Di ko type."

Nakayuko na si Kyungsoo. "Pero mates na tao."

"Accidentally, pero hindi kita gusto. Inglisen ko pa ba para magets mo?"

"Di ka na pwede makipag-mate sa iba kasi iyo na ako."

"Then hahanap ako ng tatanggap sa akin, mated nga kaso sa di ko naman gusto."

"Mahihirapan ka."

"Please, Kyungsoo, tumigil ka na."

Umalis na si Jongin, akbay ang maliit na lalaki na kasama nito.

Nanatili si Kyungsoo sa kinakatayuan. Di niya namalayan na matagal na pala siyang nakatayo roon hanggang sa lapitan siya ni Sehun.

"Soo..."

Umiiyak na ang lalaki at yumakap sa kaibigan. "Sehun..."

At oo, narinig ni Sehun ang lahat.


	3. Ang Simula

"Oh my god, ikaw Marie Kyungsoo Solenn mates with redacted!?"

Heto sila ngayon sa kwarto ni Baekhyun. Dun dumiretso sina Sehun matapos ang nangyari.

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Di ko naman aaklaing mangyayari yun."

"Ok, nagbago na opinyon ko sa kanya. Alam ko talaga matino yun."

"Ayaw niyo kasi maniwala sa akin na gago yun eh." Iling ni Sehun.

"Pero, hindi talaga ganun si Jongin two years ago. Pero anyway, people change. Ano na balak mo, Kyungsoo?"

"Guguluhin ko siya. Iinisin ko."

"Ayaw nga niya sayo, di ba? Tas ano iiyak ka na naman?"

"Basta..."

"Oy, kung ano man yang binabalak mo Marie Kyungsoo, pag-isipan mo muna ah? Wag padalos-dalos."

Tumango si Kyungsoo at laking pasasalamat na may mga kaibigan siyang pumuprotekta sa kanya.

Sa kabilang banda, nakatitig lang si Jongin sa kisame ng kwarto niya.

* * *

Sa ilang araw na nagdaan, napakaraming nangyari.

Magbabalik na rin ang team niya para sa finals sa UAAP pero sobrang distracted niya nitong mga araw lalong-lalo na dahil sa isang Kyungsoo Doh.

Na-guilty siya sa ginawa kanina sa kanyang "mate" at nagulat siya sa pagiging possessive nito sa kanya kanina nang aksidenteng magkita sila.

"Bakit ba ang tanga tanga mo, Jongin?" Pagalit niyang sabi sa sarili. Nadamay pa tuloy ang pinsan niyang si Minseok na kasama niya kanina at kaakbay niya.

Kasalanan ba niyang mas maliit ang pinsan niya kaya siya ang umaakbay?

Teka, bakit ba siya naguiguilty sa ginawa, wala namang _sila_ ni Kyungsoo?

Ito na ba ang epekto ng pagkakaroon ng mate? May gawing lang magpapasakit sa kapareha nila, triple na ang guilt?

Pero aminado siya, ang gago niya sa ginawa. Pero kailangan.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

Matapos ang nangyari, naging goal ni Kyungsoo na pa-ibigin si Jongin. Tama nga sila, kapag umibig ka, magpapakatanga ka minsan.

"Para sayo." Abot ni Kyungsoo ng lunch box sa lalaki.

Sumipol si Ravi sa tabi at nagsmirk naman si Moonkyu.

"Ano 'to?" Tinanggap naman ni Jongin ang bigay ng lalaki.

"Luto ko. Walang lason yan. Wala rin yan love potion. Ano nga ulit tagalog nun? Dayuma? Rayuma? Ay hindi sakit yung rayuma. Ah, basta."

Nagtatawanan sa gilid si Ravi at Moonkyu pero walang paki si Kyungsoo.

Yun nga lang namumula na ang buong mukha niya. Nilakasan niya talaga ang loob na puntahan si Jongin kung san sila nagpapraktis at sakto water break nila.

"Salamat." Tipid na ngiti ni Jongin bago niya daanan lang si Kyungsoo.

Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa tatlo.

"Yie, may nagkaka-crush kay baby jong! Penge naman niyan!"

Tipid din na ngumiti si Kyungsoo at umalis na ng gym.

Pagkalingon naman ni Jongin, wala na ang omega.

"Penge, pre ah!"

"Yoko nga akin 'to no!"

"Yiee, dati binibigay lang sayo fastfood, pero ngayon mukhang lutong bahay. Ganun dapat ang omega, nagluluto di yung bibili lang ng peach mango pie!" Nagtawanan ang dalawa at nag-high five.

Umupo si Jongin at binuksan ang bigay ni Kyungsoo. Lutong adobong manok ito na may dalawang nilagang itlog at dalawang maliit na puto.

"Uy, puto!"

Hinampas ni Jongin ang kamay ni Ravi.

"Aba, aba, madamot ah? Jong, sino ba yun?"

"Oo nga? Sino ba yun at nilutuan ka ng adobong manok? Paborito mo pa."

Kinain ni Jongin ang dalawang puto bago isara ang Tupperware.

"Bakit ba?"

"Dini-date mo ba? Yung totoo na?" Sayaw ng mga kilay ni Ravi.

"Di no!"

"O, ba't ka defensive?"

"Wala."

"Magkakilala kayo?"

"Bakit ang daming tanong?"

"Syempre, pre, dapat una kami sa balita kung may natagpuan ka na na omega for life mo. Tsaka, cute yun. Kung ayaw mo, akin na lang." Dagdag pa ni Ravi na hindi ikinatuwa ni Jongin deep inside.

"Ewan ko sa inyo." Lumagok ng tubig si Jongin at nagpraktis ulit. Nabwiset siya sa sinabi ni Ravi.

"Iiyuhin mo e, akin na yun, tch." Bulong sa sarili bago tumira ng tres na pasok na pasok sa basket.

* * *

Nagiging routine na ni Kyungsoo ang paglutuan ng pagkain si Jongin.

Minumulto pa rin man siya ng masasakit na mga salita ni Jongin, nilulunon na lang niya dahil hindi na magbabago na mates na sila ni Jongin na tunay.

May mga mates man na hindi naging successful sa relasyon, nasa 5% lang naman sila sa kabuuang populasyon ng mga mated.

Minarkahan siya, dapat panindigan siya.

Kaya kahit ano pang sabihin ni Jongin, di magbabago na mates na sila. Yan ang fighting spirit ni Kyungsoo.

Nitong mga nagdaang araw rin, may napapansin si Kyungsoo na kakaiba sa kanyang sarili.

Una, ayaw na niya ng amoy ng gravy. Sunod, nasusuka siya madalas.

Di rin niya maintindihan ang mood niya. Basta may kakaiba. Nakakairita. Iritang-irita siya. Parang ngayon.

May kausap na babaeng omega si Jongin.

Imbis na panoorin lang ang dalawa, nilapitan niya ang mga ito at tumikhim.

"Excuse me, uh, eto, luto ko ulit." Abot ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na imbis tanggapin ay tinitigan lang siya.

"Sorry, pero kakakain ko lang."

Sumama ang timpla ng mukha ni Kyungsoo at napatingin sa babaeng bumelat sa kanya.

"Okay." Naiinis si Kyungsoo. Pero ayaw na niya makipagtalo dahil nasusuka siya bigla.

Nalanghap niya ang matapang na pabango ng babae. Di nakakaaya. Masakit sa ilong, tumatagos pa papunta sa sikmura.

Pagkaalis, mabilis na tumakbo si Kyungsoo sa malapit na banyo at doon naduwal.

Natapon pa niya ang lutong pagkain para sana kay Jongin, pero gusto niya sumuka lang.

Dumuwal siya nang dumuwal. At medyo nahihilo na siya at gusto na lang niyang umuwi.

Nang makakalma at makapaghugas ng bibig at mga kamay, pagkita niya sa natapong tinolang manok na handa niya, nalungkot siya nang sobra.

"Kyungsoo--"

Dumating si Jongin na nadatnan siyang nililinis ang natapong pagkain sa sahig ng banyo.

"Wag mo na pulutin yan marumi na yan."

"Pake mo ba?" Masama ang tingin niya sa alpha na tinanggihan ang luto niya. "Tinatapon mo lang naman din ata lahat ng niluluto ko sayo."

Inubo-ubo si Kyungsoo. Nanghihina sa lungkot.

"No, hindi." Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na pilit pa ring dinadampot ang pagkain sa sahig at binabalik sa tupperware.

Inalis ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa hawak ni Jongin. "Umalis ka nga! Ang baho mo! Kaamoy mo yung mabahong babae na kasama mo kanina! Dun ka na! Ikama mo!"

"Kyungsoo..."

"Ano? Oo na! Wala na ko pag-asa sayo! Klaro na! Medyo umasa ako nitong mga araw pero ayoko na! Dapat nakinig na lang ako sa mga kaibigan ko! Ibang-iba ka na sa pagkakakilala ko sayo! Umalis ka na!"

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin. "Wait--"

"Oo na! You're not attracted to me dahil weirdo ako! Oo, weirdo ako dahil naniniwala ako na aliens exist at supernatural exists at basta mates na ay may happy ending! Weird na ako! Titigilan na kita! Ayoko na nitong nararamdaman ko. Masakit na!" Umiyak na siya. Di niya maintindihan ang sarili. Nabubwiset siya na ewan. Kinuha niya ang Tupperware at tinakpan na ulit. Makalat pa rin ang sahig pero ayaw na niya linisin dahil naduduwal naman siya sa itsura nito.

Gusto niya umiyak nang umiyak.

"Soo, kailangan natin mag-usap."

"Soo? Wag mo ko tawaging Soo, close ba tayo?!"

At umalis na si Kyungsoo palabas ng banyo, palabas ng building.

Naiwan naman si Jongin na hindi alam ang gagawin. Pero matapos ang ilang segundo na nag pace back & forth siya sa banyo, napagtanto niya na ang tanga niya talaga. Dapat sinundan niya si Kyungsoo.

Pero paglabas niya, wala na ito.

* * *

Mahiluhin na si Kyungsoo at laging nagbabanyo para sumuka.

Finals na rin sa UAAP kaya hindi na nagkita sina Jongin at Kyungsoo.

"Soo, buntis ka ba?"

Sinundan siya ni Jongdae sa banyo dahil sa pag-aalala.

Pagkadura ni Kyungsoo at pagkahilamos ng mukha, tumingin siya sa kaibigan. "Huh? Bakit naman ako mabubuntis?"

Sinara na muna ni Jongdae ang pinto ng banyo at hinawakan si Kyungsoo sa mga balikat nito.

"Soo, para namang di ko alam yung tungkol sa inyo ni Jongin. May nangyari sa inyo, tas ngayon heto nagsusuka ka at madalas pa mahilo."

"Pero matagal na yun, Dae. F-First time ko yun, mabubuntis na agad ako?"

"Soo, first time pa yan o hindi, malaki ang chansa mo na mabuntis lalo na at mated kayo ng gabing iyon."

"E, ba't di mo nabuntis si Minah nung ginawa niyo yun?"

"Beta ako, Soo. Alpha si Jongin."

"Buntis ako?"

"Feeling ko, oo. Pero para sure, bili tayo ng PT mo mamaya."

"Buntis ako?" Naiiyak si Kyungsoo sa napagtanto. "Dae, buntis ako pero yung ama ayaw sa akin? Di ako gusto? Bakit ganito?" Tuluyan na itong umiyak.

Niyakap niya ang kaibigan at hinimas ang likod.

"Wag ka na umiyak. Tahan na. Di pa natin sure. Tahan na."

Tumahan si Kyungsoo at pinunasan ang matatabang butil ng luha sa pisngi bago bumalik sa klase kasama ang kaibigan.

* * *

Positive.

Buntis nga si Kyungsoo.

Tatlo ang binili niyang PT para sigurado, at tatlo rin ang lumabas na resulta na positive.

Walang duda. Buntis nga siya at ang ama ay si Jongin Kim.

Sa nalaman, umiyak ulit si Kyungsoo. Kasama niya ang tatlong mga kaibigan na walang tigil sa pag-alo sa kanya.

Malungkot siya na masaya na hindi niya maintindihan.

Masaya dahil may maliit na buhay na nakatira sa sinsapunan niya. Malungkot, kase baka lumaki ang bata na walang kinikilalang ama. Halo halo na ang emosyong nararamdaman niya. Pero nakatulog na lang siya sa sobrang pagod at lungkot na nadadama.

Di pa niya din alam kung sasabihin ba niya ito kay Jongin o hindi. Kaya matutulog na lang muna siya.

* * *

Hindi mapakali si Jongin nitong mga araw. May kirot sa kanyang puso at tuwing gabi ay nalulungkot siya. Ito ang isa pang epekto ng pagiging mated. Ramdam ng alpha ang pakiramdam ng omega.

Napakagago niyang tao. Alam niya, aminado siya.

Pero hindi lahat ng sinabi niya kay Kyungsoo ay totoo. Pero handa naman niyang sabihin ang buong katotohanan sa oras na matapos ang season na ito at maipanalo niya ang koponan sa darating na Sabado.

Parang ihip ng hangin ang pagdating ng Sabado. Heto na siya sa court at napaka-ingay na sa MOA Arena. Nakakabingi ang mga sigaw at sabay-sabay na pagtambol ng mga drums.

Hindi rin niya maiwasang isipin na, 'nandito kaya si Kyungsoo?' pero malamang wala dahil galit ito sa kanya.

Nag-umpisa ang game. Naroroon ang mga ate, pamangkin at mga bayaw niya. Katabi rin nila ang kanilang ina at masaya si Jongin na makita sila.

Nag-umpisa ang game at tinuon ni Jongin ang sarili sa paglalaro.

Okay sa una. Gamay niya ang takbo ng game. Isa pa, di siya nawala sa momentum kaya hanggang first half ng 3rd quarter ay lamang sila ng ilang puntos sa kalaban.

Pero nag-iba ang timpla ng dikit na labanan. Nung akala nila, sila na ang mananalo, hindi pa pala. Bilog talaga ang mundo. Patuloy sa pag-ikot, patuloy na nagbabago.

Parang buhay ni Jongin na ginago niya, pinaglaruan niya at pilit pa niyang ginagago.

Ang tanga-tanga kasi niya dahil pinapangunahan niya ng "akala" ang lahat.

Akala niya magiging okay ang Dad niya--ang inspirasyon niya.

Akala niya madali lang ang lahat.

Akala niya mabait ang lahat sa kanya pero sadyang may mga tao rin palang kala mo kaibigan pero tratraydurin ka rin pala sa huli.

Akala niya masaya ang buhay habang tumatanda, pero tangina wala pa siya sa 25 pero pagod na pagod na siya.

Puro siya akala, ayan tuloy nagdudusa siya.

* * *

Nanonood ng game si Kyungsoo kasama ang kuya Seungsoo niya sa bahay nila.

Kung ano man ang nangyari sa kanila ni Jongin nitong mga nakaraang buwan, isinantabi muna niya at pinakita ang suporta sa koponan ng lalaki.

Pero bigo silang makuha ang kampyonato.

Sumakit nang sobra ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo na naging dahilan kung bakit umakyat agad ito sa kwarto at napahawak sa parte kung nasaan ang kanyang puso.

"Jongin..." Bulong niya. Alam niyang malungkot na malungkot si Jongin sa pagkatalo.

* * *

Pagdating ng Lunes, si Jongin agad ang hinanap ni Kyungsoo.

Hinihingal ito sa kakahanap at naiirita na sa sobrang init ng panahon.

Nang mapansin siya ng dalawang kaibigan ni Jongin na sina Ravi at Moonkyu, nilapitan siya ng mga ito.

"Uy, hello, si Jongin ba hanap mo?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo, hinihingal. "San siya?"

"Naku, di namin alam kung papasok pero baka hindi na nga ata." Sagot ni Moonkyu sa kanya.

"Pwede ko ba hingin number niya? Please?"

Nagtinginan ang dalawa pero pumayag rin. Si Ravi ang nagbigay ng numero ni Jongin.

"Salamat."

Aalis na sana siya.

"Teka!"

"Hm?"

"Kayo ba? Ni, Jongin?" Maingat na tinanong ni Ravi sa kanya.

Kumurap si Kyungsoo at umiling. "Hindi."

"Pero, may bahid ka ng amoy niya?" Taas kilay na dagdag naman ni Moonkyu. "Teka, wag ka matakot. Gusto lang namin malaman. Naamoy ka kasi namin kahit nung una mo pa lang na punta dito. Yung una mong dala? Adobong manok? Ni di nga kami binigyan ni Jongin."

"Tanda ko pa ang sabi niya, '_Ang kanya, kanya lang daw. Di binabahagi.'_ So kayo ba?" Sabi pa ni Ravi bago tumango kay Moonkyu.

Umiling pa rin si Kyungsoo. Mated man sila, pero walang _sila_.

"Hindi."

Nagulat ang dalawa sa natanggap na sagot, pero sinuklian na lang nila iyon ng tipid na ngiti at di na sila nagpumilit pa.

"Pero, isang payo lang. Wag ka magpapaniwala sa maririnig mo sa iba tungkol sa kanya ah?" Paalala ni Ravi sa kanya na hindi niya maintindihan.

"Tulad ng ano?" Curious na siya.

"Na kumakalat na fuckboy siya. Di ba yun bansag sa kanya? Fuckboy Captain na walang kwenta."

"Ah."

"Oo, wawa nga yun eh. Sinasabi namin to sayo kasi gusto ka namin para dun. Sa dami dami ng nagkakagusto kay Jongin, puro binibigay sa kanya fastfood, ikaw lang yung lutong bahay. Kaya plus points ka sa amin. Tho feeling ko pa rin may something sa inyo."

Nakanganga na si Kyungsoo. Di makapaniwala na gusto siya ng mga kaibigan ni Jongin para sa kanya.

"Hay, naparami daldal namin. O siya, text mo na yun o ano. Goodluck sa inyo." Ngiti ni Ravi sa kanya at nagpaalam na ang dalawa sa kanya.

Kumurap lang si Kyungsoo at umalis na rin.

Pero nang i-try niya kontakin si Jongin para alamin ang estado nito, out of reach naman ito.

Nabwiset siya lalo kaya di na niya sinubukan kontakin.

'_Pagkatapos kita hanapin sa buong school out of reach ka rin pala. Bwiset._'

**Kyungsoo Doh**

Hoy, ok ka lang ba? Syempre, hindi. Ang sakit ng dibdib ko ah di ako nakatulog bwiset ka!

Pagkatago niya sa phone, isang babae ang dumaan na kumakain ng hilaw na mangga na may bagoong sa ibabaw.

Napadila tuloy ang buntis at nag-crave.

"Bagoong. Shit." At naghanap siya ng nagtitinda ng mangga para lang bumili ng bagoong.

Nawala na ang pagkabwiset niya.

* * *

Ang unang hinanap ni Jongin nang pumasok na ay si Kyungsoo.

Guilty na naman siya dahil nasaktan niya ang omega dahil sa pagkalugmok niya sa lungkot ng ilang araw.

Nang makarating sa building ni Kyungsoo, na-ispotan niya agad ang maliit na lalaki na nakaupo sa shed at hindi abot ng paa ang lupa.

Natawa siya sa itsura ng lalaki. Ang liit liit kasi talaga.

Tinanggal niya ang ngiti sa mukha at akma na sanang lalapit sa kanyang omega nang biglang--

Tumayo si Kyungsoo nang makita ang kababata na matagumpay na nakapasok sa campus nila.

"Seonho!!" Magiliw niyang tawag at sinalubong ito ng yakap.

Nag-iba ang timpla ng itsura ni jongin sa nakita. Diring-diri siya na ewan at bumubulong pa, "Akala mo walang alpha kung makayakap sa ibang alpha, panget panget naman."

Pinanood niya ang dalawa. Nagtago na lang siya sa likod ng isang SUV na naka-park.

"Bakit ganyan yan makahawak?"

* * *

"Seonho! Buti nakapasok ka!" Masayang-masaya si Kyungsoo na makita muli ang kababata.

"Nakakalimutan mo ata, alumni ako dito. Eto, ginamit ko yung luma kong I.D." Pinakita ni Seonho ang kupas na niyang I.D.

Humagikgik si Kyungsoo at patalon-talon pa rin. Bukod kina Sehun Baekhyun at Jongdae, isa rin si Seonho sa mga tinuturing niyang kaibigan. Ang pinagkaiba lang niya sa tatlo, magkababata sila ni Seonho na ngayon ay sa America na tumitira pero umuwi muna sa Pilipinas para sa tatlong buwang bakasyon.

"Kupas na pero pogi pa rin."

* * *

Nagtataka si Jongin kung ano ang pinag-uusapan ng dalawa kaya unti-unti siyang lumapit para makinig.

"Ano daw? Pogi?" Di makapaniwala si Jongin sa naririnig kay Kyungsoo. Ilang saglit pa ay niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang braso ng lalaki at naglakad na para bang mag-jowa.

"Wow ha."

So ganun pala ang pakiramdam. Putangina. Naiinis si Jongin. At mas lalong kumulo ang dugo niya nang makita na nagngingitian ang dalawa. Kulang na lang, magdikit ang mga labi nila.

Naalala niya bigla ang pagkalambot ng mga labi ni Kyungsoo sa labi niya ng gabing iyon.

"Tangina."

Sinundan niya ang dalawa at pinanood.

Kung umasta pa si Kyungsoo parang jowa ng alpha na kasama. Pero masaya ang omega. Halata ito sa kanyang mukha habang naglalakad sila.

'_Kung di ka lang sana gago, e di sana ganyan din si Kyungsoo sayo'_ sabi ng konsensya niya sa kanya.

Aamin na si Jongin sa sarili, sa apat na tao na naikama niya buong buhay niya, si Kyungsoo ang kakaiba. Si Kyungsoo yung di niya maintindihan kung ano ba ang nadarama niya. Basta. Di rin kasi niya maipaliwanag nang klaro. Pero matapos ang gabing nakasama si Kyungsoo, siya na ang huli. Hindi na umulit si Jongin. Hindi naman siya ganun kagago na laging naghahanap ng ligaya sa kama. Tatlong beses lang yun. Si Kyungsoo ang pang-apat at sa sitwasyon pa iyon na hindi niya masyadong maalala.

Ah, basta, gago siya. Gago siya kay Kyungsoo. Tangina, ang gago niya.

Puta ang gago pala niya talaga!

Di attracted ha? Di daw type? Pero binigyan niya ng halos isang daang chikinini buong katawan ni Kyungsoo noon? Tanga amputa!

Teka, lam na kaya ni Kyungsoo na tagalog ng hickey ay chikinini at love potion ay gayuma?

Lam naman ba yan ng alpha na kasama ha? Lam ba niyan tagalog ng shorts? E ng honey bee kaya? Baka di niya alam. Matinik si Jongin mag-english pero mas matinik siya sa tagalog. Secret weapon din niya ata yun.

Ay teka, humawak ang gago sa beywang!

"Aba, gago to ah."

Di na siya nakapagtimpi.

"Hoy, hoy!" Nakaturo pa siya sa kamay ni Seonho sa beywang ni Kyungsoo bago tumuro sa mukha ng Alpha na epal. "Bawal yan. Bat may paghawak sa beywang?"

Nakakunot ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo. "Luh, nu problema mo?"

Inalis ni Jongin ang kamay sa beywang ni Kyungsoo. "Walang hawak diyan. Walang hahawak kahit saan."

Napataas ng kamay si Seonho in surrender at napatingin kay Kyungsoo.

"Luh, luh, ikaw nga nung makaakbay ka dun sa bnasot na kasama mo noon wagas eh! Bakit bigla ka na lang sumusulpot? May date kami ni Seonho ko!"

Nakapamewang si Jongin at tiningnan nang matalim si Kyungsoo. "Hoy, hinahanap kasi kita tapos makikita ko may kasama kang ibang alpha?"

Pumamewang na rin ang buntis. "Uy, baka nakakalimutan mo pinagtitinginan na tayo ng mga tao. Di ba sabi mo bawal kita guluhin sa campus?"

"Oy, sinabi ko nga yun pero ikaw kaya tong lapit nang lapit bigay pa nang bigay ng pagkain sa akin kahit di ko naman sinasabi na gusto ko."

"Di na nga kita nilalapitan ikaw naman tong lumalapit?"

"Natural, kase apat na araw akong di pumasok ngayon lang kaya pano kita malalapitan?"

"E, bakit mo ba kasi ako hinahanap? Tsaka ayaw na kita makita. Yaw ko na sayo! Shoo shoo! Bad dog. Shoo! Lika na nga. Yaan mo yan di ko yan kilala naligaw lang yan na lamok!"

Kumapit si Kyungsoo sa braso ni Seonho ulit na nagpatrigger kay Jongin.

"Oy, oy, bawal yan sabi!"

"Umalis ka na nga! Yaw ko na nga sayo!" Lalong nabubwiset ang buntis.

"Di ako aalis. Dito lang ako sa likod niyo."

"Ano ka na ngayon, bodyguard?"

"Uhm, Soo, sino ba yan?" Lapit ng mukha ng Seonho sa tenga ng omega niya.

"Wag mo pansinin. Stalker ko yan. Hanggang ngayon di ako tinitigilan."

"Haaa??? Ako??? Stalker mo???"

Tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang mga tenga. "Lalalalalalala wala akong naririnig na bumubulong na bubuyog sa likod lalalalala. Seonho, may naririnig ka ba?"

Natawa si Seonho sa kababata at inakbayan na ito.

"Oy."

Nag-smirk si Seonho sa kanya.

"Nak ng balyena to."

Pero sige lang siya sa pagsunod.

Minarkahan niya, kanya lang dapat.

* * *

Dumiretso ang magkaibigan sa isang karinderya.

Naiinis pa rin si Kyungsoo. Kung kelan okay na siya at nananahimik, manggugulo naman si Jongin at pinili pa niya talaga ang araw kung kelan may friendly date siya with Seonho.

"Seonho, may tanong ako, mabilis ba mainis ang buntis?"

Magkaharap sila ngayon sa isang lamesa at nasa kanan naman si Jongin tatlong lamesa ang layo sa kanila, nagmamasid.

"Oo, coz hormones. Bakit?"

Nagtititigan ang dalawa habang sumasagot si Kyungsoo. "Wala. Asking for a friend."

Tumingin si Seonho sa lalaki sa likod-kay Jongin.

"Stalker, huh? O kayo? O mate mo? Territorial eh."

Tumawag na lang si Kyungsoo ng waitress imbis sagutin si Seonho. "Ate! Tatlong kanin nga po tapos pork sisig tsaka Tocilog. Seon, ano iyo? Masarap sisig nila dito tsaka kare-kare."

"Pork sisig na lang din. Isang rice."

"Bakit isang rice lang?" Pagtataka ni Kyungsoo. Kilala kasi niya si Seonho na matakaw sa kanin tulad niya.

Samantala, two tables away na lang si Jongin. Pinagdadasal niya na umalis na yung katabing table nina Kyungsoo.

"I have to maintain my abs. Six-packed 'to."

Ano daw? Abs?

"Whoa! Pwede pahawak mamaya?" Kilig na pananabik ni Kyungsoo.

Napabuhos tuloy ng tubig si Jongin sa baso at linagok ito habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo na pumapalakpak at dinudutdot ang braso ng kaibigan.

Hindi na matanggal ang kunot sa kilay ni Jongin. "Aba...May ganyan din naman ako. Tch."

Ang malala pa, kung makatitig si Kyungsoo sa Seonho na yan parang in love na in love. Di magtataka si Jongin, na baka si Seonho rin pala ang first love ng omega...

Teka, di niya gusto yung naiisip. Nabubwiset na talaga siya. Kelan ba niya masosolo ulit si Kyungsoo?

Habang busy siya sa kakapanood kay Kyungsoo at Seonho, di niya namamalayan na may mga babae na palang nagfafangirl sa kanya.

Napansin lang niya ang mga ito nang kalabitin siya.

"Hi, pwede po ba magpapicture?" Hagikgik ng limang babae na halo-halo ang samyo.

Walang nakakaakit.

Ganito naman halos ang mga fans niya, tina-try siyang akitin gamit ang samyo nila, pero wala siya natripan.

Nagpapicture siya sa mga babae at binigyan pa niya ng autograph. Mabait siya sa mga fans niya.

Subalit, balik tayo kay Kyungsoo, nagitla siya na pinalilibutan si Jongin ng mga babaeng omega na teka teka, bakit may pagyakap sa picture?

Kuyom na ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo sa lamesa na napansin ni Seonho.

Pagkaalis ng mga babae, dun lang siya kumawala ng hininga.

Natawa si Seonho. "Mates nga. May amoy ka niya."

Di na idedeny yun ni Kyungsoo.

Sa gutom, umorder na rin si Jongin ng pagkain. Pork sisig.

Sinabayan niya kumain sina Kyungsoo. Nagugulat pa rin siya sa takaw ng lalaki kumain akala mo walang bukas.

Umalis din sa wakas yung nakaupo sa tabi nila Kyungsoo kaya mabilis siyang lumipat dun.

Tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo at bago pa siya makaupo, pinanood pa talaga niya kung paano punasan ni Kyungsoo ang labi nung Seonho.

"Huy!" Saway niya kay Kyungsoo na tumingin lang sa kanya at tinaasan siya ng kilay.

Panay ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo kay Seonho kala mo sila ang mates.

Tangina. Ang panget talaga sa feeling na makita mong intimate ang omega mo sa ibang Alpha. Yung feeling na masakit na ewan na basta parang ang sarap bugbugin ng dibdib mo sa kirot.

Ganito pala feeling ni Kyungsoo nun sa kanila ni Minseok. Sa pinsan pa niya talaga.

Matapos nilang kumain, sinundan pa rin ni Jongin ang dalawang astang mag-jowa.

Nakasandal pa ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa braso ng Seonho at nakayakap pa.

"Kyungsoo!"

Nilingon siya ng lalaki.

Lumunon siya. "Huwag ka nga humawak sa kanya."

"Wala ka bang klase? Bat ka ba sunud nang sunod?" Kalmado niyang atake.

Natameme si Jongin at napatingin sa relos. Ten minutes na lang at class na niya. Malayo pa naman din ang building niya kung asan sila. "Shit!"

"Pumasok ka na." Kalmado lang si Kyungsoo. Iba na ang mood.

Tumango ang alpha pero bago umalis ay di nagkulang sa paalala. "Please, wag ka na humawak, Soo. Ang sakit sakit pala."

Pinandilatan lang siya ni Kyungsoo. "Pumasok ka na! Tsaka manahimik ka baka may makarinig pa sayo! Shoo!"

9 minutes left. May gusto pa sana siya sabihin pero mali-late na siya sa klase.

Mabilis siyang tumakbo. Papalayo. Pero tumigil at nilingon si Kyungsoo.

Umakbay ang Seonho. Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa kasamang alpha.

Mababaliw na si Jongin.

"Fuck!" 


	4. Samyo

Pinakilala ni Kyungsoo si Seonho sa mga kaibigan at nagkasundo silang lahat.

"Nagkagusto ka ba kay Soo bebe?"

Kinabahan si Kyungsoo sa tanong ni Baekhyun. Nanahimik siya at inantay ang sagot ng kababata.

Tumingin ito sa kanya at ngumiti. "Oo. Nung high school."

"Whoa!"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. "G-Gusto? Mo ko?"

"Oo, lam nga ni Mama mo tsaka ni Mama ko."

"Seryoso?"

"Onga. Ligawan sana kita nun kaso lam mo naman lagi paalala sa atin. Aral muna. So ayun."

"Teka, bakit di ka man lang umamin nung college?" Tanong ni Jongdae.

"Lumipat kasi ng bahay sina, Soo. Tapos ako naging busy na rin. Ang iniisip ko lang nun mag-aral lang para kapag nakapagtapos ako, aamin na ako. E, kaso, magmimigrate na rin kami nung panahong yun. Di na rin kami nakakapag-usap masyado. Ayoko naman na umamin lang sa phone, tsaka di naman 'to nag-sosocial media masyado. Nung chinat ko lang sa messenger tsaka lang siya nabuhay."

"Hala, pano yan, nakaamin ka na ngayon. Sa harap pa naming lahat." Tugon ni Baekhyun.

Tameme lang si Kyungsoo. Di alam ang sasabihin.

"Deh, okay lang. Mated naman na siya at nameet ko na kanina yung Alpha niya." Tinawa na lang ni Seonho ang lahat.

"Ah, si redacted."

Samantala, ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang walang tigil na pagtanggap niya ng texts dahil sa kaka-vibrate ng phone niya sa bulsa.

"Wag na natin pag-usapan yung lalaking yun. Anyway, kamusta ang America?"

Nagpatuloy ang usapan hanggang sa ginabi na sila at naghiwa-hiwalay na.

Liban sa magkababata.

"Seonho? T-Tungkol sa kanina, ano, kasi," Hanggang ngayon, di siya makapaniwala na may nagkagusto sa kanya, sa isang plain, boring, at weirdong tulad niya.

"Soo, alam ko," Ngiti lang ni Seonho sa kanya.

"Ha? Ang alin? Wala pa ko sinasabi?"

"Na di mo ko gusto."

Na-guilty si Kyungsoo. "S-Sorry."

Kuya kasi ang turing niya kay Seonho.

Tinapik siya ng lalaki sa mukha. "Wag ka na malungkot. Wala kang dapat ipag-sorry din. Ang feelings di yan pinipilit, tandaan mo."

Niyakap niya si Seonho. "Di mo na ba ako i-meemeet kasi magmomove on ka na muna?"

Kumalas siya sa yakap at tumingala kay Seonho. "Soo, naka-move on na ako."

"Ganun kabilis?"

"I met someone sa States. Girl."

"Oh! Eh di good!"

"Mates na kayo?"

"Di pa, pero pag-uwi ko, sana tanggapin niya. Gusto ko muna kasi umamin sayo. Para din naman masabi ko man lang sayo na I liked you before. Closure na rin sa sarili ko."

"Woah. Okay lang yun Kuya!"

"Oy, wag mo na nga ako i-kuya. Himala nga kanina di mo kinuya nung umaaligid alpha mo. Sinadya mo no?"

"Oo, kasi naiinis ako sa kanya."

Tumawa si Seonho at tinapik siya sa ulo. "Tapos yung buntis na tinatanong mo kanina, ikaw yun di ba?"

"Ha?" Gulat na gulat si Kyungsoo.

Tumawa lalo si Seonho. "Grabe, Soo, umuwi lang ako, ang dami na pala ganap sayo. Hay, pero lam mo, sabihin mo yan sa alpha mo."

"Na buntis ako?"

"Oo, no! Sabihin mo. Pero, gusto mo ba yung alpha na yun?"

"Oo, gustong-gusto, kaso siya ayaw niya sa akin. Weird daw ako."

"Sabihin mong buntis ka, tritriple pagiging overprotective nun sayo. Magtiwala ka sa akin. Bio major ako."

"Di naman siya magkakagusto sa akin." Simangot ni Kyungsoo.

"Soo, di man pinipilit ang magmahal ng tao, natututunan naman yan. Basta, three months pa ako dito, tulungan kita."

* * *

_'Asan ka na? Puntahan kita.'_

_'Kasama mo pa ba yung panget?'_

_'San kaaaaaaa oyyyyyyyyyy'_

_'Oy, nakauwi ka na ba?'_

_'San ka???'_

_'Oy di ka ba sasagot?'_

_'Solenn!'_

_'Luh, kinidnap ka na ba?'_

_'Loadan kita teka'_

_'You just received P100 load from 09...'_

_'Ayan baka wala ka load niloadan na kita'_

_'San ka na nga? Di ako makatulog'_

_'Oy'_

_'Oy'_

_'Oy'_

_'Patulugin mo ko nag-aalala ako'_

_'Oy, SOLENN!!'_

_'Bakit ba kasi Solenn tawag sayo ha?'_

_'Mag-usap nga kasi tayo. Wag mo na ko iwasan sa school pls'_

_'Seriously'_

_'Tangina, seryoso magtext ka lang ng tuldok ok na ako. May class pa ko bukas ng 7am'_

Umiinom si Kyungsoo ng gatas pang-buntis habang binabasa ang texts ni Jongin.

Natatawa siya.

At nagreply

'.'

* * *

Nakahinga ng maluwag si Jongin. Akala niya aatakihin na siya. At iba rin talaga tong si Kyungsoo, nireplyan nga talaga siya ng tuldok.

"Hayy." Nag-dive siya sa kama at tumingin sa kisame.

Buong araw niyang iniisip si Kyungsoo. Hanggang sa quiz kanina Kyungsoo sagot niya.

Tapos imbis na sagot niya sa recitation kanina ay Marie Curie, Solenn ang sinagot niya. Pinagtawanan tuloy siya ng buong klase.

After nun, ewan ba niya pero puro intimate things na ginagawa ni Seonho at Kyungsoo ang pumapasok sa utak niya.

Holding hands, haplos dito doon, kiss Napabitaw tuloy siya ng Putangina habang umoorder sila ng milktea nina Ravi at Moonkyu.

Di niya maialis yung nakaainis na mukha nung Seonho. Hanggang ngayong gabi. Alas dose na gising pa siya.

Binaon niya at inuntog-untog ang mukha sa unan niya bago itext ulit si Kyungsoo.

_'Pst, tulog ka na ba?'_

_'May gusto ba sayo yung panget na yun?'_

_'Uy, sagot, di ako makatulog.'_

_'Psssssttttt!!'_

Matutulog na sana si Kyungsoo pero kinukulit na naman siya ng mokong.

"Magdusa ka. Hmp." Sabi niya sa texts ni Jongin bago ilayo ang phone at natulog na.

Nagpapadyak si Jongin at naiinis pa rin. Alas dos na. Inulan pa niya ng maraming texts si Kyungsoo. Texts na walang sense na puro _'agjdjsjskxjsh' _basta may masend lang sa omega. At texts na, _"seryoso, bat solenn?", "lam mo na tagalog ng hickey? love potion?"_

Tangina Jongin. Lumalala ka na.

* * *

Paggising ni Kyungsoo 53 text messages ang natanggap niya. Dalawa kay Baek, dalawa kay Sehun, isa kay Jongdae, 3 kay Seonho at 45 sa kumag.

45 na walang sense puro _agzhsnkzhsbs_

Yung may sense lang e yung huli, tungkol kay solenn, sa tagalog ng hickey at love potion.

"Parang tanga."

Ngunit may ngiti naman na sumilay sa kanyang mukha.

* * *

Si Kyungsoo ulit ang unang hinanap ni Jongin after ng klase niya.

"Ay tanga, di ko alam sched niya."

Tinawagan niya ang omega. Baka kasi kapag text di ito sumagot.

At aba, pati sa tawag di pa rin sumasagot.

_'Pst, san ka na? Byahe? School?'_

_'Uy, kita tayo. Usap.'_

_'Solenn, sagot naman pls'_

At di talaga sumagot ang omega. As in wala talaga kahit tuldok o space man lang.

Last resort, pumunta siya sa building ni Kyungsoo, nagtanong-tanong.

"Kilala niyo ba si Kyungsoo Doh? ComSci."

Pero walang nakakakilala. Weird. Multo ba si Kyungsoo sa floor nila?

"Hi, may kilala ba kayong Kyungsoo? Maliit na nakasalamin? Malaki mata?" tanong niya sa grupo ng mga lalaki.

"K-Kyungsoo? Pre, may kilala ba kayong Kyungsoo daw?"

"Kyungsoo? Yung weird na tropa ni Sehun ng Eng?"

"Ewan ko, di ko yun kilala. Kilala mo?"

"Di kami magkakilala pero kilala ko siya. Yun yung nagbibilang ng langgam sa labas ng room natin habang hinihintay si Sehun. Katawa amputa." Napakwento ang lalaki na medyo ikinainis ni Jongin.

Katawa daw? Gago to ah.

"Oy, kahit weirdo yun, cute yun kaya mag-ingat kayo sa sinasabi niyo...sapakinkokayodyaneh." bulong niya sa sarili.

Nginitian lang siya ng lalaki at tinawag ang isang Sehun sa loob ng room nila.

"Sehun! May naghahanap sayo sa labas!"

"Sino?"

"Labas ka na lang!"

Lumabas ang isang Sehun. Pagtingin niya, masama ang tingin nito sa kanya.

Pero sinundan naman siya nito sa gilid.

"Ano sched ni Kyungsoo ngayon?"

"Wala siya class."

"Wala?"

"Wala."

"Pre, kailangan ko makausap si Kyungsoo. Seryoso talaga."

"Bakit, gusto ka ba niya kausapin?" Smirk nito sa kanya.

Aba aba.

"Okay, okay, ako na yung gago. Ang gago ko sa kanya. Pero kailangan talaga namin mag-usap."

"Tungkol san ba?"

"Tungkol sa aming dalawa. T-Teka, di ba niya sinabi sa inyo yung tungkol sa aming dalawa?"

"Bakit, ano ba meron?"

"Seryoso?" Expected kasi ni Jongin na sasabihin naman siguro ni Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan niya yung tungkol sa kanila ni Soo. "Teka, teka, friends ba talaga kayo ng weirdong yun?"

Wrong word, huy.

"Di siya weird. Nu ba kailangan mo?" Pagsusungit nito. Tipong dadambahan na siya nito isa pa niyang salita ng di maganda kay Kyungsoo.

Hindi naman nanliit si Jongin sa kanya dahil pareho silang alpha. Imbis tumikom bibig, dineretso pa rin niya ang lalaki. "Di mo talaga alam?"

"Dapat ko ba malaman?"

Sumasakit sentido ni Jongin sa lalaking ito. Napaka. Napakahirap kausap.

"Pre, penge na lang ng sched ni Kyungsoo. Kailangan talaga namin mag-usap."

"Bakit ako?"

"Kasi friends kayo?"

"Ikaw may kailangan sa kanya, siya tanungin mo. Sige, balik na ako."

Napanganga si Jongin at tinalikuran siya ni Sehun.

"Teka!"

"Ano na naman ba?" Kamot nito sa ulo. Iritable na.

"Seryoso wala talaga siya klase ngayon?"

Kibit-balikat na sumagot si Sehun. "Ewan. Tanong mo siya."

At nag-smirk muli ang lalaki sa kanya. Dun na napagtanto ni Jongin na pinaglalaruan siya ng kaibigan ni Kyungsoo. Pumasok si Sehun sa room.

"Puta, ba't ba to nangyayari sa akin?"

* * *

_'Pumunta yung alpha mo dito tinatanong sched mo.'_

_'nu sabi mo?'_

_'ikaw tanungin niya. tapos tinanong ako kung alam ko ba daw yung tungkol sa inyo. lam mo na.'_

_'nu sabi mo?'_

_'di ko alam hehe xD'_

* * *

"Oy Baby Jong, mainit ata ulo natin ngayon? Yung omega ba yan? Di ka na nilulutuan." Daldal bigla ni Moonkyu.

"Onga, pre. Tas wala na rin lumalapit sayong omega nagbibigay ng peach mango pie. Nu ginawa mo?" Dagdag pa ni Ravi habang takam na takam na kumakain.

Nasa field ang tatlong magkaibigan, kumakain ng Angel's burger.

"Pre, pano kung sabihin ko sa inyo na may mate na ako?" Wika bigla ni Jongin. Puno ng kaseryosohan. Nakatanaw siya sa mga nag-P-P.E sa initan.

"Eh di good! May sentro na yung mundo mo. Di ka na magwawalwal." Mabilisang sagot ni Moonkyu.

"Gago ba talaga ako?" Lingon niya sa dalawang kaibigang sabay kumagat sa mga hawak na burger.

Ngumuya muna si Moonkyu bago sumagot. "This year, oo, gago ka. Fucked up. Pero nagbabago ka na naman ulit. Para kang bagyo, pre. Pabago-bago ang wind speed." Pagbibiro pa niya.

Humawak naman si Ravi sa balikat ni Jongin. "Lam mo pre, di ka naman gago na gago. Onti lang. Medyo naligaw lang ng landas. Mate mo yung lalaking yun no?" Taas kilay niyang tinanong. Walang takot. Walang alinlangan.

Matalino talaga 'tong si Ravi.

Imbis na sarilihin na lang itong pagdudusa niya, inopen up na niya sa mga kaibigan. "May nangyari, pre."

"Sabi ko na nga ba eh!" Snap ng daliri bigla ni Ravi. "Yung nagluto nga ng adobo?"

Kumagat si Jongin sa burger at ngumuya.

"Naalala niyo yung alam niyo na? Yung kay Chanyeol?"

"Nung umuwi ka after sa condo ng ate mo sa BGC?"

"Dude, tangina ng gabing yun. I mean nung kay Chanyeol." singit ni moonkyu.

"Oo, naglasing ako nun."

"Tapos naghanap ka ng ka-one night stand?"

"Pre, 3 beses ko lang yun ginawa yung mag-kama. That night, iba. Lasing ako. Di ako nangkakama ng lasing. Well, I don't have plans to do it na after nung kay alam niyo na. I just woke up na nakahubad, ayun may nangyari sa amin nung guy, his name is Kyungsoo. ComSci."

"Ohh." Harmonize nina Moonkyu at Ravi matapos malaman ang rebelasyon ng kaibigan.

"Wala ako maalala sa gabing yun, pero the morning after, ang dami kong marka sa buong katawan niya. May kinalaman 'to sa samyo niya. For sure yun nag nag-drive sa akin to have him that night."

"At minarkahan mo siya accidentally." Dagdag ni Ravi.

"At pumayag naman siya." Dugtong ni Moonkyu.

"Gusto niya ko. Matagal na. For 3 years."

Sumingap ang dalawang magkaibigan. "Shit. At kahit naging gago ka, gusto ka pa rin niya?"

"Oo daw, ewan ko lang ngayon. Ang komplikado."

"Baka kasi ginagawa mong MAS komplikado kahit di naman talaga."

"So pareho niyo naman palang ginusto na maging mates. Ano bang pumipigil sayo ha, Jongin? Obvious naman na gusto mo rin siya kasi kung hindi, di mo siya mamarkahang iyo."

"Wait, pre. Wala akong gusto sa kanya. And it was his smell kaya minarkahan ko siya, sure ako dyan."

"You mean, 'WALA PA', di ba? And you gotta admit, he's hella cute."

Ngumuso si Jongin at di na siya nag-deny. "Sobrang cute."

Ngumiti ang dalawang magkaibigan.

"Lam mo, pre, make-up your mind. Medyo malabo ka pa eh, pero boto kami sa lalaking yun." Tapik ni Ravi sa likod nya.

"Talaga ba?" Ngiti niya. Masaya siya na supportive ang mga kaibigan niya kahit nagkanda leche leche ang buhay niya. At kahit ba na ang gulo niya mag-isip kadalasan.

"Oo, pre! Kaya, ano? Nu, problema mo baka matulungan ka namin."

"Gusto ko malaman sched niya."

"Yun lang pala, easy easy."

Nag-high five si Ravi at Moonkyu.

* * *

Kyungsoo learned na two months pregnant na siya.

May pasok siya pero umabsent siya. Nagpa-check up siya kasama si Seonho.

Ngayon, nasa mall sila kumakain ng pasta.

"Kelan mo sasabihin kay Tita?"

"Kapag nasabi ko na kay Jongin."

"Eh kelan mo ba sasabihin sa kanya?"

"Kapag trip ko na." Dumighay ng malakas ang buntis. Walang hiya-hiya kay Seonho bago sumipsip ng iced tea.

"Kelan pa yun? Kapag nanganak ka na?" Biro ni Seonho.

"Sa finals siguro para di siya makapag-aral. Magdusa siya kakaisip kung anong ginawa niya sa akin."

Natawa si Seonho. "Matindi ka pala mangtrip, Soo."

"Bwiset kase sya."

* * *

Panay pa rin ang text ni Jongin sa kanya. Pero di niya sinasagot. Kapag bwiset ang buntis, bwiset talaga.

Kaya pagpasok niya (hatid siya ni Seonho) sa harap pa lang ng building niya, tanaw na niya si Jongin.

"Seonho, tago mo ko, ayaw namin ni baby makita yan."

Nagtago siya sa likod ng matangkad na kaibigan at pumalakad na sila.

Si Jongin naman, ginamit na niya ang pang-amoy niya sa omega at heto, naaamoy niya ang sariling samyo na may halong halimuyak ng rosas sa di kalayuan.

Bakit ngayon lang siya nagtangkang amuyin si Kyungsoo?

Marahil ayaw niya malaman ang amoy na naging ugat para mag-claim siya ng omega ng wala sa oras. O dahil baka natatakot siya na baka, sunggaban niya ulit si Kyungsoo at maulit muli ang gabing pinagsaluhan nila?

Pero teka, gumagamit ang omega ng blocker noon para hindi siya maamoy ng mga alpha. Hindi kaya dahil andito ang mokong na alpha na lagi nitong kasama kaya hinahayaan lang niya na malanghap siya lalaking laging kasama?

Putangina kung ganun nga.

Nakita niya si Kyungsoo, nagtatago sa likod ng Seonho.

"Kyungsoo!"

Tumakbo si Kyungsoo papasok sa building.

"Pucha--" Nang mawala na si Kyungsoo sa paningin, tiningnan niya si Seonho na umiiling at parang tinatawanan siya. "Nu tinatawa-tawa mo dyan? Lumayo layo ka sa omega ko ah?"

"Pano ba yan, siya yung lumalapit, yoko naman layuan. Bango bango pa kaya niya. Sarap amuyin."

Triggered si Jongin. Gusto niya burahin yung smirk ng lalaki sa mukha niya. "Akin siya. Di mo ba naaamoy?"

"Yung bango niyang amoy rosas at lahat ng mabangong bulaklak sa mundo?"

Ganun ba talaga kabango si Kyungsoo?

"Yung amoy ko sa kanya yung tinutukoy ko. Lumayo-layo ka sa kanya kasi omega ko siya."

"Ay weh? Sorry ah? Di ko naaamoy yung samyo mo sa kanya. Alam mo ba yung Scenting? Di mo ata alam yun kasi kung omega mo siya at takot kang palibutan siya ng mga Alpha, dapat kinikiskis mo ang amoy mo sa kanya. E, kaso mukhang mates lang kayo na wala lang, walang patutunguhan. Willing pa naman din ako maging akin siya kahit mated sa iba. Scenting lang katapat niyan para mabura ko yung KATITING na samyo mo sa kanya."

Yun ang huling sinabi sa kanya ng Seonho, kaya pag-alis nito napasabunot siya sa sariling buhok habang binubulong ng paulit-ulit ang salitang, 'scenting'.

Samantala, nanonood lang si Kyungsoo sa kanila. Nakatago siya sa tabi ni kuya guard ng building nila.

Di niya alam kung ano ang pinag-uusapan nina Seonho at Jongin pero pakiramdam niya, mukhang galit si Jongin.

"Buti nga sayo, epal ka."

* * *

Tatlong araw ang lumipas at ang naging takbo ng storya ng dalawa ay parang pusa at daga.

Si Kyungsoo ang daga na panay ang pagtago tuwing nakaaabang ang pusa na si Jongin, handa na siyang atakihin ano mang oras.

Isa pa, alam na alam nito ang schedule niya. Creepy. Dahil lagi itong nakaabang sa labas ng building nila.

Kaya tuwing nakikita siya nito, tinatakbuhan niya ito agad sabay tago.

Matagumpay naman siya for 3 straight days. Matagumpay rin sa pag-ignore ng texts at tawag ni Jongin.

Parang noon lang ayaw ni Jongin sa kanya, anyare? Epekto ng pagiging mates nila dahil emotionally connected na sila?

Partially?

Honestly, patuloy pa rin ang research tungkol sa connection ng mates lalo na sa emotional aspect ng pair. Tho proven na yung pagiging territorial ng bawat isa at pagkaramdam ng sobrang lungkot tuwing nalulungkot ang isa sa kanila.

At baka nga eto na nga yun, may pake lang si Jongin sa kanya kase matindi na ang territorial instincts niya sa kanya lalo na at madalas niya kasama si Seonho.

Pero buti na lang walang nakakasama na omega ang mokong kasi kung hindi, babayagan na talaga ni Kyungsoo ang alpha.

Or baka may nakakasama, di lang niya alam.

Ewan.

Wala namang sila.

Isa pang problema ni Kyungsoo, next week na ang heat niya.

Napagsabihan pa naman din siya ng doctor niya na mas magiging sexually active siya sa pagbubuntis niya. Timing pa ang heat niya kaya quadruple ang horniness.

Puta.

Isa pa, mas makakatulong daw ang alpha niya sa pagrelieve sa kanya. Di recommended ang sex toys at bawal na bawal makipag-sex sa ibang alpha or else may epekto ito sa kanyang alpha na nagmarka sa kanya.

Higit sa lahat, bawal ang suppressants dahil buntis siya.

Kaya naman, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang gagawin kapag dinatnan siya ng kanyang heat. Kung pwede lang, hiling niya, maging bato na lang sana siya.

Pumasok si Kyungsoo kinabukasan at halos lahat ng alpha ay napapatingin sa kanya.

Umaalingawngaw panigurado ang samyo niya. Nagpapanic na siya.

Wala siyang suppressants, wala siyang alpha na poprotekta sa kanya. Ayaw niya makita si Jongin, ayaw ng baby nila (pilit niya).

Pakiramdam pa niya, kakapusin na siya ng hininga. Feeling niya may Claustrophobia siya. Nanghihina siya. He felt vulnerable. Gusto na niyang maiyak.

Hormones ba ito o kung ano? Di niya alam. Kailangan niya ng alpha. Takot na takot siya. Dapat ata umuwi na lang siya at magkulong na lang sa kwarto.

Bakit kasi ngayon pa may lakad si Seonho? Di tuloy siya makausad sa paglalakad hanggang sa, may humila sa kamay niya.

Muntik siyang mapatili at magpumiglas pero si Sehun lang pala iyon. Kasama nito si Baekhyun. May bahid ng pag-aalala sa kanilang mga mata.

Nakatakip ng ilong si Sehun. "Soo, bakit ka pa pumasok?"

"Solenn, heat mo??"

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Hindi. Hindi pa. Next week pa."

"Soo, yung samyo mo. Kailangan mo umuwi. Himala nakarating ka pa ng school."

Ewan ni Kyungsoo. Di niya napansin sa byahe. Or baka swerte lang niya mga beta at omega lang din ang mga kasakay niya sa UV.

Inipit na ni Sehun ang ilong niya. "Tangina, Baekhyun, mag-mate na tayo mamaya! Ang lala ng amoy ni Kyungsoo!"

Nagpanic na rin si Baekhyun. Ang mga hindi pa kasi mated na alpha ay mabilis maapektuhan ng samyo ng omega lalo na kapag nasa heat ito.

"Soo, text mo si Jongin."

"B-Bakit? Mabaho ba ako, Hunnie?" Pag-aalala ni Kyungsoo sa amoy niya. Wala siyang alam sa kung anong klase ba ng amoy meron siya. Si Jongin ang unang-una na nagsabi na mabango siya...

_'Ang bango-bango mo...' _Alala niya sa mga salitang sinabi ni Jongin sa gabing sila'y nagsiping.

"Hindi, Soo. Kung di kita kilala baka ikama na kita agad! Ang bango. Mabango masyado. Delikado ka kapag naamoy ka ng ibang mga alpha."

"Feeling ko dahil buntis ka rin, kaya mas malala yung bango mo ngayon. Dali, text mo na si Jongin baka mamaya mapatay ko na to si Sehun!"

"Hoy, Baek, kaya ko pa no!" Lumayo muna si Sehun, ipit-ipit ang kanyang ilong.

Sumunod si Kyungsoo para di na rin makaabala kina Sehun at Baekhyun.

Nasa isang tago silang lugar kung saan wala masyadong dumadaan.

_'Jongin? Puntahan mo ko please. Dito ako sa gilid ng H Building. Pls. Tulungan mo ako'_

Naghintay sila ng ilang minuto.

Walang reply.

Umiiyak na si Kyungsoo.

* * *

Samantala, kasalukuyang may long test si Jongin at nahihirapan siya sa exam dahil di niya inaral yung topic kung asan siya ngayon.

"Tangina, tinuro ba to?" Bulong niya.

Nagvibrate ang phone niya sa bulsa.

Vibrate.

Vibrate.

Tumunog ang ringtone niya nang malakas.

Naabala niya ang mga kaklase sa pag-eexam. Lahat napatingin sa kanya. Kahit ang prof niyang terror na nga ang mukha, terror pa magbigay ng grades. Lumapit ito sa kanya.

"Phone?"

Binigay niya ang phone nang hindi tinitingnan kung sino tumawag.

In-off ng prof niya ang phone.

Napabuntong-hininga siya habang nireremind ang klase na dapat naka-silent ang phones nila every class.

Gusto sana sumagot ni Jongin ng 'what if my emergency po sa kaligatnaan ng exam?' pero nevermind na lang kase baka wala lang yun.

Nagpatuloy siya sa pagsagot ng kasumpa-sumpang exam.

* * *

"Ano na, Soo?" Tanong ni Baek sa kanya habang binabantayan ang paligid.

"Out of reach." sumisinghot na ng sipon si Kyungsoo.

"Tapos na ba? Papunta na ba yung asungot!?" Tanong ni Sehun from a distance.

"Di sumasagot!" Sagot ni Baek.

"Alam mo ba sched niya?" Tanong ni Sehun, di na mapakali.

"Hindi. Siya alam niya sched ko. Di ko alam kanya. Ano na gagawin ko??"

"Shh, wag ka na umiyak, Soo. Wait lang natin. Baka rin kasi may klase yun." Alo ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Hindi. Baka dahil ayaw niya sa akin? Ayaw naman niya talaga sa akin di ba, simula’t-simula pa lang. Di naman niya ginusto itong ginawa niya sa akin. Pero ao pa rin itong umaasa, nagbabakasakali na mabago ko ang isip niya. Pero di niya ako gusto, Baek. Ayaw niya sa akin." Nagiging emosyonal na naman ang buntis, lumuluha na.

"Hindi--" Napansin ni Baekhyun na tumakbo si Sehun. "Se! San ka pupunta--" at humina ang boses niya. Alala niya, di siya pwede mag-attract ng tao or else baka may alpha na lumapit sa kanila sa kinakataguan nila.

"Ayaw niya sa akin, Baek. Baka ayaw din niya sa baby namin." Sinisinok na si Kyungsoo. Pinainom siya ng tubig ni Baekhyun at pinunasan nito ang luha sa kanyang namumutlang mukha. "Di mo pa naman sinasabi sa kanya na buntis ka kaya wag ka muna asumero. Tsaka itaboy ka man niya, lalapit at lalapit pa rin yan sayo. Emotionally bonded na kayo dahil mates kayo. Mates kayo, Soo. Bali-baliktarin mo man ang mundo, siya ang nag-marka sayo at kanya ‘tong dinadala mo."

"Di naman niya to ginusto." Pagdidiin pa rin ng omega sa kaibigan.

"Soo, wag mo muna isipin yan. Ang mahalaga, madala ka na ng alpha mo sa ligtas na lugar--"

"Soo!" Lumapit si Sehun. Nagpipigil pa rin ng hininga.

Nakaipit pa rin siya sa kanyang ilong. "Nakita ko tropa ni Jongin. Sinabi ko sa kanila yung tungkol sayo. Kilala ka din nila. Sabi nila naiba sched ni Jongin ngayon at may long test siya na mamaya pa matatapos. Well, 35 minutes na lang pala."

"Talaga ba?” Mangiyak-ngiyak muli niyang sabi. “Hindi dahil ayaw niya sa akin?"

Umiling si Sehun. "Hindi no. Fuck--" Lumayo ulit ang alpha sa kanila at lumabas na muna.

Hinimas siya ni Baekhyun sa likuran. "O di ba? Sabi ko sayo, baka may klase lang. Kalma ka na. Dito lang muna ako. Mag-cut na lang ako sa first class. Samahan kita dito hanggat wala pa yang alpha mo." Ngumiti nang taaman ang kaibigan sa kanya at sumandal na muna siya sa tagiliran nito.

* * *

Napagod si Jongin sa exam.

Pagkalabas ng room, sakto oopen pa lang niya ang phone na kakakuha lang niya sa kanyang prof. Andaming calls. May text messages din at galing kay Kyungsoo?

Ngunit bago niya buksan ang inbox, nagitla siya nang salubungin siya nina Ravi at Moonkyu nang papalakad na siya palabas ng building.

"Pre, yung omega mo." May urgency sa tono ni Ravi na ikinabahala ni Jongin.

"Bakit? May nangyari ba kay Solenn?"

"Ha? Di ba Kyungsoo, name niya?"

"Ay, mali mali mali. Oo, si Kyungsoo. Ano? Anong nangyayari?" Taranta niyang tanong sa mga kaibigan. May kirot ding nararamdaman sa kaibuturan.

"Pre, kailangan ka niya. Tara na."


	5. Magkasama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> di ko inexpect na aabot ao ng 20k omgg

"Ano ba nangyari kay Kyungsoo?" Kinakabahan siya. Patakbo sila kung nasaan man ang kanyang omega.

"Pre, pre-heat niya, pero yung halimuyak niya nakakaapekto na agad sa ibang alpha. Di kami pwede pumunta. Dyan sila, sa may gilid na room diyan. Dali. Iuwi mo muna. Scenting, pre, gawin mo, para di siya lapitan ng ibang alpha."

Tumango si Jongin at nagpasalamat sa mga kaibigan. Mabilis siyang pumunta sa lugar na tinuro ng tropa.

Pagkadating doon, si Sehun ang una niyang nakita. Nakatakip ito ng ilong. At eto na nga, eto na. Amoy na amoy niya ang napakabangong halimuyak ni Kyungsoo. Parang tsunami sa biglang invade nito sa kanyang olfactory senses. Nakakalunod. Napapapikit siya sa bango nito.

Ito panigurado ang amoy na umakit sa kanya sa gabing nag-isa sila ng omega. Kanya 'to. Kanyang kanya.

"Buti dumating ka na. Andun sila sa loob. Please, iuwi mo muna siya sa inyo."

Pagkapasok ni Jongin sa maliit na kwarto, natutulog na Kyungsoo ang sumalubong sa kanya. Nakapatong ang isang kamay nito sa tyan niya.

"Hay, salamat dumating ka rin. Ayaw niyan tumigil sa pag-iyak. Ayaw mo daw kasi sa kanya kaya di ka sumasagot sa tawag at texts niya."

"I'm sorry. May test kasi ako." Pinagmasdan niya ang payapang pagtulog ng omega. Ilang saglit din, walang pagdadalawang isip pa at binuhat niya agad ang napakabango niyang omega ng pa-bridal style.

"Okay, lang. Pero lam mo, sa totoo lang, boto naman talaga ako sayo kay, Soo. Di kasi ako naniniwala sa mga rumors na fuckboy ka daw. Kaso gago ka rin eh tinaboy mo si Soo noon. Pero sana magbago lalo na at--ehem." Di na tinuloy ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin at hindi na rin ito kwinestyon pa ni Jongin. "Dali, alis na kayo. Ako na bahala sa prof ni Soo. Excuse naman siya dahil linggo na ng heat niya."

Tinitigan muli ni Jongin ang maamong mukha ng natutulog na lalaki at kiniskis niya ang ilong sa pisngi nito.

Tumingin siya kay Baekhyun at ngumiti nang buong puso. "Salamat."

Tumingin ulit si Jongin sa kargang lalaki at pinaraanan niya ng tingin ang mahahabang pilikmata ng omega, ang cute nitong ilong hanggang sa hugis puso nitong makakapal at mapupulang labi.

Humalik siya rito.

Pagkaalis nina Sehun at Baekhyun, umalis na rin si Jongin karga si Kyungsoo.

Pinagtitinginan sila ng mga estudyante, kinukuhaan ng pictures at pinag-uusapan pa.

Imbis na magtago, nakangiti lang si Jongin na parang nanalo sa lotto. Ganito pala feeling ng may mate. Masarap sa pakiramdam.

Tinumbok ni Jongin ang parking lot kung nasaan ang kotse niya. Mahaba-haba rin ang naging parada niya habang karga si Kyungsoo na panay na rin ang kiskis ng mukha sa kanyang dibdib, marahil he feels safe and secure na na nandito na siya, siya na alpha niya.

At ang saya saya ni Jongin. Kung alam lang niya na ganito pala kasaya magkaron ng isang Kyungsoo, sana hindi niya ito ginago noon. Pero huli na para ibalik ang oras. At oras na para itama na ang lahat.

Pinasok niya ang omega sa sasakyan. Sineatbeltan at sumakay na rin siya.

Amoy na amoy sa loob ng kotse ang pinaghalong amoy nila ni Kyungsoo.

Nakakahibang. Nakakalunod. Nakakatakam.

Pero higit sa lahat, hindi niya maiwasang di kiligin. Putangina, Jongin. _Iyong-iyo 'tong omega na 'to na sobrang bango. Napakabango._

Tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo na tulog na tulog pa rin. Inayos niya muna ang ulo nito para hindi mauntog sa bintana at tsaka pinag-drive papunta sa sariling condo niya.

* * *

Nagising si Kyungsoo.

Hindi niya alam kung nasaan siya dahil hindi pamilyar ang kwarto at kama na hinihigaan.

Tatakbo na sana siya palabas, pero napansin niya si Jongin na natutulog sa sahig kung saan may nakalatag na foam bed.

Bumalik siya sa paghiga at sumiksik sa gilid ng kama para pagmasdan maigi ang alpha.

Kaso nagutom siya. Silang dalawa ng baby niya.

"Shh, wag ka maingay, di niya pwede malaman na nasa tyan kita." Kausap niya sa tiyan niyang nagugutom, este sa baby nilang gutom.

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at pumunta sa kusina para maghanap ng maluluto o makakain.

Ibang-iba ang unit na ito kung saan may nangyari sa kanila ni Jongin.

"Ilan ba condo ng mokong na 'to?" Binuksan niya ang ref, ang freezer, pero walang laman. "Luh, pano nabubuhay 'to na walang laman ang ref?"

Sa katangahan, lumabas si Kyungsoo para mag-grocery. Nalimutan niya na pre-heat nga pala niya.

* * *

Nagising si Jongin na wala si Kyungsoo.

Tumayo siya nang pagkabilis at hinalughog ang buong unit. "Kyungsoo!?"

Pagpunta niya sa kusina, nakita niya sa pinto ng ref niya ang nakasulat na:

_'Ang laki laki ng katawan mo pero wala ka pagkain sa ref?? Grocery lang ako' _

-MarieSoo

"Marie? Ah hinde hinde, kailangan ko muna siya hanapin." Mabilis siyang lumabas ng building. Ang unang sumagi na pwedeng pag-groceryhan ni Kyungsoo ay ang malapit na Family Mart, unless maghanap ang lalaki ng iba kundi patay na.

Pagkapasok sa mart, sinalubong siya ng oras na 11:30 pm.

Gabi na masyado. Wala mang krimen na nagaganap sa lugar na 'to, pero mainam na mag-ingat pa rin.

Wala masyadong tao sa loob.

Hinanap niya sa mga aisles ang omega. At gotcha! Nakita niya na nag-eenie meanie miney mo si Kyungsoo kung ano ang bibilhin na instant noodles.

Galit si Jongin, oo, pero nakakatawa si Kyungsoo mamili dahil panay ang eenie meanie miney mo nito.

Kaso may pumasok sa Mart. Isang alpha. Kaya mabilis siyang lumapit kay Kyungsoo at kinuha ang basket na hawak.

"Jongin," Lumaki lalo mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang makita siya.

"Anong pumasok sa kukote mo at lumabas ka nang di ako kasama?" Kunot ang noo niya.

"Eh bakit ang laki laki ng katawan mo pero wala ka naman pagkain sa bahay mo?" Irap ni Kyungsoo sa kanya bago ilagay ang tinapay na dinampot sa basket.

"Tamad ako magluto, okay? Tsaka, Marie?"

"Ano naman problema mo sa Marie?"

"Solenn tapos Marie? Yan ba other names mo?"

"Pake mo ba?"

Napansin ni Jongin na minamatahan ng bagong pasok na alpha si Kyungsoo.

Inakbayan niya ang omega at tinaasan ng tingin ang alpha na mabilis na-pick up ang amoy niya kay Kyungsoo.

Dumiretso na sila sa counter. "Simula ngayon, di ka pwedeng lumabas nang di ako kasama."

"Bakit, jowa ba kita?" Pina-punch na ng kahera ang items nila. Yung kahera napatingin sa kanila.

Dumampot si Kyungsoo ng KitKat sa tabi at sinama iyon sa bibilhin nila. Nagdagdag pa ng matcha green tea flavor na tatlong pakete.

"654.75 pesos po." banggit ng kahera.

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Bayaran mo na."

"Bakit?"

"Wala akong dala na wallet nakalimutan ko."

"Nag-grocery ka na walang dalang pera?"

"Nandito ka naman na, bayaran mo na."

Ramdam na ni Jongin ang parating na sakit ng ulo niya. Kinuha niya ang pitaka sa bulsa at nag-abot ng 1k sa kahera.

Matapos nila mamili, bitbit ni Jongin ang paperbag ng pinamili gamit ang isang kamay. Yakap niya ito. Pinilit niya talaga kahit dapat dalawang kamay gamit pero pinang-akbay niya ito kay Kyungsoo na kumakain na ngayon ng Kitkat habang sila ay naglalakad.

"Seryoso, wag ka aalis na hindi ako kasama. Delikado para sayo."

"Kaya ko naman mag-isa." Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Soo--"

"Di tayo close, wag mo ko tawaging Soo."

"Marie--"

"Kyungsoo."

"Solenn--"

"Kyungsoo pangalan ko hindi Solenn!" Ingit ni Kyungsoo na parang bata, lukot ang mukha, labi ay nakanguso.

"Okay, okay, Kyungsoo."

Nginitian siya ng lalaki. "Berry Gud!"

Ang ganda ng ngiti, tangina. Napanganga si Jongin.

"Nagets mo ba sinabi ko?"

Nakapasok na sila sa building at tumungo sa may elevator.

"Na Kyungsoo itatawag mo sa akin kasi di tayo close kaya bawal sayo ang Soo?"

_Kung di ka lang cute..._

Natawa si Jongin at sumakay na sila ng elevator papunta sa floor nila.

"Hindi, na dapat lagi mo na ako kasama."

"Oo nga pala, bakit ba ako nandito sa condo mo? Sa BGC ba 'to? Dito mo ba ako inano--uhm..." Napayuko si Kyungsoo at napakagat sa balat ng Kitkat na hawak. Sumilip siya kay Jongin na natatawa sa tabi niya.

"Hindi. Sa ate ko yung sa BGC. Dito ako sa Taft may condo."

"Ohh. R.K. ka pala talaga."

Napakamot si Jongin sa batok kase nagets ba siya ni Kyungsoo? Iniiba niya lagi yung usapan.

"Soo--"

"Kyungsoo." Masama ang tingin nito sa kanya.

Nakarating na sila sa floor at nauna naglakad si Kyungsoo.

Sumunod si Jongin sa likod nito at pinanood niya ang omega na dumire-diretso.

Mahirap man basahin ang omega, pero nachachallenge si Jongin sa kanya...at natutuwa kasi, oo, ang cute ng pagkainosente niya at pagka-sassy niya.

Si Kyungsoo lang ang tanging ganyan umasta sa kanya--kinakaya-kaya lang siya na alpha.

"Uy! Di dyan unit ko! Dito!"

"Ay." Nguso ni Kyungsoo habang papalakad kay Jongin.

Kinusot ng alpha ang buhok ng cute niyang omega.

* * *

Nagluto ng instant noodles si Kyungsoo habang kumakain ng tinapay na palaman ay Nutella.

"Hmm! Sarap, sarap!" Tapik niya sa kanyang tiyan. Napansin yun ni Jongin.

"Mahal na mahal mo ba yang bilbil mo kanina ka pa hawak nang hawak?"

Tinarayan siya ni Kyungsoo. "Inggit ka?"

Kumagat nang pagkalaki si Jongin sa kinakain na tinapay at nilapitan si Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang tyan.

Nagulat si Kyungsoo kaya hinampas niya ang braso ni Jongin.

"Aray!"

"Wag mo hahawakan tyan ko!" Galit na galit na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Hinawakan ko lang naman e kasi oo naiinggit ako! Gusto rin kita hawakan no! I mean yung tyan mo. Yung bilbil mo gusto ko maramdaman yung lambot!" Palusot ni Jongin kahit ang gusto niyang sabihin ay gusto talaga niyang hawakan si Kyungsoo.

Napayakap si Kyungsoo sa tyan habang puno ang bibig ng tinapay nang magsalita, "Tafush aphowh tatawphwanan mofph akowph!?"

"Hindi no, omega kita kaya gusto kita hawakan. Tsaka pre-heat ka, Soo!"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Okay, Kyungsoo. Pre-heat mo tapos magigising ako na wala ka na? Pano na lang kung may alpha diyan na pagsamantalahan ka!? Buti na lang nga nandun na ko kanina nung dumating yung mukhang manyak na alpha! Tinititigan ka kahit balot na balot yang katawan mo! Alam mo bang nag-alala ako!? Teka, naintindihan mo ba yung sinabi ko sayo kanina? From now on, gusto ko lagi na tayo magkasama!"

Nanahimik si Kyungsoo at naguilty. Ngumunguya at medyo naluluha.

Nilunok niya ang kinakain. Ang sarap talaga ng tinapay na palaman ay nutella.

"Sorry, nalimutan ko talaga kasi. Kasi gutom na ako. Walang laman ref mo." Naiiyak na sabi ni Kyungsoo at ayan na ang mga luha sa pisngi niya.

Kumirot ang dibdib ni Jongin at instinct na rin ata na yakapin niya ang omega kapag nalulungkot ito. "Shhh. Shhh. Tahan na. Sorry din kasi tamad ako na alpha. Sorry nataasan din kita ng boses. Pero seryoso ako, kapag pre-heat mo, kailangan kasama mo ako palagi." Haplos niya sa likod ng maliit at mabangong lalaki na tumango at sumang-ayon din sa kanya.

Humalik siya sa ulo nito at nakita na kumukulo na ang kaldero. Inabot niya ito at pinatay ang kalan.

Nang tingnan si Kyungsoo na mugto na ang mga mata, pinunasan niya ang matatabang pisngi nito ng kanyang kamay at hinalikan sa noo.

Yumakap ulit si Kyungsoo sa kanya nang mas mahigpit at hiling ni Jongin na wag muna sila magtalo para makakain na sila pareho.

* * *

Pinahiram ng damit ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.

"Eto, shorts."

"Di ako nagshoshorts kapag natutulog. Brief lang. Okay na ako dito sa t-shirt mo." Suot suot na ni Kyungsoo ang tshirt ni Jongin na sobrang laki sa kanya. Maluwag sa bandang balikat dahil di siya malapad tulad ng alpha.

"Ha? Bakit?"

Dumudulas sa balikat ni Kyungsoo ang tshirt na suot. Kitang-kita tuloy ang napakaputi at porselanang kutis niya.

Lalo na ang mga hubad niyang mga binti.

"Kasi ayoko pagpawisan yung binti ko. Ayoko ng pawis."

Tinaasan ni Jongin ng kilay ang omega na ngayon ay nasa ibabaw na ng kama at naka-all fours dahil inaayos nito ang bedsheet na gusot.

"Pano yan kapag ginawa ulit natin pagpapawisan ka ulit." Smirk niya sa lalaki habang tinitingnan ang hugis ng katawan nito.

"Akala ko ba ang one night stand, pang one night lang, ba't uulitin?"

Lumapit si Jongin na naka-sleeveless at boxers ang suot. Umupo siya sa gilid ng kama habang nanatili si Kyungsoo na naka-all fours--namumula ang mga pisngi, bumibilog ang mga malalaking mga mata.

"Kasi heat mo na next week at ako lang ang makakatulong sayo."

"Hihigupin mo na naman yung utong ko?!" Biglang napaupo si Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang dibdib. "T-Tapos didilaan mo--"

Natawa si Jongin at tinapik sa ulo ang omega. "This time, kung gusto mo. Di kita pipilitin sa ayaw mo. Pero, tutulungan kita. Malas nga lang next next week finals na kaya patay tayo sa pagrereview."

"Okay." Nguso ni Kyungsoo. "Pwede naman tayo humingi ng extension kasi excused tayo. Reasonable excuse na heat ko at alpha kita."

Humiga na si Jongin at ngumiti. "Hm."

"Di ka matutulog sa lapag?"

"Nope. I have to scent you."

"Scent?"

"Scenting. Kailangan ko i-rub yung scent ko sayo para alam ng lahat na may alpha ka at hindi ka lapitan ng kung sinu-sinong alpha dyan."

"Okay." Tumabi si Kyungsoo sa alpha pero malayo sa kanya.

"Di diyan, dito ka. Lumapit ka."

"Basta huwag mo hahawakan tyan ko."

"Promise."

"Thumby swear?"

"Thumby?"

Nilahad ni Kyungsoo ang hinlalaki niya kay Jongin. "Ayoko ng pinky swear nakakasawa na. Thumb naman kaya thumby swear."

"Ah..." Natawa si Jongin sa kawirduhan ng omega.

Nag-curl ang dalawa nilang hinlalaki at ngumiti si Kyungsoo bago sumiksik sa katawan ni Jongin.

"Goodnight, alpha ko." Malambing na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakapikit.

Kumabog naman ang dibdib ni Jongin habang nakatingin sa omega at napangiti.

"Goodnight."

* * *

May pasok si Jongin. Iniwan na muna niya si Kyungsoo pero nag-thumby promise naman ang omega sa kanya na hindi ito lalabas.

Nahirapan pa nung una si Jongin kasi nagdahilan si Kyungsoo na ma-bobored siya sa buong araw, pero nang banggitin ni Jongin ang Netflix, napa, "Oo nga pala! R.K. ka! May Netflix ka!" si Soo.

Ubod talaga ng cute ang pagiging inosente ni Kyungsoo.

Isa pa, binigyan siya ni Kyungsoo ng listahan na ipapamalengke niya.

Yes, ladies and gents, sinabihan ni Kyungsoo ang alpha na mamalengke. Si Jongin na walang alam sa pamamalengke.

"Papatirahin mo ko dito ng one week pero wala ka ipapalamon sa akin?" Yan ang eksaktong mga salita ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na hindi na niya natanggihan kahit pinanglaban niya ang, "Order na lang tayo ng take out."

Isang tingin lang na masama ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, tiklop siya kaya heto after ng class niya nasa SM Supermarket siya namamalengke.

Habang naliligaw dahil di niya alam kung saan kukunin yung mga dahon ng laurel, paminta at kung anu-ano pa na nakalista sa papel, inalala rin ni Jongin ang nangyari sa school.

Kumakalat naman kasi ngayon na bago niyang biktima si Kyungsoo at pinagpupustahan ng karamihan kung ilang buwan ang itatagal ng dalawa. Ang malala pa, tawag nila kay Kyungsoo ay weirdo, multo, yung guy na naniniwala sa aliens at yung guy na lolo manamit at panay itim lang ang alam na kulay.

Dahil ayaw ni Jongin muna ng gulo at makipagtalo hahayaan na lang muna niya mag-isip isip ng kung ano ang iba. Basta, one day, pangako niya sa sarili, pagkakalandakan niya sa lahat na omega niya si Kyungsoo. Yan ang sigurado niya.

Sa ngayon, kailangan niya umuwi agad, pero kinakain na ang oras niya kakahanap ng mustasa sa paligid.

"Ano ba itsura ng mustasa?" Tanong niya sa sarili.

* * *

Pagkauwi, pagkabukas niya ng pinto, muntik na siyang atakihin sa gulat dahil nakaabang na agad si Kyungsoo sa pinto sa kanya.

"Nyee!"

"Jongin!!" Yakap naman agad ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at kuskos ng pisngi sa dibdib niya habang tumatawa.

"Para ka namang aso inaabangan ako."

"Sabi nga nila sa akin dati maltese daw ako." Bungisngis ng omega bago kunin ang mga pinamili ni Jongin at dumiretso sa kusina.

Sa isip ni Jongin, _'para kaming mag-asawa'_ napapangiti tuloy sya.

"Maltese? Bakit daw?" inaayos na ni Kyungsoo ang mga pinamili at sinusuri ang bawat isa.

Nakasandal si Jongin sa counter, tiklop ang mga braso at minamasid lang si Kyungsoo.

"Kasing cute daw ako ng maltese. Di naman ako cute. Tsaka ayoko na tinatawag akong cute. Jongin, ano ba yan masisira na 'tong kinuha mong bell pepper."

"Ha?" Napatuwid ng tayo si Jongin at bahagyang na-guilty dahil hindi siya marunong tumingin ng nabubulok sa hindi.

"Gamitin ko na lang 'to ngayon."

"Okay...Uhh pero, lam mo, cute ka naman talaga. Sinabi ko na rin naman yan sayo kahit dati pa, di ba?"

Namula ang buong mukha ni Kyungsoo at nauutal na. "H-Hindi ko maalala."

"Di daw. Pero cute ka nga. Bagay sayo yung maltese."

Pati leeg ni Kyungsoo namumula na rin at teka lalong lumalakas ata ang halimuyak ng samyo ni Kyungsoo.

Putangina, Jongin, kalma, di pa niya heat. Sa Miyerkules pa.

Pero bakit nga ba ganito kalakas ang samyo ni Kyungsoo samantalang pre-heat pa lang naman niya?

Normally day itself ganun di ba? Pero bakit si Kyungsoo...

"Jongin? Huy! Sabi ko mapurol na kutsilyo mo, may pang-hasa ka ba?"

* * *

Napakasarap ng niluto na Menudo ni Kyungsoo. Naparami ang kain ni Jongin. Napahimas siya sa tyan at sobrang satisfied niya.

Si Kyungsoo naman naghuhugas ng mga pinggan at humuhuni ng kanta.

Napapikit si Jongin habang nakikinig at habang nilalanghap ang natural na amoy ng lalaki.

Matapos ang lahat, nasa kama na sila ulit ni Kyungsoo. Yakap yakap niya ang lalaki at hinahaplos niya ang makinis na binti nito.

Kung di siguro pre-heat ni Kyungsoo at di nangangailanagan ng presensya ng alpha, malamang natadyakan na siguro siya ng lalaki o nasuntok sa mukha.

Ganito kasi ang mga omega tuwing pre-heat, nagiging clingy, nagiging touchy, laging nakadikit sa alpha kung saan they feel safer and secure kaya ganito si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Ngayon lang ito.

Marahil pagdating ng finals, back to normal na ulit sila, yung tipong daga't pusang naghahabulan at nagtataguan.

Hinahalikan ni Jongin ang likod ng tenga ni Kyungsoo at kinakagat pa. Parte ito ng scenting.

Si Kyungsoo nasa cellphone, nagnenetflix, nanonood ng alien documentaries.

"Naniniwala din ako sa alien." Salita bigla ni Jongin habang nalulunod pa rin sa amoy ni Kyungsoo na nakakaadik. As much as possible, di niya hinahayaang mapunta ang kamay sa bilbil ni Kyungsoo kahit tempt na tempt siyang hawakan ito.

"Talaga ba?"

"Hm. Sa lawak ng space di malabo na may aliens. Nasa milky way galaxy tayo. E, pano na lang sa iba pang galaxies di ba? Malay mo pa one day magkaron na ng galaxy wars."

Natigil sa panonood si Kyungsoo at humarap kay Jongin.

"Alam mo na nasa milky way galaxy tayo?"

"Di ba, dapat common knowledge yun?"

"Sa mga napanood ko kasi, yung ibang iniinterview, di nila alam na part tayo ng isang galaxy. Na sa labas ng earth, yung ibang planeta lang ang nag-eexist. So alam mo nga?"

Tumango si Jongin. "Oo. Mahilig din kasi ako sa ganyan at tsaka kasi naniniwala ako sa UFO."

"Talaga ba!?" Naexcite bigla si Kyungsoo.

"Oo nga."

"Alam mo ba nung bata ako gusto ko maging astronaut tsaka mahilig ako sa astronomy kaya alam ko yung mga ganyang bagay. Na for example may mas malaki pa sa sun."

"Alam mo nga." Ngisi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya sabay halik sa labi ni Jongin. "Sumaya ako, Jongin!"

"Dahil lang dun?"

"Hm. kasi di ko nakakausap sina Jongdae, Baek at Sehun sa ganyan. Si Seonho, oo, dati nung magkapitbahay pa kami."

Seonho. Nag-iba ang reaksyon ni Jongin.

"Gusto mo ba yung Seonho na yun? Gusto ka rin nun no?"

Imbis matakot sa tono ni Jongin, dinutdot nito ang butas ng ilong ng alpha. "Yie, selos ka? Pano kung sabihin ko na oo at umamin siya nung nakaraan sa akin? Ano gagawin mo?"

Sa narinig, nag-iba ang ikot ng mundo, parang ang pag-iiba rin ng kanilang posisyon sa kama.

Nasa ibabaw na ngayon si Jongin, hawak ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo sa gilid.

"Hinahamon mo ba ako?"

Kumagat sa labi si Kyungsoo. "Ano bang gagawin mo?"

"Ano gagawin ko? Ito ang gagawin ko."

Nilapat ni Jongin ang labi sakto sa labi ni Kyungsoo. Hinalikan niya ang omega at sinuong ang loob ng bibig. Hinaplos niya ang tagiliran nito pababa sa kanyang matabang hita at pumisil doon.

Humalik naman pabalik si Kyungsoo, tanda na pinahihintulutan siya nito.

Nagliyab ang kama sa init at uhaw ng kanilang mga dilang nagsasayawan.

Pareho silang nalulunod sa presensya ng isa't-isa, parehong nagsusumamo ang mga katawang naghahanap pa ng mas matinding init, ng sige pa, sige pa. Naghahalo ang mga ungol sa dilim, mga kamay na minamapa ang bawat umbok ng katawan.

Nagpakawala ng mahabang ungol si Kyungsoo na mahigpit ang kapit sa balikat ng alpha.

"Sandali--"

Hindi tumigil si Jongin sa pagpaparaan ng maririing halik sa leeg ng napakabangong omega.

"Jongin..." Hingal ni Kyungsoo nang sumipsip ang alpha sa kanyang klabikula.

Huminto naman si Jongin at hinaplos ang kanyang buhok, tinititigan siya nito maigi. "Hihinto ako kung ayaw mo."

"Jongin, may sasabihin ako sayo." Kahit sa sinag lang ng buwan sa labas, ang kagandahan ni Kyungsoo ay wala pa ring katulad, napakaganda.

"Ano yun?"

"Hawakan mo tyan ko."

"Di ba ayaw mo na hawakan ko?"

Kinuha na lang ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin at pinatong iyon sa kanyang tyan.

Di maintindihan ni Jongin ang omega kung bakit ayaw nito ipahawak ang tyan niya pero ngayon, heto hawak na niya.

Parang normal lang naman.

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at tiningnan maigi si Jongin sa ibabaw niya.

"Pano..."

Tiningnan siya ni Jongin at hinintay na magpatuloy sa pagsasalita. "Panong?"

"Pano kung--"

Biglang nag-iba ng isip si Kyungsoo. Inalis niya ang kamay ni Jongin sa ibabaw ng tyan niya at umiwas na siya ng tingin sa alpha. "Antok na ako. Tulog na tayo."

At naiwan si Jongin na takang-taka sa pag-iba ng kinikilos ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay nakatalikod na sa kanya.

Siya'y napabuntong-hininga na lang.

* * *

Dumaan ang isang linggo nilang pagsasama na parang ihip lang ng hangin.

Natugunan naman ni Jongin ang responsibilidad nitong tulungan ang omega sa kanyang heat.

Masarap, nakakahumaling, nakakaadik.

Nakakaadik ang isang Kyungsoo Doh.

Pero ang lahat ay may hangganan.

Finals na at subsob ang dalawa sa pag-aaral. Dahil excused sila, kasabay nila nag-exam ang iba pang mga omega na kasabayan ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang heat cycle, ganun din ang mga alpha na may responsibilidad sa kanilang mga omega.

Hindi muna sila nagka-usap, pero miss na miss nila ang isa't-isa.

Gusto na sanang sabihin ni Kyungsoo ang patungkol sa dinadala niya, at dapat nga ngayong finals niya sasabihin kasi nga gusto niya na hindi makapag-focus si Jongin sa pag-aaral bilang ganti pero may puso pa naman siya. Ang kaso lang, natatakot siya sa magiging reaksyon ni Jongin.

Isa pa, pinagchichismisan na siya ng ibang mga estudyante at pinagpupustahan na rin pala kung hanggang kelan sila tatagal ni Jongin.

Gusto niya sana sabihin ang totoo sa lahat pero ayaw na niya magsayang ng laway at pagod na ipaintindi sa iba ang sitwasyon nila ng alpha.

Pero ang masakit, ang pinakamasakit sa mga narinig niya ay kung bakit siya pa ang pinili ni Jongin.

_'Obvious naman na niloloko lang siya ni Jongin. Di ganyan type nun no. Plain? Boring?'_

_'Weird pa, laging naka-itim. Wala ata pambili ng ibang damit.'_

_'pagsasawaan din yan.'_

_'di naman kagandahang omega. utu-uto. nauto ni jongin hahaha.'_

_'tsaka tingnan niyo maglakad, parang penguin, patawa lang!'_

Okay man siya sa labas, nasasaktan naman siya sa loob.

Tama nga naman sila, bakit siya pa? Tsaka lalong mandidiri ang lahat lalo na kapag nalaman nila na dinadala niya ang anak ni Jongin. Panigurado pati anak nila pagsasalitaan ng masama ng mga hinayupak na mga taong 'to.

Nakatanggap siya ng text._ 'Soo, asan ka? Bakit ka malungkot? Puntahan kita.'_

Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa isang tagong lugar sa campus mag-isa. Oo nga pala, kung ano ang mararamdaman niya ay mararamdaman din ng kanyang alpha. Ganun na sila magkakunekta.

_'dito ako nakatago malapit sa J Building.'_

Ilang minuto pa, tumabi ang alpha sa kanya.

Alas-otso na rin ng gabi at madilim na.

"Anong problema?"

Nag-nail bite si Kyungsoo. Diretsahan din ang pagsagot. "Tayo ang problema." Sabi niya.

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin. "May nagawa ba ako? Bakit? Explain mo nga para maintindihan ko."

Hinarap ni Kyungsoo ng buong tapang ang alpha. "Wag na tayo magkita pa, Jongin. Tama na 'to. Ayoko na."

Lukot na ang mukha ni Jongin. "Anong sinasabi mo? Dahil ba to sa sinabi ko sayo noon? Kyungsoo, sorry sa mga sinabi ko noon. Alam ko nasaktan kita, pero kaya lang naman kita tinaboy noon kasi ayokong madamay ka sa pagchichismisan ng iba."

"Ha?"

"Di mo nagets? Ganito, di ba sabi ko sayo noon na strangers lang dapat asta natin dito sa campus? Teka, wait, pakinggan mo 'tong sasabihin ko sayo, attracted ako sayo, ok? Nagsinungaling ako para layuan mo ko, ayoko na madamay ka sa negatibong reputasyon ko dito sa school. Mahabang storya, kwento ko next time pero Kyungsoo, wag ganito. Alam kong aksidente na naging mates tayo pero di naman ako ganun kagago tulad ng inaakala mo. Responsibilidad na kita. Mates nga di ba. Burahin mo na sa isip mo yung sinabi ko rin sayo noon na di lahat ng mates may happy ending. Kasi ako willing ako sayo magkaron ng happy ending. Kaya please, ayoko na na mag-iwasan tayo. Tama na 'tong two weeks na di tayo nagkasama at tapos naman na din ang finals. Yoko na ng drama. Ano?" Hiningal si Jongin sa dami ng sinabi.

Si Kyungsoo nakanganga lang. Nasara lang niya yung bibig nang biglang may muntik na pumasok na insekto sa bibig niya. Nagulat siya sa nalaman pero...

"Di mo ba naririnig yung iba? Kinukumpara ako sa mga ex mo? Sila magaganda, maaayos tingnan, di weirdo, samantalang ako, ako ganito. Ganito ako. Hindi ka naman bulag para hindi mo yun makita di ba?"

"E, ano kung ganyan ka? Pake ba nila kung sino magustuhan ko? Sila ba ako?"

Lumuluha na si Kyungsoo at pinunasan naman niya ito ng kanyang mga kamay.

"Di mo kasi maiintindihan. Oo, gusto kita, pero ngayon ko lang napagtanto na magkaiba tayo. Di tayo bagay, Jongin. Kapag kasama mo ko, di kita kayang paangatin kase hindi ako maganda tulad ng iba."

Ngayon, pati si Jongin naluluha na rin, ramdam niya ang tindi ng kalungkutan ni Kyungsoo.

Miss na miss na ni Jongin ang omega at nagpigil siyang wag itong guluhin gayong finals nila, pero kung kelan pa ulit sila magkikita ulit tsaka pa ganito? Magulo.

"Diyan ka nagkakamali, Soo."

"Wag mo ko tawaging Soo sabi ko sayo di ba." Humahagulgol na si Kyungsoo. "Di mo naiintindihan. Hinding hindi mo ko maiintindihan."

"Kyungsoo, di ko kailangan ng display sa tabi ko. Hindi ka display na accessory lang para paangatin ang sarili ko. Di ko kailangan nun, ang kailangan ko ikaw. Ikaw, kung ano ka." Pinunasan ni Jongin ang luha ng omega at niyakap na ito. "Wag mo isipin yung iba. Wag mo sila pakinggan kasi kung ako ang tatanungin, ikaw ang pinakamagandang nangyari sa buhay ko. Hayaan natin sila."

Kumapit naman si Kyungsoo nang mahigpit sa kanya at lumakas ang pag-iyak lalo.

Hinaplos ni Jongin ang likod nito para patahanin at hinalik-halikan pa sa ulo. "Tahan na. Dito lang ako sa tabi mo. Di ba sabi ko, gusto ko lagi na tayo magkasama? Di ba?"

Bumitaw si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa kanya, basa ang mukha ng luha.

"Pano kung sabihin kong buntis ako? Paninindigan mo pa kaya yang mga sinasabi mo?"

Huminto saglit ang pag-ikot ng mundo.

"Ano?"

"Jongin, buntis ako sa anak mo. Ano? Sagot. Gusto mo pa rin ba ako makasama? Ha?"

Nagpapanic si Kyungsoo. Gusto na niyang umuwi. Gusto pa niyang umiyak. Natatakot siya sa sasabihin ni Jongin.

Di nagsasalita ang lalaki. Nakatitig lang ito sa kanya na walang emosyon.

At mukhang hanggang dito na lang. Makakasama na siguro siya sa 5% na walang happy ending.

Ngunit, isang ngiti ang sumilay sa mukha ng alpha.

"Alam ko naman na."

Nagimbal si Kyungsoo sa narinig. "A-Anong alam mo na?"

"Na buntis ka." Sakop ng mga kamay niya ang mukha ng omega.

"Pano mo nalaman?"

Natawa bahagya si Jongin at pinunasan ang mga luha ng omega. "Nung gabi na pinahawak mo sa akin yung tyan mo."

"Paano?"

"Di na yun mahalaga, Kyungsoo. Ang mahalaga, paninindigan kita at ng magiging anak natin. Paninindigan ko kayo."

"Hindi mo ko itataboy? Di ka galit? Naiinis? Teka, paano mo ba nalaman?"

"Pupuntahan ba kita dito kung itataboy kita? Alam ko na. Hinihintay ko na lang din na sabihin mo. Tsaka nung unang gabi mo sa condo, niresearch ko yung tungkol sa samyo mo. Parang di kasi normal. Results puro pregnancy. Tsaka nagtaka na rin ako kung bakit ayaw mo ipahawak sa akin yung tyan mo. Tapos nung pinahawak mo yan sa akin, parang normal lang naman. Pero hinihintay ko talaga na sabihin mo. Kaso di mo naman sinabi. At, isa pa, tinanong ko rin yung pinsan ko. Yung bansot na pinagselosan mo. Si Kuya Minseok." Tawa ni Jongin bigla.

"Yung kaakbay mo nun!? Pinsan mo!?" Nagulat si Kyungsoo. Ano pa bang sikreto ni Jongin na gugulat sa kanya? Napahampas tuloy siya sa dibdib nito gawa ng kaba niya kanina at sa lahat ng nalaman. "Bwiset ka!"

Tumawa lang si Jongin, nanunuyo na ang mga luha sa pisngi.

"Pinsan ko yun. Tsaka buntis din yun ngayon. Siya rin nagkumpirma na tama ang teorya ko na buntis ka nga."

Tinanggap pa ni Jongin ang mga hampas ni Kyungsoo sa kanya pero kinuha nya rin ang mga kamay ng omega at hinawakan maigi.

"Nakakainis ka."

"Alam ko. Patawarin mo ako, Soo."

"Wag mo akong i-Soo. Naiinis pa rin ako sayo."

"Alam ko at hahayaan kitang mainis muna sa akin ngayon."

Humalik na lang si Jongin sa pisngi niya. Isa, dalawa, hanggang sa naabot ng labi ang kay Kyungsoo.

Pumikit si Kyungsoo habang sakop ni Jongin ang kanyang labi. Halos tumalon ang puso niya sa dibdib sa biglang pag-agos ng saya. Makulimlim man ang dibdib kanina, ngayon ay maaliwalas na. Imbis na mainis nang tuluyan sa alpha, niyakap niya ito nang sobrang higpit at kiniskis niya ang mukha sa dibdib nito.

"Nakakainis ka."

Tumawa lang si Jongin at humalik sa bunbunan niya. "Alam ko." Pag-uulit lang nilang dalawa.

"Nakakainis ka." Bulong pa ni Kyungsoo habang pahigpit nang pahigpit ang kapit kay Jongin.

_Nakakainis ka, gustong-gusto kita._


	6. Nahuhulog Na

Magkasama ngayon sina Jongin at Kyungsoo na kasalukuyang kumakain sa KFC.

"Gravy?" Alok ni Jongin sa omega.

"Ayoko ng amoy ng gravy. Ilayo mo yan." Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na kung noon namang hindi siya buntis ay nilulunod ang kanin niya sa gravy tuwing kumakain sa KFC. Nakakagulat ito sa kanya dahil hindi niya aakalaing hahantong siya sa puntong ito.

"Okay," Sumunod naman agad si Jongin sa omega at sinarili na lang ang gravy.

New semester na at okay naman sila. Minsan nagtatalo, nag-aaway, pero si Jongin ang unang tumitiklop sa kanila.

Simula nang pasukan, lagi nang nakasunod si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Nakabuntot na parang aso. Dindedma na lang nila yung mga taong puro chismis lang ang alam. Basta sila, okay na okay at okay ang baby nila na 3 months na sa sinapupunan ni Kyungsoo.

Tatlong buwan pero ang daming nangyari.

Akala mo after 5 years na ang lahat pero matagal pa ang babyahihin nila bilang mates.

"Soo?" Okay na si Kyungsoo na tawagin siya ni Jongin na Soo.

"Hm?" Sumubo ito ng pagkain.

"Alam na ng pamilya ko."

Natigil si Kyungsoo sa pag-kain at napatingala kay Jongin, namimilog ang mga mata. "Na binuntis mo ako?" Bulong niya.

Tumango si Jongin at kiming ngumiti. "Dalhin kita kay Mom sa Saturday. Pupunta din mga ate ko. Free ka ba?"

Napakamot sa ulo si Kyungsoo, bahagyang kabado. "S-Sige." 

"Okay, sabihin ko na kina ate." Nagtipa agad si Jongin sa kanyang phone para impormahin ang mga ate, samantalang patuloy si Kyungsoo sa pagsubo ng pagkain para ibaon ang kaba na nadarama.

Nagpapanic na siya sa loob.

_'Pano kung ayaw nila sa akin? Pano kung...'_

"Uy, naririnig ko iniisip mo. Magugustuhan ka nila. Pinasahan ko nga sina ate ng picture mo, yung selfie mo sa banyo na dp mo sa fb." Ngiting-ngiti ang alpha sa kanyang rebelasyon.

Halos mabilaukan si Kyungsoo sa nalaman. "Ba't yun yung binigay mo?"

"E, yun lang picture mo sa fb? Wala naman ako ibang picture mo."

"Teka, nababasa ba ng alpha yung utak ng omega niya?" Pagtataka bigla ni Kyungsoo.

"Hindi." Iling ni Jongin bago uminom ng tubig.

"Ba't alam mo yung iniisip ko?"

Kinusot ni Jongin ang buhok ni Kyungsoo. "Asumero ka kasi. Pati ba naman pangarap kong maging PBA player feeling mo hahadlang sa kung anong meron tayo. Ito pa kayang mamimeet mo na pamilya ko? Lam ko na kung paano mag-isip ang mate ko." Tapik niya sa nananabang pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

"Nag-aalala lang naman ako sa kung anong iisipin ng pamilya mo sa akin." Sagot ni Kyungsoo nang nakayuko. "Hindi naman ako maganda, matalino, mayaman--"

"Shh." Dinikit ni Jongin ang hintuturo niya sa labi ni Kyungsoo at umiling. "Hindi mo kailangang alalahanin ang mga bagay na yan. Maging totoo ka lang sa sarili mo, Soo. At sinisigurado ko sayo na mali ang inaakala mo sa pamilya ko. Kakanood mo ata ito ng drama kaya ganyan naiisip mo, no? Pero sinasabi ko sayo, magiging okay ang lahat. Pangako ko yan."

Napangiti na lang si Kyungsoo bilang sagot habang hinahayaan ang kanyang alpha na pisilin ang kanyang pisngi.

"Ano gusto mo kainin sunod? Libre kita." Pag-iiba na ni Jongin na naglagay bigla ng kislap sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

"Kahit ano?"

"Oo, pero pagkatapos na lang ng class mo."

"Gusto ko ng pizza! Yung all meat!" Ngisi ni Kyungsoo ng pagkalaki at kinusot naman ni Jongin ang buhok niya.

"Cute naman ng omega ko."

Namula si Kyungsoo at napalabi sa hiya.

* * *

Pero pagkatapos ng class ni Kyungsoo at makabili sila ng pizza na take out sa Pizza Hut, napatakip ng ilong si Kyungsoo.

"Jongin isara mo yung box ayoko ng amoy." Naduduwal niyang sabi bago dumiretso sa banyo ng ng kainan.

May pag-aalala na krumus sa mga mata ni Jongin habang sinusundan ng tingin si Kyungsoo. Napatingin siya sa pizza at sinara na muna ito.

Pagkabalik ni Kyungsoo, sumandal siya sa gilid ni Jongin. "Tinext ko sina Baek, sabi ko punta sila dito kunin yung pizza. Sayang kasi."

Tumango si Jongin at tinapik ang braso ng omega. "Ano gusto mo kainin?"

"Manok. Inasal."

"Ok."

Dumating sina Baekhyun at Sehun kasama si Jongdae matapos ang ilang minuto.

Umupo ang tatlo sa harapan nila. Kung dati medyo ayaw nila kay Jongin, ngayon, medyo okay naman na din sila sa alpha.

"Sakto, kanina ko pa gusto ng pizza!" Lumabi si Baekhyun at binuksan ang karton ng pizza.

Kumuha ang tatlo ng pizza at akmang kakagat na sana pero nagtakip ng ilong si Kyungsoo nang malanghap ang amoy ng pizza. "Sorry, wag niyo ko pansinin. Ayoko ng amoy. Kain lang kayo."

"Ano kakainin mo?" Tanong ni Jongdae bago kumagat ng pizza.

"Mang Inasal gusto ko." Nguso niya.

Kumain ang tatlo at sarap na sarap sa pizza. Si Baekhyun nagsalita habang puno ang bibig ng pagkain. "Nu pa hinihintay niyo? Punta na kayo sa Mang Inasal, nung dumaan kami ang daming tao."

"Onga, pumila na kayo dun. Salamat sa palibre." Sabi naman ni Sehun na takam na takam sa pizza.

Si Jongin, kahit okay na sa mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo ay nahihiya pa rin tuwing nakakasama sila.

"Sorry ah? Pero next time kain tayo lahat." Paumanhin ni Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan, nakatakip pa rin sa ilong.

Pagkatayo ng dalawa, ngumiti si Jongin sa kanila at sila'y nagpaalam na.

Tama nga ang sinabi nila, mahaba ang pila sa Mang Inasal at wala na halos bakanteng lamesa na pwede nilang pagkainan.

"Ako na lang oorder." Offer ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Di, ako na. Dun lang ako sa priority lane. Buntis ako ng mga anak mo, alalahanin mo." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa alpha na ikinatawa naman nito.

"Samahan na kita." Hawak ni Jongin sa beywang ng omega.

"Baka mapagchismisan ka na naman."

"Parang di naman ako sanay. Tara na."

Bumili sila ng take out na manok para sa kanilang dalawa. Sa field sila kumain kung saan palubog na rin ang araw.

"Jongin, kulang kanin ko." Usli ng pang-ibabang labi ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa kinakain.

Pagtingin ni Jongin sa pagkain ni Kyungsoo, ubos na ang kanin nito pero ang manok parang wala pang bawas.

"Pinapak mo yung kanin?"

"Hindi no."

Natawa si Jongin, ngunit ibinigay pa rin ang natitira niyang kanin sa omega. "Okay na ba yan? Bibili ako kapag kulang pa."

"Hindi, okay na 'to. Dito ka lang. Wag mo ko iwan." Nagpatuloy si Kyungsoo kumain habang patango-tango lang si Jongin sa kanyang tabi, maaliwalas ang ngiti.

Ganito silang dalawa sa eskwela, 75% kumakain at 25% na nag-aaral. Magkasundo sila sa mga pagkain kaya di ito naging problema sa kanilang dalawa. Kung ano ang gusto ng isa okay sa isa, tila nag-isa na ang takbo ng kanilang mga isip pagdating sa pagkain.

* * *

Sabado.

Nasa harap na ni Kyungsoo ang mga ate ni Jongin at ang nanay nito.

Lahat sila maganda, sopistikada, elegante tingnan. Hindi maipagkakaila ang yaman at marangyang estado ng kanilang buhay.

"Kyungsoo, di ba?" Mahinanong tanong ni Mrs. Kim sa kanya.

"Opo, opo, Kyungsoo po." Kinakabahang sagot ng omega na medyo napataas din ang tono ng boses.

Natatawa si Jongin sa kanyang tabi.

Tiningnan nang masama ni Kyungsoo ang alpha. Kinurot niya ang binti nito onti at bumulong ng walang tunog, '_bakit ka natatawa?'_

"Jongin," Tawag ni Mrs. Kim sa kanya at sabay na ikiniling ng dalawa ang ulo sa direksyon ng nakatatanda. "I see na magkasundo kayo kahit na accidental ang pagmarka mo kay Kyungsoo."

"Yes, Mom, magkasundo naman po kami. Right, Kyungie?" Masayang sagot ni Jongin sa kanyang ina.

Samantala, nagitla si Kyungsoo sa tinawag sa kanya ng alpha. "Kyungie?"

"Oo, Kyungie, ayaw na kita tawaging, Soo, para ako lang tatawag ng Kyungie sayo."

Pinandilatan ni Kyungsoo ang alpha. Sa harap, natatawa naman ang mga ate ni Jongin sa kanilang dalawa. Gayon din si Mrs. Kim.

"Ayoko nga, tawag yan ng Mama ko kapag galit sa akin."

"Uh.." Napakamot ng ulo si Jongin at lumabi.

"Alam niyo kayong dalawa, we should prepare your wedding as soon as possible bago pa lalong lumaki ang tiyan ni Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, I'll set a dinner with your parents tomorrow. Can I have their number?"

Nanlaki pareho ang mga mata nina Jongin at Kyungsoo at nagtinginan sila.

"Wedding!?" Sabay pa nilang bigkas kay Mrs. Kim na mukhang buong-buo na ang desisyon na ipagpakasal silang dalawa.

"Oo, tama lang na ikasal na kayo because you two are mates for life na. And Jongin, good choice for choosing your omega, I like Kyungsoo for you. Kaya, son, give me now your mom or dad's number." Walang prenong wika ni Mrs. Kim na tila hindi na pinag-isipan mabuti ang desisyon.

May awkward na ngiti ang kumurba sa labi ni Kyungsoo, hindi alam ang sasabihin.

* * *

"Mom, likes you." Ngisi ng Ate Jinjoo ni Jongin sa kanya habang sila ay nagpreprepera ng makakain.

"Uh, pero Ate, bakit kasal po agad? Hindi naman po ako gusto ni Jongin." Diretsahan niyang sabi pagkatapos buksan ang karton ng cake na ginawa niya para sa mga Kim.

"Seryoso ba?"

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa likod baka kasi sumulpot bigla si Jongin na tinawag muna ni Mrs. Kim para kausapin. Kasama rin nito ang panganay na si Hyejin.

"Hm. Mates lang namn po kami, pero walang feelings."

Tumaas ang kilay ni Jinjoo. "I doubt it. Whipped nga sayo 'tong kapatid ko. Never ko siyang nakita na kung makatingin e parang mangangain ng tao."

Napakamot si Kyungsoo sa gilid ng leeg niya. "Uhm, baka k-kasi dahil mates kami kaya ganun, siguro?"

Tiningnan siya ni Jinjoo. Nag-smirk ito sa kanya. "Gusto ka nun. It's obvious kaya."

Naalala ni Kyungsoo bigla ang gabi na umamin si Jongin sa kanya. "Pero...attracted daw siya sa akin. Physically yun di ba? Di talaga as in completely na gustong-gusto niya ako?"

Natawa na si Jinjoo sa kanya.

"Alam mo, gusto ka nun. Basta, gusto ka nun, hm? Trust me."

"Di naman niya ako mahal." Nguso niya habang tinitingnan ang cake na buong puso niyang inihanda.

"Do you love him ba?"

Nag-isip isip muna si Kyungsoo. Nakayuko. At kumibit-balikat. "Akala ko noon oo pero ngayon di ko na alam."

Napataas muli ng kilay ang babae at tinapik siya ni Jinjoo sa likuran. "Don't rush it. Dun din naman kayo pupunta. Magkasundo naman kayo, mukhang okay naman kayo, kaya I'm sure, step by step, kahit paunti-unti yan, darating din kayo sa puntong yan."

Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo at tiningnan ang mga nakahain sa mesa. Ayaw na muna niya isipin ang ganung bagay. Basta, okay sila ni Jongin, okay si baby, okay na ang lahat.

At tama naman si Ate Jinjoo, yung feelings na yan makakapaghintay yan.

Pero ang gutom, hindi na. "Ate, gutom na kami ni baby, una na ako kumain okay lang ba?"

"Sure, go ahead. Kain ka na. Maya-maya pupunta na rin yung mga yun dito. Ay, tsaka pala, gusto mo ng secret tungkol kay Jongin?" Tumabi bigla ang babae sa kanya na may eskandalosong ngiti. "Para may maasar ka sa kanya."

"Ano yun, Ate?" Naging interesante ang usapan bigla lalo na at nakiliti ang kuryosidad ni Kyungsoo tungkol kay Jongin. Gusto pa niya itong makilala pa.

"Alam mo bang mahilig yun sa teddy bear?" Tumawa si Jinjoo habang may pagtataka naman sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. "Totoo yan. Alam mo bang may collection yun ng teddy bear sa kwarto niya. As in marami. Hanggang ngayon nangongolekta pa rin. Pati damit niya, pyjamas, tas kung anu-ano may bear din. Pero nahihiya yun sa iba about dun. Pero ngayon, alam mo na."

"Bear? Totoo ba? Mahilig siya sa stuffed toy?"

"Basta bear. Mahilig siya. Kaya mamaya pilitin mo na papasukin ka sa kwarto niya kasi feeling ko di ka niya dadalhin dun kasi nahihiya."

"Ohh, hindi ako makapaniwala na ang alpha na tulad niya may ganung hilig din pala. Alam ko lang kasi mahilig siya sa basketball."

"Secret lang niya yun. Mahiyain talaga kasi yang kapatid ko. Mukhang siga tsaka fuckboy lang pero he's still a child at heart." Tawa ni Jinjoo habang binubuko ang sariling kapatid.

"Ate, ano pa po?" Magiliw na tanong ni Kyungsoo habang kumakain na ng pasta at manok.

"Takot yun sa ipis."

"Talaga?" Panlalaki ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

"Hm! Kala mo siga no? Wag ka paloko diyan. Tsk. Pero, proven mabait yan. Nagloko lang yan nung namatay si Dad. Pero, anyway, ayun! Asarin mo." Bungisngis ng babae at napaisip si Kyungsoo sa mga huling sinabi ni Jinjoo.

Simula nung namatay ang Dad niya?

Mas yun pa ang tumatak sa isipan niya.

Pero, mukhang magiging masaya asarin ang alpha mamaya.

* * *

"Mom, hindi po ba masyadong mabilis? Kasal agad?"

Nanatili si Jongin kasama ang panganay na kapatid na si Hyejin sa opisina ng nanay nila sa kanilang bahay.

"Bakit, anak? Dun din naman mapupunta ang lahat, we just have to set it early because he's pregnant."

"Mom, what if ayaw niya?" Pag-aalala at pagsasaalang-alang ni Jongin sa nadarama ng kanyang omega.

"Di naman siya tumanggi kanina."

"Pero what if ayaw ng parents niya? Ang daming what-ifs, Ma, ayoko rin naman na mapilitan lang siya." Wika ni Jongin.

"That's why I have to set a meeting with his parents, di ba? If they are against it, wala akong magagawa. Pero in my part, gusto ko na ikasal na kayong dalawa."

"Okay." Tango ni Jongin at intindi niya sa kagustuhan ng ina, pero tiwala rin naman siya rito na hindi ito mamimilit sa ayaw ng iba.

"How about you, Jongin? Ayaw mo ba?" This time ate niya ang nagtanong at natahimik siya, kuyom ang mga kamay.

"G-Gusto."

"Really?" Smirk ng ate niya sa kanya, naka-krus rin ang mga braso sa dibdib.

"Oo. I want to be with him always. I-I can't live without him na, Ate." Tiningnan niya ang ate niya sa mga mata ganun rin ang kanyang ina. "May naging pagkakamali man ako noon, pero, masaya ako na siya ang dumating sa buhay ko para baguhin ako."

"Mahal mo ba si Kyungsoo, anak?"

Kumurap si Jongin. Di alam ang isasagot.

"Okay, wag mo na muna sagutin. One day, malalaman mo rin ang sagot dyan, anak. Come on, let's eat lunch muna. I'm sure your omega is starving right now. Let's go." Tumayo si Mrs. Kim at dumiretso na sa dining hall.

Nanatili si Jongin sa kinakatayuan. Nag-eecho pa rin sa kanyang isipan ang tanong ng kanyang ina. Pero siya'y naalimpungatan nang tapikin siya ng ate niya sa balikat tsaka siya sumunod sa kanila para mananghalian.

* * *

Masaya ang takbo ng kanilang pananghalian at welcome na welcome talaga si Kyungsoo sa pamilya. Puno ng tawanan ang kainan at nabi-baby pa siya ng mga ate ni Jongin.

Si Jongin, naiinis sa tabi. Hindi kasi makaiskor sa omega. Inuunahan kasi siya ng mga ate niya na nangaasar sa kanya, tulad na lang nang pinapaabot ni Kyungsoo ang salad, si Jinjoo ang nag-abot sa omega. Nung may sauce sa labi ang omega, si Hyejin naman ang nagpunas. Para sa inumin ni Kyungsoo, si Jinjoo pa rin ang nagbigay. Sa pagkuha ng tissue, si Hyejin pa rin ang nag-abot kay Kyungsoo. Pero nang matapos ang kainan, hinila niya si Kyungsoo papalayo sa mga ate niya at dinala sa taas.

"Punta tayo sa kwarto mo?"

"Hindi."

"San tayo pupunta?"

Huminto sila sa hallway. "Dito."

"Dito lang?"

"Bakit?"

"Di mo ko dadalhin sa kwarto mo?" nguso niya sa kanyang alpha. "Gusto ko humiga." Ingit niya habang ang isang kamay niya ay nasa kanyan tyan.

"Dun tayo sa guest room."

Ayaw magpahila ni Kyungsoo. "Ayaw."

"May higaan din naman dun, Soo."

"Bababa na lang ako, bahala ka dyan." At mabilis na bumaba si Kyungsoo at pumunta kay Jinjoo. "Ate, ang weird ni Jongin. Dun lang daw kami sa hallway. Ayaw niya ako dalhin sa kwarto niya."

"Kyungsoo!" Tawag ni Jongin na agad din namang sumunod sa kanya.

Nag-smirk si Jinjoo. "Wag ka sumama dyan. Lika, pakita ko sayo photo albums ni Jongin. Panget yan nung bata. Uhugin."

"Ate Joo!!" Reklamo ni Jongin sa ate niyang beta at madalas siyang asarin. "Kyungsoo, lika na dito." Akma na niyang kukunin si Kyungsoo kay Jinjoo pero di rin nagpapatalo ang kapatid.

"Op, op, op, op! Dyan ka lang! Stay there dog!" Utos ng ate niya sa kanya, dinuduro siya ng daliri nito.

Napasinghal si Jongin. "Ate! Akin na yung omega ko! Di siya sayo!"

"Bakit gusto ba niya magpakuha sayo? Kyungsoo, gusto mo ba sumama sa kapatid ko?"

Kumapit si Kyungsoo sa likuran ni Jinjoo na kapantay lang niya ang taas. Umiling si Kyungsoo, nakiki-ride sa away aso't-pusa ng magkapatid.

"O? Narinig mo di ba? Come on, Kyungie." Bumelat si Jinjoo kay Jongin at hinila si Kyungsoo papunta sa sala. Ilang minuto pa at binagsak ni Jinjoo ang ilang photo albums sa may coffee table at tagumpay na ngumiti. "Okay, Kyungie, let's start!"

"Ate!! Ako lang pwedeng tumawag ng Kyungie sa omega ko--" Suminghap si Jongin sa patong-patong na photo albums sa coffee table. "Ate Joo, huwag mo papakita pictures ko!"

"Kyungie, honey? May naririnig ka ba?" Pag-aarte kunwari ni Jinjoo na walang naririnig.

Gusto tumawa ni Kyungsoo pero game din siya sa aktingan!

"Ate, wala. Dali, patingin na ako ng pictures ni Jongin uhugin!" Smirk pa niya sa alpha na natataranta na sa harap nila at mukha nang talunan.

"Ate!!"

Akmang kukunin na ni Jongin yung photo albums para ilayo pero nahampas agad ni Jinjoo ang braso nito.

Pak!

"Ay may malaking lamok!"

"Aray naman, Ate! Hindi ako lamok!"

Natatawa na si Kyungsoo sa dalawang magkapatid.

"Dun ka nga sa kabila! Kaya andito si Kyungsoo ay para for us to know him better and for him to get to know you better kung anong klaseng bata ka noon!" Depensa ni Jinjoo sa kapatid.

Natameme ang alpha at ngumuso, himas himas pa rin ang brasong pinalo ng ate niya. Masakit pa naman ito mamalo.

Sa huli sumunod din si Jongin sa ate at hinayaan na lang ang gusto nito. Umupo siya sa kabilang sala na kaharap ni Jinjoo at Kyungsoo.

"So!" Nagbuklatan na ng photo album. Unang litratong tumambad ay baby pictures ni Jongin.

"Si Jongin 'to?" Namamanghang sambit ng omega habang tinintingnan ang mga litrato. May ngiti na sumisilay sa kanyang labi habang nililipat ang mga pahina.

"Yup, cute at anghel pa siya diyan. Ayan kami ni Ate Hyejin oh." Turo pa niya sa isang picture kung saan may hawak na ice-cream cone ang magkakapatid.

Nagpatuloy ang dalawa sa pagtingin ng pictures. Masayang-masaya naman si Kyungsoo na makita ang paglaki ni Jongin kahit sa mga litrato lang. At dahil sa mga litrato ring ito ay pakiramdam niya ay lalo siyang napapalapit sa alpha.

"O, tingnan mo, uhugin!" Turo ni Jinjoo sa tulo sipong litrato ni Jongin sabay tawa.

Si Kyungsoo bumubungisngis lang, tuwang-tuwa sa mga nakikita.

Nakita rin niya ang mga litrato ni Jongin na nag-baballet, sumasayaw ng Jazz at mga litrato nitong pang F4 ang style ng buhok.

"Meet Dao Ming Si!"

Tawang-tawa naman si Kyungsoo sa mga nakakaaliw na side comments ni Jinjoo habang si Jongin sa harapan nila ay nakatitig lang sa kanila.

Napansin din niya ang lalaking madalas kasama ni Jongin sa mga recitals nito at sa pag-babasketball. Hinuha niya, tatay ito ng lalaki.

Naalala bigla ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ni Jinjoo sa kanya kanina na simula nang sumapayapa ang ama, ay dun nagbulakbol si Jongin. Sa kadahilanan? Hindi pa niya alam.

Samantala, minamasid lang ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Nakasandal siya at nakatiklop ang mga braso. Bawat ngiti ng omega ay napapangiti rin siya. Nakita man ni Kyungsoo ang mga litrato niya noong kamusmusan at medyo nahihiya man siya sa itsura niya noon, mukhang okay na rin naman na ipinakita iyon ng ate niya dahil kapalit naman nun ang magandang ngiti sa labi ng omega.

Si Jinjoo naman, napansin din niya si Jongin na nakatitig kay Kyungsoo at napangiti bago sabihing, "Soo! Gusto mo bang makita yung picture ni Jongin na tulo laway habang tulog!?"

Imbis na magreklamo, hinayaan na lang ni Jongin ang ate.

At tama ang desisyon niyang wag na magreklamo dahil hulmang-hulma ang hugis pusong ngiti ni Kyungsoo na nakadirekta lang para sa kanya.

* * *

"Hello, Ma? Dito po muna ako kina Dae matutulog. Thesis po, Ma. Opo, uuwi po ako maaga. Ok po, bye po."

Pagkababa ng telepono, sabi ni Jongin sa omega, "Akala ko ba hindi ka nagsisinungaling?"

"Alam naman ni Mama kapag nagsisinungaling ako tsaka di ba, tinext na siya ng Mama mo para bukas?"

Dahil sa takot umuwi, inoffer na lang ni Mrs. Kim sa kanya na doon na muna siya magpagabi.

Nasa sala silang dalawa, magkatabi. "Pero hinayaan ka lang niya. Good sign ba yan o hindi?"

"Ewan. Ayoko na lang isipin."

Katahimikan.

"Jongin," dutdot bigla ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi ng kanyang alpha. "Dun na tayo sa kwarto mo yoko na dito. Gusto ko na mahiga."

"Hindi tayo dun, dun tayo sa guest room."

"Eeeh!!! Bakit ba ayaw mo ko papuntahin sa kwarto mo? May iba ka bang omega dun!?" Nguso at ingit ni Kyungsoo.

"Anong ibang omega pinagsasasabi mo dyan? Wala no! Ikaw lang ang omega ko, Soo."

"O di tara na sa kwarto mo!" Yumakap si Kyungsoo sa braso ng alpha at nag-beautiful eyes. "Please? Gusto na namin humiga ng anak mo."

Napalunok si Jongin ng laway dahil shit bakit ang cute?

Umubo siya kunwari. "Maalikabok kasi dun." Pagdadahilan pa niya.

"Okay lang lilinisan ko muna! Tsaka mukha namang hindi lapitin ng alikabok 'tong bahay niyo!"

"Uhh, bagong pintura kasi dun. Amoy pa yung pintura, masama yun para kay baby at para sayo, sige ka."

Binitawan ni Kyungsoo ang braso ng alpha at biglang umupo sa kandungan ni Jongin.

"Alpha...please?"

Naging estatwa na si Jongin sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo. Hindi makapaniwala sa biglang asta ng omega.

"K-Kyu--" Nauutal siya, nanghihina. Sino ba naman ang hindi kung hinihimas ng omega mo ang iyong dibdib at nilalapit ang labi nito sa iyong tenga para huminga nang para bang hinihingal.

"Jongin, please..._hmm_." Senswal masyado. Nakakahalina

Gusto na pigilan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kung ano man ang binabalak nito pero gusto din niya malaman kung hanggang saan ang kayang gawin ng kapareha kaya nagpatuloy siya sa pagtanggi sa kanya.

"Guest room lang, Kyungsoo."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at tumingin-tingin sa kanya gamit ang napaka senswal nitong ekspresyon at tingin.

"Punta na tayo sa kwarto mo," Tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang t-shirt ng alpha bahagya at ginuhit ng hintuturo ang pinaghirapang mga pandesal ni Jongin sa katawan--abs kumbaga.

"Jongin, tara na." Nilapit pa ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa leeg ng alpha at humalik roon pataas sa kanyang kanang tenga. "Alpha, tara na." Bulong niya sabay dila sa sensitibong parte ng tenga ni Jongin.

Bago pa bumigay ang katawan ni Jongin sa tukso sa harap niya, hinawakan niya si Kyungsoo sa mga balikat nang pagulat.

"Okay, okay na, tara na sa kwarto ko!"

Kung gano kabilis mang-akit si Kyungsoo, ganun din ito kabilis umalis sa kanyang kandungan at nag-smirk sa kanya.

"Tara na dali!"

Parang batang excited na makapunta ng amusement park ang asta ni Kyungsoo.

Nauna na ito sa paanan ng hagdan pero si Jongin, nanatili muna sa pwesto at pinagnilay-nilayan ang nangyari.

"Jongin, tara na! Gusto ko na humiga!"

"Teka!"

Teka, kasi may nakatayo na dapat di tumayo.

"Uy! Bakit ang tagal mo!?" Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa kanya at bago pa maka-react si Jongin, nakatingin na si Kyungsoo sa pagitan ng mga binti ni Jongin. "_Ohhh_."

Kumurap si Kyungsoo saglit. Dahil teka, ang laki ng umbok sa pagitan ng mga hita ng kanyang alpha.

"Dun ka na, pakakalmahin ko muna 'to!" Tinakpan ni Jongin ng throw pillow ang umbok sa gitna ng mga hita niya.

Kumurap-kurap pa si Kyungsoo pero namumula na ang buong mukha hanggang leeg.

"S-Sige..." At umakyat siya nang mabilis papunta sa taas at napahawak sa kumakabog na dibdib. Bulong niya sa sarili, "Nagawa ko yun sa kanya?"

Gulat na gulat siya dahil una, lasing si Jongin nang may unang mangyari sa kanila. Pangalawa, _heat_ niya kaya nagawa nila ulit ang mag-isa ng katawan, pero ang gawin iyon na pareho silang nasa huwisyo, walang bahid ng alak at hindi nasa taunang _heat_ si Kyungso? Di pa nila yan natutungtong kaya hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa nagawa sa alpha. Ganun na ba ang epekto niya kay Jongin?

Samantala, may boses sa isip ni Jongin na umaasa man lang na tutulungan siya ng omega sa kinahinatnan niya, pero wala, tumakbo si Kyungsoo papunta sa taas at hiling niya sana hindi niya ito natakot kahit ba na kasalanan naman talaga ni Kyungsoo na may kakayahan din pala siyang mang-akit.

* * *

Nasa teresa ng ikalawang palapag si Kyungsoo habang hinihintay si Jongin. Pinapanood na lang niya ang mga gamu-gamong nagsisiliparan sa ilaw at pinapakinggan na lang ang tunog ng mga kuliglig sa dilim kesa mag-isip ng mga negatibong bagay.

"Nandito ka lang pala."

Paglingon niya, nasa likod niya si Jongin.

Napatingin agad si Kyungsoo sa sensitibong parte ng alpha.

"Tapos ka na?"

"Anong tapos na?"

"Alam mo na, yung ganito." Ginawa ni Kyungsoo yung hand movement para i-demo ang maaaring ginawa ni Jongin sa kanyang tumayong sandata. Namula rin siya sa ginawa. "Di ko alam tagalog, pero masturbate di ba?"

Napatakip ng bibig si Jongin at natawa. Tumawa pa siya nang tumawa hanggang lumakas ito nang lumakas.

"Anong nakakatawa?" Simangot ni Kyungsoo.

Tumigil si Jongin sa pagtawa pero pangiti-ngiti. "Wala. Di ko ginawa yan no. Pinakalma ko na lang. Ano? Kwarto ko o may sasabihin ka pa?"

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at nakalimutan na ang dapat ibabatong salita kay Jongin. "Kwarto mo!" Tinapon niya ang sarili kay Jongin at niyakap ang braso nito.

Pagkapasok nila sa kwarto ng lalaki, napanganga si Kyungsoo sa nakita.

"Woah, totoo nga yung sinabi ni Ate Jinjoo."

May shelf nga si Jongin ng iba't-ibang klase ng teddy bear. Kahit sa may kama ay may isang malaking teddy bear rin kasama ng ilang maliliit pa.

Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa shelf at tiningnan maigi ang koleksyon ng alpha. "Woah."

Napapahaplos na lang sa batok si Jongin sa hiya.

Lumingon si Kyungsoo. "Alpha ka ba talaga!?"

Tumikas bigla ng tayo si Jongin. "Oo naman, gusto mo pakita ko pa sayo lab results ko eh."

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo at dumampot ng isang teddy bear. "Joke lang. Bihira kasi ata ang alpha na may cute na collection. Mostly kasi di ba kotse o basta yung di ganito. Yung kapag sinabi mong nangongolekta sila ng bagay na yun, masasabi mo na alpha sila."

"Ah. Weird ba? Weird ba na mahilig ako sa cute?" Sakto sa pagbitaw niya ng mga salita, kiniss naman ni Kyungsoo ang bibig ng hawak na teddy bear at pinaulit-ulit pa yun.

"Cute," bulong tuloy ni Jongin habang pinapanood ang omega pero hindi siya narinig ni Kyungsoo.

"Hindi kaya weird. Cool kaya." Kiss pa ulit ni Kyungsoo sa hawak bago ito yakapin at ihele sa mga bisig.

Nanghihina naman si Jongin sa nakikita at napatitig lang, pero si Kyungsoo, nag-dive na sa malambot na kama ng alpha habang yakap pa rin ang teddy bear. "So! Kelan ka pa nangongolekta?"

Umupo si Jongin sa gilid ng kama at pinanood si Kyungsoo na sundutin ang tyan ng malaking bear niya sa kama.

"Since grade 1."

"Sino pa nakakaalam?"

"Family, close friends, tsaka ngayon, ikaw."

Umupo si Kyungsoo yakap yakap ang malaking bear at ang maliit na bear na dinampot sa shelf. "Alam mo, tingin ko na rin tuloy sayo, bear."

"Bakit?" Natatawang tanong ni Jongin.

"Kasi kung tititigan ka," nilapit ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa alpha. "Mukha ka palang bear."

"Talaga?"

"Oo." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo bago ilayo ang mukha sa alpha.

"Ikaw ba ano kamukha mo?"

"Alien, kasi mahilig ako sa aliens." Tawa ni Kyungsoo bago itabi ang malaking teddy bear kung san ito nakapwesto kanina.

"Cute."

"Di yun cute, weird yun!"

"Cute pa din naman."

Namula si Kyungsoo, hindi sanay na sinasabihang cute kaya iniba na niya ang usapan. "Mamanahin ba ng baby natin yung mga stuffed toy mo?"

"Oo. Kung ano meron ako, kanya na rin." Sabi ni Jongin sa kanya.

Masaya si Kyungsoo sa narinig, pero bahagya itong yumuko at hinaplos ang tyan.

"Okay lang ba sayo na ikasal tayo, Jongin?" Lakas loob niyang tanong sa lalaki.

Naging seryoso bigla ang atmospera sa loob ng kwarto.

"Ikaw ba?"

"Okay lang, para kay baby. Kahit ang kasal ay para lang sa dalawang mates na nagmamahalan."

"Yun ba paniniwala mo? Na ang kasal ay para lang sa nagmamahalan?"

"Oo. Ganun naman dapat di ba? Kasi sagrado yun. Yun yung pagtitibay ng dalawang mates na hanggang panghabangbuhay sila pa rin. Yun ang huling proseso di ba? Ang pinakamahalaga sa buhay ng magkapares?"

Tiningnan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa mata at walang prenong nagtanong. "Bakit, Soo? Mahal mo ba ako?"

Nagtitigan sila.

Ngumiti kaunti si Kyungsoo. "Gusto kita, Jongin, alam kong alam mo yan. Akala ko rin noon mahal na kita pero..." umiling si Kyungsoo. "Mali pa ata ang intindi ko sa kahulugan ng mahal. Hindi, Jongin, hindi pa kita mahal."

Nanlumo si Jongin sa narinig at pumeke na lang ng ngiti.

"Ah." Pangiti-ngiti na lang siya pero masakit pala na malaman na mali ang inakala niya--na mahal siya ni Kyungsoo.

Dahil oo nga naman, iba ang gusto sa mahal.

Biglang tumunog ang ringtone ni Kyungsoo na Ring Ding Dong.

"Ay!"

Sinagot niya ang tawag. "Kuya Seonho? Hello?"

Nagpanting ang mga tenga bigla ni Jongin sa pangalang narinig. Kumunot ang noo niya habang pinapanood si Kyungsoo na masayang kinakausap ang alpha na pinakaayaw niya.

"Wala ako sa bahay. Ha? Gagala tayo? Libre mo!? Sige sige! Ay kaso bawal ako bukas. Next week? Ok! Bye, Kuya!"

"Ano yung narinig ko? Gagala kayo?" Intriga ni Jongin bigla.

Nagtitipa si Kyungsoo sa cellphone, nag-redeem ng reward para may ipang-text kay Seonho. "Gagala kami ni Kuya Seonho next week."

"Dalawa lang kayo?"

"Oo." Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo habang katext ang nakakatanda.

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Jongin. "Sasama ako."

Tumingala si Kyungsoo at nakasimangot. "Ayoko nga! Mabait na alpha si kuya di tulad ng iba nananamantala."

"Ganun ba talaga kayo ka-close?" Nagseselos na tanong ni Jongin.

"Close na close na sabay pa kami maligo niyan nung bata pa kami. Hay, tumigil ka na nga, tulog na tayo!" Tinabi ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang cellphone at umayos na ng higa sa napakalawak na kama ni Jongin.

Samantala, magkasalubong pa rin ang mga kilay ni Jongin. Ayaw na ayaw niya sa Seonho na yan. At ayaw na ayaw din niyang bukambibig siya ng kanyang omega.

Sa huli, habang malalim na ang gabi, yakap ni Jongin ang nahihimbing na si Kyungsoo.

Ilang minuto ang lumipas ay yakap yakap naman talaga ng omega ang teddy bear niya pero pati yun...oo pinagselosan niya kaya hinagis niya sa sahig at iniharap ang natutulog na omega sa kanya at tsaka niyakap.

Gusto niya siya lang ang kayakap at yayakapin ni Kyungsoo palagi. Gusto niya siya lang, wala nang iba pa.

At dahil magkalapit din ang kanilang mga mukha, hindi napigilan ni Jongin mapatitig sa maaliwalas na itsura ng omega habang natutulog.

Inakyat niya ang kamay sa malambot at chubby na pisngi nito at hinaplos, "Ang daya mo naman, Kyungsoo, hindi mo pa ako mahal pero ako mahal na kita."

Humalik siya sa noo ng omega bago tuluyan nang natulog.


	7. Tapatan

Hindi mag-isa si Kyungsoo sa pag-uwi sa kanilang bahay dahil kasama niya ngayon si Jongin at si Mrs. Kim sa sasakyan.

Kanina pa siya nananahimik dulot ng kaba. Alam niya sa sarili na madidismaya ang nanay niya sa kanya kapag nalaman nito na buntis na siya.

Nagulat siya sa kamay ni Jongin.

Pagtingin nya sa gawi ng alpha, nakatingin ito sa labas ng bintana, pero ang kamay nito ay hinawakan nang mahigpit ang kanya. Nakalma naman siya sa ginawa ni Jongin kaya't pinisil din niya ang kamay ng kanyang alpha.

Pero pagdating sa harap ng gate nila, kukunin sana ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya pero mahigpit pa rin ang kapit ng alpha sa kanya. Tila ayaw nang bumitaw pa.

Nakahawak lang ito sa kamay niya hanggang sa tumayo sila sa tapat ng gate at i-ring ang doorbell nila.

"Mrs. Kim--" tawag niya sa ina ni Jongin.

"Mom na lang, anak."

"M-Mom?" Hindi siya sanay sa banyagang pagtawag kay Mrs. Kim.

"Call me whatever that makes you comfortable, Mama is fine too." Assurance sa kanya ni Mrs. Kim na may genuine na ngiti sa labi.

"Mama na lang po. Uh, sorry po maliit lang po bahay namin kaya pagpasensyahan niyo na po." Yun lang naman ang gusto niya iparating sa nakatatanda.

Tumawa si Mrs. Kim nang mahinhin. Elegante talaga ang ina ni Jongin. "Don't worry, it's not a big deal. Wag ka mag-alala, anak, okay lang ako at si Jongin."

Nakakagimbal pa rin kay Kyungsoo na iba si Mrs. Kim sa ibang mayaman tulad ng pinapakita sa mga drama sa telebisyon.

Humigpit ang hawak ni Jongin, senyas na may lumabas na mula sa loob at heto na't binubuksan ang gate.

Tumambad sa kanya ang seryosong itsura ng kanyang ina, nakagayak ito at inaasahan na rin ang pagdating niya na may iba pang mga kasama.

At nasa sala na sila. Magkakaharap.

Magkatabi si Kyungsoo at ang kanyang ina, habang magkatabi naman ang mga Kim.

Hindi mabasa ni Kyungsoo ang itsura ng ina kaya't may pangamba sa kanyang dibdib. Maraming pwedeng mangyari sa araw na iyon na maaaring hindi maganda. Ayaw niya biguin ang ina, pero narito na sila at kailangan din namang malaman ng ina ang katotohanan tungkol sa kanya at kay Jongin.

Sa perspektibo naman ni Jongin, kabado rin siya. Lalo na't nakatitig sa kanya si Mrs. Doh, nangingilatis ang mga mata.

"Ano ba ang pag-uusapan?" Nakakatakot na tono na panimula ni Mrs. Doh na ikinakaba lalo ni Kyungsoo.

Malumanay naman ang tugon ni Mrs. Kim. "It's about the marriage. Since mates ang anak kong si Jongin kay Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo..."

Napalabi si Kyungsoo sa tabi at napabuga ng pinipigilang hininga. Napaka-straightforward ni Mrs. Kim dahil umpisa pa lang at inungkat na nito ang planong pagpapakasal kina Jongin at Kyungsoo. At dahil ayaw niyang sa ibang tao manggaling ang sikreto niyang pagdadalang-tao, pinutol niya ang sasabihin ni Mrs. Kim at pinangunahan na ito.

"Ma, buntis po ako." Wika niya, habang nakatingin sa ina. Kinakabahan at nangingilid na ang mga luha sa pagtago rin ng sikreto sa kanyang ina.

Hindi gumalaw ang ina sa inuupuan nito at walang reaksyon. Nakatingin lang siya kay Jongin nang matalim. "Planado o aksidente mong binuntis ang anak ko?"

"It's-"

Tinaas ni Mrs. Doh ang palad. "Sorry, Mrs. Kim pero gusto ko na sa anak mo mismo manggaling ang sagot."

Bumubundol ang puso ni Jongin sa dibdib. "A-Aksidente po, Mrs. Doh, pero-"

"Okay na, hijo." Pagtigil ni Mrs. Doh kay Jongin para tumuloy sa sasabihin.

Lalong kinabahan ang alpha.

"Ma..." Lumuluha na si Kyungsoo. Alam na niya agad ang sagot at pakiramdam ng ina. Dismayado ito sa kanya.

"Mrs. Kim, pasensya na pero hindi ako sang-ayon na ikasal sila ng basta-basta na lang. Nabuo nila ang bata nang aksidente, walang bahid ng pagmamahalan. Kumbaga, tawag lang ng katawan." Hingang malalim. Walang nagsasalita, ngunit ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo ay patuloy na rumaragasa sa kanyang mga mata. "Makakaalis na kayo."

"Ma..." Tawag niya sa ina.

Naintindihan naman ni Mrs. Kim si Mrs. Doh kaya hindi na rin niya ito kwinestyon pa. Hinatid ni Mrs. Doh ang mga Kim sa labas habang nanatili si Kyungsoo sa sala nakaupo at lumuluha.

Si Jongin naman nagpupumiglas sa hawak ng kanyang ina. Gusto niya yakapin si Kyungsoo dahil dama niya ang matinding kalungkutan nito, pero minatahan din siya ng sariling ina na pumasok na sa sasakyan at hayaan na muna ang mag-ina mag-usap.

"Pero, Mom! Kailangan ako ni Kyungsoo! Hindi mo ba nakita? Umiiyak siya!"

Umandar na ang sasakyan.

"Jongin, alam ko pero we have to give them time to talk too. I tried, anak, pero mali ang expectation ko. I'm sorry."

"No, Mom, don't be sorry. Pareho natin 'tong hindi inasahan." Napasandal na lang si Jongin sa bintana habang hawak-hawak ang dibdib na kumikirot. "Sana, mapatawad siya ng Mama niya. Sana maging okay din ang lahat, Mom."

Liningon siya ng ina mula sa passenger's seat sa harapan at binigyan ng mapag-intinding pagngiti.

* * *

Balik, sa tahanan ng mga Doh.

"Ma!" Hinabol ni Kyungsoo ang ina na halatang iniiwasan na siya.

Huminto ang nanay niya sa paglalakad at nanatiling nakatalikod.

"Ma," Yakap niya sa ina. "Ma, sorry. I'm sorry po."

Di nagtagal at bumigay rin ang kanyang ina at niyakap siya.

"Sorry, Ma. Sorry, nagpabuntis ako ng maaga. Sorry po." Hagulgol niya sa leeg ng ina habang yakap siya.

"Kyungsoo, naman, anak," Napapunas ng luha si Mrs. Doh. "Bakit ka nagpabaya?"

"Sorry, Ma. Sorry..."

Nag-iyakan na muna sila bago napaupo para makapag-usap na nang maayos.

Pinunasan ni Mrs. Doh ang mukha ng anak at sinuklay nito ang nagulo nitong buhok.

"Tahan na, masama yan sa baby mo. Tahan na bunsoy." Patuloy ito sa pagpunas ng luha ng anak. "Tahan na..."

Yumakap nang mahigpit si Kyungsoo sa ina, ayaw na bumitaw. "Sorry, Ma."

"Oo na, oo na. Tahan na."

Humiwalay si Kyungsoo sa ina at pinunasan ang mga mata ng kamay.

"Anak, sana naiintindihan mo ang desisyon ko na wag ka ipakasal na lang bigla sa kung sino ah? Kahit pa dyan sa nakabuntis sayo." Sinuklay nito ang buhok ng anak. "A-Ayoko na dahil lang may anak kayo kaya kayo ikakasal. Sagrado ang kasal, nak."

Naiintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang ina at ang paniniwala nito.

"Ayoko na matulad ka sa akin, na-claim, pinakasalan ng Papa mo tapos iniwan lang din. Ang kasal ay para sa dalawang taong wagas na nagmamahalan. Hindi lang yan binabasta-basta. Kaya kung mahal ka ng alpha na yun, patunayan muna niya. Hindi sagot ang i-arranged kayo agad sa isang kasal. Naiintindihan? Mahal mo ba ang lalaking yun, nak?"

"Gusto ko siya, Ma. Pero siya, ewan ko kung anong klase ng gusto ba meron siya para sa akin."

"Kung gusto ka niya sa paraang mahal ka niya, dapat paghirapan muna niya. Ipakita niya na seryoso siya sayo at hindi biro ang lahat, at syempre gusto ko rin na sigurado ka na sa kanya kaya hindi ako pumayag sa desisyong ipakasal kayo agad. Naiintindihan mo ba ako, 'nak?"

"Opo." Singhot niya habang nakasandal ang ulo sa balikat ng ina.

"At ikaw, tandaan mo, 'nak, ang pagmamahal di yan minamadali, natututunan yan. Kung sa daang yan ang tatahakin niyo pareho, mas mainam. Kailangan niyo muna ng matibay na pundasyon bago umusad sa buhay may-asawa. Kahit mates kayo at may koneksyon na sa mga nararamdaman niyo, maigi pa rin na pagtibayin pa ang relasyon niyo. Tandaan mo, matagumpay man ang karamihan, pero walang nakakaalam kung sino ang sunod na di papalarin kaya, wag na wag kayo tutulad sa amin ng Papa mo. Naiintindihan? "

"Opo, Ma." Nagyakapan silang muli. "Salamat, Ma. Sorry po ulit nadismaya ko kayo. Sorry po talaga."

Hinimas ng ina ang likuran ng anak, lumuluha rin. "Nadismaya man ang Mama, anak pa rin kita at mahal na mahal kita, hm? Hayaan na, nariyan na eh. Walang magandang mangyayari kung paiiralin ko ang galit. Tahan na."

Tumango si Kyungsoo at nanatiling kayakap ang ina.

* * *

"Okay, Solenn, sigurado ka ba dyan sa sinasabi mo?" Nakapamewang na tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. Kwinento na ni Kyungsoo ang mga nangyari nitong nakaraan sa kanyang tatlong mga kaibigan.

"Pinagisipan ko rin naman 'to no. Tama rin naman si Mama na dapat maging sigurado muna kami ni Jongin sa isa't-isa."

"Okay, bebe Solenn. So, di kayo magpapakasal? Talagang-talaga? Yan ba gusto mo?" Tanong pa ni Baekhyun.

"Baek, tama naman din kasi si Tita, di naman porke magkakaanak na sila, di porke mates na agad sila, kasalan na." Entra naman ni Jongdae.

"Soo, bakit mo ba kasi nagustuhan si Jongin?" Singit naman bigla ni Sehun.

"Oo nga. Bakit nga ba siya? Well, given naman na gwapo siya, mayaman, magaling sa sports, pero yun ba ang dahilan kung bakit mo siya nagustuhan?" Dagdag ni Baekhyun.

"Teka, isa-isa lang ah? Una, tama si Mama, di dapat padalos-dalos. Tama, si Dae. At tsaka uhhh, sa tanong mo Sehun...kasi, ano...ughhh basta. Ayoko muna sagutin yan." Iling ni Kyungsoo. "Next time na lang yang topic na yan, di pa ako ready i-share yan sa inyo."

"Ano ba yan, dyan pa naman din ako naiintriga. Ano ba nakita mo sa Jongin Kim na yan."

Namula si Kyungsoo habang naiisip ang dahilan kung bakit nga ba sa lahat ng alpha, si Jongin pa ang nagustuhan. "Basta, secret muna. Yaw ko muna sabihin."

"Bakit nga?" Pagpupumilit pa ni Baekhyun.

"Nakakahiya kasi!!" Ingit ni Kyungsoo. "Basta, di ko muna sasabihin."

"Guys, wag niyo na lang muna pilitin si Soo kung ayaw pa niya." Wika ni Jongdae na pinakinggan naman nina Sehun at Baekhyun.

Ngumiti nang pagkalaki si Kyungsoo kay Jongdae bilang pasasalamat.

"So ano na? Nasabi mo na ba kay Jongin na di ka muna magpapakasal sa kanya?"

"Di pa, pero mamaya magkikita kami pagkatapos ng class."

Napatingin si Sehun sa orasan. "Uy, alas tres na. Dae, may klase pa kayo ni Soo, di ba?"

"Ay, shit!" Tingin din ni Jongdae sa relos. "Soo, tara na baka ma-late tayo!"

At nagpaalam muna sila sa isa't-isa.

* * *

Walang mayaw si Jongin sa kakalaro ng basketball simula nang matapos ang klase niya.

Mula kahapon, di pa ulit sila nag-uusap ng masinsinan ni Kyungsoo tungkol sa mga nangyari pero napagkasunduan naman nila na magkita mamaya.

"Pre! Awat muna, pagod na ako." Tumigil muna si Moonkyu, nakahawak na sa mgavtuhod, hapong-hapo.

Dumakdak si Jongin sa basket at sumunod sa mga kaibigan na nag-water break muna.

"Pre, ano? Okay ka na ba?" Tanong ni Ravi bago lumagok ng tubig. Hinihingal rin.

Nakwento na rin ni Jongin sa mga kaibigan ang nangyari nitong nakaraang araw.

"Sakto lang." Sagot ni Jongin habang nagpupunas ng pawis at naupo. Kumuha din siya ng tubig at binuksan ang botelya.

Tinabihan siya ng mga kaibigan. "Pre, sabi mo mahal mo na, pero ba't di mo na lang sabihin na kay Kyungsoo para kasalan na agad?" Tanong ni Moonkyu sa kanya.

"Di naman sa ayoko pang sabihin. Ayoko lang na ma-pressure siya o mapilitan lang na mahalin ako. Kaya ko naman maghintay."

"Pero nalulungkot ka na mukhang di nga matutuloy kasal niyo dahil sa nanay niya." Saad pa ni Ravi.

"Oo, nalulungkot, pero panigurado may rason. Tsaka di lang din naman yun ang ikinalulungkot ko, natatakot rin ako. Natatakot na baka okay kami sa ngayon pero one day marealize niya na hanggang gusto lang niya ako. Gusto sa rason na di ko alam. Na di pala niya ako kayang mahalin nang buo." Nagkibit-balikat siya at ininom ang tubig.

"Tangina, ang komplikado niyong dalawa. Ramdam ko na yung sakit ng ulo ko dahil sa inyo." Kamot sa ulo ni Ravi na umiling-iling pa.

Natawa si Jongin sa sinabi ng kaibigan. "Oo nga eh, ang sakit sa ulo umibig pero masarap din naman. Pero MAS ang sakit kapag walang kasiguraduhan. Mates lang naman kami, na may baby. No feelings attached nung una pero ako pala 'tong unang mafafall. Kala ko pareho na kami. Akala ko mahal na rin niya ako pero hindi pa pala talaga."

"Kasalanan mo rin naman kasi, kase gago ka nung una sa kanya. E kung di mo sana ginago noon, siguro hulog na hulog siya ngayon sayo hanggang ngayon." Panduduro ni Moonkyu sa kanya sabay hagalpak ng tawa.

Bumalik sina Ravi at Moonkyu sa paglalaro, habang nagpaiwan muna si Jongin sa bench at nagmunimuni.

Tama nga naman sila, kasalanan din kasi niya.

"Pucha." Sabay buga ng hininga at takbo muli sa mga kaibigan para maglaro.

* * *

Sa di kalayuan, nakita na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na nakaupo mag-isa sa bench sa meeting place nila sa campus.

Miss na miss na niya ang omega kahit na kasama naman niya ito nitong mga nakaraang araw.

Habang siya ay nakangiti at excited na hagkan ang omega, nabura bigla iyon nang makita na nakangiti si Kyungsoo sa cellphone.

Hindi naman siya nag-cecellphone pero bakit nakangiti si Kyungsoo? Sino ang dahilan sa magandang ngiti nito?

Lumapit siya sa lalaki at sumilip sa ginagawa ng omega na tila di rin siya napansin dahil sa pagkaabala sa kung anong ikinakatuwa nito sa cellphone.

Seonho kita niya.

"Sino katext mo?" Bati niya, kunwari walang alam pero umaapoy na siya sa selos.

Ganyan din ba ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa tuwing magka-text sila? Napapatawa din ba niya ito kapag nagtetext siya?

"Uy, dito ka na pala!" Ngiti onti ng omega sa kanya. Kaunti. "Si Kuya Seonho katext ko. Nagbasketball ka?"

Naka-tshirt kasi si Jongin, jersey shorts at rubber shoes.

Umupo si Jongin sa tabi ng omega at tumango. "Hm." Pagtingin niya kay Kyungsoo, humahagikgik na naman ito habang nagtitipa sa cellphone.

Ang makita na ganito si Kyungsoo dahil sa ibang alpha, parang nabugbog ang puso niya, pero nanahimik siya at inantay si Kyungsoo matapos.

Tinago na ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at tiningnan si Jongin. "Uy, ok ka lang?" Sundot niya sa braso ng alpha.

Pumeke ng ngiti si Jongin. "Oo, malungkot lang kasi not following directions ako sa quiz kanina."

Sinungaling.

"Ah, kaya pala ang lungkot sa pakiramdam. Di bale, bawi ka na lang next time." Ngisi ni Kyungsoo at napatitig lang si Jongin sa kanya.

_'Sana araw-araw kita napapasaya ng ganyan. Sana ako lang din ang dahilan.'_

"Hm, bawi na nga lang ako next time." Pag-uulit ni Jongin sabay buntong-hininga.

Dumaan ang anghel ng katahimikan.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?" Liningon ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na nakayuko na.

"Sorry, ayoko muna magpakasal."

Tumango-tango si Jongin. "Naiintindihan ko naman."

Seryoso na sila ngayon at nakatingin lang pareho sa di kalayuan.

"Pero sabi ni Mama okay lang kung pumunta-punta ka sa amin tutal anak mo rin naman 'tong nasa tyan ko." Humawak si Kyungsoo sa tyan. "Pasabi na rin sa Mama mo na sorry sa kahapon." Tumingala si Kyungsoo at nagtapon ng maliit na ngiti.

"Wala yun kay Mom. Naiintindihan din naman niya ang sitwasyon. Pasensya na rin sa kanya. Padalos-dalos lagi kasi yun ng desisyon, madalas akala niya yun lagi ang tama. Pero hayaan mo na, tapos naman na at hindi rin naman kita pipiliting magpakasal sa akin."

Paglingon ni Jongin sa omega, nakatitig ito sa kanya at lumapit nang lumapit.

"Jongin, anong subject ba quiz mo? Bakit ang lungkot lungkot mo? Major ba yun?" Nakahawak na ngayon si Kyungsoo sa kumikirot na dibdib.

Syempre sinungaling si Jongin. "Uh, oo eh. Major subject, terror pa yung prof. He he." Kamot pa niya sa bunbunan.

Yumakap si Kyungsoo sa kanya na ikinagulat niya. "Wag ka na malungkot, bawi ka next time ha?"

Natatawa si Jongin na gustong umiyak na gustong magwala. "Oo naman, babawi ako. Nakakainis lang. Wag ka masayadong mag-alala."

_'Naiinis ako sa sarili ko.'_

At nanatili lang sila sa pwesto, tahimik, habang yakap siya ni Kyungsoo.

* * *

Lumipas ang isang linggo at pinalipas din muna nila ang mga nararamdaman.

Hindi natuloy ang galaan nina Seonho at Kyungsoo na ikinasaya ni Jongin dahil naalala nga pala ni Kyungsoo na buwanang check-up niya sa araw na iyon.

"Malalaman na natin gender ni baby?" Nananabik na tanong ni Jongin habang nakapila sila para sa check-up.

"Kung gusto mo." Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang kumakain ng Nagaraya.

Papunta sila sa clinic nang biglang naghanap ng Nagaraya Barbecue flavor ang omega. Ang malas pa dahil nasa kalagitnaan sila ng trapik kung saan binubungkal na naman ang daan na ayos naman.

Gobyerno nga naman. Kurakot. Maninira ng ayos, para may masabing proyekto. Para may kickback na limpak limpak.

"Bakit ako? Ikaw gusto mo ba?"

Busy si Kyungsoo kumain at nagtataray sa kanya. "Alpha ba ako? Ikaw magdesisyon."

Napakamot sa ulo si Jongin dahil kanina pa ito si Kyungsoo. Nagsimula sa Nagaraya. Nagtalo pa sila sa loob ng sasakyan dahil pinipilit ni Kyungsoo ang alpha na bumaba muna at tumingin sa bangketa kung may nagbebenta dahil tutal trapik naman.

Syempre ayaw ni Jongin bumaba dahil pano kung umusad na ang daloy ng trapiko? E di nagalit naman ang mga kasunod nilang sasakyan?

Pero sa huli, bumaba rin si Jongin at tumakbo sa bangketa at sa kaswertehan, may Nagaraya nga kaso Garlic flavor at bumubusina na rin ang mga sasakyan sa daan dahilan para bumalik agad siya sa kotse dahil nakaharang na nga ang nakahinto niyang sasakyan na nilalayuan naman ng mga jeep at ibang kotse dahil Subaru ang kotse nya, two seater pa mukhang pang-mayaman at pang-mayaman nga naman talaga.

Nagalit pa si Kyungsoo sa kanya na hinayaan na lang niya at pinangakuan na hihinto muna sila sa Puregold Jr. para makabili ng Nagaraya Barbecue flavor na gusto niya.

Sa huli, nasurvive naman ni Jongin ang isa sa mga mood swing ng omega.

"Oo na, gusto ko na malaman para mapaghandaan natin. Para makabili na rin tayo ng mga gamit ni baby."

"Okay." Hawak na ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at pangiti-ngiti na naman.

Nabwisit si Jongin sa nakita dahil alam niya na panigurado si Seonho na naman ang katext ng omega mula pa kanina.

Pero si Baekhyun lang naman talaga yun.

* * *

Nakahiga na si Kyungsoo at pinapahiran ng gel ang kanyang tyan.

Nakatuon naman si Jongin sa monitor kung saan makikita na nilang dalawa ang kanilang munting anghel.

"Mr. Doh, bakit ibang lalaki naman kasama mo ngayon? Parang nung nakaraan iba eh hindi naman ito." Intriga ng kanyang doktor na bahagyang nagpatawa kay Kyungsoo.

Samantala, nakuha naman ang atensyon ni Jongin sa narinig.

"Kaibigan ko po yung kasama ko noon. Ngayon po, kasama ko po ang alpha ko."

"Ah, akala ko alpha mo yung nakaraan. Cute niyo pa din naman. Pero cute din naman kayo ng alpha mo." Tawa ng doktor bago idiin ang machine na gamit sa tyan ni Kyungsoo.

Nanahimik muna si Jongin at itinuon ang sarili kay Kyungsoo.

"Naririnig niyo ba? Heartbeat yan ng baby--" tumigil sandali ang doktor pero nagpatuloy, "--niyo."

Napangiti ang dalawa sa naririnig na _dugeun dugeun_ sa maliit na kwarto. Malakas iyon at naakabilis.

Humawak si Jongin sa kamay ng omega.

"Ngayon, papakita ko na si baby niyo--"

Tumutok silang lahat sa maliit na monitor.

Ngumiti ang doktor. "Kita niyo yan? Ilong yan ni baby, eto mga paa niya." Turo nito sa monitor na di man gets ng dalawa kung ano ang ano pero masaya sila sa nakikita dahil buhay na buhay ang baby nila.

"Tsaka to, paa ni baby, mukha ni baby. Sex organ, ayan, babae at lalaki."

"Dok, ano po?" Tanong ni Jongin dahil bahagya siyang nalito. "Babae tsaka lalaki po baby namin? Dalawa po gender ng baby namin?"

Humigpit ang hawak ni Kyungsoo sa kanya dahil sa kaba.

"May diperensya po ba anak namin, Doc?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Naku, hindi, Mr. Doh. Healthy at normal ang mga baby niyo."

"Mga baby?" Pag-uulit ni Jongin. Kinukompirma ang narinig dahil baka mali pala ang kanyang pagkakaintindi.

Tumawa ang doktor. "Oo, mga baby nga. Kambal ang anak niyo. Fraternal twins. Congratulations, Mr. Doh at sa alpha mo dahil first time niyo pa lang, nakadalawa na agad kayo."

* * *

Inulan ng texts ang dalawa galing sa kanilang mga pamilya at kaibigan nang ibalita nila sa kanila na magkakaroon sila ng kambal na mga anak.

Sabi ng doktor sa kanila, swerte sila dahil bihira daw magpakita ang kambal sa ultrasound nang maaga.

Ngayon, nasa kwarto sila ngayon ni Kyungsoo. Nakaupo sa gilid ng kama habang nakasandal ang omega sa alpha. Wala ang ina ni Kyungsoo dahil may pinuntahan ito kaya nakahinga nang maluwag si Jongin dahil kinakabahan siya makita ito sa ngayon. Samantalang ang kuya ni Kyungsoo ay tulog naman.

Pero, eto na naman si Kyungsoo, nakangiti habang may katext. Hindi gusto ng alpha ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo lalo na't alam niyang hindi siya ang dahilan sa magandang ngiti nito.

"Si Seonho na naman ba yan?" Nguso ni Jongin, kunot pa ang noo.

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Oo."

Tumabi si Jongin sa omega at tinitigan ito. "Gusto mo ba siya?"

"Oo." Kaswal na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Walang alinlamgan sa sagot na binitawan.

Kumirot ang dibdib ni Jongin. "G-Gusto mo siya maging alpha? Ganung gusto ba?"

"Wala akong sinasabi na gusto ko siya maging alpha. Bakit ba ang dami mong tanong?" Kunot na ang noo ng buntis nang lingunin si Jongin, ngunit nakanguso.

"Pero kasama mo siya nagpa-check up noon?" Pag-uungkat ni Jongin sa nakaraan lalo na't bahagya siyang nalungkot nang banggitin iyon ng doktor kanina. Napagkamalan pa si Seonho na alpha ni Kyungsoo.

"Oo, wala kasi ako kasama. Tsaka di ko pa kasi nasasabi sayo noon na buntis ako. Bakit ba? Selos ka?" Taas kilay na intriga ni Kyungsoo sa alpha na hindi rin naman nagmaang-maangan sa nadarama. Bagkus ay diniretso pa niya ng sagot.

"Oo, nagseselos ako. Bawal ba?"

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa narinig at biglang napangiti. Sinundot niya si Jongin sa gilid para ito ay asarin.

"Yie selos siya para sa mga baby. Okay, lang yan ikaw pa rin naman ang daddy."

Gusto sabihin ni Jongin na_ 'di lang naman dahil sa mga bata ako nagseselos na sinamahan sila ng ibang alpha, dahil din kasi sayo.'_

"Uh, oo dahil sa kanila, di ko kasi sila nasamahan noon k-kasama ka."

Biglang kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng alpha at nilagay sa tyan niya. "Jongin, ano man ang mangyari, hindi ko ibibigay ang mga anak natin sa iba. Ikaw lang tatay, ama, papa, at daddy nila. Pangako ko yan."

_'Ikaw ba? Bibigay mo ba ang sarili mo sa iba? Kay Seonho?'_

Bumuntong-hininga sya at nilimot muna ang selos.

Besides, napangiti sya sa sinabi ng omega kaya maya-maya ay lumuhod siya sa harap ni Kyungsoo at pumwesto sa pagitan ng mga hita nito.

"Jongin, anong ginagawa mo?"

Hinimas ni Jongin ang lumalaki ng tyan ng omega at humalik roon.

Napalunok sa sariling laway si Kyungsoo sa ginawa ng alpha, puso niya'y biglang bumilis ang tibok.

"Mga anak? Wag niyo papahirapan ang Mommy Solenn niyo ah? Wag masyado makulit diyan sa loob."

Pinandilatan ni Kyungsoo ang alpha pero namumula rin naman siya. "Di ako si Solenn, si Kyungsoo ako. Solenn ka dyan."

Natawa naman si Jongin habang tinitingnan ang omega. "Bakit kasi Solenn tawag sayo ng kaibigan mo?"

"Maraming tawag si Baekhyun sa akin, di lang Solenn." Sagot niya, nakanguso.

"Ano pa? Share mo naman sa akin."

"M-Marami. Yoko nga sabihin nakakahiya." Pati leeg ng omega ay namumula na rin.

Tumawa ulit si Jongin at humalik ng paulit-ulit sa tyan ng omega.

"Mga anak, paglabas niyo dyan tatawagin natin ang Mommy Soo niyo ng Mommy Catriona ah?"

"Catriona? Catriona Gray?"

Malaki ang ngiti ni Jongin pagtingala sa omega. "Oo, Catriona kasi ikaw ang Mr. Universe--"

_...ng buhay ko..._

Dumaan ang mga mata ni Jongin sa mga labi ng omega at dahil sa hindi na mapigilan na sarili, nilapit niya ang mukha sa kanyang omega at hinalikan ito nang mariin sa labi.

Pareho silang napapikit.

Nang humiwalay, bumungad kay Jongin ang namumulang mukha ni Kyungsoo.

"Para san yun?"

Halos magkadikit na ang kanilang mga ilong.

"Para sa mga anak natin at para sayo."

Napakapit si Kyungsoo sa dibdib kung saan ang puso niya ay tumatakbo na nang kay bilis. Sumisirko at lumulundag sa kakaibang nadarama.

Ganun din ang puso ni Jongin kaya napahalik pa siya ulit sa noo ng omega sa sobrang kilig at tuwa.


	8. Tampuhan

Nang makauwi si Mrs. Doh, kwadruple na ang kaba ni Jongin.

"G-Good afternoon po." Sinalubong niya ito sa may pinto para magmano at para na rin kunin ang mga pinamili nito sa grocery kahit na dalawang magagaang bag lang naman ang mga yun. Na kay Seungsoo na kasi ang mabibigat na grocery bags habang hinihintay na lang ni Mrs. Doh ang sukli sa tricycle na sinakyan.

"Mama!" Halik ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi ng ina bago sundan ng tingin si Jongin papunta sa kusina.

Pumasok na rin si Seungsoo at pumunta rin sa kusina.

"Kambal talaga ang anak niyo, Soo?" Pagtatanong muli ng ina dahil hindi pa rin ito makapaniwala sa biyayang mga anghel nina Jongin at Kyungsoo.

"Opo, Ma. Nasa pinto ng ref yung picture. Nagpa-print pa po kami ni Jongin ng kopya para mabigay sa inyo tsaka pi sa Mama niya."

Humaplos si Mrs. Doh sa buhok ng anak at magaang napangiti. "Masaya ako para sa inyo ni Jongin, nak."

"Kami rin po, Ma. Hindi po kami makapaniwala pero masayang-masaya po kami." Tugon ni Kyungsoo bago hagkan ang mapagmahal na ina.

Samantala sa kusina, nagbakasakali si Jongin na ligpitin ang mga pinamili ni Mrs. Doh pero wala siyang alam kung san ba dapat ilagay ang mga kung anu-ano gaya na lang ng tomato paste. Sa ref ba o sa kabinet?

"Uh..." At napatingin siya sa lalaking kasunod niyang pumasok sa kusina.

"Ikaw si Jongin Kim?" Bagong gising ang estado ni Seungsoo

Tumango si Jongin at naalala na oo nga pala may kapatid na beta si Kyungsoo. Ngayon lang niya ito nakita.

"Sabi ko nga." Smirk ng lalaki. "Nice to meet you, bro. Nice game nung nakaraan. Sayang lang di kayo nanalo." Kinamayan siya nito at ngumiti.

"S-Salamat, Kuya."

"Seungsoo ang pangalan ko. Sino mag-aakala na ang paborito kong player ng SMU ay magiging alpha pala at ama ng mga magiging anak ni, Soo? Kambal pa ah? Pagkagising ko yung picture sa ref bumungad sa akin. Fraternal twins. Lakas mo 'tol. Congrats ah." Walang tigil ang lalaki sa pagtapik sa likod ng alpha at wala ring nagawa si Jongin kundi ngumiti-ngiti lang. "Pero, 'tol, alagaan mo kapatid ko kasi kapag iniwan mo yun, kahit beta ako, black belter ako ng Judo, malilintikan ka talaga sa akin." Pagbabanta nito sa alpha na bahagyang ikinakaba ni Jongin. Friendly man ang beta, may bangis pa rin ito sa mga mata na hindi niya pwedeng ismolin lang.

Pero syempre, wala sa plano niya ang saktan pa muli ang kanyang omega.

Sakto pumasok na sina Mrs. Doh at Kyungsoo sa kusina. Napa-diretso agad ng tayo si Jongin lalo na nang tingnan siya ng nanay ni Kyungsoo.

"Eto, Ma!" Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang litrato ng ultrasound na dinikit niya muna sa ref. "Wala ako maintindihan sa picture pero kambal sila! Ayan po, Ma, may nakalagay po pala na fraternal twins."

Nagpatuloy si Jongin ayusin ang groceries kahit walang alam kung saan dapat ilagay ang mga iyon. Buti na lang, tinulungan siya ni Seungsoo.

Matapos ang lahat, nilapitan siya ngayon ni Mrs. Doh.

"Jongin? Mag-usap tayo saglit."

Wala na si Kyungsoo sa kusina dahil nasa kanya na ang garapon ng bagong bili na stick-o. Dumiretso na ang omega sa may sala.

Ayan na naman ang puso ni Jongin na grabe ang hampas sa kanyang dibdib.

"Anak, humihingi ako ng paumanhin sa nangyari nitong nakaraan. Pasabi na rin sa mama mo na humihingi ako ng tawad kung naging bastos man ang naging pakikitungo ko sa inyo."

"Naku po, hindi po. Okay lang po." Ngiti ni Jongin sa nakakatanda. "Wala pong kaso iyon dahil naiintindihan din naman po ni Mom ang side niyo. Pasensya na rin po sa kanya dahil biglaan po ang desisyon niya. Pero okay naman na po na."

"Mabuti naman, nak." Ngumiti rin pabalik ang ina sa kanya. Napansin ni Jongin na pareho sila ng mga mata at ngiti ni Kyungsoo. Bilugang mga mata, hugis puso ang ngiti.

At teka, anak? Anak ang tinawag sa kanya? Di niya tuloy napigilang mapangiti.

"Pero pasensya pa rin ah? Hindi magbabago ang isip ko na hayaan na basta lang ipakasal si Soo sayo. Hindi naman sa ayaw ko pero ayoko ng basta-basta lang. Pero kung gusto mo talaga ang anak ko, patunayan mo. Hindi lang ikaw kundi siya rin. Patunayan niyo muna na hanggang dulo kayo pa rin. Sana naiintindihan mo, Jongin."

"Hindi po dahil ayaw niyo sa akin?"

Tumawa ang ina at umiling. "Anak, hindi sa ayaw ko sayo. Wala akong hahadlangan kung sino ang gusto ng anak ko, ang akin lang gusto ko pareho kayong sigurado sa isa't-isa, na kahit _mates_ kayo, walang hihiwalay sa inyo kailanman."

Ngumiti si Jongin ng malaki, panatag na ang loob. "Maraming salamat po, Mrs. Doh, hayaan niyo po wala rin po talaga akong balak hiwalayan si Kyungsoo. Pero tatandaan ko po ang sinabi niyo. Gaya nga ng sabi, marami pa po kaming kakaining bigas."

Tinapik ni Mrs. Doh ang pisngi ng alpha. "Tama. Jongin. Marami pa kayong pagdadaanan at marami pa kayong dapat matutunan sa relasyon niyong ito. Magpakatatag kayong dalawa. At nga pala, kahit kelan pwede ka pumunta rito ah? Wag ka mahihiya. Alagaan mo si Kyungsoo. Hindi biro ang magkarga ng kambal sa tyan."

Tumango si Jongin bilang tugon. "Makakaasa po kayo."

"O siya, puntahan mo na si Kyungsoo roon."

Sumunod agad si Jongin sa nakakatanda, pero bago makalabas ng kusina ay nilingon niya ang ina ng omega at nginitian ulit ito tanda ng pasasalamat sa pagklaro ng kanyang agam-agam na hindi siya gusto nito para kay Kyungsoo.

Pagkarating sa sala ay tumabi siya kay Kyungsoo sa sofa na kumakain ng stick-o habang tinititigan ang litrato ng ultrasound niya.

"Ano pinag-usapan niyo ni Mama?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nakatitig pa rin sa hawak.

Inakbayan ni Jongin ang omega. "Wala naman." Masaya niyang sambit at sinubuan siya ng stick-o ng omega na kanya namang malugod na tinanggap.

Sobrang saya ni Jongin. Si Seonho na lang talaga ang problema niya.

Pero di bale, kanya ngayon si Kyungsoo--este kanya na pang-habangbuhay. Hindi na niya ito pakakawalan pa.

Hinalikan niya si Kyungsoo sa pisngi, ngumiti at bumulong. "Omega ko."

Tiningnan siya ni Kyungsoo nang masama at pinalo sa braso. "Umayos ka nga."

Pero niyakap lang niya si Kyungsoo at pinaulanan pa ito ng halik sa pisngi. Kinalaunan ay hinayaan lang din siya ng omega na sumuko na rin sa mga halik ng alpha.

Sa may labas lang ng kusina, naroroon si Seungsoo at Mrs. Doh, nagmamasid sa magkapares.

"Mukhang sa kasalan din naman sila uuwi, Ma."

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Mrs. Doh at umakyat na sa hagdan nang nakangiti.

* * *

Kinabukasan ng madaling araw, nagising si Kyungsoo na nagugutom. Umupo siya at tinapik ang tyan nang marahan. "Gutom na naman kayo?" Kausap niya sa mga supling sa loob.

"Parang gusto ko rin ng sushi. May sushi pa kaya ngayon? Ah! Alam ko na..."

Kinuha niya ang cellphone at tinext si Jongin.

_'Jongiiiiin, gutom na kami ng mga anak moooo gusto namin ng SOOshiiiii!!!'_

Wala pang 5 minutes ay naiinip na si Kyungsoo.

Inulan na niya tuloy ang lalaki ng ilan pang texts.

_'SOOshiii!!! Bumili ka ng SOOshiii JONGIN KIM!!'_

_'HOY!!'_

_'GISIIINGGGG GUTOM NA KAMI!!!'_

_'SOOshiii!!!!'_

Pero wala pa rin. Ngunit, naalala niya ang bilin sa kanya ng alpha:

_'Soo, tawagan mo lang ako kapag kailangan mo ako ah?' _

Kaya tinawagan na niya si Jongin.

Mahimbing ang tulog ni Jongin dahil sa pagod. Nilabas kasi niya ang mga pamangkin na sina Rahee at Raeon at nayaya pa siya ng inuman ng utol niya kaya bagsak agad siya pag-uwi sa bahay ng ala-una.

Pero nagva-vibrate ang phone niya at tumutugtog ang ringtone niya.

Ayaw niya pang gumising dahil wala pa ata isang oras ang tulog niya pero hindi matigil sa pag-vibrate at pag-ingay ang cellphone niya.

Isa pa, alas dos pa lang ng madaling-araw.

Di niya sinagot ang tawag, pero di na rin siya makatulog dahil walang humpay ang pag-ring ng cellphone niya.

Inabot niya ito nang nakapikit at sinagot ng garagal ang boses. "Hello."

Antok na antok na talaga si Jongin.

"BAKIT ANG TAGAL TAGAL MO SUMAGOT!? SABI MO KAPAG KAILANGAN KITA KAHIT MADALING ARAW TAWAGAN KITA SASAGOT KA AGAD!? GUTOM NA GUTOM NA KAMI NG MGA ANAK MO HAHAYAAN MO BA KAMI DITO WALANG MAKAIN!? UMIIYAK NA YUNG KAMBAL SA GUTOM JONGIN!"

Napa-upo bigla si Jongin at napahawak sa ulo na sumasakit na.

"Soo? Kakauwi ko lang. Nakainom din ako--"

"KAKAUWI MO LANG? BAKIT? SAN KA GALING? MAY KINAMA KA? DI MO TALAGA KASAMA MGA PAMANGKIN MO NO? MAY KASAMA KANG IBA KAYA GINABI KA, TAMA AKO DI BA?" Naiiyak na intriga ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at ramdam na ramdam na ni Jongin ang sakit ng ulo niya.

"Soo, makinig ka. Kasama ko mga pamangkin ko kanina, maniwala ka. Kaso nung inuwi ko sila nag-iinuman yung bayaw ko tas andun din yung kaklase ko nung high school, niyaya ako kaya heto."

Tumahimik sa kabilang linya, liban sa pagsinghot-singot ni Kyungsoo na ikinabahala agad ni Jongin.

"Soo? Andyan ka pa ba? Wag ka umiyak. Kung gutom ka, hanap ka muna dyan sa kusina niyo ng makakain mo. Kumain ka. Pasensya na muna sa ngayon dahil hindi ko talaga kaya. Pagod ako, Soo."

"Talaga bang wala kang kasama na iba?" Hikbi ni Kyungsoo.

"Wala, wala. Soo, please makinig ka sa akin. Wala akong kinama. Maniwala ka. Hindi ko na gagawin yun dahil omega kita."

"Okay, g-gusto ko lang naman kasi ng sushi eh. Magpapabili sana ako sayo." Narinig niyang suminga ang omega sa kabilang linya.

"Sorry, Kyungsoo, pero gustuhin ko man na bilhan ka, di ko na talaga kaya."

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang tawag.

"Hello? Kyungsoo!? Kyungsoo? Hello?" Napahilamos ng mukha si Jongin at bumalik sa pagkahiga. "Hay."

Chineck niya ang mga messages ni Kyungsoo at bahagyang na-guilty.

Nang tatawagan niya si Kyungsoo, hindi na siya nito sinagot at ang malala pa, di na niya kayang pigilan pa ang antok kaya nagpatangay na muna siya rito sa ikalawang pagkakataon.

Gustuhin man niya tugunan ang pangangailangan ng omega, hindi pa talaga kaya ng katawan niya.

* * *

Hindi siya nirereplyan ni Kyungsoo.

Nasa labas ng building ng omega si Jongin, bitbit ang isang maliit na bilao ng sushi na bili niya.

Nang makita niya si Kyungsoo at makita siya nito at tatawagin na rin niya sana, may tumawag bigla sa pangalan ni Kyungsoo.

"Soo!"

Pagtingin ni Jongin sa kanan, nasa kabilang banda si Seonho, may hawak rin na bilao ng walang duda na sushi.

"Kuya Seonho!!"

Imbis sa kanya pumunta ang omega, si Seonho ang mas pinili ng omega.

Nanlambot ang kalamnan ni Jongin sa ginawa ng omega.

Napakasakit nito sa parte niya dahil natapakan muli ang puso niya.

* * *

"Pre, di ka kakain? Sarap pa naman!"

Nasa dorm siya ni Ravi. Naroroon din si Moonkyu na masayang kumakain.

"Uy, pre itong may mayonnaise sa ibabaw masarap. Kung ano pa masarap yun pa yung onti. Tsk." Komento ni Moonkyu habang ngumunguya.

Nasa sulok lang si Jongin nagmumukmok, nasasaktan. Tulala.

Napalingon si Ravi sa gawi ni Jongin. "Oy pre, okay ka lang ba? Kumain ka nga rin dito."

"Ok lang ako. Tsaka para sa inyo naman yan. Ubusin niyo na lang." Pagsisinungaling pa niya.

"Para sa amin o tinanggihan ni Kyungsoo?" May mapang-asar na ngiti si Moonkyu na sinikuan ni Ravi.

Hindi na sumagot si Jongin at tumayo na.

"Alis na ko, pre, may klase pa ako." Papunta na siya sa pinto.

"Oy, oy, pre, wala ka naman na klase. Dito ka na muna." Pagpipigil ni Ravi sa kaibigan.

"Deh, may klase talaga ako. Enjoy sa sushi." Isang kaway sa mga kaibigan.

"Oy, Jongin! May problema ba!?" Tanong pa ni Ravi at sumara na ang pinto.

Nagtinginan sina Ravi at Moonkyu. Nagkibit-balikat na lang at nagpatuloy kumain ng sushi.

Samantala, pinasok ni Jongin ang mga kamay sa bulsa at lumakad na paalis ng dorm ng kaibigan.

Wala naman talaga na siyang klase. Ewan nga lang niya kung san muna siya pupunta. Ah, mag-basketball na lang siguro muna para makalimot onti.

Tama.

* * *

Masayang kumakain si Kyungsoo kahit na ang dibdib niya ay nananakit at pilit lang niyang hindi pinapansin.

"Soo, di ko gusto yung ginawa mo sa alpha mo kanina." Nakakunot ang noo ni Seonho sa kaibigan. "Di mo ba alam na masakit para sa alpha na ganunin ng omega niya? Kyungsoo, hindi mo ba nakita na may dala rin siyang bilao ng sushi kanina? Pinili mo pa ako sa harap niya. Nakita mo ba ang itsura niya?"

Huminto si Kyungsoo kumain at napayuko. Ramdam niya na nalulungkot si Jongin pero heto binabalewala nya.

"Soo, alam kong nagtatampo ka sa kanya dahil sa sushi na 'to, pero ang paghinalaan mo na may kinakama siyang iba at ang piliin ako kesa sa kanya kanina, sobra na ata yan. Pinapagalitan kita bilang kuya mo dahil gusto kitang tulungan. Mali na 'tong ginagawa mo sa kanya. Konsiderahin mo rin naman ang nararamdaman niya hindi puro lang sarili mo ang iniintindi mo."

Napapunas ng tumutulong luha si Kyungsoo dahil totoo lahat ng sinabi ni Seonho sa kanya. "Sorry, kuya." Yun na lang ang nasabi niya dahil ang tanga tanga niya. Sobrang tanga.

"Hay, walang magagawa yang pagtatampo-tampo na yan. At huwag ka basta-basta nagaakusa ng tao na may ginawang mali na wala namang pruweba. Kausapin mo ang alpha mo mamaya at ayusin niyo agad itong gusot niyo."

Nalungkot si Kyungsoo sa sarili at inalala ang wasak na itsura ni Jongin kanina.

Lalo siyang na-guilty at nalungkot sa ginawa, panigurado ang kambal nila ay galit na rin sa kanya.

* * *

Nahanap ni Kyungsoo si Jongin na natutulog sa ilalim ng puno sa likod ng gym.

Nakita niya sina Ravi at Moonkyu habang hinahanap si Jongin at nakwento ng mga ito na binigyan sila ng bilao ng sushi ni Jongin na nahulaan din naman nila na dapat ay para sa kanya talaga.

Pabalik, kwinento rin niya sa kanila ang buong nangyari.

Payo pa ni Ravi sa kanya, "Alam mo, Kyungsoo, alpha man kami, nasasaktan din kami ng sobra sobra. Hindi kami bato, may pakiramdam din kami."

Nang makita si Jongin, agad na umupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi nito at nilagay ang ulo ng alpha sa hita niya para magsilbing unan.

"Sorry, Jongin." Bulong niya habang sinusuklay ang buhok nito.

Tulog na tulog ang alpha kaya hinayaan lang muna ito ni Kyungsoo. Ilang saglit pa napansin ni Kyungsoo na basa ang likod ng alpha.

"Basang-basa yung likod mo ah." Pag-aalala niya kaya ayaw man niya gisingin ang alpha, ginising na muna niya ito. "Jongin, gising, punasan ko likod mo. Basang-basa. Nagbasketball ka ba? Bakit di ka nagpalit ng damit mo?"

Umungol si Jongin at nag-inat bago imulat ang mga mata.

"Soo ko?" Hawak ni Jongin sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Ikaw ba yan?"

"Oo, ako 'to. Upo ka muna pupunasan ko likod mo. Wala ka ba pamalit?"

Umiling si Jongin at umupo na. Pinunasan naman ni Kyungsoo ang likod ni Jongin ng dala niyang face towel lagi sa bag.

"Matutuyuan ka ng pawis nito."

Tiningnan siya ni Jongin ng may bahid ng lungkot. "Pag wala na yung Kuya Seonho mo tsaka ka lang sa akin pupunta?"

Nanigas si Kyungsoo sa inuupuan. "Jongin, sorry. Sorry sa mga sinabi ko sayo tsaka sa inasal ko kagabi at kanina. Sorry naging pabaya ako sa nararamdaman mo." Nakayuko na sabi ni Kyungsoo matapos sapinan ang likod ng alpha.

Di na nagsalita ulit si Jongin tungkol doon. Sapat na ang humingi ng tawad si Kyungsoo, pero hindi pa rin niya maiwasang malungkot.

"Jongin?" Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng alpha. "Jongin, sorry ulit. Sorry pinagdudahan kita. Sorry iniwasan kita. Sorry, alpha. Sorry kasi nagpadala ako sa pagtatampo ko sayo. Hindi mo man ako mapatawad ngayon, nagsisisi ako sa ginawa ko sayo. Sorry talaga."

Tumango si Jongin, walang emosyon na pinapakita. "Okay lang."

Hinigpitan ni Kyungsoo ang hawak sa alpha. "Sorry talaga, ang selfish ko sayo. Sorry kase iniintindi ko lang ang sarili ko, binalewala ko ang nararamdaman mo. Jongin, alam ko kagalit-galit tong ginawa ko. Sorry."

"Ok lang," Ginulo ni Jongin ang buhok ni Kyungsoo. "Ok lang."

Nagsisising tunay si Kyungsoo at nakikita naman ni Jongin ang sinseridad ng omega pero masakit pa rin sa parte niya ang nangyari kanina.

"Sorry."

"Hm. Kalimutan mo na yan, makakasama yan sa mga kambal natin." Hinigpitan ni Jongin ang hawak pabalik sa kamay ng omega at sumandal ito sa kanya.

"Okay...Hindi na mauulit, Jongin. Pangako."

"Hm. Halika, gabi na, hatid na kita sa inyo. Kung gusto mo ng makakain, sabihin mo lang din."

Pagkatayo nila, hininto ni Kyungsoo ang alpha sa paglalakad.

"Jongin, di ka pansamantala lang na pupuntahan ko lang kapag wala si Kuya.. I-Iba ka kay Kuya Seonho. M-Mali yang kung anong iniisip mo ah..." pahina nang pahina ang kanyang boses.

Wala pa ring sinagot si Jongin kundi ang itango lang ang ulo at sabihing, "Halika na."

Tinanggal ni Jongin ang hawak sa kanya ni Kyungsoo at lumakad na.

Nakayuko naman si Kyungsoo habang sumusunod sa likuran ng alpha.

* * *

Sa kotse ni Jongin, habang kumakain ng chicken sandwich si Kyungsoo, hindi niya maiwasang nakawan ng tingin ang nagmamaneho na alpha.

Tahimik sa loob ng sasakyan, liban sa mahinang tunog ng kanta sa radyo.

Bagay pa ang liriko ng kanta sa sitwasyon nila.

_What can I do to make you love me?_

_What can I do make you care?_

_What can I say to make you feel this?_

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa bintana. Tinigil muna niya kumain at binalikan ang mga alaalang nasaktan niya ang alpha.

_What can I do to get you there?_

Kani-kanina lang din, tinext siya ni Baekhyun na nagsasabing, nabalitaan nila ang nangyari sa kanila dahil kina Ravi at Moonkyu.

Pinagalitan siya ng kaibigan. _'Kyungsoo, alalahanin mo, may kambal kayo ni Jongin. Kung lagi kayong magiging ganito, walang mangyayari sa inyo at sigurado makakasama pa sa mga bata. Soo, di ka na bata, may anak ka na. Be sensitive din besh. Di ako galit, I just wanna help you. Love you beb_'

Napa-buntong hininga sya muli bago kumagat sa sandwich niya.

Hindi na rin sila nag-usap pa ni Jongin hanggang maihatid siya sa bahay. Sa buong byahe nila, tanging mga kanta lang sa radyo ang nagsilbing ingay nila.

Kaya naman bago bumaba ng sasakyan, pinangunahan na niya ang alpha, "Jongin? Sorry ulit." Buong-buo ang pagsisisi sa kanyang boses. Sinilip pa niya si Jongin na hindi tumitingin sa kanya.

"Okay lang, pasok ka na at magpahinga ka na."

"Hm." Nanatili si Kyungsoo sa inuupuan, nagbabakasakaling bigyan siya ng halik ni Jongin sa pisngi bilang 'goodnight' na madalas na binibigay na sa kanya ng alpha na kinasanayan na rin niya.

Pero walang halik na dumating.

Pagkalabas niya ng kotse, tiningnan nya ulit si Jongin pero hindi talaga ito tumitingin sa kanya at nag-drive na paalis.

Pinagmasdan ni Kyungsoo ang sasakyan papalayo at yumuko. Tinuktok niya ang kanyang noo.

"Gago ka, Kyungsoo." Isa pang tuktok niya sa kanyang noo bago tumingin ulit sa di kalayuan kung saan di na tanaw ang kotse ng kanyang alpha.

Napayuko siya ulit at nanghihinang pumasok sa bahay, postura niya'y kumukuba na.

"Gago ka..." Bulong pa niya ulit sa sarili habang dama pa rin ang lungkot na nararamdaman ni Jongin magpasahanggang ngayon.

* * *

Sa sumunod pa na araw magkikita muli ang dalawa pero gumaan naman ang loob ni Kyungsoo nang itext siya ng alpha ng _'good morning'_ at _'wag ka papalipas ng kain'_ sa kanya.

Magandang senyales. Bumawi rin naman siya sa alpha at nireplyan din ng good morning at _'wag ka magpapatuyo ng pawis'_

Napangiti siya at napakalma bahagya dahil inaasahan pa naman din niya na baka lumamig na ng tuluyan si Jongin sa kanya.

At hiling niya ay wag naman sana.

Mukhang ito na ang magandang senyales na okay na sila ni Jongin.

Pero minumulto pa rin siya ng kahapon dahil sa kabalastugang ginawa kay Jongin.

"Hay. Ang sama ko sa Daddy niyo mga anak." Tapik niya sa kanyang tyan bago ligpitin ang sariling higaan.

Heto na naman tuloy siya, dismayado muli sa sarili dahil binalewala at isinangtabi niya ang pag-aaruga at ang pagiging mabuting alpha ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Sorry, mga anak, nalungkot din tuloy kayo."

Nagpatuloy ang araw.

Walang pasok si Kyungsoo at si Jongin naman ay inaasikaso na ang thesis, ngunit kahit ganun, di nagkulang ng paalala ang alpha sa kanya na kumain dapat sa oras at ina-update pa siya nito tungkol sa progress nila sa thesis.

Pero sa kalagitnaan ng araw, tinext siya ng isang unknown number--ate pala ni Jongin na si Hyejin. kinumpirma nito sa kanya na totoo ang mga sinabi ni Jongin sa kanya na nayaya ito ng inuman nang ihatid ang mga pamangkin pauwi.

Naluha si Kyungsoo, pero imbis na magpalugmok sa pagkadismaya sa sarili, pinangako niya sa sarili na babawi siya kay Jongin kaya kinabukasan--sinundo siya ni Jongin (hatid sundo na siya ngayon dahil buntis siya) ngunit tahimik pa rin sa sasakyan, walang nag-iinitiate ng usapan, pero naglakas loob na si Kyungsoo manguna.

"Jongin, kamusta na thesis mo?"

"Okay lang naman kahit kalahati ng araw nag-ps4 lang sina Ravi. Ikaw? Nu ginawa mo kahapon?" Malumanay na ulit ito magsalita. Wala na ang bakas ng lungkot sa tinig niya.

"Pumunta sa mall kasama si kuya. Kuya Seungsoo ah? D-Di si Kuya alam mo na..." Sensitibo na ngayon si Kyungsoo na banggitin ang pangalan ni Seonho kay Jongin. Napagsabihan din kasi siya ng ina na natural sa mga _claimed_ alpha na magselos at masaktan ng sobra lalo na kung parang mas pinapaboran ng omega nila ang ibang alpha kesa sa kanila.

Ngayon, alam na ni Kyungsoo kung kelan dapat ipreno ang bibig tungkol sa kaibigang alpha na walang duda na tinatratong karibal at isang threat ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Hm." Nanlalamig pa rin na tugon ni Jongin sa kanya at gusto na niya ulit lumuha, pero hindi. Wala siyang karapatan dahil kasalanan niya kung bakit ganito na si Jongin sa kanya.

"J-Jongin, g-galit ka pa rin ba?"

Nakarating na pala sila sa parking lot ng unibersidad.

Patay na ang makina ng sasakyan.

Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo sa alpha na ngayon ay nilingon na siya.

"Nung isang araw oo, pero, di na ngayon." Tapik niya sa ulo ng omega sabay ngiti. "Wag ka na mag-alala."

"P-Parang galit ka pa kasi."

"Soo, kalimutan na natin yung nangyari? Masakit yung ginawa mo, oo, pero, ayoko naman na ma-stuck na lang tayo sa nakaraan. Nag-sorry ka na, sapat na yun. Wag ka na malungkot, di makakabuti sa mga bata. Restart na lang tayo ulit, ah?"

Nalulungkot pa rin naman talaga si Jongin pero isinapuso niya ang payo ng Ate Hyejin niya sa kanya nang sa kanya ito nagbuhos ng damdamin ng gabing maihatid niya pauwi sa bahay si Kyungsoo.

Payo nito, "Ni, ang problema nilalagpasan yan, hindi dinadala araw-araw. At may kambal kayo ni Kyungsoo. Isa pa lang 'to sa mga problema niyo ngayon, marami pang dadating kaya maging matatag ka, kayo. Pag-usapan ang problema maigi, naiintindihan?"

Nilapit ni Kyungsoo ang sarili at niyakap si Jongin. "Sorry, Jongin. Sorry ulit. Sorry sa lahat. Sorry."

Nanlambot naman ang puso ni Jongin at niyakap pabalik ang omega.

"Sorry din, Kyungsoo. Sorry din sa lahat ng ginawa ko sayo. Sorry."

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya at hinawakan ang pisngi nito. "Matagal na yun, Jongin. Nilimot ko na yun. Ako ang mas dapat mag-sorry dahil ako naman ang may atraso sayo.."

"Hm." Hinimas ni Jongin ang likuran ng omega. "Pasensya na rin kung sabi ko sayo, okay lang ako nun, pero hindi talaga. Sakit eh. Pero ngayon, masasabi ko naman na okay na ako." Tumingin si Jongin sa mga mata ng omega. "May pagkukulang man tayo sa isa't-isa, pero magsilbi sana itong aral sa ating dalawa."

"Aral na walang maitutulong ang pagtatampo." Wika ni Kyungsoo na pinapatamaan niya para sa sarili. "Sorry, Jongin."

Sa huli, di rin talaga kaya ni Jongin na iwasan ang omega kaya heto sila at okay na.

* * *

Balik sa normal ang dalawa, parang walang nangyari.

"Yie, ok na ulit sila." Binangga ni Baekhyun ang balakang niya kay Kyungsoo nang hinintay nila si Jongin sa labas ng building nito.

Ngumiti si Jongin ng pagkalaki sa kanya na ikinalukso ng kanyang puso na nahilom na.

"Soo!"

Tumakbo papalapit si Jongin sa kanila. Nginitian din ni Jongin si Baekhyun.

"O, Solenn, alis na ko, punta na ko kay Sehun." Paalam ng kaibigan sa kanila habang hawak ang cellphone. "Wag na kayo mag-aaway ah!" Sigaw pa ni Baekhyun sa kanila bago tuluyang makaalis.

Tumingin ang dalawa sa isa't-isa at ngumiti nang pagkatamis, mga mata nila'y kumukurba at lumiliit.

"Ano? Tara? San mo gusto kumain?"

Otomatikong niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang braso ng alpha at sila'y naglakad na.

"Gusto ko ng kwek-kwek, hmm, tsaka...bulalo." bulong niyang sabi.

"Bulalo? Soo, san tayo hahanap nun dito?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. "Di ko alam. Hanap ka."

"E kung sushi na lang kaya?"

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. "Ayoko na muna nun. Dahil sa sushi nag-away tayo."

Tinanggal ni Jongin ang braso sa yakap ni Kyungsoo para himasin ang likod ng buntis. "O, kalma na. Sige na, di ko na babanggitin yung pagkaing yun."

"Kasalanan yun lahat ng pagkaing yun. Bwiset siya."

Natatawa si Jongin sa itsura ng omega. Akala mo sa tao galit kung maka-react.

"Kalma na, hanap na tayo ng bulalo mo. Parang ako rin gusto ko ng bulalo, pampainit sa tyan." Himas ni Jongin sa tyan kaya naglibot sila sa mga karinderya sa paligid ng unibersidad nila para maghanap ng bulalo.

Dahil tila swerte sila sa araw na iyon, narito sila ngayon sa isang karinderya, humihigop ng mainit na sabaw ng bulalo.

Kung si Jongin ay hindi pa tapos namnamin ang mainit na sabaw ng bulalo, abala naman na si Kyungsoo sa paghigop ng laman.

"Mhmm! Ang sarap sarap talaga ng bulalo!"

Inalis ni Jongin ang mumo ng kanin sa pisngi ng omega. "Dahan-dahan lang kumain baka mabulunan ka." Tawa pa niya bago abutan ng inuming tubig ang omega.

Masaya ang dalawa. Kung titingnan parang hindi sila dumaan sa pag-aaway. Pero pareho nilang napagtanto sa mga sarili na hindi pa dun nagtatapos ang lahat at tama nga si Mrs. Doh sa sinabi, kailangan pa nilang pagtibayin ang relasyon nila at mag-uumpisa ito sa mga simpleng tampuhan at mga away na siguradong susubukin pa sila.

Masayang-masaya si Kyungsoo.

* * *

Pauwi na sila at ihahatid na siya ni Jongin sa bahay.

Imbis na katahimikan ang umiiral sa loob ng sasakyan, nagmistulang carpool karaoke naman ang byahe nila papauwi.

"Ang galing mo pala kumanta." Sambit ni Jongin.

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo, takip-takip ang mukha. "H-Hindi naman."

"Anong hindi, e natutuwa nga akong pakinggan ka."

"Hindi no. Hindi ako magaling."

"Oo nga. Ayaw mo maniwala. Kung di lang ako nagda-drive nirecord ko na yung kanta mo para gawin kong bagong ringtone."

Namula si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng alpha kaya nilahad din niya bigla ang kanyang palad. "A-Akin na phone mo."

"Bakit?" Tingin saglit ni Jongin sa kanya habang nagmamaneho.

"Basta. Akin na. Asan ba?"

Kinuha ni Jongin ang cellphone sa bulsa ng jeans niya at binigay sa omega. "Password 940114."

"Okay, wag ka na maingay." Iklinaro ni Kyungsoo ang lalamunan at kumanta ng Billionaire ni Bruno Mars.

Okay na nga sila ni Jongin pero hindi nakakalimot si Kyungsoo sa pangako sa sarili. At dahil nagustuhan ni Jongin ang pagkanta niya, nirecordan niya ito ng pag-awit niya.

Sa buong byahe nakangiti lang si Jongin at ubod rin ng saya.

* * *

Hinatid ni Jongin ang omega hanggang sa gate ng bahay nito.

Gabi na at nasa ilalim sila ng ilaw na nililiparan ng mga gamu-gamo.

Nagtitigan lang ang dalawa ng ilang minuto hanggang sa di nila namalayan na unti-unti nang naglalapit ang mga labi nila.

"Ay! Bago ko makalimutan--" pagpuputol bigla ni Kyungsoo. Napahawak sa batok si Jongin habang may kinukuha si Kyungsoo sa kanyang backpack.

"Pikit ka muna, dali!" Utos bigla ni Kyungsoo na halata ang pananabik sa boses.

"Ayoko nga." Pagbibiro ni Jongin.

"Dali na, wag na pabebe." Udyok ni Kyungsoo.

"Sige, sabi mo." Ngumuso ang alpha at pumikit.

"Wag ka mandadaya. Walang sisilip muna."

Lumapit ang omega sa kanya at nandaya si Jongin dahil binuksan niya ang kanan niyang mata.

Tanaw niya na nasa gilid niya si Kyungsoo pero wala siyang clue kung ano ang ginagawa ng omega.

"Ang tagal naman."

"Wait lang. Lapit na."

Pumikit agad si Jongin dahil naramdaman niyang bumalik na sa harapan niya si Kyungsoo.

"Okay na? Ang tagal ah?"

"Okay na! Buksan mo na!"

Pagmulat ng mga mata ni Jongin, ang napakagandang ngiti ni Kyungsoo ang nakita niya.

"Ganda naman." Pagtukoy niya sa ngiti ni Kyungsoo.

"Huh? Di mo pa nga nakikita. Tingnan mo yung pantalon mo dali!!"

"Pantalon ko??" Napakamot sa ulo si Jongin at tumingin sa kanyang pantalon hanggang sa mapansin niya ang kanang bahagi na pinapagpasukan ng belt ng pantalon--Isang teddy bear keychain ang nakasabit.

"Sa bag mo sana ko yan isasabit e kaso nasa sasakyan mo naman kaya dyan ko na muna sinabit. Ito yung akin oh!" Pinakita ni Kyungsoo ang bear keychain na kakasabit lang din niya sa kanyang bag.

"Wow..." Natutuwang sambit ni Jongin. "Couple teddy bear keychains 'to?"

"Oo. Sa Blue Magic ko yan binili. Nung napadaan kami dun, ikaw agad naalala ko tapos nung umikot ako nakita ko yan. Pang peace offering ko din sayo. Sana nagustuhan mo."

Malaki ang ngiti ni Jongin. "Oo naman! Gustong-gusto ko!" Tawa niya dahil sa lubos na tuwa.

"Talaga?" Palakpak ni Kyungsoo.

"Hm!" Ngisi sa kanya ni Jongin hanggang sa tuluyan na siyang hinalikan nito sa labi.

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa biglang atake ni Jongin sa kanya pero napangiti rin siya at napapikit sa tamis ng pagbangga ng kanilang mga labi.

Nag-uumapaw ng sobra ang kanilang mga puso sa kilig.

Pagkahiwalay ng kanilang mga labi, mga mata naman nila ay nagkasalubong, ang ngiti nila sa mukha ay hindi na naalis. At sila ay natawa, ngunit naputol din.

"Kyungsoo!? Bakit ang tagal mo dyan sa labas!?" Sigaw ni Mrs. Doh mula sa loob.

Tumawa ang dalawa.

"Pasok ka na."

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Lagay mo rin yan sa bag mo ah? Ingat ka magmaneho."

"Opo." Sagot ni Jongin bago ilapat din ang kamay sa tyan ng omega at kinausap ang kambal. "Mga anak, alis na si Daddy. Patulugin niyo si Mommy Cat niyo."

"Bakit ba Catriona?" Tawa ni Kyungsoo.

Tiningnan siya nang taimtim ni Jongin, "Kasi nga ikaw ang Mr. Universe ng bu--"

Bumukas ang gate. "Kyungsoo--oh, bakit ang tagal niyo ni Jongin dito di na lang kayo pumasok sa loob."

Nagmano si Jongin kay Mrs. Doh. "Uwi na rin po ako, nag-usap lang po kami saglit."

"Ah, sige sige, mag-ingat ka sa pagmaneho. Nak, pasok na, malamok na dito sa labas."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na kumaway na sa kanya bago siya makapasok sa loob.

Hinintay ni Jongin na sumara ang gate bago siya pumasok sa sasakyan at umalis.

Habang nagmamaneho, di niya napigilang kiligin. Sa pantalon niya, nakasabit pa rin ang teddy bear keychain na bigay sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

Samantala, pagkapasok ni Kyungsoo sa kwarto niya, binaon niya ang mukha sa dinampot niyang unan at doon tumili.

Napatingin siya sa keychain sunod at ngumiti, kinikilig.

"Mga anak, bati na kami ni Daddy niyo!"


	9. Bumabawi

"So totoo nga na buntis siya? Di fake news yung nakita na pumila sila sa priority lane sa Inasal?"

"Confirmed daw buntis. Kaya din ata di hinihiwalayan ni Jongin."

"Kaya pala tumagal. Pero kung di yan nabuntis hihiwalayan din yan eh. Sa lahat pa kasi ng omega yan pa."

"Issue yun syempre kapag iniwan. Papanget lalo tingin kay Jongin kapag di niya pinanindigan yan."

Hot topic pa rin ang dalawa sa eskwela ng hindi nila namamalayan.

Mas abala kasi sila sa isa't-isa kaya nababalitaan na lang nila sa mga kaibigan yung sinasabi ng iba.

"Ano balak niyong dalawa sa mga tsismoso't tsismosa?"

Nasa damuhan sila lahat nakaupo, sa lilim ng isang malaking puno na tago.

Nagmistulang picnic ang set-up nila.

Kumakain si Kyungsoo ng spaghetti ng Jollibee habang si Jongin ang mas nababahala sa balita ng mga kaibigan.

"Hindi talaga sila titigil kapag ako ang usapan. Baek, kahit anong gawin ko, sarado pa rin mga tenga ng mga yan. Bahala sila mag-assume ng kung ano. Sawa na rin naman ako na pinagtsitsismisan nila lagi. Pero ano pa nga bang magagawa ko?" Tapat na sagot ni Jongin na wala na lang magawa kundi bumuntong-hininga.

"Pano naman si Kyungsoo?" Tanong ni Sehun na may tonong mapag-alala. "Iba na tingin sa kanya ng marami. Alam mo ba kung ano ang kumakalat? Dahil weirdo daw si Soo, ginayuma ka daw kaya kinama mo."

Kumakain lang si Kyungsoo, walang pake. Nagsitinginan tuloy sa kanya ang lahat. Pero wala talaga siyang pake sa iba dahil sino ba ang nag-aaksaya ng laway at oras tungkol sa kanya? Sila naman di ba? Hindi siya.

"Guys, ganun talaga sila." Entra bigla ni Ravi na concerned din sa dalawa. "Kahit 'tong si Jongin pinagkalat din nilang fuckboy. In fairness galing nila gumawa ng kwento. Utu-uto naman yung iba." Siya ay napailing.

"Curious pala ako tungkol dyan. Bakit pala kumalat yan? Di ako naniniwala nung una pero nung inechepwera mo si Soo nun, I almost think na baka totoo ngang fuckboy ka lang talaga." Taas kilay na sabi ni Baekhyun, nakahalukipkip.

"Gusto ko rin malaman yan.." sabi ni Jongdae at ganun din si Sehun na tumango bilang sagot.

Tiningnan nina Ravi at Moonkyu si Jongin para humingi ng permiso. Binigyan naman sila ng signal ni Jongin para magpaliwanag.

Ngayon, nakuha na rin sa wakas ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo. Nakatutok na siya kina Ravi at Moonkyu.

"Ganito kase yan mga pards. Itong si Jongin nagbulakbol after his dad passed away..." Tumingin ulit si Ravi kay Jongin.

Tumango si Jongin, hudyat na pinapahintulutan si Ravi magpatuloy lang. "Ayun, di ko na yan i-elaborate pero tatlong sunud-sunod na linggo na may kinama si Jongin."

"Ako yung pang-apat." Singit ni Kyungsoo bago subuan si Jongin ng pagkain.

"Wow proud to be fourth!" Paniningit ni Baekhyun na ikinatawa ng lahat.

"Oo, ikaw pero malayo na yung gap mo dun sa iba. Kumbaga ikaw after ilang months na ulit. Pero dun sa last na kinama ni Jongin nag-umpisa lahat. Kilala niyo si Chanyeol Park? Yung quote and unquote "saint" ng lahat? "

"Santong pakitang-tao." Bulong ni Moonkyu sabay iling. "I mean santong kabayo." Tawa niya pa sa sariling joke pero natikom bibig din.

"Basta yun, wag kayo dun papaloko, bait-baitan lang yun pero mahaba ang sungay." Pagtutuloy ni Ravi. "Hindi naman sa naninira ako pero witness ako kaya yan ang idedescribe ko sa kanya sa inyo."

"Si Chanyeol tsaka si Jongin!??" Nawindang si Sehun. Gulat na gulat din naman ang lahat pati si Kyungsoo.

"Sila??? Sa kama???" Gulat na gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun, mas specific.

Tumawa sina Ravi at Moonkyu. Kinilabutan naman si Jongin.

"Asa?" Diring-diri na pagkakasabi ni Jongin na may kasamang irap.

"Guys, guys, di pa ako tapos..." Napakamot sa ulo si Ravi, natatawa pa rin.

Minatahan naman ni Kyungsoo ang alpha ng_ 'kinama mo si chanyeol?' _at nagkaintindihan agad sila gamit ang tingin lang. Umiling si Jongin, diring-diri sa pasaring sa kanya.

"Guys guys, wait lang kase. Wag muna tayo pumunta sa climax. Conflict pa lang tayo eh." Pagbibiro pa ni Ravi na kinatawa ni Jongdae. "Ito na kase, kinama lang naman niya yung ex ni Chanyeol na taga dyan sa kabilang school. Yung model?? E, apparently, mahal pa pala yun ni Chanyeol kaya nagalit yung gago kay Jongin. As in galit na galit kahit dati pa naman galit na yan kay Jongin dahil si Jongin ang napili na captain ng basketball team."

"Tas ayun kasi nagkabalikan yung dalawa tas may nagsabi kay Chanyeol tungkol sa nakita yung jowa niya tsaka si Jongin magkasama. Umamin din yung girlfriend na may nangyari nga at ayun galit na galit ang Chanyeol kaya pinagkalat ni Park na kinama ni Jongin ang jowa niya. Akala naman ng lahat kinama ni Jongin yung babae na "on" pa rin sila ni Chanyeol. Pero hindi. E, kaso maraming ulupong yan si Park, mas sila pinaniniwalaan kesa kay Jongin. Pa-victim ba. Kaya ayun."

"Ah, yun pala yung naririnig ko dati na nangkakama daw yung captain ng team ng may jowa." Singit ni Jongdae na naliliwanagan na ngayon sa mga nakakalap na isyu noon.

"Ano ba itsura ng Chanyeol na yan para masakal ko na." Nakakunot noo na banta ni Kyungsoo bigla. Nagsitinginan ang lahat sa buntis na omega.

Napangiti si Jongin sa sinabi ng omega at hinalikan ito sa sentido habang akbay niya.

"E, pano naman yung mga dini-date na papalit-palit nito ni Jongin?" Tanong ni Sehun. "Alam mo ba na kahit naka-ilan ka na, itong si Kyungsoo patay na patay pa rin sayo?" Dugtong pa niya, napapailing.

"Sehun, tumahimik ka nga!" Binato ni Kyungsoo si Sehun ng hinablot na damo pero di naman umabot sa alpha.

Bumelat si Sehun.

"Yung tungkol naman dun-"

"Ravi, ako na." Lahat ay nakatingin na kay Jongin. Lalong lalo na si Kyungsoo. "Yung sa mga na-date ko na yun, sumubok din talaga ako makahanap na ng kapareha. Pero yung mga yun," umiling si Jongin. "Wala. Parang wala lang. Pareho naming sinubukan pero wala talaga. Wala yung spark na hinahanap namin sa isa't-isa. On good terms naman kaming naghiwalay ng mga yun."

"Until, Maria Kyungsoo Solenn Doh Heussaff came in to your life." Dugtong bigla ng pabibo kid na si Baekhyun. "Tama ba?"

Nakayuko na si Kyungsoo, mabilis ang tibok ng puso at labis na natutuwa sa narinig, pero he must conceal.

Hindi naman iyon tinanggi ni Jongin.

"Kaso tumigil na din ako kasi pati yung mga yun nadamay dahil sa akin, pinag-uusapan sila, parang kay Kyungsoo...kaya ko rin siya tinaboy noon kase ayoko na ganito, na pinagsasalitaan siya ng di maganda dahil sa akin."

"Ah, so yun pala ang dahilan." Nagtinginan sina Baekhyun, Jongdae at Sehun.

Napangiti nang patago si Kyungsoo at napatingala kay Jongin na nakatingin din sa kanya. "Ngayon, nawalan na ako ng pake sa sinasabi nila. Nakakainis pero di ko naman sila mapipigilan agad-agad. Hayaan ko na lang sila magsawa. Basta ang alam ko, masaya kami ni Kyungsoo pareho. Di ba, Soo?"

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at nagtitigan sila na para bang echepwera na lang ang lahat, na parang wala na silang kasama sa paligid, na para bang nilamon na sila ng sariling mundo. Di na nga nila alintana ang paghiyaw ng mga kaibigan ng _YIEE_ dahil wala na, nalunod na ulit sila sa presensya ng bawat isa.

Pero kahit naechepwera na ang barkada, masaya ang mga kaibigan nila para sa kanilang dalawa.

* * *

Araw ng Linggo, nagising si Kyungsoo ng dis oras ng gabi at nagugutom.

Natatakam siya sa napanaginipang pizza kaya gusto tuloy niya ng pizza pero alas dos na ng madaling-araw.

Gusto niya tawagan si Jongin pero ayaw din niya. Natatakot siya na baka mag-away na naman sila.

Pero gutom na talaga si Kyungsoo. At gusto niya talaga ng pizza. Ayaw naman niya lumabas mag-isa o gisingin ang kuya niya. Wala rin siyang alam kung may 24 hours ba na nagdedeliver ng pizza kaya tinext niya si Jongin.

_'Tatawag ako, sorry'_

Tinawagan niya si Jongin.

Ilang minuto lang ang lumipas at sinagot siya ng lalaki.

"Soo? Okay ka lang ba? Bakit ka napatawag?" Magaspang ang boses ni Jongin, halatang galing sa tulog.

"Jongin? Sorry naistorbo kita, pero gusto ko ng pizza. May mabibilhan ba ngayong oras?"

"Tingin ko meron sa Papa John's. Teka."

"Jongin, sorry, ginising kita..." Malungkot na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Ayun, bukas nga. 24 hours sila. Wag ka nga mag-sorry, sabi ko naman sayo tawag ka lang kahit anong oras di ba? Lalabas na ako, bilhan kita. Dyan na ko maya-maya."

"Ingat ka ah? Gabi na. I lo--" Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa kamuntikan ng mabitawang mga salita. At ayan na naman ang paglukso ng kanyang puso dahil_ 'i love you'--_yun ang mga salitang gusto niyang sabihin, pero hindi niya tinuloy, dahil unconsciously niya itong muntik mabitawan.

"Ano yun, Soo?"

"W-Wala! Wala! Sabi ko ingat ka!"

"Hm. Sige, sige. Tawagan kita ulit pag papunta na ako."

"Okay. Ingat ka ah? Pasensya na talaga."

Narinig na ni Kyungsoo ang pagsara ng pinto ng kotse ni Jongin.

"Ay teka, anong flavor pala ng pizza gusto mo?"

"Kahit ano lang, basta pizza."

"Ok. Sige mamaya na ulit. Drive na muna ako."

"I lo--"

"Ano yun, Soo?"

Tinuktok ni Kyungsoo ang noo niya dahil ayan na naman siya. Muntik na naman!

"Bye! Hintayin kita!" Nagmamadali niyang sabi bago ibaba ang cellphone at nakahinga na nang maluwag.

Kinagat niya ang daliri. "M-Mahal ko na ba siya?"

Iniisip pa lang niya lahat ng kabutihang ginawa sa kanya ni Jongin, namula na siya at tsaka tinakpan ang mukha sa sobrang hiya sa sarili.

Naiiyak siya na namimilipit na hindi niya maintindihan dahil kapag iniimagine niya ang mga ngiti ng alpha, pakiramdam niya nasa alapaap na siya.

Tinamaan na nga siya.

_Completely_.

Siguro?

* * *

Nasa alapaap naman na lagi si Kyungsoo tuwing si Jongin Kim ang usapan matagal na.

Iba na nga lang talaga ngayon. Parang lagpas pa ata sa alapaap ang pakiramdam niya kung may mas mataas pa nga sa alapaap. Mahirap ipaliwanag.

Heto si Jongin ngayon kararating lang kina Kyungsoo.

Pinagbuksan ng gate ni Kyungsoo ang alpha at pinapasok ito.

"Di na ko bumili ng inumin. Mag-tubig ka na lang." Sabi ni Jongin sa kanya habang papunta sila sa kusina.

Excited si Kyungsoo kumain ng pizza kaya mabilis niyang binuksan ang box.

Si Jongin naman inihanda ang tubig ng omega at uminom na rin ng kanya.

"Thank you," parang bata na pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo sa alpha bago tanggalin ang pinya sa pizza at kainin iyon.

"Bat mo tinanggal yung pinya?" Dinampot ni Jongin ang bawat pinya na tinanggal ni Kyungsoo sa pizza.

"Ayaw ng kambal." Nguya niya.

Natawa si Jongin at tinabihan ang omega. "Sige na kain ka lang, bigay mo lang sa akin yung mga pinya. Masustansya kaya 'to. Good for the heart."

Kumain si Kyungsoo nang masaya ng dalawang pizza at imbis na ibigay lang ang pinya kay Jongin, sinubuan niya ito.

"Dito ka na matulog. Wag ka na umuwi."

Uminom ng tubig si Kyungsoo.

Humikab si Jongin at kumuha na rin ng pizza dahil sa gutom.

Sumandal ang buntis sa alpha habang kumakain. "Jongin, parang gusto ko rin ng pancit canton tapos may nilagang itlog."

"Naku, Soo, di ako marunong magluto niyan."

"Madali lang yun ah. Bukas luto tayo."

"Akala ko ngayon na."

"Ngayon sana kaso inaantok ka na ulit. Pumunta ka na nga dito para sa amin ni baby. Ayaw na kita pahirapan pa kaya bukas na lang ng umaga."

Kinain ulit ni Jongin ang sinubo na pinya ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at ngumiti sa malambing na sinabi ng omega.

Matapos kumain, niligpit nila ang tirang pizza sa ref bago umakyat sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

Hinila ng omega ang alpha sa kama.

"Wag ka muna humiga, pahinga muna tayo saglit. Kakakain lang natin." Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin at ipinulupot nito ang mga braso ng alpha sa bewang niya.

Humalik si Jongin sa ulo ng omega. Katahimikan.

"Soo? Asan na pala Papa mo?"

"Iniwan na kami."

Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang upo at inamoy ang alpha sa leeg. "Matagal na kami iniwan. 2nd year highschool pa ako."

Bahagyang nataranta si Jongin dahil baka ma-wrong move siya sa buntis na omega at ayaw pala nitong pag-usapan ang ama nito na kailanman ay hindi niya nakita sa bahay ng mga Doh. Pero hindi pa rin niya napigilan ang bibig. "Ang tagal na pala. Di nasasaktan Mama mo?"

Buti na lang at mukhang nasa mood naman si Kyungsoo pag-usapan ang sensitibong bagay na ito. "Nung una, oo, pero nasanay na rin siya, nasanay na rin siguro si Papa or baka binabalewala niya kaya wala na talaga."

"Nakaya ng Papa mo yung sakit na yun? Ang sakit sakit pa naman sa dibdib kapag malungkot ang mate mo, pano natiis yun ng Papa mo?"

"Ewan ko sa kanya. Wala naman din ako pake. Di naman din kami close kase sa abroad siya nagtatrabaho simula grade 3 ako."

"Kahit na, ako nga para akong mahihimatay kapag nasasaktan ka. Di nga lanf mahihimatay, para na nga akong lalagutan ng hininga. Di ko talaga kaya."

Napasundot si Kyungsoo sa pisngi ng alpha sa tuwa. "Natutunan ata ni Papa maging manhid sa abroad. Ewan ko sa kanya." Pinanghimas ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin sa tyan niya at ngumuso.

"Dahil sa kanya kaya overprotective din Mama mo sayo no?"

"Oo. Kasi ayaw ni Mama matulad ako sa kanya. Aksidente lang din kasi nilang nagawa si Kuya Seungsoo. Natutunang mahalin ang isa't-isa kaya andito rin ako. Pero, di rin pala sila magtatagal."

"Naiintindihan ko na ngayon ang Mama mo kung bakit ayaw pa niya na ikasal tayo."

"Hm. E, ikaw? A-Ano pala nangyari sa tatay mo tsaka sayo? A-Anong ikinamatay niya?"

Napahinga nang malalim si Jongin. "Dina-dialysis na si Dad since highschool. Kidney failure. May pera naman kami pero, mukhang time na rin talaga niya. Naging okay siya after ng kidney transplant niya. Pero bumigay ulit. And nung akala namin na okay na ulit siya, hindi pa pala. Those times, nagtampo ako sa kanya kasi hindi siya pumunta sa isang game ko. Semis yun. Di ko siya pinansin for a week. Ang babaw di ba?"

Naluluha na si Jongin habang ikinukwento ang nakaraan. "He promised kasi kaya nadisappoint ako. After a week, balik ospital si Dad. Malala na, tapos ginanun ko pa siya sobrang nakakaguilty. Inis na inis ako sa sarili ko."

Hinarap ng omega si Jongin at pinunasan ang tumutulong luha nito.

"Sabi ng doktor may chance pa maka-recover si Dad. Umasa ako, Soo, umasa ako sobra kase gusto ko makabawi kay Dad. I'm always with him that time. Hindi siya galit sa akin. Nakangiti lang siya. Pero after ng last game ng semis, talo kami, yun din yung araw na nawala na siya."

"Sobrang galit na galit ako na sinayang ko yung 1 week na binigay sa akin with Dad. Galit na galit ako. Ang lungkot lungkot ko. Ako rin tong gago na imbis na patinuin ang sarili medyo nagbulakbol ako. I went clubbing tas dun dinaan ko sa pagkama. And you know the rest of the story." Huminga nang malalim ang alpha at humalik sa ulo ng omega. "May isa pa kong di nasasabi. Chanyeol used to be one of my closest friends, pero ginagago rin pala ako nun sa likod nung ako yung piliin na next captain ng team. Ayun. Now you know everything about my life."

Niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang alpha.

Hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang likod ni Jongin at tiningnan ito sa mata. "Jongin, sa kabila lahat ng nangyari sayo, alam mo matatag ka pa rin. At along the way natuto ka rin naman sa mga pagkakamali mo. Hanga ako sayo dun. Wag ka na malungkot hm? For sure din proud ang Dad mo sayo kasi nagbago ka na. Nalagpasan mo na yung pagiging pasaway mo. Tsaka kapag nakita ko yang Chanyeol na yan kung sino man yang panget na yan, titirisin ko yan. Bwiset siya, wala siyang kwentang tao. Insecure lang yun sayo. Panget niya siguro. Kasing panget ng ugali niya."

Tumawa na ulit si Jongin at kinusot ang buhok ng omega. "Sigurado ka na di mo kilala si Chanyeol Park?"

"Kailangan ko ba siya makilala? Di ko talaga kilala yun. Wala naman ako pake sa kanya."

"Player yun dati ng school, imposibleng di mo kilala. Pero nag-transfer na siya sa ibang school. Hindi na nga lang player."

"Di ko nga kilala yun sa team niyo. Ikaw lang naman kilala ko kase ikaw lang pinapanood ko tsaka sayo lang naman ako may pake." Masungit na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang sinusundot ang dibdib ng alpha.

Tumaas ang kilay ni Jongin. "Oo nga pala, crush na crush mo nga pala ako. Hanggang ngayon ba?" Asar ni Jongin sa kanya.

Tinulak ni Kyungsoo ang alpha. "Tigilan mo ko sa crush crush na yan. Matulog na tayo."

"Bakit ayaw mo sagutin? Nahihiya ka pa sa akin? Nakita na nga kitang hubad--"

Pinalo ng buntis ang alpha sa braso.

"Wala na akong crush crush na yan. I'm a mature omega carrying baby twins. Di ko na kailangan ng crush."

"Palusot ka pa. Sabihin mo hindi na kailangan kase mated na kita, di ba?" Sinundot ni Jongin ang tagiliran ng omega na nakikiliti na.

"Jongin, tama na! Tulog na." Ingit ni Kyungsoo sa alpha na nakinig naman at tumawa.

"Sige na. Tulog na tayo." Hikab bigla ni Jongin bago humiga at panoorin mabuti ang omega.

Humiga rin si Kyungsoo sa tabi ng alpha at niyakap ito. "Wag ka na malungkot, hm?"

"Di na. Nandito ka na eh."

_sa buhay ko..._

Sinuklay ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ng alpha at tinapik ang pisngi nito. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Sumiksik si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ng alpha pero di pa siya makatulog.

Nang tingnan ang alpha, nakabuka na ang bibig nito at mahimbing na ang tulog.

Pinagmasdan niya ito.

"Di kita iiwan, Jongin. Dito lang ako." hinaplos niya ang pisngi ng alpha habang nakangiti at sumiksik ulit sa dibdib niya at nakatulog na dulot ng kalmadong pagpintig ng puso ni Jongin sa tenga niya.

* * *

Umaga na at nasa kusina na ang dalawa.

"Ah, ganito lang pala magluto nito. Ang dali lang pala."

"Hay, pano mo ako pakakainin kung di ka marunong magluto kahit pancit canton lang?"

Hinalo na ni Kyungsoo ang flavorings nito at noodles.

"Ngayon alam ko na kung pano yan lutuin may papakain na ako sayo." nguso ni Jongin habang nagsasalita.

"Masama kaya yung sobrang pancut canton." Tawa pa ni Kyungsoo habang iniinstruct si Jongin sa gagawin. "Yung itlog balatan mo na tas hiwain mo sa gitna."

Ginawa naman ni Jongin ang inutos ng omega na ngayon ay nagpeprepera na ng juice.

Ilang saglit lang at apos na magtimpla ng juice si Kyungsoo pero nagbabalat pa rin ng itlog si Jongin.

"Hay, Jongin, ako na nga dyan."

Tumabi si Jongin at sa isang iglap, nabalatan na agad ng omega ang dalawang itlog.

"Luh, pano mo nagawa yun?" Di makapaniwala si Jongin sa bilis magbalat ng itlog ni Kyungsoo.

"Hala, ang dali-dali lang nyan kahit bata kaya gawin yan."

Napakamot sa ulo si Jongin habang nilagyan naman ni Kyungsoo ng hiwang mga itlog ang dalawang plato ng pancit canton. "Kain na."

Matapos nila kumain ng pancit canton at maghugas ng pinagkainan, balik sila sa kwarto.

Full charged na ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo kaya kinuha na niya ito. Si Jongin, humilata na naman sa kama, tamad na tamad na kumilos.

Tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo na tila may ikinagulat na nabasa sa cellphone.

Kumurap si Jongin.

Tumingala naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?"

"May tanong ako..."

"Nu yon?"

"Uh, ano...ano kasi..." Nagdadalawang isip si Kyungsoo kung pano sasabihin kay Jongin ang nais.

"Ano yun?" Umupo si Jongin at tiningnan maigi ang omega.

"Uh..." kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang kuko dahil sa kaba. "O-Okay lang ba na lumabas kami ni ano...alam mo na...uhm...bukas after class sana? Ano kasi, uuwi siya Cebu sa Wednesday. Di na kami ulit magkikita. K-Kung okay lang sayo..." Di makatingin ng diretso si Kyungsoo sa alpha.

Kumukulo man ang dugo ni Jongin sa Seonho na yan, natutunan naman na niya na kumalma na tuwing napag-uusapan si Seonho. Isa pa, kaibigan siya ni Kyungsoo at wala siyang karapatan diktahan ang omega sa kung sino ang dapat kaibiganin o hindi.

"S-Sige, okay lang."

"Talaga ba?"

Isa pa, naunang dumating sa buhay ni Kyungsoo si Seonho bago siya. Sino ba siya para maging kontrabida? _Mate_ naman na niya si Kyungsoo.

Tumango si Jongin. "Okay lang. San ba kayo pupunta?"

"Sa mall lang naman kasi buntis ako tsaka kakain lang din kami. Saglit lang." Pagpapaliwanag pa ni Kyungsoo sa takot na baka nasasaktan na pala niya si Jongin sa pagsama sa ibang alpha.

"Okay lang. Promise. No hard feelings." Ngumiti si Jongin bilang assurance sa omega. May kasama pa iyong paghimas sa malambot na pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

"Salamat, Jongin." Maganda ang silay ng ngiti sa mukha ng _glowing_ na omega. At kahit ano ay sisiguraduhing gagawin ng alpha makita lang kanyang omega na masaya.

Nagtipa na ulit ng reply si Kyungsoo sa cellphone at pinagmasdan lang siya ni Jongin.

Kahit humigit bente-kwatro oras pa niyang titigan ang omega hinding-hindi siya magsasawa

"So totoo nga na buntis siya? Di fake news yung nakita na pumila sila sa priority lane sa Inasal?"

"Confirmed daw buntis. Kaya din ata di hinihiwalayan ni Jongin."

"Kaya pala tumagal. Pero kung di yan nabuntis hihiwalayan din yan eh. Sa lahat pa kasi ng omega yan pa."

"Issue yun syempre kapag iniwan. Papanget lalo tingin kay Jongin kapag di niya pinanindigan yan."

Hot topic pa rin ang dalawa sa eskwela ng hindi nila namamalayan.

Mas abala kasi sila sa isa't-isa kaya nababalitaan na lang nila sa mga kaibigan yung sinasabi ng iba.

"Ano balak niyong dalawa sa mga tsismoso't tsismosa?"

Nasa damuhan sila lahat nakaupo, sa lilim ng isang malaking puno na tago.

Nagmistulang picnic ang set-up nila.

Kumakain si Kyungsoo ng spaghetti ng Jollibee habang si Jongin ang mas nababahala sa balita ng mga kaibigan.

"Hindi talaga sila titigil kapag ako ang usapan. Baek, kahit anong gawin ko, sarado pa rin mga tenga ng mga yan. Bahala sila mag-assume ng kung ano. Sawa na rin naman ako na pinagtsitsismisan nila lagi. Pero ano pa nga bang magagawa ko?" Tapat na sagot ni Jongin na wala na lang magawa kundi bumuntong-hininga.

"Pano naman si Kyungsoo?" Tanong ni Sehun na may tonong mapag-alala. "Iba na tingin sa kanya ng marami. Alam mo ba kung ano ang kumakalat? Dahil weirdo daw si Soo, ginayuma ka daw kaya kinama mo."

Kumakain lang si Kyungsoo, walang pake. Nagsitinginan tuloy sa kanya ang lahat. Pero wala talaga siyang pake sa iba dahil sino ba ang nag-aaksaya ng laway at oras tungkol sa kanya? Sila naman di ba? Hindi siya.

"Guys, ganun talaga sila." Entra bigla ni Ravi na concerned din sa dalawa. "Kahit 'tong si Jongin pinagkalat din nilang fuckboy. In fairness galing nila gumawa ng kwento. Utu-uto naman yung iba." Siya ay napailing.

"Curious pala ako tungkol dyan. Bakit pala kumalat yan? Di ako naniniwala nung una pero nung inechepwera mo si Soo nun, I almost think na baka totoo ngang fuckboy ka lang talaga." Taas kilay na sabi ni Baekhyun, nakahalukipkip.

"Gusto ko rin malaman yan.." sabi ni Jongdae at ganun din si Sehun na tumango bilang sagot.

Tiningnan nina Ravi at Moonkyu si Jongin para humingi ng permiso. Binigyan naman sila ng signal ni Jongin para magpaliwanag.

Ngayon, nakuha na rin sa wakas ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo. Nakatutok na siya kina Ravi at Moonkyu.

"Ganito kase yan mga pards. Itong si Jongin nagbulakbol after his dad passed away..." Tumingin ulit si Ravi kay Jongin.

Tumango si Jongin, hudyat na pinapahintulutan si Ravi magpatuloy lang. "Ayun, di ko na yan i-elaborate pero tatlong sunud-sunod na linggo na may kinama si Jongin."

"Ako yung pang-apat." Singit ni Kyungsoo bago subuan si Jongin ng pagkain.

"Wow proud to be fourth!" Paniningit ni Baekhyun na ikinatawa ng lahat.

"Oo, ikaw pero malayo na yung gap mo dun sa iba. Kumbaga ikaw after ilang months na ulit. Pero dun sa last na kinama ni Jongin nag-umpisa lahat. Kilala niyo si Chanyeol Park? Yung quote and unquote "saint" ng lahat? "

"Santong pakitang-tao." Bulong ni Moonkyu sabay iling. "I mean santong kabayo." Tawa niya pa sa sariling joke pero natikom bibig din.

"Basta yun, wag kayo dun papaloko, bait-baitan lang yun pero mahaba ang sungay." Pagtutuloy ni Ravi. "Hindi naman sa naninira ako pero witness ako kaya yan ang idedescribe ko sa kanya sa inyo."

"Si Chanyeol tsaka si Jongin!??" Nawindang si Sehun. Gulat na gulat din naman ang lahat pati si Kyungsoo.

"Sila??? Sa kama???" Gulat na gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun, mas specific.

Tumawa sina Ravi at Moonkyu. Kinilabutan naman si Jongin.

"Asa?" Diring-diri na pagkakasabi ni Jongin na may kasamang irap.

"Guys, guys, di pa ako tapos..." Napakamot sa ulo si Ravi, natatawa pa rin.

Minatahan naman ni Kyungsoo ang alpha ng_ 'kinama mo si chanyeol?' _at nagkaintindihan agad sila gamit ang tingin lang. Umiling si Jongin, diring-diri sa pasaring sa kanya.

"Guys guys, wait lang kase. Wag muna tayo pumunta sa climax. Conflict pa lang tayo eh." Pagbibiro pa ni Ravi na kinatawa ni Jongdae. "Ito na kase, kinama lang naman niya yung ex ni Chanyeol na taga dyan sa kabilang school. Yung model?? E, apparently, mahal pa pala yun ni Chanyeol kaya nagalit yung gago kay Jongin. As in galit na galit kahit dati pa naman galit na yan kay Jongin dahil si Jongin ang napili na captain ng basketball team."

"Tas ayun kasi nagkabalikan yung dalawa tas may nagsabi kay Chanyeol tungkol sa nakita yung jowa niya tsaka si Jongin magkasama. Umamin din yung girlfriend na may nangyari nga at ayun galit na galit ang Chanyeol kaya pinagkalat ni Park na kinama ni Jongin ang jowa niya. Akala naman ng lahat kinama ni Jongin yung babae na "on" pa rin sila ni Chanyeol. Pero hindi. E, kaso maraming ulupong yan si Park, mas sila pinaniniwalaan kesa kay Jongin. Pa-victim ba. Kaya ayun."

"Ah, yun pala yung naririnig ko dati na nangkakama daw yung captain ng team ng may jowa." Singit ni Jongdae na naliliwanagan na ngayon sa mga nakakalap na isyu noon.

"Ano ba itsura ng Chanyeol na yan para masakal ko na." Nakakunot noo na banta ni Kyungsoo bigla. Nagsitinginan ang lahat sa buntis na omega.

Napangiti si Jongin sa sinabi ng omega at hinalikan ito sa sentido habang akbay niya.

"E, pano naman yung mga dini-date na papalit-palit nito ni Jongin?" Tanong ni Sehun. "Alam mo ba na kahit naka-ilan ka na, itong si Kyungsoo patay na patay pa rin sayo?" Dugtong pa niya, napapailing.

"Sehun, tumahimik ka nga!" Binato ni Kyungsoo si Sehun ng hinablot na damo pero di naman umabot sa alpha.

Bumelat si Sehun.

"Yung tungkol naman dun-"

"Ravi, ako na." Lahat ay nakatingin na kay Jongin. Lalong lalo na si Kyungsoo. "Yung sa mga na-date ko na yun, sumubok din talaga ako makahanap na ng kapareha. Pero yung mga yun," umiling si Jongin. "Wala. Parang wala lang. Pareho naming sinubukan pero wala talaga. Wala yung spark na hinahanap namin sa isa't-isa. On good terms naman kaming naghiwalay ng mga yun."

"Until, Maria Kyungsoo Solenn Doh Heussaff came in to your life." Dugtong bigla ng pabibo kid na si Baekhyun. "Tama ba?"

Nakayuko na si Kyungsoo, mabilis ang tibok ng puso at labis na natutuwa sa narinig, pero he must conceal.

Hindi naman iyon tinanggi ni Jongin.

"Kaso tumigil na din ako kasi pati yung mga yun nadamay dahil sa akin, pinag-uusapan sila, parang kay Kyungsoo...kaya ko rin siya tinaboy noon kase ayoko na ganito, na pinagsasalitaan siya ng di maganda dahil sa akin."

"Ah, so yun pala ang dahilan." Nagtinginan sina Baekhyun, Jongdae at Sehun.

Napangiti nang patago si Kyungsoo at napatingala kay Jongin na nakatingin din sa kanya. "Ngayon, nawalan na ako ng pake sa sinasabi nila. Nakakainis pero di ko naman sila mapipigilan agad-agad. Hayaan ko na lang sila magsawa. Basta ang alam ko, masaya kami ni Kyungsoo pareho. Di ba, Soo?"

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at nagtitigan sila na para bang echepwera na lang ang lahat, na parang wala na silang kasama sa paligid, na para bang nilamon na sila ng sariling mundo. Di na nga nila alintana ang paghiyaw ng mga kaibigan ng _YIEE_ dahil wala na, nalunod na ulit sila sa presensya ng bawat isa.

Pero kahit naechepwera na ang barkada, masaya ang mga kaibigan nila para sa kanilang dalawa.

-

Araw ng Linggo, nagising si Kyungsoo ng dis oras ng gabi at nagugutom.

Natatakam siya sa napanaginipang pizza kaya gusto tuloy niya ng pizza pero alas dos na ng madaling-araw.

Gusto niya tawagan si Jongin pero ayaw din niya. Natatakot siya na baka mag-away na naman sila.

Pero gutom na talaga si Kyungsoo. At gusto niya talaga ng pizza. Ayaw naman niya lumabas mag-isa o gisingin ang kuya niya. Wala rin siyang alam kung may 24 hours ba na nagdedeliver ng pizza kaya tinext niya si Jongin.

_'Tatawag ako, sorry'_

Tinawagan niya si Jongin.

Ilang minuto lang ang lumipas at sinagot siya ng lalaki.

"Soo? Okay ka lang ba? Bakit ka napatawag?" Magaspang ang boses ni Jongin, halatang galing sa tulog.

"Jongin? Sorry naistorbo kita, pero gusto ko ng pizza. May mabibilhan ba ngayong oras?"

"Tingin ko meron sa Papa John's. Teka."

"Jongin, sorry, ginising kita..." Malungkot na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Ayun, bukas nga. 24 hours sila. Wag ka nga mag-sorry, sabi ko naman sayo tawag ka lang kahit anong oras di ba? Lalabas na ako, bilhan kita. Dyan na ko maya-maya."

"Ingat ka ah? Gabi na. I lo--" Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa kamuntikan ng mabitawang mga salita. At ayan na naman ang paglukso ng kanyang puso dahil_ 'i love you'--_yun ang mga salitang gusto niyang sabihin, pero hindi niya tinuloy, dahil unconsciously niya itong muntik mabitawan.

"Ano yun, Soo?"

"W-Wala! Wala! Sabi ko ingat ka!"

"Hm. Sige, sige. Tawagan kita ulit pag papunta na ako."

"Okay. Ingat ka ah? Pasensya na talaga."

Narinig na ni Kyungsoo ang pagsara ng pinto ng kotse ni Jongin.

"Ay teka, anong flavor pala ng pizza gusto mo?"

"Kahit ano lang, basta pizza."

"Ok. Sige mamaya na ulit. Drive na muna ako."

"I lo--"

"Ano yun, Soo?"

Tinuktok ni Kyungsoo ang noo niya dahil ayan na naman siya. Muntik na naman!

"Bye! Hintayin kita!" Nagmamadali niyang sabi bago ibaba ang cellphone at nakahinga na nang maluwag.

Kinagat niya ang daliri. "M-Mahal ko na ba siya?"

Iniisip pa lang niya lahat ng kabutihang ginawa sa kanya ni Jongin, namula na siya at tsaka tinakpan ang mukha sa sobrang hiya sa sarili.

Naiiyak siya na namimilipit na hindi niya maintindihan dahil kapag iniimagine niya ang mga ngiti ng alpha, pakiramdam niya nasa alapaap na siya.

Tinamaan na nga siya.

_Completely_.

* * *

Nasa alapaap naman na lagi si Kyungsoo tuwing si Jongin Kim ang usapan matagal na.

Iba na nga lang talaga ngayon. Parang lagpas pa ata sa alapaap ang pakiramdam niya kung may mas mataas pa nga sa alapaap. Mahirap ipaliwanag.

Heto si Jongin ngayon kararating lang kina Kyungsoo.

Pinagbuksan ng gate ni Kyungsoo ang alpha at pinapasok ito.

"Di na ko bumili ng inumin. Mag-tubig ka na lang." Sabi ni Jongin sa kanya habang papunta sila sa kusina.

Excited si Kyungsoo kumain ng pizza kaya mabilis niyang binuksan ang box.

Si Jongin naman inihanda ang tubig ng omega at uminom na rin ng kanya.

"Thank you," parang bata na pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo sa alpha bago tanggalin ang pinya sa pizza at kainin iyon.

"Bat mo tinanggal yung pinya?" Dinampot ni Jongin ang bawat pinya na tinanggal ni Kyungsoo sa pizza.

"Ayaw ng kambal." Nguya niya.

Natawa si Jongin at tinabihan ang omega. "Sige na kain ka lang, bigay mo lang sa akin yung mga pinya. Masustansya kaya 'to. Good for the heart."

Kumain si Kyungsoo nang masaya ng dalawang pizza at imbis na ibigay lang ang pinya kay Jongin, sinubuan niya ito.

"Dito ka na matulog. Wag ka na umuwi."

Uminom ng tubig si Kyungsoo.

Humikab si Jongin at kumuha na rin ng pizza dahil sa gutom.

Sumandal ang buntis sa alpha habang kumakain. "Jongin, parang gusto ko rin ng pancit canton tapos may nilagang itlog."

"Naku, Soo, di ako marunong magluto niyan."

"Madali lang yun ah. Bukas luto tayo."

"Akala ko ngayon na."

"Ngayon sana kaso inaantok ka na ulit. Pumunta ka na nga dito para sa amin ni baby. Ayaw na kita pahirapan pa kaya bukas na lang ng umaga."

Kinain ulit ni Jongin ang sinubo na pinya ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at ngumiti sa malambing na sinabi ng omega.

Matapos kumain, niligpit nila ang tirang pizza sa ref bago umakyat sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

Hinila ng omega ang alpha sa kama.

"Wag ka muna humiga, pahinga muna tayo saglit. Kakakain lang natin." Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin at ipinulupot nito ang mga braso ng alpha sa bewang niya.

Humalik si Jongin sa ulo ng omega. Katahimikan.

"Soo? Asan na pala Papa mo?"

"Iniwan na kami."

Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang upo at inamoy ang alpha sa leeg. "Matagal na kami iniwan. 2nd year highschool pa ako."

Bahagyang nataranta si Jongin dahil baka ma-wrong move siya sa buntis na omega at ayaw pala nitong pag-usapan ang ama nito na kailanman ay hindi niya nakita sa bahay ng mga Doh. Pero hindi pa rin niya napigilan ang bibig. "Ang tagal na pala. Di nasasaktan Mama mo?"

Buti na lang at mukhang nasa mood naman si Kyungsoo pag-usapan ang sensitibong bagay na ito. "Nung una, oo, pero nasanay na rin siya, nasanay na rin siguro si Papa or baka binabalewala niya kaya wala na talaga."

"Nakaya ng Papa mo yung sakit na yun? Ang sakit sakit pa naman sa dibdib kapag malungkot ang mate mo, pano natiis yun ng Papa mo?"

"Ewan ko sa kanya. Wala naman din ako pake. Di naman din kami close kase sa abroad siya nagtatrabaho simula grade 3 ako."

"Kahit na, ako nga para akong mahihimatay kapag nasasaktan ka. Di nga lanf mahihimatay, para na nga akong lalagutan ng hininga. Di ko talaga kaya."

Napasundot si Kyungsoo sa pisngi ng alpha sa tuwa. "Natutunan ata ni Papa maging manhid sa abroad. Ewan ko sa kanya." Pinanghimas ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin sa tyan niya at ngumuso.

"Dahil sa kanya kaya overprotective din Mama mo sayo no?"

"Oo. Kasi ayaw ni Mama matulad ako sa kanya. Aksidente lang din kasi nilang nagawa si Kuya Seungsoo. Natutunang mahalin ang isa't-isa kaya andito rin ako. Pero, di rin pala sila magtatagal."

"Naiintindihan ko na ngayon ang Mama mo kung bakit ayaw pa niya na ikasal tayo."

"Hm. E, ikaw? A-Ano pala nangyari sa tatay mo tsaka sayo? A-Anong ikinamatay niya?"

Napahinga nang malalim si Jongin. "Dina-dialysis na si Dad since highschool. Kidney failure. May pera naman kami pero, mukhang time na rin talaga niya. Naging okay siya after ng kidney transplant niya. Pero bumigay ulit. And nung akala namin na okay na ulit siya, hindi pa pala. Those times, nagtampo ako sa kanya kasi hindi siya pumunta sa isang game ko. Semis yun. Di ko siya pinansin for a week. Ang babaw di ba?"

Naluluha na si Jongin habang ikinukwento ang nakaraan. "He promised kasi kaya nadisappoint ako. After a week, balik ospital si Dad. Malala na, tapos ginanun ko pa siya sobrang nakakaguilty. Inis na inis ako sa sarili ko."

Hinarap ng omega si Jongin at pinunasan ang tumutulong luha nito.

"Sabi ng doktor may chance pa maka-recover si Dad. Umasa ako, Soo, umasa ako sobra kase gusto ko makabawi kay Dad. I'm always with him that time. Hindi siya galit sa akin. Nakangiti lang siya. Pero after ng last game ng semis, talo kami, yun din yung araw na nawala na siya."

"Sobrang galit na galit ako na sinayang ko yung 1 week na binigay sa akin with Dad. Galit na galit ako. Ang lungkot lungkot ko. Ako rin tong gago na imbis na patinuin ang sarili medyo nagbulakbol ako. I went clubbing tas dun dinaan ko sa pagkama. And you know the rest of the story." Huminga nang malalim ang alpha at humalik sa ulo ng omega. "May isa pa kong di nasasabi. Chanyeol used to be one of my closest friends, pero ginagago rin pala ako nun sa likod nung ako yung piliin na next captain ng team. Ayun. Now you know everything about my life."

Niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang alpha.

Hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang likod ni Jongin at tiningnan ito sa mata. "Jongin, sa kabila lahat ng nangyari sayo, alam mo matatag ka pa rin. At along the way natuto ka rin naman sa mga pagkakamali mo. Hanga ako sayo dun. Wag ka na malungkot hm? For sure din proud ang Dad mo sayo kasi nagbago ka na. Nalagpasan mo na yung pagiging pasaway mo. Tsaka kapag nakita ko yang Chanyeol na yan kung sino man yang panget na yan, titirisin ko yan. Bwiset siya, wala siyang kwentang tao. Insecure lang yun sayo. Panget niya siguro. Kasing panget ng ugali niya."

Tumawa na ulit si Jongin at kinusot ang buhok ng omega. "Sigurado ka na di mo kilala si Chanyeol Park?"

"Kailangan ko ba siya makilala? Di ko talaga kilala yun. Wala naman ako pake sa kanya."

"Player yun dati ng school, imposibleng di mo kilala. Pero nag-transfer na siya sa ibang school. Hindi na nga lang player."

"Di ko nga kilala yun sa team niyo. Ikaw lang naman kilala ko kase ikaw lang pinapanood ko tsaka sayo lang naman ako may pake." Masungit na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang sinusundot ang dibdib ng alpha.

Tumaas ang kilay ni Jongin. "Oo nga pala, crush na crush mo nga pala ako. Hanggang ngayon ba?" Asar ni Jongin sa kanya.

Tinulak ni Kyungsoo ang alpha. "Tigilan mo ko sa crush crush na yan. Matulog na tayo."

"Bakit ayaw mo sagutin? Nahihiya ka pa sa akin? Nakita na nga kitang hubad--"

Pinalo ng buntis ang alpha sa braso.

"Wala na akong crush crush na yan. I'm a mature omega carrying baby twins. Di ko na kailangan ng crush."

"Palusot ka pa. Sabihin mo hindi na kailangan kase mated na kita, di ba?" Sinundot ni Jongin ang tagiliran ng omega na nakikiliti na.

"Jongin, tama na! Tulog na." Ingit ni Kyungsoo sa alpha na nakinig naman at tumawa.

"Sige na. Tulog na tayo." Hikab bigla ni Jongin bago humiga at panoorin mabuti ang omega.

Humiga rin si Kyungsoo sa tabi ng alpha at niyakap ito. "Wag ka na malungkot, hm?"

"Di na. Nandito ka na eh."

_sa buhay ko..._

Sinuklay ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ng alpha at tinapik ang pisngi nito. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Sumiksik si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ng alpha pero di pa siya makatulog.

Nang tingnan ang alpha, nakabuka na ang bibig nito at mahimbing na ang tulog.

Pinagmasdan niya ito.

"Di kita iiwan, Jongin. Dito lang ako." hinaplos niya ang pisngi ng alpha habang nakangiti at sumiksik ulit sa dibdib niya at nakatulog na dulot ng kalmadong pagpintig ng puso ni Jongin sa tenga niya.

* * *

Umaga na at nasa kusina na ang dalawa.

"Ah, ganito lang pala magluto nito. Ang dali lang pala."

"Hay, pano mo ako pakakainin kung di ka marunong magluto kahit pancit canton lang?"

Hinalo na ni Kyungsoo ang flavorings nito at noodles.

"Ngayon alam ko na kung pano yan lutuin may papakain na ako sayo." nguso ni Jongin habang nagsasalita.

"Masama kaya yung sobrang pancut canton." Tawa pa ni Kyungsoo habang iniinstruct si Jongin sa gagawin. "Yung itlog balatan mo na tas hiwain mo sa gitna."

Ginawa naman ni Jongin ang inutos ng omega na ngayon ay nagpeprepera na ng juice.

Ilang saglit lang at apos na magtimpla ng juice si Kyungsoo pero nagbabalat pa rin ng itlog si Jongin.

"Hay, Jongin, ako na nga dyan."

Tumabi si Jongin at sa isang iglap, nabalatan na agad ng omega ang dalawang itlog.

"Luh, pano mo nagawa yun?" Di makapaniwala si Jongin sa bilis magbalat ng itlog ni Kyungsoo.

"Hala, ang dali-dali lang nyan kahit bata kaya gawin yan."

Napakamot sa ulo si Jongin habang nilagyan naman ni Kyungsoo ng hiwang mga itlog ang dalawang plato ng pancit canton. "Kain na."

Matapos nila kumain ng pancit canton at maghugas ng pinagkainan, balik sila sa kwarto.

Full charged na ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo kaya kinuha na niya ito. Si Jongin, humilata na naman sa kama, tamad na tamad na kumilos.

Tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo na tila may ikinagulat na nabasa sa cellphone.

Kumurap si Jongin.

Tumingala naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?"

"May tanong ako..."

"Nu yon?"

"Uh, ano...ano kasi..." Nagdadalawang isip si Kyungsoo kung pano sasabihin kay Jongin ang nais.

"Ano yun?" Umupo si Jongin at tiningnan maigi ang omega.

"Uh..." kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang kuko dahil sa kaba. "O-Okay lang ba na lumabas kami ni ano...alam mo na...uhm...bukas after class sana? Ano kasi, uuwi siya Cebu sa Wednesday. Di na kami ulit magkikita. K-Kung okay lang sayo..." Di makatingin ng diretso si Kyungsoo sa alpha.

Kumukulo man ang dugo ni Jongin sa Seonho na yan, natutunan naman na niya na kumalma na tuwing napag-uusapan si Seonho. Isa pa, kaibigan siya ni Kyungsoo at wala siyang karapatan diktahan ang omega sa kung sino ang dapat kaibiganin o hindi.

"S-Sige, okay lang."

"Talaga ba?"

Isa pa, naunang dumating sa buhay ni Kyungsoo si Seonho bago siya. Sino ba siya para maging kontrabida? _Mate_ naman na niya si Kyungsoo.

Tumango si Jongin. "Okay lang. San ba kayo pupunta?"

"Sa mall lang naman kasi buntis ako tsaka kakain lang din kami. Saglit lang." Pagpapaliwanag pa ni Kyungsoo sa takot na baka nasasaktan na pala niya si Jongin sa pagsama sa ibang alpha.

"Okay lang. Promise. No hard feelings." Ngumiti si Jongin bilang assurance sa omega. May kasama pa iyong paghimas sa malambot na pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

"Salamat, Jongin." Maganda ang silay ng ngiti sa mukha ng _glowing_ na omega. At kahit ano ay sisiguraduhing gagawin ng alpha makita lang kanyang omega na masaya.

Nagtipa na ulit ng reply si Kyungsoo sa cellphone at pinagmasdan lang siya ni Jongin.

Kahit humigit bente-kwatro oras pa niyang titigan ang omega ay hinding-hindi siya magsasawa.


	10. Pagkaklaro

Araw ng "friendly date" ni Seonho at Kyungsoo.

Magkasama sina Jongin at Kyungsoo habang hinihintay si Seonho sa kanilang meeting place.

"Jongin, five months na pala ako ngayon. Akalain mo yun ang bilis." Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa hawak na tyan niya.

Tinapik ng alpha ang omega sa ulo. "Weh? Parang kahapon lang nung nalaman nating kambal baby natin ah."

"Pipikit lang tayo, bukas manganganak na ako. Ganun kabilis." tawa pa ni Kyungsoo na makikita sa mukha nito ang pagkasabik at saya.

Natawa rin si Jongin at inayos ang buhok ni Kyungsoo dahil may tumikwas.

"Uh, hello." May bumati. Si Seonho nakatayo na sa kanilang harapan. Maayos tingnan at napakagwapo sa simpleng suot na t-shirt at jeans.

Tumingala si Jongin at praktisadong nginitian si Seonho. Medyo awkward pero okay na rin out of courtesy.

"Kuya!" Masayang bati ng omega sa nakakatanda.

Nagseselos man si Jongin dahil lalong lumiwanag ang mukha ng omega pagkakita sa kaibigan, nginitian niya ang dalawa at nagpaalam na.

"Sige alis na ako. Soo, text mo na lang ako kapag nakauwi ka na ah?" Tumayo na si Jongin at akma na sanang aalis. Pagewang-gewang ang bear keychain sa bag niya na couple ng nasa bag ni Kyungsoo.

"Teka!" Tawag ni Seonho sa kanya.

Lumingon siya sa alpha at napataas ng kilay.

"Sama ka na rin." Imbita ni Seonho sa kanya.

Kung ano man ang ibig sabihin sa likod ng ngiti nito, hindi na iyon binigyang pansin pa ni Jongin. Kung siya ay paaaminin, mas gusto niyang samahan si Kyungsoo sa friendly date nito kay Seonho.

Possessive na kung possessive pero omega naman niya si Kyungsoo.

* * *

Nasa mall na sila at sobrang awkward.

Kahit papunta pa lang ay awkward na at kahit pala anong sabihin mo sa sarili mo na kumalma at huwag pairalin ang pagiging  _ territorial _ , di talaga maiwasan ni Jongin umasta na siya ang nakakalamang sa kanila ni Seonho pagdating kay Kyungsoo. Kaya sa byahe nila papunta sa mall ay nakahawak lang si Jongin sa beywang ng omega. Isa itong alpha behavior lalo na kapag may ibang alpha na umaaligid sa omega ng isang alpha.

"Ang cute naman ng keychain niyong dalawa." Ngiti ni Seonho sa kanila, nakatingin sa bear keychains ng mag-mates.

Tumikhim si Jongin at taas noong tiningnan si Seonho. "Bigay yan sa akin ni Kyungsoo. Cute no?" Pagmamalaki niya bago ngitian nang kay lambing ang omega.

"Aba, Kyungsoo, bakit ako wala?" Nguso bigla ni Seonho na nagpabago bigla sa mood ni Jongin.

Gusto tuloy sabihin ni Jongin kay Seonho,  _ 'Wow ha? Mate ka ba?' _

"Sige kung gusto mo bilhan din kita para pasalubong ko na sayo pag-uwi mo."

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin sa sinabi ng omega pero hindi na siya nagsalita pa at bumitaw na muna sa pagkakahawak sa beywang ng omega nang lumapit ito kay Seonho para may sabihin dito. 

Nagpatuloy sila sa paglalakad sa mall at nagmistulang third wheel si Jongin sa magkaibigan na nag-uusap sa harap niya at nagtatawanan nang di siya kasama.

"Hayst, bakit nga ba ulit ako pumayag sumama?" Pamewang niyang iling bago sundan muli ang dalawa. 

Nasa isang Japanese resto sila ngayon at tumitingin sa menu.

Magkatabi si Seonho at Kyungsoo habang si Jongin ay nasa harap ng magkaibigan, pinagmamasdan lang ang dalawa lalo na si Seonho na binabantayan niya ang galawan sa omega niya.

_ 'Sinama ba ako nito para ingudngod sa mukha ko na sobrang close nila?' _

At parang ganun na nga dahil sila lang ang nag-uusap pero tinitingnan-tingnan pa rin naman siya ni Kyungsoo at nginingitian ng ngiting may kahulugang naiintindihan din niya--na concern pa din si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Masaya na rin siya sa ganun. Dahil alam niya na kinokonsidera pa rin ng omega ang kanyang nararamdaman.

Order nila ay pork tonkatsu. Pare-pareho.

Habang kumakain, naglakas loob na si Jongin magsalita.

"So sa States ka na nakatira?"

Tumango si Seonho at ngumiti. "Hm, ngayon na lang ulit ako nakauwi after 5 years."

"Musta naman dun?" 

"Ok lang. Masaya naman ako dun." 

"Ohh." 

Minatahan siya ni Kyungsoo. Kumindat na lang si Jongin sa omega dahil wala naman siyang balak magtanong ng sensitibo kay Seonho. Kumbaga, nakikisama siya sa lalaking ito.

Sa katunayan, maraming natutunan si Jongin sa dalawang magkaibigan. Mga kwentong childhood memories nila noon. Nakakatawa kung iisipin at napaka-cute na rin lalo na at maraming na-share si Seonho na kawirduhan ni Kyungsoo noong mga bata pa sila gaya ng:

"Pinaso niya kamay niya sa takore kase curious siya ano feeling ng mapaso. Iyak siya eh."

"Eto pa, pinasok niya yung dice ng snake and ladders ko sa butas ng ilong niya. E ang liit nun, iyak din siya kasi akala niya di na matatanggal yung dice sa ilong niya."

"Ay eto, kinuha niya make-up ni Tita tas ginamit niya. Mukha siyang clown sa ginawa niya sa mukha niya! Hahaha!"

Kung tutuusin mabait naman si Seonho, yun nga lang may mga times na kung umasta kay Kyungsoo kala mo boyfriend.

Tulad na lang nung may kanin na naman sa pisngi ng omega, kukunin na sana ni Jongin kaso mabilis talaga si Seonho kumilos. Advantage na rin na magkatabi kasi sila. Hindi talaga mapigilan ni Jongin ang pagiging territorial niya kaya kahit anong kibot ni Seonho ay nabibigyan niya ng malisya.

Pero dahil dun, na-challenge bigla si Jongin.

Gaya ng eksenang ito:

Naghahanap ng tissue si Kyungsoo. Bibigay na ni Seonho ang tissue niya sa omega pero pinangunahan na ni Jongin. Success naman.

Nung naubos ang tubig ni Kyungsoo, kukunin na sana ni Seonho ang baso ng omega pero di na papayag si Jongin na maunahan pa ulit, kaya siya na ang kumuha ng inuming tubig para sa omega.

Nagmistulang paligsahan tuloy sa kanya ang lahat.

Hanggang sa mapadpad sila sa arcade at naglaro ng basketball si Seonho. Naglaro din naman si Jongin sa tabi nito dahil  _ hello basketball player ako, bakit ako magpaparalo _ . Ang yabang pa niya sa sarili na mas mataas ang score niya kesa sa isa pero lamang si Seonho ng 2 points. 2 points lang naman at lalong nag-init si Jongin. Gusto niya siya ang panalo sa lahat. Gusto niya siya lang ang purihin at ipagmalaki ni Kyungsoo. Gusto niya sa kanya lang ang atensyon ng omega kaya nagkakaganito siya kay Seonho.

Samantala, habang nagpapapalit ng tokens si Jongin, bumulong si Seonho kay Kyungsoo.

"Nakakatakot naman 'tong alpha mo maging competitive. Di naman ako nanghahamon."

Humagikgik si Kyungsoo, takip ang bibig para bumulong. "Cute nga eh."

Kahit pati sa larong car racing ay masyadong sineryoso ito ni Jongin habang si Seonho chill lang naman manalo matalo basta makapaglaro lamang.

Si Kyungsoo sa tabi, natatawa na lang nang patago kasi,  _ 'ano ba 'to si jongin...'  _ pero enjoy na enjoy naman siya makita ang alpha na ganito.

Naglaro pa ang dalawang alpha ng Tekken at shooting game pero si Jongin  _ aim _ niya lagi na manalo. Nananalo naman kung minsan. Pero tabla lang naman sila ni Seonho sa mga pinaggagagawa nila.

Bukod pa rito, tahimik lang si Kyungsoo sa tabi pero patago na niyang vinivideohan ang alpha dahil sobrang seryoso talaga ng mukha nito tuwing nasasalang sa paglalaro to the point na nakakatawa na siya sa itsura niya.

Pero pahabol ni Kyungsoo,  _ gwapo pa rin. _

Sumunod, ang crane machine naman ang pinuntirya ng dalawang nagtatagisang alpha.

Nakita kasi nila si Kyungsoo na pinapanood ang mga gumagamit nito kaya tanong bigla ni Seonho, "Ano gusto mo dyan? Kukunin ko para sayo."

Nagpanting ang tenga ni Jongin sa tabi ni Seonho at halos mapasinghal.

"Hm...marami pero gusto ko yun. Yung penguin." Turo ni Kyungsoo sa maliit na blue penguin stuffed toy. 

Habang busy na si Seonho makuha ang gusto ni Kyungsoo, pumunta na rin si Jongin sa kabilang crane machine na may kaparehong laman ng gamit ni Seonho matapos marinig na gusto ni Kyungsoo ng penguin. Hinding-hindi siya magpapatalo at sisiguraduhin niyang makukuha niya ang stuffed toy para sa omega.

Sa sobrang concentrated ni Jongin na makuha ang penguin, di niya namamalayan na vinivideohan na naman siya ng tumatawa na si Kyungsoo. Pero ito ay naputol nang marinig niya ang sigaw ni Seonho.

"Soo, nakuha ko na!"

Nakuha na ni Seonho ang penguin stuffed toy at kahit nasigaw na niya iyon tila walang narinig si Jongin na labas na ang dila habang sinusubukan pa ring makuha ang penguin na gusto ni Kyungsoo.

Pinapanood na lang ngayon ni Seonho at Kyungsoo si Jongin. Napukaw ang kanilang atensyon sa kakaibang determinasyon at awra na pinapakita ng alpha. Ilang beses mang mabigo sa pagkuha sa penguin ay hindi pa rin ito sumusuko.

"Alam mo gusto ko siya para sayo." Nakahalukipkip si Seonho habang pinapanood nila si Jongin na nafufrustrate na dahil hindi pa rin ito success sa pagkuha sa penguin. "Gusto ka nito, Soo. Walang duda." Siguradong sabi pa niya.

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. "Nu sinasabi mo dyan?"

"Sus, kunwari ka pa. Di mo ba nahahalata? Tingnan mo siya ngayon di sumusuko hangga't di nakukuha yung penguin na 'to." Tingin niya bigla sa hawak na stuffed toy. "Napakadeterminado para sayo. Magandang senyales 'to na hindi ka lang basta  _ mate _ niya."

"Akin na nga yan. Dami mo pa sinasabi." Hinablot ni Kyungsoo ang penguin kay Seonho, nanatiling nakanguso. Nakakagaan na marinig ang mga salitang iyon mula sa pinagkakatiwalaan niyang kaibigan at sa taong turing niya ay isang kuya na rin. Pero ayaw niyang umasa dahil sa ngayon wala pa siyang kasiguraduhan kung may bahid na ng tunay na pagmamahal si Jongin para sa kanya.

"Pero seryoso ako dun sa sinabi ko." Pag-uulit ni Seonho. "Gusto ka nito. Di lang dahil omega ka niya pero mas higit pa dun. Oh!" 

Nakakuha ng stuffed toy si Jongin matapos ang ilang attempts. 

Yun nga lang, hindi ang penguin stuffed toy ang nakuha niya kundi isang pagong.

Napabuntong-hininga si Jongin sa harap ng crane machine at habang nakanguso siya sa stuffed toy na hawak. "Ang daya ng machine na to ah." bulong niya pero mas maigi na rin sigurong may nakuha kesa wala. Kaysa sa sumuko siya na hindi man lang sumubok makibaka.

Pagtingin niya sa gawi ni Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Seonho, napansin niya ang hawak ng omega. Bahagya siyang nalungkot dahil nakuha ni Seonho ang hinahangad ng omega kesa sa kanya na sa lahat pa ng pwedeng makuha, pagong pa ang nakuha niya--hindi pa cute.

Hindi rin nakatulong angngiti ni Kyungsoo habang tinitingnan ang penguin na hawak.

Napatingin tuloy muli si Jongin sa hawak at napabuntong-hininga. Gusto lang naman niya mapasaya ang omega pero hindi niya nagawa.

Lumapit siya sa dalawa. Hindi niya binigay ang pagong kay Kyungsoo, bagkus tinago niya ito sa kanyang bag. "Maglalaro pa kayo?"

"Ako walang balak. Ikaw, Kuya?"

Tumingin sa relos si Seonho at umiling. "Alas-otso na, hindi na rin. Ayokong mapagod ka. Buntis ka alalahanin mo yan. Nga pala, hindi ka ba nangangawit? Gusto mo ba maupo?"

"Okay lang naman ako, Kuya. Huwag ka mag-alala." Assure niya sa nakakatanda bago tumungin kay Jongin na may kaparehong pag-aalala sa kanya.

Sa isang tingin at kalmadong ngiti niya, ngumiti rin pabalik si Jongin tanda ng nagkakaintindihan sila pareho sa isang tingin lang.

"Uy, Soo, yung bear keychain ko di mo pa ko binibilhan."

Napairap bigla si Jongin at napahawak sa nakasabit na bear sa bag niya. _ 'nu ba yan kami lang dapat ni Soo may ganito jujoin ka pa' _ sa isip-isip niya lang.

"Sige na nga bilhan na kita." Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Daan lang Blue Magic tas uwi na tayo."

Tumango lang si Jongin at sinundan yung dalawa. Wala na rin siyang nagawa.

* * *

Hindi sumama sa loob ng Blue Magic si Jongin pagkarating nila sa tapat ng store. "Ay teka, balikan ko na lang kayo dito. C-C.R. lang ako.

Siya'y umalis.

Pagkaalis ni Jongin, sabi ni Seonho, "Nu ba yan umalis agad, pagseselosin ko pa naman sana."

Napahampas ang omega sa kaibigan. "Sira! Lika na nga pili ka na ng gusto mo para pagbalik ni Jongin tapos na."

Natawa si Seonho habang nililibot nila ang store. "Ang totoo niyan, wala naman talaga ako balak magpabili. Balak ko talaga pagselosin alpha mo para makita mo yung sinasabi ko sayo. Papunta pa lang dito, Soo, pansin ko na. At mas lalo akong na-convinced sa pinaggagagawa niya kanina."

"Territorial lang yan kaya ganyan kasi omega niya ako at ikaw tong unmated na alpha na umaaligid."

"Alam mo ba ano feeling ko pa?"

"Ano?"

"Mahal ka na nun."

Hinampas ni Kyungsoo si Seonho sa braso. "Shhhh. Wag mo sabihin yan. W-Wag ka paasa." Bulong niya na narinig din naman ng alpha.

"Ikaw bahala kung ano gusto mo paniwalaan." Tawa na lang ni Seonho habang hinihintay na lang nila si Jongin sa tapat ng Blue Magic.

Samantala, may nakitang stall si Jongin na nagtitinda ng cellphone charms at di nakalagpas sa mga mata niya ang nakitang penguin charm.

"Magkano dito?"

"150 po, Sir."

"Ah, dalawa nga." Kinuha niya ang wallet at nagbigay ng saktong tatlong 100 bills sa babae.

Pagkakuha ng binili tinago niya ito agad at tsaka bumalik sa Blue Magic kung nasaan nasa loob pa rin ang magkaibigan, naglilibot.

"Di pa ba sila tapos?" Kamot niya sa ulo.

* * *

Dahil sa tagal ni Jongin, kinuha na nilang oportunidad ito para pasukin na lang din muna ang Blue Magic at tumingin-tingin ng mga paninda.

"Soo, tapos na kayo?" Tanong niya nang lapitan ang omega.

Lumingon si Kyungsoo, at mabilis na naghugis puso ang bibig. "Uy, dito ka na pala. Oo tapos na, dito ka na eh."

"Tara uwi na tayo." Wika ni Seonho at lumabas na sila ng shop. 

Pero bago tuluyang makalabas ng mall, nagpaalam si Kyungsoo. "Teka, naiihi ako."

Tumungo agad sila sa CR pero yung dalawang alpha naghintay na lang sa labas.

A w k w a r d.

"Jongin..." tawag ni Seonho na sinagot ni Jongin ng, "Hm?"

"Alam kong di mo ko gusto, pero ikaw, gusto kita para kay Soo."

"Huh?" Pagtataka niya. Nagsalubong ang kanyang mga kilay. "Pakiulit nga ng sinabi mo?" Di kasi siya makapaniwala sa narinig. Gusto siya ni Seonho para kay Kyungsoo? E, di ba gusto din niya si Kyungsoo? Halata naman sa kilos niya, di naman bulag si Jongin. Pero, totoo ba ang sinasabi nito o niloloko lang siya ng alpha na 'to?

"Kako, boto ako sayo para kay Soo. Given na na mates kayo pero lam mo yun, tiwala ako sayo na aalagaan at mamahalin mo yung kaibigan kong yun." May diin sa bawat pagbitaw niya ng mga salita para lubos na maunawaan ni Jongin ang ibig niyang sabihin.

"Hindi mo gusto si Kyungsoo??" Yun ang sagot niya sa lahat ng sinabi ni Seonho.

Tumawa ang lalaki. "Noon oo, pero hindi na ngayon." Tapik pa nito sa balikat niya. "I have a girlfriend sa States and I plan to mate with her when I go back. I just have to settle things muna kasi. Like ang mag-confess kay Kyungsoo na nagustuhan ko siya dati. For closure na rin sa sarili ko na di ako gusto pabalik ni Kyungsoo."

"Seryoso!? Walang gusto si Soo sayo? Like alam mo na? More than friends, more than mates type of like?"

Natatawa lang talaga si Seonho. "Wala. Kuya lang turing sa akin nun. And you don't have to worry na sa akin. He's just like a younger brother na lang din sa akin. Ayan napapa-english na ako dahil baka di mo pa magets yung sinasabi ko."

"Shit, akala ko may gusto siya sayo at ikaw sa kanya."

"Swear, wala ka talaga kalaban, pero I admit, nakakatakot pagiging competitive mo kanina." Patingin-tingin sila sa direksyon papuntang C.R dahil baka mamaya lumitaw bigla si Kyungsoo.

"Shit, I really thought--fuck, Kuya I'm sorry sa inasal ko sayo the whole time." Napa-kuya na rin siya at nang matanto ang tinawag sa nakakatanda, siya ay namula. "Napa-english din tuloy ako."

Tinapik siya ng alpha sa likod. "Okay lang, naenjoy ko naman ang bakasyon ko dito dahil sa inyo. At dahil din sa mga nangyari, na-prove mo sa akin na you deserve Kyungsoo. Seryoso ako."

"S-Salamat, Kuya. Pero pasensya na talaga sa lahat ah? I'm really sorry."

"Wala yun. Basta, ingatan mo si Soo. At mahalin mo ng tunay."

Wala naman nang ibang hangad pa si Jongin kundi ang mahalin si Kyungsoo pati na rin ang mga paparating nilang mga supling.

Sakto paglingon nila, papalakad na pabalik si Kyungsoo sa kanila. Tiningnan sila nito nang may mapanuring mga mata.

"May na-miss ba ako?"

"Wala." Ngisi ni Seonho sabay akbay sa omega. "Uwi na tayo!"

Hindi na muli nagreklamo pa sa sarili si Jongin habang pinapanood ang dalawang magkaibigan na nagtatawanan habang papalabas sila ng mall.

Pinanood din niyang magyakapan ang dalawa at hindi na siya nakaramdam ng banta sa presensya ni Seonho dahil nalinaw na rin ang lahat ngayon.

Nagpangako si Kyungsoo kay Seonho na ichachat niya ito at i-uupdate patungkol sa kanila ni Jongin at pati na rin sa kanilang kambal. Tahimik lang si Jongin ba nanonood. Klaro naman na ang lahat sa kanya, binigyan pa rin niya sila ng privacy para mag-usap.

"Basta, update mo rin ako kapag sinabi na sayo niyan na mahal ka niya."

Namula si Kyungsoo at hinampas muli ang kaibigan bago tumingin kay Jongin na nakatingin sa kanila. "Kuya naman! Imposible talaga yang sinasabi mo."

"Kaya nga update mo ko kapag nangyari yun. Sige na, balik ka na dun baka pagselosan na naman ako."

"Balik ka ulit dito sa Pinas ah, Kuya?" Malungkot na request ni Kyungsoo sa kababata.

Tinapik ni Seonho ang ulo niya. "Oo, pagbalik ko dapat kasal na kayo ni Jongin."

"Kuya!!"

Tumawa pa si Seonho at lalong ginulo ang buhok ng omega. "Sige na, uwi na kayo. Pahinga ka na."

"Salamat, Kuya Seonho. Mag-iingat ka lagi. Update mo rin ako tungkol sa girlfriend mo." Ngiti pabalik ni Kyungsoo.

"Oo naman. Sige, alis na ako. Salamat today, Soo." Kaway na niya sa omega at tinawag si Jongin. "Jongin Kim!"

Napatingin agad si Jongin sa nakakatanda pero nginitian lang siya nito at umalis na.

Nagets naman ni Jongin ang hidden message sa ngiti ni Seonho na balak naman din talaga niya isabuhay para kay Kyungsoo at sa mga magiging supling nila.

Lumapit ang alpha sa omega at nilahad ang kamay nito. "Lika na?"

Nang abutin ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng alpha, humigpit ang hawak nila sa isa't-isa at umalis na.

* * *

Hinatid ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila. Tahimik buong byahe dahil sa pagod na rin ng buntis na omega. Hinayaan lang muna ito ni Jongin para kahit saglit ay makapahinga si Kyungsoo.

Mabilis ang byahe kaya nakarating agad sila sa tahanan ni Kyungsoo. Wala pang trenta minutos ay nakarating na sila.

"Akin na." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa alpha na litong-lito ang mukha.

"Akin na ang alin?" 

Hindi pa bumababa ng kotse si Kyungsoo hangga't hindi nakukuha ang nais.

"Yung nakuha mo kanina sa crane machine. Akin na." Nakalahad ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa alpha, naghihintay na medyo naiinip na din.

Ngumuso si Jongin at may kinuha sa bag. Imbis na yung pagong ang ibigay niya, yung cellphone charm ang inabot niya.

"Ano to?"

"Tingnan mo." 

"Cellphone charm???" 

"Oo, penguin pa yan."

Natawa si Kyungsoo at napangiti. "Dalawa para sa akin?"

"Ay akin na yung isa. Akin yan para couple tayo. Binilhan mo kasi si Kuya Seonho mo ng teddy bear keychain eh. Dapat tayo lang may ganun, kaya eto, at least wala siya nito kaya bumili ako." Pagpapaliwanag pa niya habang nilalagay na sa phone ang binili. Ganun din si Kyungsoo habang nakikinig.

"Ang cute." Binitin ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone para pagmasdan ang cute na penguin charm. "Thank you, Jongin."

"Welcome. Sige na pasok ka na."

"Ayaw, may nakakalimutan ka pa." Nilahad ulit ni Kyungsoo ang palad sa alpha. "Akin na."

"Luh, wala naman ako nakuha sa crane machine kanina." Pag-mamaang-maangan pa niya.

"Pinanood kita. May pagong ka na nakuha. Akin na. Para sakin yan di ba?"

"P-Pero, di yun yung gusto mo."

"Akin na."

"Nakuha naman ni Seonho yung penguin na gusto mo di ba? Tsaka di cute yung pagong."

"Kahit na, ikaw naman kumuha niyan kaya gusto ko. Akin na. Dali."

Nagdalawang-isip si Jongin. "Panget nga yun, medyo deformed na rin."

"Mukha ba akong may pake sa itsura niyan? Akin na, bilis, naiinip na kami ng mga anak mo."

Sa huli, bumigay din si Jongin at inabot niya ang pagong kay Kyungsoo.

"Ayan, tingnan mo di ganun ka-cute." Komento niya pero si Kyungsoo nakangiti lang at biglang-- 

"Kiniss mo??"

Sumagot si Kyungsoo ng hindi pasalita kundi--tiningnan niya muna si Jongin bago pugpugin ang pagong ng marami pang halik.

"Oy, oy, oy, tama na yang kiss na yan. Nakakainggit na." Angal bigla ni Jongin sabay tingin nang masama sa pagong. As usual humaba ang kanyang nguso.

"Yoko nga, cute cute niya eh kaya kikiss ko pa." Kiniss pa talaga ulit ni Kyungsoo ang pagong na hawak..

"Ako ba wala?"

Seryosong hirit ni Jongin na may mga matang nagsusumamo.

"Ay pasok na pala ako sa loob." Lumabas agad si Kyungsoo ng kotse na may ngiting hindi maintindihan ni Jongin. Pero ang totoo ay gusto na tumakas ni Kyungsoo...sa ngayon.

At dumiretso siya sa gate.

Si Jongin naman nilabas na ang ulo sa bintana ng sasakyan niya, nanghahaba ang nguso. "Uy asan na yung kiss ko!?" 

Nginitian lang siya ni Kyungsoo bago ikiss ulit ang pagong. "Ingat ka pauwi! Bye! Bye!"

At bago pa may gawin si Jongin, dahil akma na itong lalabas ng kotse para kunin ang utang na halik ng omega sa kanya, pumasok na sa loob si Kyungsoo at wala na siyang nagawa kundi kumamot sa gilid ng leeg, ngunit napangiti pa rin bago tuluyang umalis.

Samantala, nasa likod lang ng saradong gate si Kyungsoo. Nang marinig na umalis na si Jongin, tiningnan niya muli ang hawak na pagong at kiniss muli bago pumasok sa loob.

Dito nagtatapos ang kanilang gabi.


	11. Nadarama

"Text mo ko kapag nakauwi ka na." Haplos ni Jongin sa buhok ng omega nang makarating sila malapit sa gate ng eskwelahan.

"Ingat ka."

Ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya ng taaman at nagpaalam na sa kanila ni Baekhyun dahil may pupuntahan pa ito. Sabay na uuwi ang dalawang omega dahil si Sehun may inaasikaso pa na research paper kaya gagabihin.

Pagkalayo ni Jongin, umubo-ubo si Baekhyun at siniko ang kaibigan.

"Wow naman, matchy matchy na nga ang keychain ng bag, matchy matchy rin ang abubot ng cellphones. Nuks naman, SOOlenn, kelan ba ang kasal?" asar ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Ay nako, walang kasal na magaganap. Hmph!" Sagot ni Kyungsoo nang pasungit.

"Sus, baka maunahan niyo pa nga si Jongdae. At tsaka besh, ano? Gusto mo lang ba o mahal mo na?" Sundot pa ni Baekhyun sa tagiliran ni Kyungsoo.

Nakiliti si Kyungsoo kaya napahawi sa kamay ng kaibigan. "Baek!!"

Tumawa si Baekhyun. "Okay, okay, I'll stop na. Haha. Pero seryosong tanong, 'mahal mo na ba talaga'?"

Napaisip si Kyungsoo. In fact, ito rin ang laman ng utak niya nitong mga lumipas na mga araw, ngunit wala pa siyang malinaw na sagot para dito. Magulo pa rin ang kanyang isip, pero hindi niya maitatanggi na kinikilig siya sa kabutihang pinapakita ni Jongin sa kanya, at sa mga simpleng banat na binibitawan nito sa kanya. Humawak siya sa tyan.

"Bakit kailangan informed ka?" Irap ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. 

"Parang di mo naman ako friend. So ano na? Mahal mo na ba?"

Nitong mga araw at dahil nalalapit na rin ang ikaanim na buwan niya walang iyakan o drama na naganap sa pagitan nila ni Jongin. Normal lang ang mga araw sa kanila ni Jongin. Masaya itong kasama, malambing at maalaga sa kanya. Napaka-ulirang alpha nga kung siya ay ilalarawan. Napaka-sinsero at sobrang maasikaso ito sa kanya. Hatid sundo pa rin siya sa school ng alpha, kakain sila kung saan, nag-aasaran, may slight tampuhan na hindi na pinapalaki dahil  _ take note _ , KAMBAL ang anak nila at bawal na bawak maistress si Kyungsoo sa pagdadalang-tao niya, pero nalalagpasan naman nila ang mga hindi pagkakaintindihan kaya tuloy pa rin sila sa agos ng buhay.

Mahal mo na ba?

Mahal mo na ba?

Paulit-ulit sa kanyang isip,  _ Mahal mo na ba? _

Hindi niya sinagot ang tanong ni Baekhyun pero parang sirang plaka na umuulit-ulit sa ulo niya ang tanong ng kaibigan hanggang siya ay makauwi sa bahay nila.

Text niya kay Jongin,  _ Nakauwi na po. _

Reply ng alpha:  _ Pahinga na kayo nina baby :) Miss you. _

_ Mahal mo na ba? _

* * *

Nasa condo siya ngayon ni Jongin ng sumunod na araw, nakaharap siya sa salamin at tinitingnan ang paglaki ng tyan.

Tumagilid siya at kinumpara ang laki ng tyan niya noon sa ngayon. 

Nakaumbok na ang kanyang tyan gaya ng umbok ng pwet niya sa likuran na hinawakan din niya. Siya ay napanguso.

"Bakit hawak mo pwet mo?"

Paglingon niya nakasandal si Jongin sa frame ng pintuan, nakahalukipkip at nakataas ang isang kilay.

"Wala lang, gusto ko lang hawakan. Bakit ba? Tapos ka na maligo?" Binaba na ni Kyungsoo ang t-shirt na tinaas niya at hinarap si Jongin na walang t-shirt na suot at naka-boxers lang.

Lumapit ang alpha sa kanya na titig na titig sa kanya. Ito na naman ang puso niyang biglang tumatalon kaya napaatras siya.

"Oy, oy, b-bakit ganyan ka makatingin?"

Napasandal si Kyungsoo sa pader habang si Jongin naman ay ni-level ang mukha sa kanya at kinorner siya roon. Tinitigan siya nito at di naman siya papatalo kaya nakipagtitigan din sya. Nag-init tuloy ang mukha niya.

Minatahan siya nito mula ulo hanggang paa.

"Anong balak mo ha?"

Pumamewang si Jongin at sinabi, "Nacoconscious ka ba sa katawan mo?" Hinaguran niya ng tingin ang omega.

"Ha? Anong conscious ka dyan. Tinitingnan ko lang naman yung tyan ko tsaka...p-pwet ko."

Dumila si Jongin habang nakatingin sa pang-ibaba ni Kyungsoo. Matic na tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili, pero nang matanto na sa baba nakatingin ang alpha, napahawak ulit siya sa pwetan para takpan iyon kung sakaling dakmain iyon ni Jongin.

Pero hindi naman iyon ginawa ng alpha, bagkus tiningnan muli siya sa mga mata.

"Ah, akala ko kase baka nacoconscious ka. Wag ka mag-alala, lumobo ka man o hindi akin ka pa rin naman eh." Smirk ng alpha sa kanya sabay kusot sa buhok ng omega.

Umalis si Jongin at pumunta sa cabinet para kumuha ng damit, habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nanatili na nakasandal sa pader, kinakalma ang sarili sa pag-atake ng alpha sa kanya. Di naman talaga siya conscious sa katawan niyang aminin na natin kahit noon e malaman naman talaga. Gusto lang niya i-check out ang sarili wala nang iba.

Pero dahil namention ni Jongin ang salitang "conscious" ito na, nacoconscious na si Kyungsoo sa katawan niya at naiimagine na niya ang posibilidad na baka lalo siyang pumanget pagkatapos manganak at iwan na siya ng alpha.

* * *

Sa condo ni Jongin matutulog si Kyungsoo ngayon dahil siya mismo ang nagrequest sa alpha sa kadahilanang,  _ 'sabi ng kambal sa akin dito daw ako matulog' _ . Pero excuse lang niya iyon dahil kasi yung sirang plaka na  _ 'mahal mo na ba mahal mo na ba'  _ talaga ang may kasalanan ng lahat na naging sanhi rin para hanap-hanapin ni Kyungsoo ang presensya at samyo ng matikas niyang alpha.

Nasa kwarto sila ngayon gumagawa ng schoolwork.

Kung iisipin, kung hindi sila napunta sa sitwasyong ito marahil naglalaway si Kyungsoo ngayon dahil crush na crush naman niya talaga sobra si Jongin. Kung di sila aksidenteng nag- _ mating _ ng gabing iyon at kung ano pang drama na naganap, feeling lucky siguro si Kyungsoo na naka-interact niya ang crush niya, pero ibang pagsubok ang binigay ng tadhana sa kanila. Hindi na lang ito basta cute love story sa isang university, dahil bago pa magkaroon ng koneksyon sa kanila, nakabuo muna sila ng anak, taliwas sa mga madalas na pa-tweetams na storya sa mga school love stories.

Balik sa magkapares, nakatitig na naman ang buntis sa busy na si Jongin na nagta-type ng kung ano sa word document sa laptop.

Iba talaga ang storya ng dalawang ito.

Hindi siya naglalaway o nagfafanboy na kinikilig na ewan habang pinagmamasdan si Jongin. Yung tipikal na 'fan' mode lang kumbaga.

Nakatitig siya sa alpha, oo, pero iba ito sa noon.

Ibang lighting na kasi ang nakikita niya kay Jongin.

Magkaiba nga talaga ang 'gusto' sa 'mahal'.

At isa pa, ang babaw rin naman talaga ng dahilan kung bakit si Jongin pa ang nagustuhan niya out of billions of people in the whole wide world.

_ Nakaraan... _

Buryo si Kyungsoo sa bahay. Ayaw naman niya mag-aral at wala siya sa mood manood ng downloaded movies niya kaya pumunta siya sa sala dala ang garapon ng stick-o na kakabili lang ng Mama niya kanina.

Ang Kuya Seungsoo niya, tipikal na lagi niyang naaabutang nanonood ng basketball sa TV mapa-NBA, PBA o UAAP man yan.

Sa kasalukuyan, UAAP ang nasa TV at ang laban ay sa pagitan ng school na pinapasukan ni Kyungsoo SMU at ang kalaban ay JYU.

Walang pake si Kyungsoo sa sports.

Walang pake si Kyungsoo sa pinapanood ng Kuya niya pero nanonood siya dahil wala lang. Yun ang palabas sa TV eh.

4th quarter na ang game at mainit na ang labanan. Yung kuya niya parang may kaaway kung makapag-commentary. Di gets ni Kyungsoo ano pinaglalaban ng kuya niya talaga.

Isa pa wala rin siya pake sa sports standing ng pinapasukan niyang school kaya di rin talaga siya excited na makita schoolmates niya live on TV. Di naman niya kilala mga yan personally so anong saysay magsayang ng energy sa kanila.

Hanggang sa may taga SMU na nasa free throw line na pinokus ng camera.

Jongin Kim, no. 88 ang jersey.

5 points ang lamang ng JYU. 

76-71 at 33 seconds na lang ang natitira sa time.

Team SMU si Kuya Seungsoo at napapamura na dahil mukhang matatalo na ang manok niya. Isa pa, ano pa bang magagawa ng SMU kung may 33 seconds na lang sila?

Sa hindi inaasahan, pinanood ni Kyungsoo ang game maigi dahil napukaw na ang kanyang atensyon dito. 

In fairness sa Jongin Kim na ito, gwapo. Pero wala naman pake si Kyungsoo.

At sa pagbato ng bola sa basket, naipasok ni Jongin Kim ang dalawang free throws. 

Malakas ang hiyawan sa arena na pinagdadausan ng laro at damang-dama iyon ni Kyungsoo kahit nasa likuran lamang siya ng TV.

Ewan ba ni Kyungsoo pero lalo siyang nagka-interes sa game at tumutok maigi. Ni hindi na nga siya makakain ng stick-o dahil itong si Jongin Kim na according sa kuya niya ay isang rookie player lang ay panay ang pagbato ng puntos para sa team.

Naka-shoot ang lalaki ng 3 pts ngunit bigong naipasok sa basket, pero swerte at na-foul ang kalaban. 

May review pa na naganap sa mga referees dahil nireklamo ng coach ng JYU ang pag-foul sa isa sa mga manlalaro nila. Pero sa kasamaang palad, goaltending talaga ang violation ng natawagan ng foul kaya 4 pt play tuloy si Jongin Kim sa freethrow line. Nang mairaos ang lamang ng kalaban, plit pa rin na humahabol ang SMU kahit gipit na sa oras na 24.3 seconds na lang.

Napanganga si Kyungsoo sa pinakitang determinasyon ni Jongin Kim maipanalo ang game na hindi rin naman semis o finals. Normal game lang pero in 33 seconds naka 13 points ang player at siya rin tuloy ang focus lagi ng camera, tagatak na ang pawis, hinihingal, pero dahil sa kanya, nanalo ang SMU. Nabigyan pa niya ang mga manonood ng isang napakagandang game para sa araw na iyon.

Sulit na sulit!

Simula nun, ang kilala lang ni Kyungsoo sa SMU varsity basketball team ay walang iba kundi si Jongin Kim lamang.

At hindi doon natatapos ang engkwentro niya sa binata.

Tuwing nakikita niya ito sa school, napapanganga siya, naalala ang game na nagpatutok sa kanya sa basketball for the very first time.

Hangang-hanga siya sa lalaki na kulang na lang talaga pasukan na ng langaw ang bunganga niya. Sumasaya tuloy siya tuwing nakikita ang alpha. Slight crush pa lang ang meron siya rito, kahit na minsan naiisip niya na crush na crush na nga talaga niya ang binata. Marahil oo, pero wala pa siya sa punto na dini-daydream niyang makasama ang alpha.

Paghanga lang talaga.

Pero isang araw na nasa heat si Kyungsoo at gumagamit lang ng suppressants, napaisip siya kung pano kaya kung may alpha siya. Ano kaya ang pakiramdam na may nag-aalaga at nag-aalala para sayo?

At dahil may pagka-weird mag-isip ang omega, sabi niya,  _ 'Ah, kapag may alpha ako na nakita na magligtas sa kunwari sa pusa o sa aso, siya ang magiging gusto ko maging alpha!' _

Isang linggo ang lumipas, nangyari ang hinihingi na sign ni Kyungsoo.

Kumakain ng cornetto si Kyungsoo habang naglalakad nang makarinig siya ng napaka-ingay na busina. 

Maraming nakiki-usyoso kaya tiningnan na rin nya kung anong pinagkakaguluhan ng lahat.

Sa gulat niya, nasa gitna ng daan si Jongin Kim yakap ang isang aso daw na patawid ng kalsada pero ang siraulong driver ng SUV ay nagpatuloy lang sa pagmamaneho.

Sinagip ng basketball player ang isang asong askal kaya naman napanganga ulit ang omega.

At doon nagsimula ang pagkakaron ng ultimate, super duper, to the highest level crush ni Kyungsoo sa isang Jongin Kim na nag-umpisa dahil sa isang sign na hiningi niya.

Balik sa kasalukuyan...

"Bakit ganyan ka makatingin?"

Nakapatong ang ulo ng omega sa kanyang palad, nakangiti habang pinapanood ang alpha at inaalala ang napakababaw na pagkakagusto niya kay Jongin Kim.

Sumeryoso bigla ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw niya magpahuli. "Di kaya ako nakatingin sayo!" Humanap siya ng excuse at biglang, sinundan niya ng tingin ang gumagapang na ipis sa pader sa likod ni Jongin. 

"Ayun, oh. Dun ako nakatingin." Tinuro naman ni Kyungsoo ang pader sa likuran ng alpha at sakto, paglingon ni Jongin, napasigaw ito at napatalon sa kama.

"AAHHHHH!!! PATAYIN MO YUNG IPIS, SOO!! PATAYIN MO!!"

Nakahawak si Kyungsoo sa tyan at tumatawa lang. Great timing kumareng ipis! 

"Yoko nga bahala ka dyan!" Tawa pa ulit ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa lumilipad na ang ipis sa kwarto at sigaw lang nang sigaw ang alpha.

Tawa lang nang tawa si Kyungsoo at ang tagal na niyang di nakakatawa ng ganun katagal.

"Kyungsoo, alpha mo ko!! Patayin mo yung ipis!!"

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at pumamewang. "Ang arte mo naman. Ipis lang yan. Di ka naman tutuklawin niyan." Natatawa niyang sabi. "Tama pala talaga si Ate Jihee, takot ka sa ipis."

Nasa pader na naman ang ipis. "Patayin mo na dali baka gumapang pa sa laptop ko!"

Lumipad ang ipis. Umiwas si Kyungsoo like a pro.

Nagtalukbong naman sa kumot ang alpha.

Tawang-tawa ang omega sa itsura ng alpha.

"Opo, eto na, papatayin ko na po." Dinampot ni Kyungsoo ang tsinelas ni Jongin at PAK! 

Nakabaliktad na ang ipis at gumagalaw pa rin ang mga galamay.

Isa pa.

PAK!

Napangiwi si Kyungsoo sa sinapit ng ipis sa sahig.

Ngumuso ito at bumulong, "Sorry kumare, thank you din sinagip mo ko kanina. Rest in peace."

"Bakit ka nag-thank you sa ipis na yan?" Okay na ulit ang alpha na nasa kama. 

Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "May utang na loob kasi ako sa kanya. Linisan mo na yan. Ako na pumatay ayoko na ako pa maglinis." Ngumiwi ulit si Kyungsoo sa kadiring ipis sa sahig at bumalik sa pwesto niya.

"Bakit ako!?"

"Blah blah blah blah, mga anak may naririnig ba kayo? Wala di ba?" Bumelat si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at bumalik na sa pag-aaral. KUNWARI.

"Ayoko linisin 'to! Tsaka bakit tsinelas ko pinangpatay mo! Pano ko na to magagamit ulit!?"

"Ano gusto mo, kamay ko ipampalo diyan sa ipis?" Irap ni Kyungsoo sa alpha sabay bulong, "Pasalamat ka nga pinatay ko pa eh. Hmp."

Pero nilinis pa rin ni Jongin ang karumal-dumal na crime scene sa sahig at ang tsinelas niyang ginamit sa krimen.

Natatawa lang si Kyungsoo at bumulong sa tyan, "Laking tao, alpha pa, pero takot sa ipis. Meet your Daddy mga anak."

* * *

"Ano 'to?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa alpha na tumabi sa kanya at pinutol ang panonood niya ng alien documentaries sa Youtube.

Isang invitation card ang binigay sa kanya ni Jongin.

"Bakit puro alien na naman pinapanood mo? Mamaya maging kamukha yan ng kambal natin." Angal ni Jongin.

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo at tinulak si Jongin. "Uwi ka na nga, ba't ka kasi andito!?" Pagtatampo ni Kyungsoo.

"Hay, sabi kase nila dapat daw manood lang ng maganda huwag daw panget kasi nga baka maging kamukha ng baby."

"Bakit mukha ba tayong alien para maging kamukha ng kambal natin 'tong mga alien?"

Nanahimik si Jongin, wala na maisagot sa nerdy omega niya. "K-Kase ano...basta! Pamahiin kasi yun, Soo."

"Di naman proven ng Science yan ba't ka naniniwala sa ganyan?" Irap ni Kyungsoo bago itabi ang phone at buklatin ang invitation card. "Nu ba 'to?"

Umakbay si Jongin sa omega. "Invitation yan sa kasal ng teammate ko noon. Kung kilala mo si Minho Choi. Senior ko. Pwede magdala ng plus one, so ikaw sasama ko? K-Kung gusto mo lang. Kung free ka."

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang card matapos basahin ang nakasulat roon. "Wala ako susuotin, Jongin. Tsaka mukhang magarbo nakakahiya." 

"Sus, e di papatahi tayo ng susuotin mo. Sagot ko." Ngiti ni Jongin sa omega sabay kuskos ng ilong sa buhok nito.

"Di ako sanay sa mga ganyang okasyon lalo na di ko naman kakilala yung ikakasal."

"Soo, andun naman ako. Sama na kita, hm?" Pagpupumilit ni Jongin hawak ang kamay ng omega.

"Sabi mo 'kung gusto mo' e pano kung ayaw ko?" 

Bumuntong-hininga ang alpha, na na-chachallenge kay Kyungsoo. "Pero gusto talaga kita isama. Pero kung ayaw mo...di naman kita pipilitin." Haplos ni Jongin sa braso ng omega. Pero dama ni Kyungsoo ang lungkot ng alpha.

Napakagat sa labi si Kyungsoo. "Sige na nga. Sige na. Sasamahan na kita wag ka na malungkot, baka yung kambal malungkot din." Haplos naman niya sa pisngi ni Jongin habang taamang tiningnan sa mga mata.

Nagliwanag ang mukha ni Jongin. "Talaga!?"

"Oo na. Basta sagot mo yung susuotin ko." Nguso ni Kyungsoo. "Wala kasi akong maayos na isusuot para sa ganyang kabonggang okasyon."

Humalik si Jongin sa pisngi ng omega. "Oo naman sasagutin ko. Ako bahala sayo, Soo. Salamat, ah? Tsaka lam mo, siguro kahit meron ka naman maisusuot, parang mas gugustuhin ko na magpatahi na lang talaga tayo para terno tayo ng suot."

Lumabi ang omega dahil sa kilig na nadarama. "Sus, wag ka nga."

"Seryoso ako dun. Patahi tayo ng terno na suot para malaman ng lahat na mates tayo." Masayang sabi ni Jongin at niyakap si Kyungsoo sabay kuskos ng mukha niya sa mabangong buhok nito. 

"Pft. Sasama lang talaga ako para sa pagkain, di para sayo no." Asar ni Kyungsoo sa alpha at tumawa lang silang dalawa.

"Ikaw talaga mga banat mo." Pisil ni Jongin sa pisngi ng omega na kanya ring pinanggigilan.

Pero seryoso si Kyungsoo dun, inisip na lang niya ang kakainin sa okasyon kaya umoo rin siya PERO syempre ayaw din naman niya talagang malungkot at mapag-isa si Jongin roon. Isa pa, hangga't maaari, gusto niyang malapit lang si Jongin sa tabi niya araw-araw.

Niyakap niya ang alpha at nanood na sila ng alien documentaries nang magkasama.


	12. Insecurities

Araw ng kasal ng SMU alumni na si Minho Choi at di mapakali si Kyungsoo sa byahe.

Kahit naman nung nagpasukat din sila ng susuotin niyang suit ay di na rin talaga sya mapalagay.

Unang-una sa lahat ay dahil nacoconscious siya sa kanyang itsura lalo na sa hubog ng kanyang katawan.

Dahil buntis, hindi fit ang kanyang suot. Medyo maluwag ito at para na siyang hanger at nakasabit na lang ang suit sa kanyang maliit na katawan ngunit may kalakihang tyan. Para sa kanya, hindi iyon nakakaayang tingnan. Pero ano bang magagawa niya kung ganyan na ang itsura niya, di ba?

Hindi man siya nagsasalita tungkol sa nararamdaman niya sa sarili pero tingin niya ay ang panget panget niya. Kontrabida rin ang utak niya eh no? Ang sarap patayin kung minsan. Kung pwede lang.

Ang totoo pa niyan, gusto niya mag-back out at wag na lang pumunta sa kasal ng kaibigan ni Jongin dahil mukha siyang alikabok sa sobrang gwapo ng kanyang Alpha sa suot na suit. Pero ayaw niyang masaktan si Jongin dahil ubod ng excited nito na makasama siya.

Di rin niya gets bakit ba gusto siyang isama ni Jongin samantalang pwede naman siya humanap ng ibang plus one sa okasyon.

Pero sabi ng mga kaibigan niya, hindi lang basta plus one si Kyungsoo kundi "date" ni Jongin.

Yun nga lang talaga, ang panget panget niya. Nananaba na lalo ang kanyang mga braso at pisngi kakakain at di talaga niya gusto ang itsura ng makita ang sarili sa salamin matapos niyang magbihis.

Panigurado, puro mga gwapo't magaganda ang pupunta sa okasyon. Panigirado, mga sosyalin, elegante at mayayaman rin ang karamihan habang siya...

"Ano na naman yang iniisip mo, Soo?" Tanong ni Jongin habang nagmamaneho.

Syempre, palusot lagi ang omega. "Iniisip ko kung pinatay ko ba yung LPG kanina o hindi." Napa-nailbite siya. Besides, nasa work ang kuya niya at ang Mama naman niya ay umuwi ng Bicol kaya maiiwang walang tao sa bahay nila. Reasobable naman ang palusot niya.

"Oh? Balik tayo para sigurado." Humanap ng U-turn si Jongin.

"M-Mali-late tayo. Wag na!"

"Okayna ang ma-late kesa masunugan." Nag u-turn na si Jongin habang nakayuko si Kyungsoo at medyo guilty na siya ay nagsinungaling. 

Pagkabalik nila sa bahay, tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang gas para mas kapani-paniwala ang inaalala niya magmula kanina kahit na sure naman siya na pinatay niya ito bago sila umalis kanina.

Nasa likuran niya si Jongin. "Okay na?"

Lumingon siya kay Jongin, nanliliit. "Okay na." Malambot niyang bulong.

Magkaharap sila ngayon sa kusina at inayos bigla ng alpha ang kurbata ni Kyungsoo.

Napatingala si Kyungsoo sa napakagwapo niyang alpha na nakangiti sa kanya. 

"Ang ganda ganda naman ng omega ko, cute cute sa suot." Sabi ni Jongin habang inaayos ang suot ni Kyungsoo mula sa gusot.

Napalabi si Kyungsoo at tumango lang, di alam ano ang sasabihin pabalik kay Jongin.

Tingin pa rin niya sa sarili ay panget siya.

Pero di rin niya pinalagpas ang pagtanggal rin ng gusot sa suit ni Jongin, kahit wala naman talagang gusot.

Bumalik sila sa kotse.

Imbis na mag-isip, tinulog na lang ni Kyungsoo ang lahat sa byahe.

Pagkagising niya, nasa labas na sila ng simbahan na pagdadausan ng kasal.

Hindi sila late dahil late na rin nag-umpisa ang seremonya.

Gaya ng inaasahan ni Kyungsoo, pinaghandaan maigi ang kasal. Lahat ay nakasuot ng maganda kaya nagtatago lang siya sa likuran ni Jongin, nahihiya.

"Soo, hawakan mo kamay ko, wag ka dyan sa likod ko, bakit ka ba nagtatago?"

Sumunod naman si Kyungsoo sa alpha at dumikit lang kay Jongin.

Umupo sila sa bandang likuran dahil okupado na ang nasa bandang harapan.

"Ang lamig ng kamay mo, ok ka lang ba?" Piniga-piga ni Jongin ang kamay ng omega na nakatingin lang sa ibaba at sa kanyang bondat na tyan.

"Dito lang ako, Soo. Di kita iiwan, hm? Pagkatapos natin kumain mamaya uwi na rin tayo."

Tumango si Kyungsoo at opisyal nang nag-umpisa ang seremonya.

Nang dumating ang inaabangang omega na si Taemin Lee, lahat ng bisita ay sa bukana ng simbahan nakatingin, taas taas ang kanilang mga cellphone.

Isang instrumental love song ang tumugtog sa background na napagpakalma na kay Kyungsoo at itinuon ang atensyon sa kasal.

Nabighani si Kyungsoo sa mga sumunod na mga nangyari. Tuwang-tuwa siya sa mga cute na flowergirl at sa ring bearer na ang taba taba ng pisngi. Di niya mapigilang yugyugin ang braso ni Jongin.

"Jongin!! Ang cute cute nila!!" Pinagmasdan niya ang mga chikiting lumakad sa aisle.

Sumang-ayon din si Jongin, nakangisi. "Oo nga ang cute nila."

Nang magpalitan ng vows ang ikakasal, naluha si Kyungsoo sa speech ni Minho at ganun din sa speech ni Taemin.

Binigay ni Jongin ang panyo sa omega at yun ang ginamit ni Kyungsoo pangsinga ng sipon.

"Bat umiiyak ka?"

"E, kase, ang sweet nung vows nila. Ang swerte nila sa isa't-isa nagmamahalan sila." Sumingha pa ulit si Kyungsoo.

Natatawa si Jongin pero napangiti na lang ito. Habang pinagmamasdan ang omega, pangako niya sa sarili na bibigyan din niya ng tagos-pusong vow si Kyungsoo kapag kinasal din sila.

Matapos ang seremonya at sabuyan ng petals at bigas ang bagong kasal paglabas ng simbahan, agad na pumasok sa kotse ang dalawa para di na makipagsabayan sa dami ng tao, pero hinintay muna nila na may makaalis bago sila sumunod sa reception para sundan ito.

Magarbo rin ang lugar na pinagdausan ng reception at hindi na naman mapakali si Kyungsoo sa inuupuan. Ang table nila ay nasa dulong sulok.

Nagsisidatingan na ang mga bisita at sa tuwing may nakakakilala kay Jongin, nilalapitan nila ang alpha at nanliliit na naman si Kyungsoo sa hiya.

"Bro! Long time no see!" Isang matangkad na alpha na lalaki ang bumati kay Jongin at sila ay nag-bro hug.

"Kuya Siwon, long time no see!"

Kumalas sila sa yakap. Si Kyungsoo pinapanood lang sila na para bang multo lang siya sa tabi.

"Nice game last time. Sayang lang natalo. Pero gagraduate ka na rin!" Napatingin ang lalaki kay Kyungsoo. "Mate mo? I can smell your scent sa kanya."

"Yes, Kuya. Mate ko, si Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, si Kuya Siwon pala. Captain namin nung freshman ako."

"Nice to meet you," Nagkamay ang dalawa. Awkward pa rin si Kyungsoo. "Buti natitiis mo 'to si Jongin. Spoiled kaya 'to!"

"Kuya naman, dati lang yun. Mature na kaya ako." Giit naman ni Jongin habang tatawa-tawa.

Nahihiyang ngumingiti lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Anyway, I gotta go now. See you two around later." At nagpaalam na sa wakas ang lalaki.

Nakahinga ng maluwag si Kyungsoo pero hindi doon natatapos ang batian pa sa ibang kakilala ni Jongin na mga bisita.

Kaya naman nag-C.R na lang muna si Kyungsoo para makahinga ng maluwag. Di talaga siya sanay sa ganitong okasyon at sa pakikipag-batian sa iba't-ibang tao lalo na't ang karamihan ay hindi pa niya kakilala.

Mag-isa siya sa C.R at nakaharap lang siya sa salamin.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya sa itsura niya. 

Sa mga alpha na kakilala kasi ni Jongin na may mga bitbit na mga omega lahat sila magaganda at presentable, habang siya, mukhang lolo, mukha siyang haggard at di kaaya-ayang tingnan ng mga taong kapareho ng estado sa buhay ni Jongin.

Gusto na lang niya magkulong sa C.R Specifically, sa cubicle kung saan walang tao, wala siyang babatiin na kung sino. Uupo na lang siya doon hanggang matapos ang event. Tempting ang plano.

Samantala, pupuntahan na sana ni Jongin ang omega sa C.R dahil tila ang tagal na ata nito roon at baka kung ano na ang nangyari kay Kyungsoo sa loob.

Nag-uumpisa na rin ang program para sa bagong kasal at ayaw naman niya mamiss ni Kyungsoo ang mga mangyayari lalo na ang mga siguradong nakakatawang mga palaro para sa lahat.

Pero dumating si Chanyeol Park.

"Uy, akalain mo nga naman invited si Team Captain Jongin!" Malaki pa rin ang tenga ni Park at nakakainis pa rin ang malaking ngiti nito sa mukha na kung pwede lang suntukin na ni Jongin bilang pagbati.

Di nagpatinag si Jongin at nginitian lang ang lalaki. "Uy, long time no see rin, Park. C.R muna ako ah?" Dinaanan lang niya ang lalaki at umiling sa inis.

Sakto lumabas din ng C.R si Kyungsoo at agad niya itong nilapitan. "Soo? Okay ka lang ba?" Hinawakan niya ang kamay ng omega at tiningnan maigi ang mukha nito. "May masakit ba sayo o ano?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Jumebs lang ako." Pagsisinungaling ulit ni Kyungsoo bago sumilip sa hall at makita na puno na ito ng mga tao. Humigpit ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Jongin. "Tara."

Ginabayan ni Jongin ang buntis pabalik sa table nila pero okupado na ito kaya naghanap sila ng libre pa ang upuan. 

Buti na lang may table pa sa kabilang sulok, walang nakaupo kaya sila lang ang nandun. Napanatag si Kyungsoo sa pwesto nila dahil ayaw niya na may ka-table silang kakilala ni Jongin o kung sino pa man yan.

Dahil buntis, nagutom agad si Kyungsoo. Wala pa mang kainan, pumunta na sila ni Jongin sa buffet area at pinakiusapan na lang ang isa sa mga staff na pahintulutan na kumain kahit si Kyungsoo lang dahil buntis ito.

Nakakuha naman agad ng pagkain si Kyungsoo na tuwang-tuwa sa mga nakahaing handa. Ang hindi lang niya pinansin ay ang lumpiang sariwa.

Naunang bumalik sa table si Kyungsoo habang kinuhaan naman ni Jongin ng mga prutas ang omega.

Nagsasaya ang lahat sa mga palaro pero si Kyungsoo mas enjoy na enjoy niya ang pagkain. Isa pa, malayo sila sa stage kaya di rin nila masyadong mapanood ang mga ginagawang palaro sa harap.

"Dahan dahan lang, Soo."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo bilang tugon at sinubuan ang alpha. "Kain ka na din."

Sa huli, kumain na lang sila pareho hanggang sa maubos nila ang mga nakuha nila.

"Hay, sulit ang pagkain." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo habang hinihimas ang tyan. "Busog na ang mga baby."

Tumawa si Jongin at hinaplos rin ang tyan ng omega. 

Mapanood lang na kumakain si Kyungsoo, busog na rin si Jongin.

Kainan na at by table number ang pagpunta sa buffet area.

Kasabay din nito ang picture taking with the newly weds. Dahil dulo pa sina Jongin at Kyungsoo, sila ang pinakahuling pinuntahan nina Mr. and Mr. Choi.

"Jongin! Akala ko di ka na makakapunta!" 

"Kuya naman. Palalagpasin ko ba ang kasal mo? Syempre hindi! Congrats Kuya Minho!"

Nagyakapan sina Minho at Jongin habang si Taemin naman ay kausap si Kyungsoo.

"Hello."

"H-Hi!" Bati naman ni Kyungsoo sa magandang omega na kakakasal lang.

Tinabihan siya nito at tiningnan siya maigi. "Buntis ka?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at ngumiti lang.

"Jongin, buntis mate mo?" Tanong bigla ni Minho nang marinig ang omega niya.

"Oo. Si Kyungsoo nga pala. SMU din siya, Kuya."

"Wow, ang bilis mo, Jongin ah! So kelan ang kasal?" Natutuwang tanong ni Minho bago kamayan si Kyungsoo. "Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo. Buti pumayag ka makipag-mate sa mokong 'to."

"Kuya naman!" Nguso ni Jongin kay Minho na kinusot na lang ang kanyang buhok.

Si Taemin naman inaayos ang gusot sa suot ni Kyungsoo. "Ayan..."

"T-Thank you..." Nauutal si Kyungsoo sa harap ng napakagandang omega na ito.

"Ang cute cute mo naman. Bagay kayo ng alpha mo."

Nahihiyang ngumiti si Kyungsoo kay Taemin bilang sagot.

"Naku, Kuya, wala pa sa plano ang kasal pero pupunta din kami diyan." Bulong niya habang tinitingnan si Kyungsoo.

"Oh? Bakit naman matagal pa?" Intriga ni Minho.

"Mahabang kwento, Kuya. Pero yaan mo syempre imbitahan kita. Ikaw pa ba?"

"Dapat lang! Kutusan kita kapag di mo ko inimbita!" Nag-fistbump ang dalawa, masayang-masaya. "Jongin, masaya ako na nakapunta ka. Thank you for making time for us."

"Wala yun, Kuya. Basta ikaw. Paborito kaya kita!" 

At nagyakapan ulit ang dalawang alpha.

Samantala, pinindot ni Taemin ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Cutie."

"H-Hindi ako cute." Nguso ni Kyungsoo bahagya, di mapakali dahil nahihiya.

Bumungisngis si Taemin. "Cute nga. Believe me. And pretty rin." 

Napayuko si Kyungsoo sa pamumula at humimas na lang sa batok. "Thank you."

"Okay, picture time!" Announce ni Minho at tumingin na sila sa lente ng camera para sa isang picture nilang apat.

* * *

Jamming session na at puro love songs ang tugtugin.

Pauwi na sana ang dalawa nang biglang tinawagan si Jongin ng Mama niya kaya lumabas muna ito para makakuha ng magandang signal at para magkarinigan din sila.

Kaya naman naiwan si Kyungsoo sa table at inaantok na siya, pero nag-C.R muna dahil naiihi na.

Matapos mag-flush sa loob ng cubicle at makapaghugas ng kamay sa sink, isang matangkad na lalaki ang pumasok sa C.R.

Aalis na sana si Kyungsoo pero isang katawan ang humarang sa kanya. Pag-step niya sa kanan, sinundan siya ng lalaki, ganun din sa kaliwa kaya napatingala siya dahil ano bang problema ng lalaking kaharap niya?

Inaantok na si Kyungsoo at gusto na niyang umuwi pero itong lalaking nakangiti sa kanya na di naman niya kilala ay pinapakulo na ang dugo niya.

"May kailangan ka ba ha?" Pagtataray niya. Inisin niyo na lang ang iba wag lang ang inaantok na buntis.

"So ikaw pala yung weird na binuntis ni Jongin." Ngising-ngisi ng lalaki sa kanya.

"So?" Taas kilay na panghahamon ni Kyungsoo sa alpha bago sumubok ulit na umalis pero hinarangan pa rin siya ng bakulaw.

"Uy, chill ka lang, gusto ko lang makilala ng lubusan ang omega ng kumpare ko."

"Ha? Tinawag mo kong weird in a negative way tas gusto mo ko makilala ng lubusan and out of all places sa C.R. pa? Wow, mukha ba akong utu-uto?" Nanlalaki na ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo habang nakapamewang sabay bigla siyang humikab.

"Iba rin pala nahuling isda ni Jongin, matinik. Tsk tsk." Iling ng lalaki habang minamatahan siya mula ulo hanggang paa.

"Mukha ba akong may kaliskis para tawagin mong isda samantalang ikaw nga dito yung mukhang balyena na haharang-harang. Excuse me, nga!" 

Napaatras bigla si Chanyeol, tuwang-tuwa kay Kyungsoo. "Woah. Easy, easy. Tsk. Grabe, ganito pala tipo ni Jongin. Matinik magsalita. Akalain mong mag-sesettle siya sa isang panget at weirdo tulad mo? Puta! Kinama yung ex ko tas sa tulad mo rin pala babagsak. Nakakagulat!" Pang-aasar pa ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Inaantok na talaga si Kyungsoo pero ayaw niya patalo sa taong inaapakan din siya. "Ah, ikaw ba yung galunggong na nanggago kay Jongin? Chanbol ba name?"

Gulat na gulat talaga si Chanyeol sa bulilit na buntis na kaharap. "Chanbol!? Di mo ko kilala!?"

"Mukha ka bang kakila-kilala. Pake ko ba sayo kung sino kang balyena ka! Umalis ka nga sa harapan ko. Inaantok na ako baka mapisat ko pa yung bayag mo sa sobrang irita ko sayo."

"Amazing!" Tawa bigla ni Chanyeol. Nagpupumalakpak pa habang napapakamot na sa batok at ulo si Kyungsoo sa inis. "Akala ko talaga kaapi-api ka. Kala mo ba paninindigan ka ni Jongin? Iiwan ka din nun. Walang-wala ka sa mga kinama niya noon lahat magaganda, maaayos, mayayaman samantlang ikaw--"

Humikab lang si Kyungsoo at nagtanggal ng muta. Inihipan niya ang nakuha papunta kay Chanyeol.

"Samantala ako panget na nga tumataba pa, weirdo pa, ano pa? May maiaambag ka pa bang kapangitan ko? E, ikaw? Gwapo nga, mayaman, makisig kaso mabaho na nga ugali, mabaho pa ang amoy ano nga bang word yun? Nakakasulasok! Ayun! Ang lansa! Kadiri buntis pa naman ako. Mahiya ka naman sa amoy mo!" tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang butas ng ilong niya gamit ang daliri. "Jusmiyo, kaya iniiwan ng jowa eh. Hay!" Dinaanan ni Kyungsoo ang alpha na gulat na gulat sa sinabi niya.

"Hoy! Anong mabaho ka dyan!"

Bago makalabas ng pinto, nakaharang pa rin nag daliri ni Kyungsoo sa butas ng ilong niya at nakakunot ang noo.

"Hoy, ikaw. Ewan ko ba anong trip mo sa buhay pero magtigil ka. May gawin ka pa kay Jongin na di maganda ako tatapos sayong balyena ka. Hmph!" 

Pagkalabas niya dumating na din si Jongin.

"Soo, jumebs ka na naman ba?"

"Ugh, jumebs ako. Tara na uwi na tayo. May masangsang na amoy ayoko na dito baka magkalat pa ko ng suka ko." Paypay ni Kyungsoo sa mukha niya. "Hmph, baho!"

Matapos magpaalam kina Minho at Taemin at batiin muli ang bagong kasal ng 'congratulations!', sinundan ni Jongin ang omega sa kotse hanggang sila ay nakaalis na.

Samantala, nag-iinit ang dugo ni Chanyeol. Walang sinuman ang nagtangkang manlaban sa kanya gaya ng ginawa ni Kyungsoo.

Kaya sa pagtungga niya ng alak, nagsalubong ang kanyang mga kilay at siya ay napailing na lamang.

* * *

Nawala ang antok ni Kyungsoo sa byahe nila papauwi.

Tahimik sa sasakyan kaya naman nag-aalala si Jongin sa omega.

"Okay ka lang ba talaga?"

"Hm."

Hanggang dun lang ang naging usapan nila hanggang sa makarating na sa bahay ng mga Doh.

"Antok na din ako." Hikab ni Jongin.

Hinarap ni Kyungsoo ang alpha bago pa niya buksan ang gate. Initial plan sana na dito din matutulog si Jongin sa gabi pero...

"Jongin? Pwede ba uwi ka muna? G-Gusto ko kasi mapag-isa ngayon."

Kumurap si Jongin. "Bakit naman? Sabi ko na nga ba may problema ka talaga e. Ano ba yun, Soo?"

"Jongin, please?"

Tiningnan maigi ng alpha ang kanyang omega.

"Jongin, ngayon lang. Please? Sasabihin ko din sayo...sige na, uwi ka muna sa inyo. B-Basta, ingat ka magmaneho, gabi na. S-Sorry."

"Okay sige sige. Naiintindihan ko." Lumapit ang alpha sa kanya at niyakap siya. "Lock mo ang gate pagpasok ah?"

Humiwalay sila sa isa't-isa at tumango si Kyungsoo.

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang tyan ng omega. "Mga anak, kayo muna bahala kay Mommy Daddy niyo ah? Uwi muna si Daddy."

Gustong maluha ni Kyungsoo pero pinigilan niya na huwag at baka magpumilit manatili si Jongin sa kanila.

Bago umalis si Jongin, sinigurado muna niya na nakapasok na sa loob si Kyungsoo at nilolock na ang gate.

"Locked na?"

"Hm." Lumuluha na si Kyungsoo dahil di na niya napigilang umagos ang luha niya mula sa kanyang mga mata.

"Text mo ko kapag okay na na puntahan kita ah?"

"Hm."

Umalis lang si Kyungsoo sa gate nang marinig na umalis na rin ang sasakyan ni Jongin.

Pinunasan niya ang mga luha niya at pumasok na sa loob ng bahay.

Sinalubong siya ng kuya niya na galing sa kusina. "Oh, ba't ka umiiyak?"

Suminghot ang omega. "Kuya, panget ba talaga ako?"

Kung kanina walang epekto ang mga sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya, sa byahe, unti-unti na siyang ginugulo ng mga sinabi sa kanya ng alpha hanggang sa umapaw na ang kinikimkim niya.

"Ha? Anong panget ka dyan? May lumait sayo no? Sino yan, sasapakin ko?"

Umiyak pa si Kyungsoo at niyakap nang mahigpit ang kuya niya.

"Tahan na, Soo. Hindi ka panget. Mas panget yung kung sino man nanlait sayo tandaan mo yan. Ang mga nanlalait ng kapwa sila yung pinakapanget sa mundo. Ikaw, ikaw ang pinakamaganda kong kapatid, hm? Lika na, dalhin na kita sa kwarto mo. Wag mo na isipin yun hindi siya relevant. Gago yun."

Ngumiti na ang omega at natuwa siya sa sinabi ng kuya. Kasi totoo, gago si Chanyeol.

Nagpasama siya sa kuya niya mag-toothbrush hanggang sa makahiga na siya sa kama. Kinumutan din siya nito at umupo sa gilid ng kama niya.

"Okay ka na?"

Maliit ang ngiti sa labi ng omega pero makikita rito na panatag na siya. "Medyo."

"Di ko man alam kung ano ang nangyari kanina, basta, Kyungsoo, ang tanging panget lang sa mundo ay ang mga taong panget ang ugali kaya sure ako yang nanlait sayo, panget na nga ang ugali, panget din at mukhang bakulaw ang itsura."

Tumatawa-tawa na si Kyungsoo, dahil kuhang-kuha ng kuya niya ang mga panlalait niya kay Chanyeol. "Thank you, Kuya."

"Hm. Tulog ka na. Pero, nag-away ba kayo ni Jongin? Di ba dapat dito din siya matutulog ngayon?"

"Di kami nag-away. Gusto ko muna mapag-isa, Kuya."

"Hm. O sige. Wag mo isipin yung iba. At yang nanlait sayo, may kalalagyan din yan. Wala muna away-away kay Jongin ah? Buntis ka. Maganda ka. Cute at sobrang ganda at cute."

"Kuya, paulit-ulit?" Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo.

"Oo naman, kasi yun naman ang totoo. Tulog na. Pahinga na kayo ng mga baby mo. Goodnight." Tapik ng kuya niya sa ulo niya.

"Night, Kuya."

Panatag na.

* * *

Nasa isang game si Kyungsoo.

Naglalaro si Jongin at pinapanood niya maigi. Masaya siyang makita si Jongin na parte na ngayon ng pangarap niyang mapabilang sa PBA.

Hindi niya maipaliwanag ang lubos na kasiyahan na nararamdaman para sa kanyang alpha. Naiiyak siya sa tuwa.

Lamang ang koponan ni Jongin--ang Brgy. Ginebra Kings. Parang nung una niyang mapanood si Jongin sa T.V ang init ng laro sa hardcourt. Nag-iinit si Jongin at ayaw magpatalo. Sumalaksak sa basket at tila isang kidlat sa bilis nitong dumpensa at mangagaw ng bola sa kalaban.

Deserved ni Jongin mapabilang sa liga na ito at proud na proud si Kyungsoo na siys ang omega ng alpha.

"Ayan yung omega ni Jongin Kim, oh." 

"Ay weh? Mukhang lolo manamit." Bungisngis pa nito.

"Di naman pala kagandahan."

"I know right? Nabuntis lang naman kasi yan kaya hindi maiwan."

"Sayang naman si Jongin Kim, minalas sa nabuntis."

At sila ay nagtawanan.

Nabura ang ngiti at liwanag sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Bukod pa roon, parami na nang parami ang naririnig niyang mga boses sa paligid na pinag-uusapan siya.

Nag-umpisa sa pabulong hanggang sa palakas nang palakas.

Panget, panget, panget naman niyan, panget, sobrang panget, NAPAKAPANGET!

Kahit saan siya tumingin lahat ng tao ay nagbubulungan, tinatawanan siya at pinandidirihan. Lahat nakatuon sa kanya.

Pagharap niya, nakatayo si Chanyeol, naka-ngiti at sinabi, "Sabi ko sayo e, panget ka, di ka bagay sa mundo ni Jongin. Sikat siya, tinitingalaan ng mga tao, at ineexpect ng lahat na maganda rin ang ipapakita niyang omega sa publiko, e ikaw? Panget ka. Wala kang lulugaran, weirdo."

Panget.

Panget.

Panget.

Panget.

Panget.

Napatiklop si Kyungsoo sa inuupuan. Yumakap sa mga binti at sinubsob ang mukha sa kanyang mga tuhod bago Takpan ang kanyang mga tenga at sumigaw, maibaon lang ang paulit-ulit na mantra ng 'panget' ng mga tao sa paligid niya.

"Kyungsoo! Gising! Soo!"

* * *

Hindi mapakali si Jongin nang makauwi sa bahay nila.

Ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagkalungkot ng kanyang omega. Gustuhin man niyang bumalik, gusto rin naman niyang respetuhin ang request ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na umuwi na muna.

Tumagal din ng isang oras mahigit ang kirot sa dibdib niya. Nakalma na lang ito bigla at palagay niya ay marahil tulog na si Kyungsoo.

Pagkahiga, napatingin siya sa kisame. Pakiramdam niya may kinalaman si Chanyeol kung bakit nagkakaganito ang omega niya. Malaman lang niya ang totoo, malilintikan na talaga ang alpha na yun at hindi na siya magdadalawang isip pa na putukin ang mukha ng dating kaibigan. Siya na lang ang puntiryahin ni Chanyeol kesa kay Kyungsoo. Di baleng siya na lang ang pagtripan kesa sa omega niya na hindi deserve na masaktan.

Kinabukasan ng umaga, hindi na naghintay pa ng text si Jongin galing kay Kyungsoo para makapunta na siya sa bahay nito.

Alalang-alala na siya masyado kaya pumunta na siya agad nang wakang pahintulot at sinalubong naman siya ni Seungsoo at pinapasok.

Wala naman kwinento si Seungsoo sa kanya o kung ano kahit nag-eexpect siya na meron. Pero pinahintulutan naman siya nito na pumasok sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

Natutulog pa rin si Kyungsoo kaya kumuha muna siya ng upuan para dun maupo at mapagmasdan ang omega.

Nakakunot ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at sinubukan niyang tanggalin ang gusot nito.

"Bakit nakasimangot ang baby?" Bulong niya nang malambing sa natutulog na omega at hinaplos ang buhok nito.

Nakangiti rin siya habang ginuguhit ang cute na ilong nito pababa sa kanyang labi. "Ganda ganda mo talaga, Soo."

Kumatok si Seungsoo at iniwan muna niya si Kyungsoo para buksan ang pinto.

"Ito pala, Jongin, almusal. Dyan na kayo kumain sa kwarto.

Tinaggap ni Jongin ang tray. "Salamat Kuya."

Pagkasara ng pinto at paglagay ni Jongin ng tray sa desk ni Kyungsoo, umungol ang omega.

"Hngg!!"

"Kyungsoo!"

Lumuluha ang omega habang tulog, walang dudang binabangungot ito.

"Kyungsoo! Gising! Soo!" Panggigising bigla ni Jongin sa omega na napadilat agad.

"J-Jongin? Jongin?" Lumuluha pa rin ang omega at napayakap nang mahigpit kay Jongin.

"Kyungsoo," Haplos ni Jongin sa likod ng omega para patahanin. "Binangungot ka."

Nang kumalma na si Kyungsoo, hinawakan ni Jongin ang omega sa basa nitong pisngi.

"Jongin, iiwan mo ba ako dahil panget ako?"

Nanigas si Jongin sa pwesto nang marinig ang napakasakit na mga salita na sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili.

"Ha? Sino nagsabi sayo niyan? Anong panget? Hindi ka panget ah! Si Chanyeol ba yan ha? Siya ba nagsabi sayo niyan?"

Umoo si Kyungsoo at yumakap ulit sa alpha, baon ang mukha sa dibdib ng lalaki.

"Tarantado talaga yung gagong yun! Soo? Tumingin ka sa akin."

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa alpha, mugto ang mga mata.

"Kailanman hindi ka naging panget. Nakwento ko naman sayo di ba kung gano yun kagago si Chanyeol? Sigurado ako naninira lang yun para paghiwalayin tayo. Di ka panget at hinding-hindi kita iiwan. Maganda ka. Napakaganda mo. Di lang sa panlabas pati sa ugali mo rin kaya nga ako na-in--"

Sa lubos na tuwa sa narinig, di na napigilan ni Kyungsoo na halikan si Jongin sa labi.

Pinulupot ni Kyungsoo ang mga braso sa leeg ng alpha at bilang ganti, itinulak ni Jongin ang kanyang dila sa bibig ng omega.

Parehong pikit ang kanilang mga mata habang sumasayaw ang kanilang mga dila. Binigay nila ang diin at buong puso sa kanilang halik para masugpo ang uhaw nila sa isa't-isa.

Mahihinang halinghing ang bigay rin ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang alpha. Hawak hawak siya nito sa kanyang beywang habang patuloy sa pagsuong ng dila si Jongin sa bibig ng omega.

Puro tunog ng kanilang halik at hinihingal na mga hininga ang tanging maririnig sa kwarto.

Mabagal at senswal ang paggalaw ng kanilang mga bibig hanggang sila ay bumitaw na muna para makahinga.

Basa ang nakabukas na mga labi ni Kyungsoo at doon siya humihinga.

Magkadikit pa rin ang kanilang mga noo at sige pa rin si Jongin sa pagpatak ng halik sa labi ng kanyang omega. Gusto pa niya at gusto pa rin ni Kyungsoo.

Nag-init din bigla ang pareho nilang katawan.

"Jongin," mahinang tawag ni Kyungsoo sa alpha.

Sige pa rin sa paghalik ang alpha pero nilapat ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga kamay sa dibdib ni Jongin bilang senyas na teka muna.

Tumigil si Jongin at tiningnan si Kyungsoo na parang gutom na gutom pa.

"Ayaw mo ba?"

"G-Gusto ko pa, pero, nalimutan ko, di pa ko nag-tootoothbrush." Pamumula ng omega sabay himas sa batok. "Sorry."

Kinusot ni Jongin ang buhok ng omega at ngumiti. "Okay, toothbrush ka muna tapos kain ka na."

* * *

Matapos nilang kumain, yumakap na naman si Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

"Napanaginipan ko si Chanyeol kanina." Umpisa niya. "Pero kahapon din, di naman talaga ako jumebs, Jongin. Nagsinungaling din ako sayo sa LPG na sinara ko naman talaga."

"Oh?" Nagulat si Jongin sa rebelasyon.

"Hm. Ang totoo niyan kasi, napapangitan ako sa sarili ko kahapon. Lahat ng nandun magaganda lalo na yung mga omega ng mga kakilala mo. Nahihiya ako sa kanila."

Nakinig lang si Jongin at tinapik ang braso ng omega habang kulong din niya ito sa kanyang mga bisig.

"Tapos, hinarangan ako ni Chanyeol sa C.R. Nabwiset ako sa kanya kase inaantok na ako, umihi lang naman ako tas bigla siya manggugulo." Simangot ng buntis.

"Ano ginawa sayo ng hayop na yun?"

"Isda daw ako tas matinik daw. Weird daw ako tsaka panget tapos iiwan mo daw ako. Kase nga panget ako. Walang wala daw ako sa mga kinama mo ako lang daw yung panget." Nabubwiset na sabi ni Kyungsoo na may halong lungkot din.

"Di ka naman ba niya sinaktan o ano?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Subukan niya dudurugin ko talaga itlog niya kapag may ginawa siya lalo na sa kambal natin." Himas din niya bigla sa tyan.

"Tarantado talaga yun."

"Tinawag ko naman siyang balyena, galunggong tsaka panget din kasi panget naman ugali niya. Ah, tsaka pala ang baho baho niya kase talaga Jongin. Siya yung pinakamabahong alpha na naamoy ko sa buong buhay ko!"

"Siya yung malansa na amoy na sabi mo kagabi?"

"Oo, siya yun. Bwiset siya. Pag mabaho ata ugali, bumabaho din ang samyo. Hanggang panaginip tuloy nandun siya tas tinatawag pa rin niya akong panget..." 

Natawa si Jongin sa mga tinawag ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol lalong lalo na sa samyo ng gagong alpha.

"Ako ba mabango?"

Tumango ng mabilis si Kyungsoo. "Hm. Sobrang bango bango mo kaya." Sininghot-singhot niya ang leeg ni Jongin sabay nguso. "Ako ba?"

"Soo, di kita ikakama ng gabing yun kung hindi. Aminado ako, ang bango bango ng samyo mo. Amoy bulaklak. Basta, ang saaraaaaaap amuy-amuyin!"

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo na parang bata at kinuskos ang mukha sa leeg ng alpha bago paglaruan ang kamay ni Jongin. "Alam mo ba sabi ko din kay Chanyeol kapag may ginawa siya sayo, nakuuu talaga makakatikim sya ng bagsik ng isang buntis talaga." Nanggigigil niyang sabi at ngumuso.

Lumukso ang puso ni Jongin sa pagiging overprotective ng omega sa kanya. "Yaan mo makakatikim din yan sa akin kapag sinaktan niya kayo ng kambal natin. Hindi ko siya mapapatawad kapag hinawakan ka niya kahit sa dulo lang ng kuko mo"

"Hm. Salamat. Pero, Jongin?"

Minasahe ng alpha ang kamay ng omega. 

"Di mo ba ako ikakahiya kapag sumikat ka na sa PBA? Di ba ako nakakahiya? Kasi, ganito ako? Parang lolo daw manamit. Paulit-ulit pa. Di ako sosyal o ano o mayaman. T-Tsaka di naman ako maganda sa paningin..."

"Kyungsoo, sabi ko sayo, maganda ka. At bakit kita ikakahiya dahil ikaw ay ikaw? Kung yan ka, yan na yun. Di mo kailangang itaas ang sarili mo para lang magustuhan ka ng lahat. Di pa ba sapat na--" natigil si Jongin bigla at tumikhim.

"Na?" Kurap ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Na ano..."

_ Di pa ba sapat na gustong-gusto kita kung sino at ano ka? _

"Na gusto at mahal ka ng Mama mo, ni Kuya Seungsoo, ni Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongdae at Kuya Seonho mo. Tanggap ka nila, Soo."

Samantala, umaasa naman si Kyungsoo na sana sabihin ni Jongin na  _ 'di pa ba ako sapat dahil gusto kita?' na mahal kita? _

Syempre, ang babanggitin lang ng alpha ay ang pamilya't mga kaibigan niya. Bakit ba siya umaasa na mamahalin din siya ni Jongin?

Bumitaw siya sa hawak ng alpha at pumeke ng ngiti. "Oo nga, tama ka. Sapat na sila."

Tumayo bigla si Kyungsoo. "Ligo muna ako, Jongin." tsaka siya umalis, tumungo sa C.R. at sinara nang malakas ang pinto.

Nagulat si Jongin sa biglang pag-walkout ni Kyungsoo ng ganun-ganun na lang kaya nagtaka tuloy siya.

"May nasabi ba akong mali?" Kamot niya sa batok bago kumawala ng hinga.

  
  



	13. Patlang

Nasa ikaanim na buwan na si Kyungsoo at mas lalong bumibigat at lumalaki na ang kanyang tyan.

Nakapag-file na rin siya ng maternity leave sa school na magiging sanhi kung bakit mali-late siya ng ilang buwan maka-graduate.

Isa pa, may isang linggo na lang siya para pumasok bago tuluyang manatili na muna sa bahay.

"Ang daya mo kasi ikaw pa naunang mabuntis." Pagtatampo kunwari ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Magkakasama silang apat na magkakaibigan at nasa loob sila ng dorm ni Baekhyun kung saan dun nila sinorpresa si Kyungsoo para sa maala-despedida party nito.

"Ano ba yan, Baek, umiiyak ka? Di naman ako pupuntang ibang bansa, sa bahay lang ako."

"Syempre, di kasi tayo sabay-sabay gagraduate."

Niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan at tinapik ito sa likod. "Okay lang yun. Magkikita pa rin naman tayo kahit late ako mag-marcha. Wag ka na nga umiyak, naiiyak din ako sayo."

"Tama na ang drama na yan at kumain na tayo." Pag-aya ni Jongdae, may ngiti sa labi habang kumukuha na ng slice ng lasagna.

Humiwalay na si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun para kumuha na rin ng pagkain.

"Musta kayo ng jowa mo, Soo? Di pa ba umaamin si Jongin sayo?" Tanong ni Sehun matapos punasan ng luha ang kanyang omega bago kumagat sa barbecue na mayroon siya.

"Di ko siya jowa no. At wala naman siyang dapat aminin so wala." Cake ang pinuntirya ni Kyungsoo. Mango Bravo ng Contis.

"Luh, bagal naman ni Jongin. Halatang-halata naman siya na gusto ka na niya." Sabi ni Sehun habang kumakain sa tabi ni Baekhyun.

"Onga, Soo. Halata na namin si Jongin sayo. Halatang-halata naman na may gusto sayo yung tao." Dagdag ni Jongdae na may riin.

"Luh, nu sinasabi nyo dyan. Wala yun gusto sa akin. Mabait lang sya at responsableng alpha sa akin at sa mga anak namin." Tawa ni Kyungsoo pero sa loob loob ay nalulungkot siya na pinapaasa lang siya ng mga kaibigan dahil pagbalik-baliktarin man ang mundo, gusto pa rin niya si Jongin at gusto rin niya na magustuhan siya nito.

"Hay nako, SOOlenna RoSOOlinda, di kami bulag. Boto naman na din kami kay Jongin.Tsaka sweet sweet niyo nga may pa-couple couple eklabuu pa kayo, sasabihin mong wala lang yan?"

"Baek--"

"Nu uh? Kahit di mo rin aminin, alam na namin mahal mo na yung alpha mo no. Isa ka pang masyadong obvious din eh."

Natatawa sina Sehun at Jongdae habang kumakain.

"RoSOOlinda? Nu yon, Baek?" Tanong ni Jongdae sa kaibigan. "Oo nga Soo, halata ka na kaya wag ka na mag-deny pa."

"Kyungsoo plus Rosalinda kasi yun, Dae. Soo, kung wala lang ang lahat kay Jongin di yan mag-eeffort sayo. I mean, yeah, he might just be a responsible alpha, pero dude pare chong mars sizter mamshie, kung responsable lang siya dahil inanakan ka niya, ano na lang ibig sabihin kapag kinikiss ka niya lagi ha? Wala lang din? Tawag lang ng nguso niya? Trust us, Kyungsoo, gusto ka niya or kung ayaw mo talaga maniwala, hingi ka siguro ng sign?"

"Or, ba't di mo siya tanungin?" Proud na suggestion ni Sehun sa kanya bago sumubo ng puto at subuan din si Baekhyun.

Napaisip bigla si Kyungsoo sa lahat ng sinabi ng mga kaibigan sa kanya. Pero teka ayaw muna niya mag-isip. "Paparty party pa kayo para sa akin tas pag-iisipin niyo ko. Mmph."

* * *

Parehong oras habang nag-mimini party sina Kyungsoo, kasama naman ni Jongin sina Ravi at Moonkyu na nakikipaglaro sa mga tambay sa outdoor court ng unibersidad.

Matapos maglaro, at habang sila ay nakaupo muna sa bench para magpahinga, check nang check naman si Jongin sa cellphone kung nagtext na ba si Kyungsoo.

"Pre, wala ka pa ba balak umamin? Atat na atat na kami."

"Onga, ready pa naman mga utak namin ni Ravi kung gusto mo ng suggestions." Sinayaw ni Moonkyu ang kanyang mga kilay habang binabangga nila ang balikat kay Jongin.

"Wala pa sa plano. Takot ako eh." Amin ni Jongin sa mga kaibigan habang nagtitipa ng text.

'Soo, text ka kapag tapos na kayo ah? 😘'

"Pre, takot ka na ma-reject? Di pa ba obvious si Kyungsoo sayo?" Sagot ni Ravi sa kanya.

"Nu sinasabi mo dyan?"

"Nak ng tokwa, pareho pa talaga kayong nagtatagu-taguan." Kamot sa ulo naman ang nagawa na lang ni Moonkyu.

"Ha?"

"Haaaatdog!" Tawa bigla ni Ravi sa inis at rumolyo naman ang mga mata ni Jongin sa kaibigan. "Dali na kasi, pre, umamin ka na para todo loving loving na kayo ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw mo nun? Magiging singtamis na kayo ng asukal yung tipong lahat ng single maiirita sa inyo? Kami ni Moonkyu maiinggit na sayo?" 

"Wow, Ravi, haha, nakakatulong ka."

"Okay, okay, seryoso na kase." Tumikhim si Ravi. "Jongin, mahal mo si Kyungsoo, at sigurado ako mahal ka din niya."

Sumang-ayon si Moonkyu.

"Di nga niya ako mahal. Sinabi na niya sa akin."

"Gago, sabi niya hindi _ "PA" _ . PA yung clue word, tange! Pero, maniwala ka kapag umamin ka, matutuwa yun! Umamin ka man na kahit di ka pa _ "DAW" _ niya mahal, wala naman mawawala eh. Bakit kasi hinihintay mo pa na mahalin ka muna niya bago ka umamin? Pano na lang kung hinihintay ka rin niya eh di wala na kikilos sa inyo?"

"Bakit ba atat na atat kayo no?" Kunot noo na tanong ni Jongin.

"Teka lang Jongin. Ito pa, oo takot ka ma-reject, pero ano? Ganito ka na lang? Ganito na lang kayo hanggang yung isa sumuko na kakahintay? Pre, unahan mo na. At oo atat na atat na talaga ako dahil ang sakit niyo na sa mata makita na ang sweet sweet niyo sa isa tas wala lang?"

Ang totoo, gulat na gulat si Jongin sa biglang atake sa kanya ni Ravi ng mga salita. Ang di niya alam, miski mga kaibigan niya ay na-fafrustrate na rin pala para sa kanya.

Hinihingal na si Ravi.

"R-Ravi, kalma." Sabi ni Moonkyu sa kaibigan habang tinatapik niya sa balikat ang kaibigan. 

"Naduduwag talaga ako, pre. Ang dali sabihin pero ang hirap gawin. Pero may punto ka sa mga sinabi mo. Ako tong tanga na naghihintay sa wala. Walang mangyayari kasi wala din naman akong ginagawa." Sabi ni Jongin.

"Tol," si Moonkyu naman ang nagsalita. "Di mo naman kailangan ng "Mahal kita" agad ni Kyungsoo para lang umamin, lakas ng loob ang kailangan mo, Jongin. At pasensya na rin. Anong malay mo baka kapag nasabi mo yang tunay na nararamdaman mo kay Kyungsoo, baka yan din ang makapag-realize sa kanya na mahal ka din niya. Kase, 'tol, kahit ako istress na istress na ako sa inyo. Masyado niyo nang pinapatagal 'to samantalang kitang kita na namin na higit pa sa gusto yung nararamdaman niyo para sa isa't-isa." Napakamot na si Moonkyu sa ulo sa biglang dalaw ng stress sa kanya dahil kay Jongin.

"Pero, pre, sana sabihin mo na yan soon. Dito lang kami ni Moonkyu kapag kailangan mo ng suggestions o kung ano, tulungan ka namin." Napahawak si Ravi sa noo. "Sorry, pre, gusto ko lang talaga tanungin kung kelan mo sasabihin kaso na-triggered ako sa sinabi mo na 'takot' ka e."

"Okay, lang. Ang totoo din niyan, di na rin talaga ako pinapatulog nito. Iniisip ko din to gabi-gabi pero, tama kayo. Bakit kailangan ko pa hintayin na mahalin din niya ako bago ako umamin. Tanga ko talaga." Palo ni Jongin sa kanyang noo.

"Puta, bakit ko ba kase tinanong ulit to." Bulong ni Ravi sa sarili.

"Mabuti na na tinanong mo kase pagod na ako sa kanila gusto ko na din ng kasalan."

Nanahimik na si Jongin at tumingala sa kulay kahel at rosas na langit. Unti-unti nang lumulubog ang araw.

Nag-vibrate ang cellphone niya, nagtext si Kyungsoo.

'Sunduin mo na lang ako kina Baek. Dami ko takeout kasi 😘'

Napatingin ulit si Jongin sa langit at binulong, "Putangina, bakit ko ba pinatagal 'to ng ganito?"

Sumagot si Ravi. "Kasi natanga ka nung una. Kaya kung kaya mo panindigan na maging mate si Kyungsoo at panindigan din ang kambal niyo, yung nararamdaman mo, panindigan mo rin." Tsaka umalis ang dalawa sa harap niya para bumalik na sa paglalaro.

Sa di mabilang na pagkakataon, napabuntong hininga si Jongin at napapikit kung saan ang nakangiting si Kyungsoo lang ang tanging pinapakita sa kanya ng kanyang isip.

* * *

Sinundo ni Jongin ang kanyang omega sa dorm ni Baekhyun.

"Jongin, pakiingatan ang bebe ah? Bye RoSOOlinda! See you tomorrow!" Kaway ni Baekhyun sa kanila bilang paalam at kaway din ang balik ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

Bitbit naman ni Jongin ang paperbag ng mga takeout ng omega. "RoSOOlinda? Bago na naman tawag niya sayo?"

Nakasunod siya sa buntis na omega.

"Sabi ko sayo e marami siyang pinapangalan sa akin." Nakahawak na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang likuran, medyo hirap na rin talaga maglakad.

"Kulang na lang pala bulaklak sa tenga mo ikaw na talaga si RoSOOlinda. Cute." Ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya bago niya ito pagbuksan ng pinto ng kotse.

"Cute ka dyan, i-electrical tape ko bibig mo gusto mo ba?"

Tatawa-tawa lang si Jongin bago sumakay at mag-seatbelt na. Sanay na siya sa paiba-ibang timpla ng mood ni Kyungsoo.

Hawak ni Kyungsoo ngayon ang paperbag ng takeout niya. Nakalapag iyon sa kandungan niya.

Nang umandar na ang sinasakyan, tanong ni Jongin, "Nag-enjoy ka ba sa party nila para sayo?"

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa labas ng bintana. "Pinasakit lang nila ulo ko."

"Hala, bakit naman?"

"Ang dami nilang tanong."

"Tungkol san ba?" Eyes on the road lang ang alpha.

"Tungkol sa mga bagay-bagay na di ko sigurado ang sagot."

"Tulad ng?"

Nagsinungaling si Kyungsoo. "Tulad kung paano nagkaka-in lovean mga alien."

Tumawa si Jongin. "Di mo sigurado ang sagot? Naka-ilang documentaries ka na na napanood. Wala ba dun ang sagot?"

Sinandal ni Kyungsoo ang ulo sa bintana. "Minsan may mga bagay na walang kasiguraduhan sa mundo."

Sumeryoso ang atmospera sa loob ng sasakyan. Medyo nakaka-relate din si Jongin sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Pano magkakaron ng kasiguraduhan kung di mo sisiguraduhin di ba?"

"May mga bagay kase na mahirap gawin, ang dali sabihin."

"May connect pa ba yan sa kung pano nagkakainlaban mga alien?"

"Oo, ang daling sabihin na nagkaka-inlaban sila pero ang hirap kumpirmahin kung totoo ba."

"Bakit mahirap gawin ang magkumpirma?" Kunot na ang noo ni Jongin dahil ewan ba niya, pakiramdam niya nasa iisang pahina lang sila ni Kyungsoo.

"Mahirap kasi pano kung di naman pala sila in-love sa isa't-isa, e di nadismaya ka? Nasayang yung effort mo, oras mo, lakas mo para malaman lang yung totoo? Ang hirap kaya umasa. Sayang f-feel--research! Nag-aksaya ka ng panahon, wala naman palang in-labang naganap. Wala." Pahina nang pahina ang boses niya. "Wala lang pala lahat."

"Di mo ba kayang sumugal?" Seryoso na ang tono ni Jongin gayun din ang kanyang emosyon sa mukha.

"N-Natatakot ako." Kabadong sabi ni Kyungsoo, kunot ang noo, kinakalikot ang kuko sa kamay.

"Saan?" Pag-aalala naman ni Jongin, kunot din ang noo.

"San pa e di sa sagot!"

Nanahimik bigla si Jongin habang si Kyungsoo naman ay naiistress na din. "Sorry. S-Sorry napasigaw ako. Gisingin mo na lang ako kapag bahay na."

"S-Sige." Silip ni Jongin sa omega, takang-taka sa biglang pagsigaw nito gayong hindi naman sila nagtatalo.

Curious man sa gumugulo sa isip ni Kyungsoo, nanatili na lang tahimik ang alpha, ngunit panaka-naka ang tingin sa natutulog na omega na hindi pa rin burado ang kunot sa mukha.

Sa ngayon, kinalma niya muna ang sarili para maihatid ng ligtas si Kyungsoo at ang kambal sa bahay nila.

* * *

Pagdating sa harap ng bahay ng mga Doh, tinanggal ni Jongin ang seatbelt ng omega at kinuha ang paperbag ng pagkain na yakap nito.

"Kyungsoo, dito na tayo, gising na."

Gumising si Kyungsoo at nag-unat ng mga braso.

Hinatid siya ulit ni Jongin hanggang sa gate at binigay sa kanya ang paperbag na dala.

"Okay ka na?" Tapik ng alpha sa noo ng omega.

"Jongin?" Nakatingala si Kyungsoo sa alpha ng seryoso.

"Hm?"

"Pwede ba last na muna 'to ngayon?"

"Ang alin?" Kabadong tanong ni Jongin, kusot ang noo.

"Please, ayoko muna na makita o makausap ka. Sorry pero, please space muna?" 

Binuksan na ni Kyungsoo ang gate at pumasok na sa loob nang hindi na pinapaliwanag pang mabuti ang mga salitang binitawan.

"Soo, teka! Bakit!? Gusto ko malaman kung bakit?"

Sarado na ang gate pero pilit pa rin itong kinakatok ni Jongin. "Soo! May ginawa ba akong mali!? Kyungsoo!?"

Dali-daling pumasok si Kyungsoo sa loob ng bahay kahit kinakalampag pa rin ni Jongin ang kanilang gate.

"Kyungsoo, anong nangyayari?" Dinaanan lang din niya ang kanyang Mama at Kuya at umakyat sa taas papunta sa kanyang kwarto para mapag-isa.

Pagkasara niya ng pinto, narinig na rin niya na umalis na ang kotse ni Jongin.

Sumandal siya sa likod ng pinto at napahawak sa kanyang tyan. "Ang bobo mo talaga, Soo. Saksakan ka ng tanga." Naiinis niyang sabi sa sarili at tsaka humiga sa kama at dinampot ang pagong na nakuha ni Jongin sa crane machine para sa kanya.

"Matitiis naman kaya kita?"


	14. Akin Ka Lang

Balik sa mini-party para kay Kyungsoo.

Tahimik na si Kyungsoo na kumakain ng barbecue nang magtext si Jongin sa kanya.

May emoticon na kiss na nagpakilig naman kay Kyungsoo kaya nireplyan din niya ito ng emoticon na kiss.

"Kita ko yun." Yun pala nakamasid si Baekhyun sa screen ng cellphone niya.

"Ano na naman?"

"Bakit Baek?" Tanong ni Jongdae habang nilalantakan ang pansit bihon.

"May kiss kiss emoticon yung dalawa samantalang kapag tinetext tayo wala man lang emo-emoticon."

Umupo si Sehun sa tabi ni Baekhyun at inakbayan ito. "Soo, seryoso, takot ka ba?"

Muntik na mabuga ni Kyungsoo ang iniinom. "Ha? Di pa ba kayo titigil? Kala ko ba party 'to di interrogation center?"

"Tinatanong ko lang naman kung takot ka ba umamin." Paliwanag maigi ni Sehun sa kaibigan.

Uminom ulit ng tubig ang buntis. "Tingin mo ba?"

"Takot." Korus ng tatlong makukulit na mga kaibigan.

"Umamin na mahal mo ah di umamin na gusto mo." Punto ni Jongdae sa kanya.

"Oo na nga." Sang-ayon ni Sehun.

"So, bakit ka takot?" Tanong ni Baekhyun, nakahalukipkip. "E, ang landi landi niyong dalawa takot ka pa?"

"Kase baka isang araw matulad ako kay Mama?" Patanong niyang sagot pero yun talaga ang isa pa niyang ikinakabahala at kung tutuusin, ang dahilan na pumipigil sa kanya na aminin ang tunay na damdamin. Crush niya si Jongin at alam ni Jongin yun. Pero iba na ito sa ngayon. Seryosohan na.

"Hm. Gets ko nga naman." Sabi ni Jongdae na tinanguan din nila Baekhyun at Sehun.

Naiintindihan na siya ngayon ng mga kaibigan.

"Pero binabagabag na rin ako nito matagal na. Di ko lang alam ano ang gagawin ko at pano sisimulan." Nalulungkot na sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

"Kaya dapat willing ka mag-take ng risk, Soo kung gusto mo matuldukan na 'to lahat. Para din naman 'to sa ikabubuti ng puso't isipan mo kesa isipin mo na lang 'to nang isipin aba baka mabuwang ka kakaisip." Sabi ni Sehun.

Naiintindihan din naman ni Kyungsoo ang mga kaibigan.

"Bes," Hinawakan siya ni Baekhyun sa braso. "Siguro kailangan mo muna din ng space para maklaro mo ano ba talaga gusto mong gawin at mangyari sa inyo ni Jongin."

"Oo nga no. Space, Soo. Kailangan mo muna siguro magreflect sa sarili mo bago ka gumawa ng aksyon para naman desidido ka rin sa gagawin at hindi yung napipilitan lang." Dagdag naman ni Jongdae.

Napaisip si Kyungsoo.

* * *

Balik sa kasalukuyan at sinalubong ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo matapos ang klase.

"Kyungsoo! Anong ginawa mo kay Jongin!?"

Himas-himas ni Kyungsoo ang tyan pagkalabas ng room. Tatlong araw na lang at team bahay na siya. "Ano na naman ba?"

"Soolenn," Napa-masahe sa sentido si Baekhyun bago dalhin ang buntis sa gilid at ibigay sa kanya ang phone.

"Ayan. Nu ginawa mo!?"

Convo ng chat ni Moonkyu at Baekhyun ang iniharap ni Baekhyun sa kanya, partikular na sa isang video na lasing si Jongin at kumakanta sa isang karaoke room.

_ 'Mahal kita, pero 'di mo lang ramdam _

_ Mahal kita, kahit 'di mo lang alam, ohwoh.' _

Umiiyak si Jongin habang kumakanta ng kanta ng Rocksteddy.

Naluluha si Kyungsoo sa nakita. Mahal nga talaga ata siya ni Jongin para kantahin ang kantang yun at magpakalasing dahil sa kanya.

"Anong ginawa mo!? Tsaka lam mo ba na finoflood ako ni Jongin ng texts kinakamusta ka. Ayan o, basahin mo."

_ 'Baek, pakialalayan muna si Kyungsoo para sa akin ah? Ayaw niya ako muna makausap tsaka makita kasi.' _

_ 'Pakialalahanan si Soo na kumain sa oras. Thank you.' _

_ 'Baek, uwian na niya, pakisundo please tas pasabi lunch na siya.' _

_ 'Kung di sagabal, ipara mo naman si Soo ng taxi o Grab na lang muna. Bayaran kita bukas.' _

_ 'Uy, musta naman si Soo? Nagkita na ba kayo?' _

Napakagat ng labi si Kyungsoo at naiiyak na. "Kayo kasi! Sabi niyo kailangan ko ng space!"

"Hindi mo ba pinaliwanag sa kanya maigi?"

"Dapat ko bang gawin yun?"

"Gago, Soo! Oo! Pwede naman gawin yun ng pinag-uusapan maigi di yung bigla ka na lang mag-wawalkout nang di mo siya napapaliwanagan sa gusto mo sana mangyari."

Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang mga luha niya. "Okay, di ko kasi alam yang space space na yan alam ko lang outer space."

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Baekhyun at napakamot sa ulo. May pagkatanga man minsan ang kaibigang omega, mahal pa rin naman niya ito.

* * *

Hindi pumasok si Jongin dahil sa kadahilanang tinatamad, walang enerhiya bumangon, walang gana.

Pagkabukas niya ng Messenger, bumungad ang mga video niya sa gc nila nina Moonkyu at Ravi ng pagbirit niya ng mga kanta niya para kay Kyungsoo.

_ 'Gago kayo' _ lang ang tanging sinend niya sa gc bago matulala sa kisame.

Hindi niya talaga maintindihan si Kyungsoo madalas pero iniisip niya dahil baka rin ito sa paiba-iba ng mood ng isang buntis. Ewan niya. Pero tinitimbang din naman niya ang mga posibilidad. Yun nga lang, di rin niya maiwasan na kwestyonin ang sarili kung may nagawa ba siya o nasabing mali.

Bumuntong-hininga siya at tinext niya si Baekhyun.

_ 'Hello, Baek, pakibantayan si Soo para sa akin. Salamat.' _

Hanggang sa mangalahati ang araw niya na nakahilata sa kama tinetext lang niya si Baekhyun para kahit wala siya ay may magbabantay sa omega niya.

_ 'Uy musta naman si Soo? nagkita na ba kayo?' _

Ilang minuto pa at wala pa ring reply si Baekhyun sa kanya.

Pinalipas muna niya ang oras kasi baka naman busy ang lalaki pero kanina naman todo reply ito sa kanya na nagsasabing, _ 'ako bahala kay Soo' _ at  _ 'okay boss', 'yes boss' _ .

Imbis na maghintay, kumain na muna siya at naligo na lang.

Matapos maligo, nag-ring ang cellphone niya. Max volume, para kung sakaling tumawag si Kyungsoo sa kanya habang tulog siya, magigising siya agad.

'Kyungsoo calling'

Mabilis pa sa alas kwatro niyang sinagot ang tawag ng omega.

"Soo?? Hello!?? Okay ka lang ba? Ano nangyayari?"

"Jongin? Nasa labas ako ng pinto mo. Naiihi na ako."

Nagulat si Jongin sa narinig pero lubos din na natutuwa dahil parang nung isang araw lang sabi ni Kyungsoo ayaw muna siya nito makita at makausap man lang.

Agad na pinagbuksan ng pinto ni Jongin ang omega, nakadiin pa rin ang cellphone sa tenga.

Pagkakita sa kanyang omega, halos tumalon na ang puso ni Jongin palabas ng dibdib niya. Heto si Kyungsoo, kumakatok pabalik sa kanya.

"Uhm, Jongin...iihi muna ako."

Tumango ang alpha at nilakad ang bumibilog na omega papunta sa c.r.

Nagsitinginan muna ang dalawa bago isara ni Kyungsoo ang pinto.

Nasa labas lang ng banyo si Jongin at palakad-lakad, medyo kinakabahan din kung bakit nandito si Kyungsoo. Di niya maiwasan mag-overthink.

"Galit ba siya o ano? Shet." Suklay niya sa buhok gamit ang daliri niya.

Samantala, di naman talaga naiihi si Kyungsoo.

Palusot lang niya yung naiihi na siya kasi kinabahan siya agad nung narinig niya ang boses ni Jongin nang tawagan niya ang alpha.

Na-blanko siya. Di niya alam ang sasabihin at una niyang naisip ay 'naiihi' kaya heto nasa loob siya ng banyo ni Jongin, nakatayo lang at binibilang ang mga nakasampay na brief ni Jongin sa taas na sabitan.

Ngumuso siya at binilang din ang tiles sa ibaba.

Kinakabahan talaga siya. Pero ginusto niya 'to at nandito naman siya.

Nawala na siya sa bilang sa tiles na tinatapakan niya.

"Ilan na ba ako?"

Napakamot siya sa batok.

Sa labas pa rin ng banyo, pabalik-balik sa paglalakad si Jongin at di mapakali.

Hanggang sa bumukas ang pinto. Sakto rin na ang direksyon ng nilalakad niya ay paharap sa pinto ng banyo.

Lumabas si Kyungsoo at dahan-dahan siyang nilapitan, parang nahihiya. 

Nang magkaharap na sila pareho silang kinabahan. Walang nagsasalita. Magkatingin lang sila sa mga mata.

Lumabi si Kyungsoo. "Yuko ka."

Napakurap si Jongin at nalito kung bakit siya pinapayuko ng omega pero yumuko naman siya.

"Di ganyan." Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang alpha sa braso at niyuko siya.

"Ganito."

Halos magkadikit na ang kanilang mga ilong sa sobrang lapit, dama rin nila ang hininga ng isa't-isa, kulang na lang marinig din nila in max volume ang lakas ng kabog ng mga puso nila.

Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo, pumikit at dumilat muli. "Jongin, mahal kita."

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung ano ang nararamdaman niya sa mga sandaling iyon. Para siyang mahihimatay na naiiyak na gusto niya maglumpasay at magtatalon sa sobrang tuwa. Pero...

"M-Mahal mo ko?" Nauutal niyang tanong muli kasi baka mamaya mali ang dinig niya o ang masama nag-dedelusyon lang siya.

"Oo, mahal kita, di ka ba naglinis ng tenga?" Namumula naman ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Parang kamatis na, magpasa-hanggang sa leeg at sa dulo ng kanyang mga tenga.

"Mahal mo ko? Talagang-talaga?"

Napakagat sa labi si Kyungsoo at tumango pero sumimangot nang magtatanong na naman ulit si Jongin.

"Ma--"

Niyuko pa niya ang ulo ni Jongin hanggang sa magtama na ang kanilang mga labi na nauwi na rin sa isang mainit, sinsero at marahang halik.

Pagkakalas nila sa isa't-isa, pagdilat ng kanilang mga mata, labis ang tuwa ni Jongin nang makita ang hugis pusong ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

At dahil di na siya makapagpigil pa, inilapit pa niya ang omega sa kanya at muling hinalikan.

Pagkabitaw muli, nagtitigan sila.

"Halik ka nang halik, ano? Paasahin mo ba ako? Okay lang naman din kung di mo ko mahal kasi baka kaya ka halik nang halik sa akin kasi tawag lang yan ng nguso mo-"

Humalik ulit si Jongin sa pinakamamahal na omega, kamay niya ay dumadausdos din sa tyan ni Kyungsoo. Tumawa siya sa sinabi ng omega. "Di lang to tawag ng nguso, tawag din ng puso. Oo, mahal din kita, Soo, mahal na mahal...ikaw at ang kambal natin. Mahal ko kayo."

Sa narinig, naluha na nang tuluyan si Kyungsoo at umiyak sa dibdib ni Jongin.

Niyakap ni Jongin ang omega at hinaplos ang likod. "Hala, bat ka na naman umiyak? Shhh, tahan na. Tahan na."

"Sorry, Jongin. Sorry nung nag-walkout ako nung gabing yun."

"Tahan na. Wala na yun. Kalimutan na natin yung gabi na yun, hm?" Masayang tugon pa rin ni Jongin habang himas ang likod ng omega. "Tama na ang iyak."

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa alpha. "Di naman ako umiiyak, yung kambal yung umiiyak ako lang lumuluha para sa kanila."

Tumatawa si Jongin habang pinupunasan ang luha ni Kyungsoo. "Sus, palusot mo lang ulit ata yan. Tagal mo pa sa C.R kanina, umihi ka ba talaga?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at binaon ang mukha sa dibdib ni Jongin kahit medyo mahirap dahil nakaharang ang malaki niyang tyan.

"Jumebs ako."

Natatawa lang si Jongin sa omega niya na nakasimangot na sa kanya.

"Talaga ba?"

"Bawiin ko sinabi ko sayo kanina sige ka."

"Ay, bad dog tsk tsk tsk." Asar ni Jongin pabalik sa kanya bago humalik ulit sa labi ni Kyungsoo.

Sumuko na lang si Kyungsoo at yumuko sa hiya pero...napatingala siya bigla kay Jongin, nanlalaki ang mga bilugang mga mata.

"Jongin!"

Alerto bigla si Jongin at kinakabahan na naman. "Ano!?"

"Jongin!" Tawag pa ulit ni Kyungsoo sa kanya bago humawak sa tyan. "Hawakan mo dali!"

"Bakit bakit!?" Humawak naman agad ang alpha at...

"Ohh..." Nagtinginan ang dalawa at parehong ngiti ang gumuhit sa kanilang nagliliwanag na mga mukha.

"Sumisipa na sila! Sumisipa na mga baby natin, Jongin!" Tuwang-tuwa na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang magkapatong ang kamay nila ni Jongin sa tyan niya.

Naluha si Jongin sa naramdaman.

"Sumisipa na mga anak natin, Soo!" Tuwang-tuwa ring sambit ni Jongin habang pareho nilang nilalasap ang pagkakataong maramdaman ang kambal na sumipa sa unang pagkakataon.

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at tiningnan nang taimtim ang alpha. 

Ganun din si Jongin sa kanya at ngumiti.

Habang nakahawak pa rin sa tyan kung saan galaw nang galaw ang kambal, nagdikit muli ang kanilang mga labi sa saliw ng nagsasayawan din nilang mga puso.

* * *

Magkatabi ang dalawa sa kama. Si Jongin nakapatong lang ang palad sa tyan ng omega nagbabakasakaling maramdaman muli ang pagsipa ng kambal. "Ano bang iniisip mo kagabi, Soo? Bakit mo naisip na huwag muna ako kitain o kausapin? May nagawa ba ako?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Wala. Kasalanan kasi 'to nila Baekhyun tanong nang tanong kung umamin ka na daw ba sa akin o kung umamin na daw ba ako sayo. Tapos sabi nila baka kailangan ko ng space para mag-isip nang maayos."

"Akala ko naman nagalit ka na sa akin ng di ko alam." Panatag na ang kalooban ni Jongin.

"Wala ka naman ginawa kundi ang ipa-fall mo ko sayo. Na-fall nga ako at natakot. Pa-fall ka kasi."

"Natakot kasi?"

"Kasi baka di mo ko mahal o baka matulad tayo kay Mama tsaka Papa. Pero ayoko na magtaguan ng feelings, napapagod na ako kakaisip nito. Tsaka ikaw naman kasi yung kinanta mo sa karaoke!"

"Ba't alam mo na nagvideoke ako?" Nagulat si Jongin na may alam si Kyungsoo.

"Sinendan ni Moonkyu si Baek ng video mo. Naiyak ako kanina."

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin pero nagpasalamat na din na ginawa yun ng kaibigan dahil kung hindi baka wala pa sila ni Kyungsoo sa sitwasyong ito.

"Pero, alam mo natakot din ako, Soo. Kung space lang pala kailangan mo kaya ko naman ibigay kaso para mo kong tinaboy nung gabing yun."

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin at tiningnan siya sa mga mata. "Sorry. A-Ano kasi, di ko naman din ginustong gawin yun. Ang totoo, di ko alam kung ano yung space space na yan kaya tinanong ko naman din si Sehun bago umuwi kung ano yun tas sabi niya walang pansinan walang kitaan daw. Ayun. Di ko naman alam na pwede naman pala pag-usapan yung space na yan. Sorry, talaga, Jongin, nalason tuloy yung atay mo ng alak. Sorry talaga."

Natawa na naman bahagya si Jongin dahil inalala pa talaga ni Kyungsoo ang atay niya sa sitwasyong ito.

"Ikaw talaga," ngisi ni Jongin. "Cute cute mo talaga kahit anong gawin mo."

Imbis na magreklamo, ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya at sumiksik sa tabi nito.

Hinalikan din siya ng alpha sa noo.

"Ang bait bait mong alpha, Jongin. Maswerte ako sayo."

Kinuskos ni Jongin ang ilong at pisngi sa ulo ni Kyungsoo. "Maswerte din ako sayo. Akin ka lang ah."

"Akin ka lang din," sagot naman ni Kyungsoo at nagdikit muli ang kanilang mga labi.


	15. wala nang makakahadlang pa

Kinabukasan, magkasama si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa school. Normal lang, parang walang nagbago kasi kung umasta naman din sila noon parang "sila" din naman.

Magkakasama ang apat na kumakain sa Jollibee ng manok.

Gusto kasi ni Kyungsoo ng juicyliscious at crispylicious na balat ng manok kaya dun nila napagdesisyong kumain lahat.

"Ano, Soo? Nakapag-isip isip ka na ba kung ano gagawin mo sa inyo ni Jongin?" Tanong ni Sehun.

Kumakain lang si Kyungsoo ng balat, ayaw niya ng laman. "Baek, akin na lang yung balat ng iyo, sa'yo na 'tong laman. Thanks." Di pa man nakakasagot si Baekhyun ay kinuha na rin niya ang balat ng manok ng kaibigan.

"Uy, Soo, di ka na ba talaga aamin?"

Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan habang kumakain. Di pa rin siya sumasagot.

"Hay nako, Solenn, gagraduate ba kami na maiistress sayo at kay Jongin?" Napangiwi si Baekhyun nang papakin ni Kyungsoo ang gravy sunod.

"Ewan." Pagkukunwari niya at natatawa din deep inside dahil stress na stress pa din sila. "Dalawang araw na yung 'space' niyo, wala ka pa rin talaga binabalak?"

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang gravy ni Sehun at binuhos sa kanin niya. Napatingin si Sehun sa kinuha ng buntis pero wala naman siyang magawa.

"Ikaw kase, Hun, bakit mo kasi sinabi na mag-iwasan sila!" Palo ni Baek sa braso ni Sehun.

Nag-vibrate ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo. Pagkakita niya sa sender, abot tenga ang ngiti niya.

_ 'Tapos na class kaso may research pa ako so sa lib lang ako 😘' _

Nagtinginan ang tatlo bago tumutok ulit kay Kyungsoo.

"Ganda ng ngiti ah..." Komento ni Jongdae.

"Syempre, nagtext kasi boyfriend ko." Ngisi ni Kyungsoo. "Ehehe." Bago sumubo ng balat ng manok na pinabayaan ni Jongdae.

Natulala sa gulat ang tatlo.

"U-Umamin ka na?" Bulong ni Sehun, gulat na gulat.

"Shet." Sabi naman ni Baekhyun bago makipagpalitan ng tingin kay Sehun at kay Jongdae na napailing at ngiti na lang.

Samantalang si Kyungsoo. "Hmmm, sherap! Akin na mga balat ng mga manok niyo!"

* * *

Nasa library si Jongin at nakangiti lang. Kung sino-sino rin ang binabati ng good afternoon at nakangiti lang siya sa lahat. Good mood ang alpha. Sobra.

Para pa din siyang lumilipad sa alapaap kapag naaalala ang nangyari kahapon. Ang bilis ng mga pangyayari pero laking pasasalamat niya na natuldukan na rin sa wakas ang agam-agam niya.

Matapos makuha ang libro na kailangan, kinita naman niya sina Ravi at Moonkyu sa court kung saan sila madalas magpraktis tuwing game season.

"Ang laki ata ng ngiti natin ngayon." Komento ni Ravi bago shumoot ng bola sa 3 pt line at saluhin naman iyon ni Moonkyu sa ilalim ng basket bago ipinasa kay Jongin.

"Onga, may kakaiba dyan sa ngiti mo ah." Dagdag pa ni Ravi.

Drumibol si Jongin sa free throw line at shinoot ang bola na walang mimpis.

"Sabihan ka ba naman ng mahal kita ng mahal mo di ka mapapangiti ng ganito?"

Pinasa ni Moonkyu ulit sa kanya ang bola matapos saluhin iyon.

Umatras si Jongin at shumoot naman sa 3 pt line. Pasok na pasok ang bola sa basket.

"Gago, di nga!?" Di makapaniwalang tanong ni Ravi.

Pumamewang si Jongin at tumawa. "Oo nga."

"Sa wakas!" Pag-celebrate ni Moonkyu para sa kaibigan.

"Tangina, pre! Sa wakas talaga!" Inakbayan siya ng dalawang kaibigan at ginulo ang kanyang buhok.

"Oy, pre, yung buhok ko, wag mo guluhin."

Pero ginulo pa rin ito ni Ravi na sinundan na rin ni Moonkyu sa kabilang gilid niya.

"Gago! Parang nung isang araw lang stress na stress ako sayo tas ngayon... Putangina!" 

"Sino naman ba unang umamin? Ikaw ba?" Tanong ni Moonkyu.

"Gago, di ako. Si Kyungsoo."

"Nak ng tinapa talaga oo! Sa wakas talaga tapos na ang paghihirap ko bilang kaibigan mo!"

Natawa si Jongin at sumeryoso din. "Mga pre, salamat din sa inyo sa lahat ng ginawa niyo para sa akin...Sa pananatili rin bilang kaibigan ko at sa pagtitiis na rin. Kung di ko kayo kaibigan, ewan ko na lang kung ano ako ngayon."

"Aw, wala yun 'tol. Basta libre mo kami eh. Di ba, Moonkyu? Sakto gutom na ko yun na lang bayad mo sa amin!"

"Gago talaga kayo! Sige na, sige na, san niyo gusto kumain?" Galanteng pag-aya ni Jongin sa kanila.

"Pre, gusto ko inasal para unli rice." Takam na sabi ni Moonkyu.

"Onga, tara, tara, pre! Parang nag-crave din ako bigla ng manok." Himas ni Ravi sa kanyang tyan.

Masayang sumunod si Jongin sa dalawa at laking pasasalamat din niya na may mga kaibigan siya tulad ng dalawa.

Lumingon bigla si Ravi sa kanya.

"Jongin, you're welcome." Ngisi nito sa kanya bago niya sabayan sa paglakad ang dalawang kaibigan at tumungo sa Mang Inasal.

* * *

Sa dalawang araw pa na lumipas, masayang-masaya lang sina Jongin at Kyungsoo.

Masaya rin ang mga kaibigan nila para sa kanila. Inaasar pa nga sila kung bakit ang limitado lang nila maglandian sa campus, pero natatawa lang ang dalawa dahil sa campus mas gusto nila na moderate lang ang skinship, mas gusto kasi nila ng pribado kung saan dun sila ka-todong maglandian sa isa't-isa. Isama na rin natin ang madalas na pagsipa ng kambal sa tyan ng omega na lagi nilang inaabangan at ikinakatuwa ng lubusan.

Last day na ni Kyungsoo sa eskwela at hihinto na muna siya para sa kanyang maternity leave from campus.

Nitong mga araw din, pinaglulutuan na niya si Jongin ng pagkain.

Ngayon, adobong manok ang hain niya para sa kanyang alpha at excited na siya maibigay iyon sa kanya.

Kaya pagkatapos ng klase niya, agad siyang nagpaalam kay Jongdae at tumungo na sa building ng alpha niya para ihatid ang luto niya sa kanya. Hindi kasi sila nagkasabay pumasok ng umagang iyon dahil sa naibang schedule ng prof ni Jongin na mas maaga imbis na sabay lang sana ang umpisa ng klase nila.

Naglalakad ngayon si Kyungsoo habang humuhuni ng kanta. Napakaganda ng kalangitan, maaliwalas at bughaw na bughaw ang kulay.

Nakangiti din si Kyungsoo habang naglalakad at tiningnan ang hawak na baunan para kay Jongin nang biglang may isang lalaki na nagsalita sa likod niya, "Bilis lumaki ng tyan mo ah."

Paglingon niya, nakasunod sa kanya ang naka-smirk na si Chanyeol Park.

* * *

May mabigat na atmospera na nakapalibot sa dalawa.

Kunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo sa lalaking kaharap na nakangiti naman sa kanya.

"Ilang buwan na yan? Parang nung last na kita natin di pa ganyan kalaki? Tama ba ang tsismis na kambal ang nagawa niyo ni Jongin?"

Sumimangot si Kyungsoo at hinigpitan ang hawak sa baunan. "Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

"Masama ba bumisita sa dati kong school?"

"Hindi, pero sa likod ko anong ginagawa mo?"

Tumawa kaunti si Chanyeol. Hinarangan naman agad ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang tyan ng kanyang braso para protektahan ang kanyang sarili at ang kambal kung sakaling may gawing masama ang alpha.

"Nakita kita, sinundan kita, saya-saya mo kasi."

Tinalikuran ni Kyungsoo ang alpha at lumakad muli pero sinusundan pa rin siya ng asungot.

"Enjoy ba kay Jongin? Sa umpisa lang yun ganyan, iiwan din kayo nun."

Nilingon ulit niya ang lalaki at tiningnan nang matalim. "Ano ba pakay at problema mo ha?"

"Kakamustahin ko lang naman kayo ni Jongin. Masama ba?"

"Di namin kailangan ng pangangamusta mo. Sino ka ba para mangamusta?"

Sagot ni Kyungsoo. Gusto niya lumakad nang mabilis pero hindi niya kaya dahil sa bigat ng tyan niya.

"Concerned lang naman ako. Tingin mo ba talaga tatagal kayo?"

"Ano ba ang pake mo?"

"Concerned lang naman ako baka mabilang ka sa 5% na huhusgahan ng mga tao in the end. Tsaka si Jongin yan. Kaibigan ko yan noon, kilala ko na yan. E, ikaw? Kilalang-kilala mo na ba siya? Ilang buwan mo pa lang naman ata siya nakikilala. Tingin mo ba alam mo na lahat tungkol sa kanya?"

"Insecure ka lang talaga, kaya mo sinasabi yan."

Tumawa si Chanyeol. "Di ka talaga marunong magpatalo no?"

"Mukha ba akong kaapi-api?" Pagtataray pa ni Kyungsoo. "Alam mo, tumigil ka na lang sa binabalak mo. Kung ako sayo, maghanap ka na lang ng omega na pagkakaadikan mo kesa manira ka ng buhay ng ibang tao."

"Alam mo, binabawi ko na yung sinabi ko sayo non. Ang ganda mo pala. At ang bango-bango ng samyo mo. Kung akin ka na lang kaya? Tutal di pa naman kayo kasal, pwede ka pa maagaw." 

Lalong nag-init ang dugo ni Kyungsoo. Kulang na lang ay ihampas niya ang baunan na hawak sa mukha ng lalaki. Pero hindi maaari dahil ang baon na yun ay para kay Jongin.

"Gago ka talaga no?"

Tiniklop lang ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga braso sa kanyang dibdib at tiningnan lang maigi si Kyungsoo habang nakangisi.

"Di ka ba nandidiri sa sinasabi mo? Mated na ako. At kung feeling mo papatulan kita, nagkakamali ka. Ang baho baho ng samyo mo tingin mo maaakit mo ko? Maghanap ka ng ibang tao na guguluhin mo. Wag kami ni Jongin!" Tinalikuran na ni Kyungsoo ang alpha at lumakad nang papalayo.

Samantala, nakangiti lang si Chanyeol kung san siya iniwan ni Kyungsoo at pinagmasdan ang omega papalayo sa kanya.

"Tangina mo Jongin, ang swerte mo sa lahat."

* * *

Magkasama na ngayon ang magkapares. Kumakain si Jongin ng lutong adobo ni Kyungsoo.

"Ang sarap naman talaga ng luto ng baby ko." Puri ni Jongin habang kumakain.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at pinagpunasan din ng pawis ang kanyang alpha. "Dahan dahan mabulunan ka niyan."

Tiningnan ni Jongin maigi ang omega, kinikilig sa mliliit na mga bagay na ginagawa sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

"Di ka talaga kakain? Pwede naman kita bigyan. Ah." Udyok bigla ni Jongin, ready na subuan si Kyungsoo.

Sinubo naman ni Kyungsoo ang pagkain at ngumuya.

Lumunok si Kyungsoo. "Jongin, may sasabihin ako."

"Ano?" Subo pa ulit ni Jongin.

"Ano, nandito si Chanyeol kanina."

Inubo bigla si Jongin. Agad namang binigyan ng tubig ni Kyungsoo ang alpha.

"Ano!? Nandito siya? Ginulo ka na naman niya no!?"

"Nung papunta ako dito, sinusundan niya ako."

"Anong ginawa niya!?"

"Kalma, Jongin." Himas ni Kyungsoo sa braso ng alpha. Nakalma naman ang alpha. "Sinabihan niya ako na ang ganda ganda ko daw. Na ang bango-bango ko. Na pwede pa daw niya ako maagaw sayo kasi hindi pa tayo kasal."

"Aba, tangina talaga ng gagung 'yun ah. Puta--"

"Alam ko. Gago niya. At sabi din niya, iiwan mo din daw ako, kami ng mga anak natin. Kasi kilalang-kilala ka daw niya e ako di pa daw kita ganun...kakilala." Pahina nang pahina ang boses ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi.

"Naghahanap talaga siya ng away ah? Tarantado."

"Kalma na. Gusto ko lang na malaman mo." Pero deep inside, medyo nakikita rin ni Kyungsoo ang posibilidad sa sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya kanina, na baka isang araw iwan din siya ni Jongin.

Parang yung Papa niya.

Ayaw man niyang isipin na magiging ganun din si Jongin, makulit ang isip niya hindi niya maiwasang mabahala.

"Wag ka magpapaniwala sa mga sinasabi nun." Kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ng omega at pinisil iyon. "Hindi kita iiwan kahit anong mangyari, hm? Nanggugulo lang yun. Di ko kayo iiwan ng mga anak natin."

Naalala bigla ni Kyungsoo ang mga panahong iyak lang nang iyak ang kanyang Mama nang iwan sila ng Papa niya.

Tanda pa niya ang narinig niya sa Mama niya nang mga panahong yun, nang lagi lang ito umiiyak at nagkukulong sa kwarto, at naririnig na bumubulong ng:  _ 'sabi mo di mo ko iiwan kahit anong mangyari...' _

Minsan, mas mahigpit pa nating kalaban ang ating isip kesa sa kung ano ang nasa harap natin.

* * *

"Bakit parang ang lalim ng iniisip mo?"

Nasa kama ang dalawa, nakahiga.

Ngayong araw, matutulog si Jongin sa kanila.

"Mukha ba akong nag-iisip?" Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa alpha na kanina pa sinusuklay ang buhok niya dahilan para antukin siya.

"Ramdam ko lang. Kay Chanyeol ba yan?"

"Hindi." At di nagsisinungling si Kyungsoo. Kinalimutan na muna niya ang sinabi ni Chanyeol. "Nag-iisip ako kelan ko sasabihin kay Mama yung tungkol sa atin kahit feeling ko alam naman din na niya. Tsaka, nag-iisip din ako ng ipapangalan natin sa kambal."

"Ahh. Kala ko ginugulo ka ng isip mo tungkol kay Chanyeol. Onga no. Di ko pa din pala nasasabi kay Mom. Hm, gusto mo set tayo ng dinner tas dun natin announce?" Ngiti bigla ni Jongin nang malapad.

"Pwede din." Tapik ni Kyungsoo sa labi bago napahikab. "E pano yung sa pangalan ng kambal?"

"Hm. Di ko din alam. Tanong mo kaya si Baek, mukhang magaling magpangalan eh."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo. "Try mo magtanong tingnan natin kung may matipuhan ka."

"Type na type ko nga mga pinapangalan niya sayo. Cute cute bagay sayo."

Natatawa lang si Kyungsoo at biglang nagulat, nanlaki ang mga mata.

"Jongin, sumisipa ulit sila. Ah...aray...mga anak dahan dahan lang. Ah." Kagat sa labi bigla ni Kyungsoo sabay higpit ng kapit sa bedsheet.

"Mga anak wag saktan si Mommy Daddy." Bulong ni Jongin sa tyan ng kasintahan. 

Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo nang kumalma ang kambal.

"Ang sakit," Nguso niya. "Ayan, ayan, Jongin, hawakan mo dali." 

Hinawakan naman ni Jongin ang tyan ng omega at ngumiti ng sobrang laki. "Nagbabasketball ata 'tong kambal sa loob ah." Nilapit niya ang bibig sa umbok na tyan. "Mga anak, ano gusto niyong pangalan niyooo?"

Pinagmasdan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at ngumiti. "Kay Baekhyun ka pa magtatanong, pwede naman sa kanila."

"As if sasagot sila." Tugon pabalik ni Jongin bago himasin ang tyan ng omega at ulanan ito ng halik. "Excited na kami makita kayo. Malapit na mga anak. Ilang buwan na lang."

Lumambot ang puso ni Kyungsoo habang pinapanood si Jongin na enjoy na enjoy sa pakikipag-usap sa tyan niya at sa paghalik dito kaya...

"Jongin, kiss mo nga ako. Dali. Kiss." 

Tumingin si Jongin sa kanya at tiningnan siya ng taimtim na may matamis na ngiti sa labi.

Ilang saglit pa ay idinikit din ni Jongin ang kanyang labi sa labi ni Kyungsoo at pareho silang napapikit.

Pagdilat ng mga mata nila nang humiwalay, bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo sa sobrang saya.

Mahal na mahal niya ang kanyang alpha at kahit may banta sa kanilang relasyon, sisiguraduhin niyang magiging matatag siya sa kung ano mang mangyari sa kanilang dalawa sa hinaharap.

Haharapin niya ang takot para matunghayan ang katapusan ng kwento--kung may happy ending ba sila o wala.

Ang alam lang niya sa ngayon, masaya siya kay Jongin at mahal niya ito.

"O, ba't lumuluha ka na naman?" Tanong bigla ni Jongin bago punasan ang mga tumutulong luha sa mga mata ng omega.

"Lumuluha ako?" Hindi aware ang omega sa pagbiglang agos ng luha niya. Paghawak niya sa mukha basa nga ito.

"Bakit, Soo? Masakit ba talaga sumipa ang kambal??"

Umiling si Kyungsoo at umupo muna kahit hirap na siyang bumangon mula sa pagkakahiga.

Napahawak siya sa tyan at tumabi rin si Jongin sa kanya. "Soo, may problema ba?"

Sinilip ni Kyungsoo si Jongin mula sa humahaba na niyang buhok. "Jongin, sorry pinagdududahan kita."

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?" Kabadong tanong naman ni Jongin na bahagyang natatakot rin sa maririnig.

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng alpha at hinimas iyon. "Jongin, alam mo ba masaya ako na ikaw yung sign na gugustuhin kong maging alpha." 

Nakikinig lang si Jongin. "Alam mo ba una kitang nakita sa T.V. Tandang-tanda ko pa na kumakain ako stick-o nun kaso nakalimutan ko kasi humanga ako sa determinasyon mong manalo nung game niyo. Hm, basta ang tanda ko onting oras na lang tas tambak kayo pero dahil sayo nabuhat mo yung team mo at nanalo kayo. Hangang-hanga ako sayo nun, sobra. Simula nun, tuwing nakikita kita sa school sumasaya ako. Simula din nun kapag may game kayo, tutok na ako sa T.V lagi para lang mapanood ka. Ang galing galing mo maglaro." Tumahimik saglit ang omega. "Tapos, isang beses, medyo naiinggit na ako sa ibang omega na may mga alpha. Na inaasikaso sila tuwing heat nila. Ako kasi wala. Suppressants lang ang katuwang ko. Nalulungkot din ako kase alam ko naman na walang magkakagusto sa akin kasi nga ganito ako, boring, weird, parang ewan minsan...ata. Sa lungkot ko nun nanghingi ako ng sign."

Hinimas pabalik ni Jongin ang kamay ng omega. 

"Nakita kita Jongin, nakita ko na niligtas mo yung tumatawid na aso sa kalsada na muntik na masagasaan. Yun yung sign na hiningi ko. Sign na kung sino ang alpha na makikita kong magmamalasakit sa hayop na nanganganib, siya ang susubukan kong i-pursue na maging alpha ko. At ikaw yun, Jongin. Ikaw yun. Weird ko no?" Tawa pa ni Kyungsoo dahil di rin niya maiwasang isipin na ang babaw niya sa panghihingi ng sign at umasa lang doon.

Inalala naman ni Jongin ang panahong iyon na may isang asong askal na patawid sa kalsada nang mapadaan siya sa isang street. Alam na alam pa rin niya ang pangyayaring iyon. 

"N-Nakita mo ko nun?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at ngumiti nang nahihiya. "K-Kaya nga gustong-gusto kita. Kahit ang babaw. Pero sa tuwing pinagmamasdan din naman kita sa malayo, alam kong mabuti kang tao. K-Kaso nung alam mo na, nung may nangyari sa atin, medyo nag-iba tingin ko sayo. Pero napatunayan mo naman sa akin na iba ka. Naiintindihan ko lahat ng pinagdaanan mo, Jongin."

Humalik si Jongin sa sentido ng omega, masayang malaman ang dahilan kung bakit siya nagustuhan ni Kyungsoo.

"Pero bakit mo naman nasabi na pinagdududahan mo ko?"

Yumuko si Kyungsoo.

"K-Kasi, di ko maiwasang isipin na baka mahal mo lang ako ngayon pero darating ang araw na titigil ka rin, na pagsasawaan mo ko at iiwan...yung parang ginawa ni Papa kay Mama. I'm sorry. Pero dapat di kita pagdudahan ng ganun kasi hindi naman ikaw si Papa at wala pa nga tayo sa kalagitnaan ng relasyon na 'to pero yun na agad ang iniisip ko. Sorry, Jongin. Sorry. Wala na talaga akong ginawa simula noon kundi ang saktan ka."

"Shhh. Naiintindihan ko, Soo." Himas ng alpha sa likod ng omega na lumuluha na naman. "Alam ko rin na iniisip mo rin ang bagay na yan dahil sa Papa mo. Pero, Soo, hinding-hindi ko kayo iiwan ng mga anak natin. Hinding-hindi."

Yumakap si Kyungsoo sa alpha at suminghot-singhot. "Hindi rin kita iiwan at ipagpapalit, Jongin."

"Ako rin. Pero lam mo, may sasabihin din ako sayo."

"Hm? Ano yun?"

Humalik nang mariin si Jongin sa noo ng omega at nginitian nya ito. "Nanghingi rin ako ng sign noon."

Halos lumuwa ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa gulat. "Ikaw rin?"

"Nakakagulat ba?"

"Oo, kasi ang babaw di ba? Di ko aakalain na manghihingi at aasa ka rin sa signs."

"Actually trip trip ko lang yun. Hanggang sa isang araw nagkatotoo siya. Parang ang imposible kasi niya mangyari kaya di ko rin inexpect na magkakatotoo."

"Anong sign hiningi mo?"

"Ano? Na kung sinong omega ang magbibigay sa akin ng teddy bear, imi-mate, aalagan, at mamahalin ko habangbuhay. At alam mo kung sino unang nagbigay?" Ngiting-ngiti si Jongin habang tinititigan ang omega.

Samantala, kung pwede lang lumuwa nang tuluyan ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, marahil lumuwa na ito ngayon dahil di man sabihin ni Jongin, alam na alam naman niya ang sagot.

"Ikaw. Ikaw, Soo."


End file.
